It started with a kiss
by markab
Summary: Sometimes the past catches up with you...in Jackson's case it acts as a catalyst that will tragically change is life forever...LAST ONE.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: It's bonfire night...and I'm bored!

I said I wouldn't...but with all the PMs i'm getting wanting me to 'update' Jackson, Aaron and Jack's life...I've obliged.

It's abit ropey i'm afraid, but I suppose a story has to begin somewhere...

Again...*warning* this is me!...I don't seem to 'do' happy...so plenty of drama and emotion ahead. Mark x

The story picks up on Bonfire night 2012...4 months after the court story.

"we are going to be setting the big one off in a bit...!"

Announced Jackson Walsh, as he came into the kitchen of Dale Head.

Aaron Livesy uncapped the beers on the counter nearby, " I'll be right out...that new pratt of Sarah's want's another ale"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, considering the new bloke in Sarah's life, " yeah he likes the strong stuff does Mike...none of the fizzy stuff YOU like to throw down yah neck!"

Aaron became all playful toward him, " ohh yeah, I saw you earlier, chatting to him...fancy him do yah", Jackson pretended to think about it, " maybe not as much as you...but then again THERE IS a difference...that sways it YOUR way..."

"and what's that..."

" I don't like my guys with to much in between their ears..." he laughed cheekily.

Aaron jabbed him in the ribs, " Oi...you are gonna be so paying for that later...or, I might just remember that, when you bugger off and leave me, for that weekend in Ibiza for Joe's stag do"

"NO one would fully appreciate you, LIKE I DO!"

Taking full advantage of being alone together for the first time that night, Jackson gently pushed Aaron up against the wall, and kissed him tenderly, after pulling away he stared into Aaron's eyes, "what's it with ME and kitchens...", he told cryptically, his eyes somewhere else for a split second.

Aaron didn't have the chance to ask...

Little Jack was then circling them, " Can I have my shandy now, pleeaaseee"

Aaron looked for approval from Jackson, and with a nod from him, Aaron took out a can of shandy from the fridge, and poured it into a plastic beaker, he handed it over, " Can I have more beer than lemonade..." Jack asked.

Aaron nodded, " no you can't...not when your mother's around anyways...", he watched Jackson head out through the backdoor with his lighter, "so little mate, are you enjoying them fireworks..."

Jack nodded, " yeah I am...are we gonna be setting off the big one now", Aaron ruffled the boys hair, " your Dads just gonna set it off...come on, lets get out there yeah, and go supervise him shall we...because between you and me, he only pretends to know what he's doing..."

"I wish Bonnie was here...", said Jack, " she would have liked the fireworks..."

Bonnie was their dog...WAS being the word...one day they had come downstairs and found that she had died...Bonnie was a rescue dog, and old...

Aaron had taken Jack up to Clyde's place...where he had scattered his ashes...Jack scattered Bonnies in the same place so they could play together.

Aaron took the lads hand, " no she wouldn't of done...pets and fireworks don't go...but hey...", he brushed the lads chin, " I miss her too kiddo..."

As they disappeared out of the back door, Jackson's phone then jingled into life, where it lay left on the counter, but with everyone outside, and the fireworks going off...it went over to voice mail...

Outside, Jackson knelt down, and set up the 'big one', Chas watched him from where she sat on the doorstep with a can of lager, " this is well good this...I can't remember when we had a good family get together...apart from the custody battle that is", she then looked up to Sarah who stood nearby, with her new bloke Mike, "talking of which love, WHERE'S the delightful Sheila..."

Sarah turned, " she had a better offer..." she said with some sarcasm, Chas stood up and scrutinzed this new bloke, standing with Sarah, " so...you must be this Mike...you like kids then, do you Mike"

Mike shrugged, " I do actually, my brother and sister have plenty of kids...Jack gets on with them famously..."

Chas detected the plumb in the tone, " ohhhh does he..." she replied with some mimick that went unnoticed by Mike, but not by Sarah, she just returned her a 'whatever' glare.

Jackson was coming forward, slapping his hands together as he announced, " here we go folks...WAIT for it..." he cried, all in excitement and anticipation.

He stood behind his son, and laid his hands over the boys ears, " better be covering them little ears, little man..."

Everyone watched, and waited...and waited...and waited...

Sam's boy, Samson jumped up and down, and pointed, " but NOTHINGS happening!" he whined.

Aaron turned, from where he stood with Adam and his new girlfriend, " he's right mate...fuse has gone out yah div..."

Jackson stormed forward, and relit the fuse, he dived back and beamed a grin, " he we go..."

Everyone again watched...and waited...and waited...

The fuse went out...

Chas laughed, " Blimey!...not much life in that is there...where did you get it from, our Cain..."

Jackson frowned, " from a mate of mine actually...I'll HAVE him for this tomorrow!" he hissed, noticing his son's disappointed face, and the embarrassment on his own, HE had been bragging about this big one all evening...what a let down!

Aaron smirked, and pulled out a firework from where it had been hiding in the dustbin, "good job I got us THIS in then...just in case"

Jackson scrutinised the firework from where he stood with Jack " and WHERE did you get that!"

Aaron tapped his nose as he went over and set it up, " I never let on to me sources me, do I...", Jack jumped up and down, " daddy, Uncle Aaron's well cool, isn't he!"

Jackson shook his head, " yeah, HE is...better not be suspect that's all..." he shot at Aaron with a glare.

Aaron straighened his cap as he lit the fuse, and stood well back, " oh take a chill pill will yeah..."

And as expected...the rocket screeched off into the air, and after a deafening bang, the night sky was totally lit up.

Everybody clapped and cheered.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, he couldn't help but be impressed, Jack and Samson were jumping up and down in delight.

Aaron's face was a picture of disappointment though, he turned to Adam, " you don't want to KNOW how much I went and paid for that, garanteed house shaker they said... THAT never even shook me boots!"

Jackson took a swig of his ale, as Sarah came to his side, " so...is your mum STILL away is she..."

Jackson nodded, " yeah...she's in South Africa had the minute...last time she phoned me, she were on table mountain claiming to be chatted up by a retired male stripper...the trips doing her the world of good...just hope shes been remembering to take her meds properly, that's all...I do worry"

Sarah smiled at him reassuringly, " I'm sure she will be...THANKS for inviting Mike too...", Jackson glanced over to the guy in the suit, " he's not your usual type...but Jack seems to of taken to him, if Jack's alright with him, then I'm alright..."

Sarah suddenly looked around about her, then leaned in forward discreetly, " I was meaning to tell you earlier...I had a phone call from..."

Aaron bundled over to them, " hey you two...STOP yah whispering in the corner...it's rude!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, " and SO is interrupting private conversations, did you know that"

Aaron and Sarah were as 'friendly' to eachother as ever.

She turned back to Jackson, " look, me and Mike have to go...thanks for having us", Aaron glared at her, " that's alright, seeing it'll only be JACK that would have missed you..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " Aaron!", he just wanted to keep the peace.

Mike came forward and shook both of their hands, " thanks lads...nice to have met you both", Aaron pulled a face toward Jackson, " is HE for real!"

Jackson nodded, as he snaked a arm around the mechanics neck, " Hey...be good...for Jack's sake yeah..."

Chas binned her empty can, and came over to them, " right boys, I'm gonna get back to the Woolie, thanks for the display...I REALLY enjoyed myself!"

Aaron frowned at her, " yeah...JUST like the ones WE used to have when I was little a" there was a sarcastic edge to his tone.

Chas didn't know how to respond to that, so she just put on a smile and walked off, Jackson turned, narrowing his eyes at him " hey, that was abit much wasn't it..."

" she was DOING MY HEAD IN...I wish MY mum would do one, like yours did...", Jackson began to rub Aaron's upper back, " hey, I know what all this is about...it's because she sold Mill cottage and bought the pub, isn't it..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah...WE HAVE to move out of here next week...and in to that shithole of a flat in hotten...IF she kept that house...WE could have had it...or moved in"

Jackson didn't want to move either, but they had too...they had no choice, Declan had sold the house...and the 14th floor of a tower block in Hotten, was the best he could do for now, and that was only because a mate of his had kindly let it to him.

Jackson now rubbed Aaron's shoulders, "YOU said no to moving back to Paddy's, so staying with your Mum wouldn't have worked anyway...look don't worry...I'll sort it...it'll only be for a little while...once I've saved up some more cash, we're move somewhere better...but Declan's been good to let us have this for 2 months longer than we should of had" he reasoned.

Aaron sighed...Jackson was right...Jackson was ALWAYS RIGHT!

They stood and watched Adam and Sam supervising Samson and Jack with their sparklers, "oh well...I suppose nothing else could happen to make our lifes any worse, a..." mused Aaron.

Jackson leaned in, and Aaron met his lips as they kissed, " no...we're be fine...unless someother surprize is gonna be knocking at our door..."

Inside the house, Jackson's mobile sang to life again...and flashing up on the display was:

**CRAIG CALLING...**

**TBC?**

**DO YOU WANT MORE...JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...

Jackson Walsh parked his van up onto the curb, and jumped out, he already could see little Jack running up to him from the open front door to Sheila's house.

Jackson instantly bent down and picked him up, " BLIMEY!...you are really getting TOO heavy for this, little man!"

And it didn't help that all his limbs were aching too...Jack had been over at his Mums for the last couple of days while himself and Aaron moved out of Dale head, and into the new flat in Hotten.

A flat he disliked, but was grateful for...

A flat Aaron hated! but went along with...

Sarah then stepped out from the frontdoor and smiled at them, it had taken her quite alot of time to get used to this shared custody of their son...but she was now starting to see the real benefits of it...Jack was happier than ever.

Jackson put his son down, and gazed across to Sarah, " has he been good for yah!"

Sarah nodded, " HE'S ALWAYS a good boy..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " that's a shame...because he's been acting the right little monkey with me and Aaron, I don't think the move would have gone as smoothly, with him pulling everything out of each box before it left the house..."

He stopped in mid-sentance, Sarah realised what had happened...Jackson had seen him.

He had seen her visitor...

He had seen her brother...

Craig was leaning on the doorframe watching them, and when he realised Jackson was staring right back at him, he smiled across to him, " long time NO see..." he called.

Jackson was speechless...and that was not very often.

Sarah looked up, folding her arms, " I was meaning to tell you...I TRIED to tell you the other night at the fireworks party...Craig's back staying here, at Mums..."

Jackson shook his head, his mouth still agape, " Yeah...I can see..."

Craig approached them and beamed Jackson a smile, " I've finally met me nephew at long last...7 years late I know...but better late than never..."

Jack was pulling on Jackson's sleeve, " daddy...that's my uncle Craig...he's Mummy's brother"

Jackson couldn't tare his gaze off Craig, " yeah, I know mate...we've met", he was trying to picture where and when he had last seen him...it seemed so long ago...

Sarah just stood there, as did Jackson...Craig shrugged his shoulders, " well, this is awkward..."

Jackson realised he was PART of the awkwardness...he held out his hand to him, " good to see you again Craig...", they shook hands.

Sarah looked up, " well it's NOT all that good, considering...but as you've said...it's been 7 years"

Jackson opened up the van door, and Jack climbed in, after shutting the door, he turned, "well...I've gotta be getting back..."

Mike was then at the front door, " Sarah...your meal is ready..." he called, Jackson looked over...he smirked and Craig did as well...because Mike was wearing the most ridiculous of kitchen aprons.

Craig caught Jackson's eyeline, after they watched Sarah hurry over to him, "I did try to call you...I guess you didn't get my message...look... can we meet for a drink later...please Jackson, it'll be good to catch up..."

Later on, Aaron and little Jack were playing on the XBOX, Jackson came through from the main bedroom.

Aaron could smell him before he could see him...HOW MUCH of that cheap aftershave had he splashed on himself!...he was only meeting Joe.

"right lads, I'll see you twos later on..." Jackson told.

Aaron rounded his head from where he lounged on the sofa, " yeah yeah...JOE is it...you smell like someone whose going on a crafty date!" he said, face serious...

Jackson instantly felt the shame in him...he was about to protest some excuse, when he could see the smile grow upon Aaron's little face, " I HAD you there!...AS IF YOU are going off to meet someone else..."

Jackson blew out a nervous laugh, as he picked up his van keys, " as if I'll be brave enough to do that..."

Aaron returned his focus to the TV screen, " well don't let us keep you...and me and Jack WON'T wait up!" he told laughing.

Jackson watched his family...playing together on the XBOX, " look..." he jingled the keys in his hand, " I can always stay in...you twos can thrash me on that, like you always do"

Jack stood on the sofa and faced his father, " you are well crap daddy...I ALWAYS BEAT you!"

Jackson came forward, kissing his son's forehead, " less of the crap thank you very much...and what have I said about you saying THAT!"

Jack plonked his bum back down beside Aaron with a sigh, " Oh take a chill pill will yah!"

Jackson was pulling on his boots, " bloody cheeky Monkey!...he GETS that from you!...are you listening to me Livesy!"

Aaron was concentrating on the game, " YOU still here..."

Jackson shrugged at them from the doorstep, " oh well...nice of yous to miss me...", he pulled the door shut behind him, and stood on the belcony walkway of their new block in Hotten.

The 14th floor of a tower block...it was day 3, and already Aaron hated it...HE did deep down, then again, nothing could match the country air could it, but at least Jack seemed to have taken to his new bedroom... he strolled along towards the stairwell and pulled out his mobile phone, he started to text:

**Be there for 7...i'm on my way x**

Jackson stood on the curb near the quiet pub around the corner from Bar West, he shivered, and dug his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

He blew out longs plums of air into the cold November night, before he saw him coming up the street toward him.

"Mate I'm sorry i'm late...bloody Taxi didn't show..." cried Craig, all apologetic.

Jackson laughed, " don't worry about it, I just freezing me balls off stood here!" he jested, with a cheeky smile.

Craig followed Jackson into the pub, and they approached the bar, Jackson clapped his hands together, and dug out his wallet, " so...what do you drink now...or is it the same..."

Craig removed his jacket, and hung it over a nearby chair, " you know me too well...", he teased...it was strange how they seemed to hit it straight off again...it was like he had never gone away...

Aaron cursed when the doorbell went...he had just got Jack to bed, and he thought he could have a few more adult games online...

Sighing to himself he killed the connection, and pulled open the crappy front door...his mother was standing there.

"Hiya KID!...can I come in..."

Aaron frowned at his mother and stood aside to let her through, Jack was instantly opening his bedroom door, and screwed his face up at Chas's form.

" Oh it's just HER!" he said with a yawn, and shut the door again.

"cheeky little begger...HE'S turning into you!" Chas laughed, Aaron placed his hands loosely on his hips, and faced her, " so what IS THIS...you can't have been passing...you're miles out..."

Chas shrugged, " you not gonna offer me a can or owt...", Aaron slumped to the fridge and lazily handed her a can of cheap lager.

Chas pulled the ring and licked her fingers, " you not joining me love..."

Aaron nodded, "Nah...I'll have one later with Jackson, when he gets in...", he then slumped onto the sofa, Chas sat in the opposite armchair, " well...", she looked about her, " this is nice...the flat I mean"

"are YOU trying to be funny" Aaron said glaring at her, " IT'S a right dump this!...and if you hadn't sold Mill cottage, me and Jackson could of stopped in the village..."

Chas tried to explain, " but you KNEW I wanted the pub...Diane needed the money quick babe...the house is all I had..."

Aaron shook his head at her, " oh THINK of yourself, why don't yah...you always do...NEVER mind us living here...never mind the drug dealing going on in the flat below us...and the prossie on the end...yet we are expected to let little Jack play up here..."

Chas tilted her head, "but Jackson said he's looking for somewhere else, isn't he...HE'LL do you good kid...you'll be out of here in no time...anyway it's not as bad as that dump your dad had us live in when you were a baby...20th floor on the worst estate in Leeds...count yourself lucky kid"

Aaron rolled his eyes, " whatever..."

Chas bit her top lip, she was glad the subject of his dad had arising, she swallowed another mouthful of lager, and looked up at her son, " Aaron...I'll be honest with yah babe...I was...I was ordering some flowers earlier...for tomorrow...I thought you might want to come along..."

Aaron was completely lost, " WHAT are you going on about now..."

"your Dad, Aaron...it's been a year since he passed away...I was just thinking...just maybe you would like to come with me to the crem tomorrow...to look at the plaque like..."

Aaron was staring at her in sheer disbelief, " you ARE joking, arn't you"

Chas nodded at him, " course i'm not babe, I wouldn't joke about that...look...you never went to the funeral...and I can understand that, COURSE i do...but..."

Aaron waved out his hand at her, " look...just go...IF you are gonna be going on and on about HIM all night then go..." he stood up and smiled at her, " the only thing i'll be doing tomorrow is celebrating...celebrating the first year of HIM being 'six foot under'"

Chas stood up, " okay, okay...it was JUST a thought, that's all...I wish I never mentioned it"

Aaron sighed heavily, " look...I'm sorry...but I can't help the way I feel...if YOU go, you go...it's your life, I can't stop yah...but leave me out of it...he doesn't exist to me anymore, I've got my OWN family with Jackson and Jack...he's a bloke I REALLY CAN count on"

Chas leaned forward, she was determined to get a smile out of him, " look...why don't you, Jackson and the boy, come for your teas next week...you could stay over at the pub...it's up to you, but I AM trying here Aaron..."

Aaron did smile, although it might be classed as only a half smile, " alright...I ask Jackson, but NO promises..."

Chas was chuffed and went over, and pulled her son into an awkward hug, " awwwww you won't regret it babe!..."

Meanwhile, Jackson and Craig laughed, as they enjoyed a joke.

Craig picked up his pint class, and finished the dregs of his ale, he held the empty glass up, "shall I get us another round in..."

Jackson quickly glanced at his watch, and looked up at him, " yeah why not...JUST one more mind..."

Craig went up to the bar and bought the round in.

Jackson leaned back in his Chair, it was strange being here with Craig...it was even stranger how they seemed to click back into place...and talk freely with eachother, like they did in the past.

Craig brought the pints over and sat back down, " so enough about me!...I've told you how things with me and Kyle didn't work out because I wasn't over you, and how I lost my job and had to move back here...what about you...Sarah says you met a guy in the end"

Jackson took a sip of his new pint, "I did!...and his names Aaron...he's not a fan of your sisters mind"

Craig laughed, " I can amagine..." he glanced at Jackson's ring finger, and nodded, " I see that you and him are the real deal.."

Jackson was smiling at him with his eyes, " I Have...taken man now me, mate"

Craig leaned back gazing straight back at him, " MORES the pity...oh well, I was hoping you weren't but...oh well, you'll have to introduce me"

Jackson didn't think that was a bad idea, afterall he didn't want to hide all this from Aaron, he felt bad enough as it was, " yeah...Aaron 'll like to meet you..."

Craig sat forward, " he knows about us...from years ago like", he sounded a bit surprized by that.

Jackson nodded, turning his pint glass around in his grasp, " course he does...there's NO secrets between me and Aaron..."

Craig smiled at him, " I'm glad everything worked out for yah in the end...you know, after I left"

Jackson sat back shaking his head at him, " I kissed alot of frogs before I met my Aaron...most blokes were put off by Jack...I actually kept Jack a secret from Aaron, long after we met"

Craig downed his pint, " well, as I said, I'd love to meet him, and who knows, me and him could even prepare notes...", he teased...but by the reaction he got, he quickly added, " I messing with yah...look, I need mates...you can amagine what it's like to move away for years...and then come back...all your old mates have either moved away, or moved on..."

Jackson sympathised with him, " can't have YOU being lonely, can we...I'll talk to Aaron...you could come out with us one night...meet our friends...you won't be on your own for long, good looking, fit bloke like you..."

Craig raised his eyebrowes at him, " oh...you think I'm still fit do you...seeing you seem to go for the younger man now"

Jackson blushed...he couldn't help it...he hadn't blushed for years...and he couldn't stop grinning to disguise it...but Craig knew...he just never mentioned it.

Jackson drank up, " look mate, I better be going..." he stood and pulled on his jacket, Craig stood up and went to pull on his own jacket, " ohhhh...that's a shame...I thought I could talk you into a night out at Bar West..."

Jackson snatched up his keys, " well...it's STILL there...go and check it out if you like...but I have to go home...I'm a family man now, remember..."

Craig laughed again, " so you keep reminding me...so, let me know when you want to meet up...I can't wait to meet Aaron"

Jackson headed to the door, " I'll text yah..."

He was then out the door, Craig shrugged and turned to see Jackson's mobile on the seat...he was about to bang on the window to get Jackson's attention, but stopped himself...

He instead, pocketed the mobile, and decided to head off home himself...

**DO YOU WANT MORE...JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...

"Who is he again..."

Jackson laid back in the bath as he soaked away the days strenuous hard labour on a building site, Aaron stood at the sink having a shave.

"I told yah, didn't I...blimey I KNEW you weren't listening to a word I were saying earlier, HE'S Sarah's brother Craig...and as I were saying, he was the my first..."

Aaron frowned into the mirror, it was all steamed up, but he could still see Jackson lying back in the tub.

"So why is all THIS coming out now...WHY didn't you mention this earlier..."

Jackson sat up, he tried to be as honest as he could, " well...Craig's been away for years...he had to, because I was going out with Sarah at the time...SHE caught us", he couldn't face Aaron as he said it.

Aaron smirked as he turned his head, " oh yeah!...bet she loved that...NO WONDER there was all that bad feeling between the pair of yah..."

Jackson nodded, " yeah...which is WHY I haven't really spoke about it...I didn't think Craig would be back to be honest with yah, I thought there would be nothing to tell..."

Aaron rinsed his face off and turned, " well, it'll be nice to see what HE looks like...him being your first..."

Jackson stood up, and grabbed the nearby towel from the rack, " he's nowt special...just an average guy...he just needs to make some new mates that's all...you know what it's like when you've been away for a while..."

Aaron watched as Jackson dried his hair, " so how does Sarah feel about all this...HIM being back"

Jackson shrugged as he stepped out the bath, " IT were SHE who told me he was back remember...it's gonna be wierd seeing him again..." he mused

Aaron playful slapped a flannel at him," JUST remember you are WITH ME now..."

Jackson was first to step into Bar West, he could already see Craig standing up at the bar waiting for them.

Craig turned around and smiled at him, " hey, I thought you two had stood me up..."

Jackson slapped him on the back, before he could say any more, " GOOD to see you again Craig...!"

Craig got it.

He got that Jackson had never told Aaron about their drink a few nights back, so it was best to go along with it.

"Yeah...you too" he finally uttered.

Jackson turned and pushed Aaron forward, " This is Aaron...", he introduced.

Aaron shook Craig's hand, Aaron got the impression that this Craig was already giving him the once over...to see if he was good enough for Jackson.

But Aaron promised to be on his good behaviour...he could be good if he wanted to be.

As the night wore on abit, Joe had joined them with a few of his mates, Aaron sat on the bar stool bored out of his mind.

It was boring because Jackson kept laughing and joking about things that happened YEARS ago...he was beginning to few a tad left out.

Craig finished his pint and was the first to notice this, by the look on Aaron's face.

He stood up and tapped his arm, " So Aaron, how are your pool skills...I'd expect you to be a champion by now, after spending all this time with Jackson"

Aaron looked up, awakening from his bored stance, " what...yeah..."

Craig faced Jackson, " you don't mind if I steal him for a while...", he leant further in, " I think the poor lads feeling left out..."

Jackson laughed, " GO FOR IT!...I bet you are as GOOD as each other..."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he followed Craig towards the pool table, Joe turned around, "I wonder what them two will be talking about..." he teased.

Jackson laughed it off...but to be honest he was rather curious...

Craig handed Aaron a poolstick, " do you wanna break or shall I...OR we could toss for it, if you like" he suggested.

Aaron wasn't sure about Craig, but he relaxed a bit when he came to the conclusion that he wasn't as annoying as Sarah.

He seemed okay...friendly, easy to get on with...to be honest, he was the complete opposite of Sarah.

And as Craig revealed that he thought his sister was highly strung at times, and annoying as hell...he really WAS taking a liking to him...

Craig was going to be no problem...if he wanted to be mates with Jackson, that was fine by him.

Joe faced Jackson at the bar, " so...what's it REALLY like having Craig back again...he seems to be getting on with Aaron"

Jackson leaned on the bar, " I know...WORRYING is the word, I'm afraid it's all gonna come out...you know the affair...Sarah still thinks it was a one off between me and Craig...so does Aaron, because THAT'S what I told him...to keep the story the same..."

Joe raised his eyebrowes, " talk about your past coming back to haunt you! but I'm not afraid to say BETTER YOU than me mate...awkward!"

Jackson sighed into his drink, " just hope it's a flying visit...bit of luck he might find another job elsewhere and go again..."

Joe was curious about something, considering how Jackson and Craig had left things all those years ago, " do you still...having feelings for him"

Jackson frowned at his best mate, HOW could he ASK THAT!

"NOOO, WHAT do you take me for, flipping 'eck Joe!"

Joe held out his hands to him, " I'm only asking!..."

Jackson blew out a heavy sigh, regretting the outburst, " Oh I know you were...and I know what I said back then...but NO ONE can ever compare to Aaron...NO ONE!"

Joe shook his head, and looked away toward the pool table, " good...them all should be fine and dandy then...unless THEM TWO fall out...THAT COULD be awkward!"

Jackson thought that too...he swallowed nervously, and smiled back at him, " It'll be fine..."

But was he trying to convince himself...

Craig missed another shot and sighed, Aaron smirked at him, " well! at least I can beat someone at this...you're just as CRAP as me!"

Craig laughed and slapped Aaron on the back, " THANKS!...I suppose we ALL can't be an under 12's pool champion, can we!"

Craig was talking about Jackson again, Aaron had tried to stay clear of asking him stuff...because if he did, then in his mind, he would think Craig knew MORE about Jackson than he did, but even so...he asked anyway.

"So...you and him had a bit of a dabble then..." he said, avoiding direct eye contact as he asked it.

Craig placed down his pool stick and nodded at him, " yeah...if you like...if that's what he said"

Aaron found that response abit odd, he nodded toward the table, " want another game"

Craig shook his head, as he sat down onto a nearby stool, " Nah..." he looked up to see Jackson still at the bar with Joe and his mates.

"See Jackson's still mates with that Joe fella...nice that, to have a good mate..."

Aaron glanced to the bar nodding, briefly thinking about Tom, he turned back at him, " so ermm...you've seen Jack then..."

Craig smiled, " yep, bonny little thing isn't he...last time I saw him he was just a babe...he's grown up so much, I missed out on a lot..."

Craig felt the phone in his pocket, it was digging into him, so he pulled it out, Aaron recognised it straight away, "Hey! THAT'S Jackson's phone!"

" Oh yeah, I was ment to give this back to Jackson..."

Jackson had told Aaron that he had lost his phone somewhere on site.

"How come you have it..." asked Aaron somewhat surprized, Craig laughed, " it was the other night...when me and Jackson met for that drink...", Craig realised he had unwittingly let the cat out the bag...he could of kicked himself.

Aaron's face clearly betrayed how he was feeling...Jackson had lied to him...the other night he said he was out with Joe.

Craig leaned forward, " don't let on I said owt...I TOLD him to say he was meeting Joe...it's NOT his fault mate...you see...I just wanted to test the water like...you know with Sarah and Mum...sorry, but don't be blaming him will yah...blame me!"

Aaron relaxed abit, he still thought Craig seemed okay...well seemed...it was still TOO early to tell, especially with things like this cropping up.

"alright...your secrets safe with me..." he said, a smirk on his face, Craig pulled out his wallet, " I'll get us all a round in, shall I..."

"nice one..."

On the way home Aaron and Jackson walked hand in hand...they didn't often, you really had to be careful in Hotten, it was rougher than folk amagined, especially at night.

" he's not a bad bloke is Craig..." told Aaron with a smile, Jackson snapped his neck round as they crossed a road, " oh...so you like him then..."

"He's more likeable than his sister...I thought, you know, with him being your first, I might of hated him, but yeah...he's okay"

Jackson was pleased, he was worried that Aaron and Craig wouldn't get on at all, but things seemed to have turned out fine.

But his smile faded.

"Why didn't YOU say you met him the other night..."

He was caught out on the hop, he hesitated, trying to think of some excuse, but he didn't have to, Aaron was handing him his 'lost' mobile, " he gave it me...he said you left it in the pub the other night...you could have told me you know, but I can understand...with him wanting it all hush hush because he wanted to know about how things stood with Sarah..."

Jackson blew out a laugh...and there was some relief in it as well, he HATED lying to Aaron and he was glad it was all out, even though it sounded like that Craig had covered for him.

"I'll have to thank him...I'M really sorry mind...he was abit nervous about going home...in case Sarah went mental...you know, with me and him...", he trailed off.

"alright, I rather NOT know the gory details thanks..." told Aaron with a smirk, "it's bad enough having to picture it"

They stopped in an allyway where Jackson pushed Aaron up against the wall, his face showing how hungrey he was for him, " I am gonna SO show you how sorry I am when we get in, and with Jack over Sarah's, you can howl with ecstasy all you like!" he teased.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " oh yeah...you think you're THAT good, do yah..."

Jackson and Aaron's lips met, " I know I am...so lets hurry on...or I might have you in this stinking ally, and I would hate to do that...I know how you like your comforts TOO much..." he teased.

and with that Aaron took his hand and they hurried on up the road, horny as hell...arriving home couldn't come sooner enough, before both of them would explode...

Meanwhile, Craig had been in for a while, before Sarah was in the bedroom doorway, "so how was your night out...getting to know Aaron are you..."

Craig looked up from where he sat on the bed, " he's okay!...can't see where you get mardy from, he was alright with me..."

Sarah pulled a face, " you're learn...anyway...don't be having that TV on too loud in here..."

Craig laid back and smiled, " and why's that...you got Mike here tonight..."

"NO...Jack's here tonight, he's fast asleep...so as I said keep it down..." she said with a warning glint in her eye.

Craig teased her as she closed the door behind her, " you are sounding more like Mum every day..."

Once he was alone, he snatched up his mobile...he had a voice mail from Kyle, putting the phone to his ear he listened to it.

Afterwards his face feel...he had had such a GREAT time tonight...why did he had to be reminded of it!

He pulled out the rucksack from underneath his bed, and rumaged through it, eventually putting his hand to what he wanted.

He pulled out the leaflets...leaflets about 'being HIV postive'.

**DO YOU WANT MORE...JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...

Aaron was getting Jack ready for school, he handed him his lunchbox and smiled, " not long now till Christmas little mate, have you thought about what you want"

Jack rolled his eyeballs, " Uncle Aaron you are a big div sometimes...I gave me list to me dad, he said he was going to E mail it to father Christmas!", Aaron frowned, he couldn't remember if he believed in father christmas at Jack's age.

"Uncle Aaron, can you give ME father christmas's E mail address, he might not know my new house number..."

"NO you can't cheeky...I know what you're about, you just want to ask him for MORE presents...anyways, your dad would have forwarded him your new address, wouldn't he..."

Jack was looking about the kitchen for him, " WHERE IS me dad anyway..."

"he went out early with your Uncle Craig..." Aaron put on his cap, and turned, " well come on then little mate...we better get you to school..."

"I don't want to go to school..." Jack told pushing his bottom lip out, Aaron snatched up his car keys, " what...but you love school..."

Jack clutched his stomach, " I've got the belly ache"

Aaron looked at him suspiciously "you were alright just now AND you had two helpings of cocoa pops for breakfast"

Jack stamped his foot and grabbed his rucksack, " alright, alright...lets be getting me there then..."

Aaron shook his head, Jack was acting out of character this morning...it wasn't like him to not want to go to school.

For now he decided to put it down to nothing.

Jackson and Craig jogged around Hotten park.

They did a couple of laps, before resting up against a tree, " blimey...I AM unfit...I need to start cracking on back to my old routine...", gasped Craig.

Jackson carried on jogging on the spot, he beamed him a smile, " Yeah, you right there mate...you never used to be THIS unfit..."

Even though it was a cold late November morning, both of them were sweating in their vests, and their knees were red raw, frost could sometimes sting.

"thanks for letting me come out with you...can't be much fun having me lagging on behind you..." said Craig, taking a swig from his water bottle.

Jackson laughed at him, " that's alright!...makes ME look good anyway!"

Craig capped the bottle, Jackson frowned, " not gonna offer ME any of that drink!"

Craig laughed at him, and pointed, " you've got your own...", he watched as Jackson pulled out his own water and sipped a few mouthfuls, "so...doesn't Aaron come out and run with yah..."

Jackson nearly spat the water out at the comment, " WHAT!...AARON RUN!...he doesn't DO running...he likes his fags and food to much him...not that i'm complaining mind...it gives me a bit of time on me own, does running..."

Craig picked up his rucksack, and they both started to head towards the park gates, " NOW you've got me...just be telling me when I get on yah nerves!"

Jackson sighed at him, " you're different...you don't constantly moan"

As they crossed the road, Craig pulled out his mobile from his jogging shorts pocket, it was a text from Kyle again...the second time that morning.

"someones keen...you've NOT MET someone already have you!...you've only been back two weeks!" gasped Jackson.

Craig nodded, his face fell as he became somewhat troubled, Jackson was quick to pick up on it , " hey mate...what's up...oh it's not Kyle again is it...tell him to take a run and jump...OR I will!"

Craig turned, " Jackson...can I tell you something...if I don't spill now...I'll go mad..."

Meanwhile Aaron walked Jack into the school gates, and handed him his rucksack, " there you go...be good", Aaron then looked up to see that Dhillon kid, the boy who came around for his tea a few months back, " Hey look Jack, it's your mate...Jaffacake boy", he pulled a face, the boy's name escaped him.

Dhillon looked toward Jack and pulled his tongue out at him, Aaron frowned as he watched Jack skit abit and went the long way round the playground...Aaron rubbed his stubble, he had this funny feeling that all wasn't quite right at school...

In a Cafe, Jackson brought over the two coffees, Craig looked pretty glum, as he sat there waiting for him.

Jackson placed the plate down in front of him, " I've treated yah to a sticky bun...early I know, but..."

Craig half smiled as he looked up to see Jackson sit, " blimey I reek!" he commented, "Aaron's not gonna want me anywhere near him today..."

Craig half smiled again, Jackson placed his hand over Craig's...it was just briefly, this being a busy builders cafe, that he had frequented lots of time in the past.

"Hey...it's not the end of the world you know...being HIV is not the death sentence it used to be..." he reasoned.

Since coming to the cafe, Craig had told Jackson about what happened with Kyle on the south coast...they had frequented Brighton a few times...and at first they had the perfect relationship, for the first couple of years anyway.

Then Kyle had started 'working late', and Craig started to find lonely evenings in the flat getting to him, so one night he followed Kyle.

Kyle was using every cruising area known...even Craig didn't know the existance of most of them.

And if you weren't local, LIKE THEY WEREN'T, you just wouldn't know...unless you had gone to great lengths to find out.

Craig couldn't even begin to amagine of HOW MANY random men Kyle had been with.

But he had got himself checked out...

Jackson looked at him, Craig could see that the builder was feeling sorry for him, and he hated that...it made him feel pathetic.

"I can't BELIEVE he did that...what a wanker!" angered Jackson, as he thought about what Craig had gone through.

Craig thinly smiled, " look...I...I was supposed to go back for a second test...but I bottled it", Jackson looked up, " so you might NOT be..."

Craig shrugged as he bit into his sticky bun, " I am...the first test was positive...I just didn't go back for the confirmation test...I just wanted to get away..."

Jackson leaned forward, " does Kyle KNOW that you...", Craig stood up, " lets just say I left him a farewell message he won't forget...THAT'S why he's calling me...I've got him running scared...TOUGH that's what I say..."

Jackson finished off his coffee, and followed Craig out of the cafe, " so does your Mum and Sarah know or..."

Craig shook his head, " no way!...and they CAN'T know...not yet, please Jackson you can't tell ANYONE about this...not even Aaron..."

Jackson nodded reasuringly, " COURSE I won't, it's not their business...look...you HAVE to have that second test...it's best to be sure...it'll also put your mind at rest knowing, either way"

Craig stared at the traffic for a few moments, then shook his head, " why not...but...if I do...will you come with me...I don't think I can do this on my own...", Jackson smiled at him, " course I will...I did this for Aaron once...it's a long story but...course I will..."

And that but Craig's mind at ease...for now...

At the garage in Emmerdale, Aaron was working on a car, as he finished with tinkering with the engine, he slammed down the bonnet, and wiped his hands with a rag, and then saw Lisa coming up to him, " alright love, hows the new flat doing...settling in, are yous..."

Aaron pulled a face at her, " you joking arn't yah, it's a right dump...I BLAME HER!" he deliberately said that as he faced the Woolpack.

Lisa tilted her head, " I'm sure she didn't plan it that way love...anyway, I'm sure you'll be back in the village in no time..."

"what do you mean by that..." asked Aaron, suddenly interested in what she was saying.

Lisa laughed it off, " nothing, just saying that's all...anyway, is errmm...Jack at school is he..."

Aaron was digging into his overalls for his ciggys, " yeah...but I'm abit worried actually...I think he might be being bullied..."

Aaron was unsure, but Lisa could see the genuine concern, "ohhh, has he said owt..."

"No...he just didn't want to go in...first he said he wasn't well...and then WHEN we got there he was acting pretty much wierd..."

Lisa laughed it off, as she rubbed her hands in the crisp sunsine, " kids can be like that at times, it's proberly just a fallen out with one of his mates..."

Aaron leant upon the car and looked at her, " do you think I should say owt to Jackson...", Lisa shrugged, " only IF you're sure, love...you don't want him to be worrying him unnecessarily do yah..."

Lisa did speak sense, proberly the only woman in the clan to do so...he watched her go and started back to work...

He decided to see how things panned out...and then act.

Meanwhile, Jackson had pretty much had a busy day when it came to dates, after leaving Craig, he set off to keep his appointment with bestmate Joe.

It was coming up to midday, and after a quick shower at home, he set off to the pub.

Joe was waiting for him at a bar around the corner from the lawyers firm he worked for, as a trainee Solictor.

Jackson came through the swinging doors, and beamed a grin, " alright matie...looking good in your pin stripes!" he teased.

Joe pulled a bemused look, " yeah yeah, but we can't ALL go to work looking like a right scruff Jacko!"

Jackson pulled out his wallet and bought himself a pint, Joe turned, "so what was it you wanted...you sounded coy when you called me earlier..."

Jackson supped his pint, and again was pulling that cheeky grin, "Just me having one of me bright ideas again!..."

Joe sighed, " WHAT IS IT this time..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " well...it's just at the planning stage at the mo...but...I were just wondering if..."

"If what...is this a lawyer type of advice you are wanting!"

Jackson looked rather sheepish, " errrrrrrr...YEAH!"

Joe sighed. " okay okay...what is it...let me guess, you want to divorce Aaron and are wondering how much you would come away with..." he teased with a smile.

Jackson shook his head, " NOWT!...that's what I would come away with, but it's NOT that...it's a conveyancing thing actually...", Joe took a sip of his own pint, " that's not my field..."

"yeah i know, but...you know folk who are...right... pretty please...", he started fluttering his eye lashes at him.

Joe gave in, " you ARE desperato...alright AS a mate i'll see what I can do...what's it you're wanting to know..."

Jackson went into business mode, " well, you know me and HIM are hating this flat of ours, you know with the drug dealers downstairs the prostitute on the end AND the old woman who keeps flashing her tits at me..."

Joe shook his head.

"well...I've sorta had this idea...and it's JUST between you and me mind...", he took in a deep breath before making his big announcement, "...I gonna build my own house!"

"YOU?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " YES ME...I AM a builder, if you haven't heard..."

"and I suppose Aaron's gonna be helping you is he..."

"What...Aaron build! you're joking yah...he's crap at Jacks's lego...nah...I'll be roping in a few of me mates at work...we'll get it up in no time"

Joe had to admire him...not many would go and build their own houses...

"So then...you better get us another pint in...and tell me WHERE exactly this house is gonna be..."

Jackson was already reaching for his wallet, " I thought you'd never ask...I've been DYING to tell somebody..."

In Emmerdale, Aaron was in the Woolie stuffing his gob with pie and chips.

Chas came over from the bar, and collected up his empty pint glass, " you're REALLY enjoying that arnt yah..." she smiled, watching him.

Aaron pulled a face at her, " yeah...I will, when YOU get out me face!"

His phone then jingled into life, and Aaron picked it up and answered, " yeah what..."

His tone suddenly changed, " what...when did this happen...what do you mean nobody saw him...look just shut it, I'm on me way!"

Aaron jumped up, "I've gotta go"

Chas noticed that her son was alittle concerned, " what's going on...AARON...", Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned,

"It was the school...I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!...Jacks's gone AWOL..."

**DO YOU WANT MORE...JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, I have only skim read this before uploading! So I hope it's not too unreadable...

The headteacher nearly jumped out of her skin as the Fiesta screeched up, and came to a halt at the school gates.

Aaron Livesy jumped out and raced over to them, " HAS HE TURNED UP..." he asked...the shakiness in his tone making it clear he was trying to disguise his concern.

The Headteacher turned, " Mr Livesy...WE did try to get hold of Jack's mother and father but I'm not getting ANY response from both of them..."

Aaron's eyes were darting about him, " His Mum's gone away with her fella for the week...and his Dads proberly busy on site..."

Jackson HAD the day off...where the hell was he...and WHY wasn't he answering his phone.

As the Headteacher rattled on about discovering Jack missing at the afterlunch head count, Aaron had his phone glued to his ear trying to get hold of Jackson...his phone went over to voice mail much to his inflamed annoyance.

The Headteacher looked up, " My secretary is going to inform the police...if...", Aaron's eye's widened, " THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!...I think I KNOW where he'll be..." he hinted a smile as he jumped back into the car, " Actually I am almost certain of it..."

"WELL LET ME KNOW AS SOON AS YOU FIND HIM..." she called out.

The headteacher watched as the Fiesta screeched off, she shook her head and marched back through the gates, not noticing the pool of brake fluid on the tarmac where Aaron's car ahd been...

Aaron parked the car and headed across to the play park.

He already could see Jack playing on the slide, his rucksack dumped bedside the swings, "SO...THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE GOT TO!" he called out.

Jack slide down the slide and pushed out his bottom lip, as he stood up, he knew he had been naughty.

Aaron approached him and crouched down resting on his heals, " so...what's this all about mate...you can't go running out of school...not without a plan of not being caught anyhow..." he told, the last bit sounded cheeky, even though the situation was serious.

Jack looked down at him, " am I in trouble Uncle Aaron..." he asked shyly.

Aaron tilted his head, " you MIGHT be...if you don't tell me what all this is about..."

Jack went quiet.

Aaron stood up and sat on the swings, he looked about him" This is where we took you...Me and your Dad, when I first met yah...do you remember that..."

Jack nodded, " You brought me a bear..."

Aaron smiled at him, " I bought it in Lanzarotte for yah...I was SO nervous about meeting yah...like you are nervous now about telling me why you ran away from school"

Jack WAS listening to him, but he remained quiet again, Aaron stood up, " come on then...lets get you home...and THEN you can tell me...but first I better be phoning that teacher woman to tell her you are alright..."

Later on, Jackson climbed up the stairwells 'til he had got to the 14th floor.

He always preferred to use the stairs rather than the lift, he liked to think he did this to add to his fitness regime, but in all honesty, the lifts always smelt of piss, and 9 times out of 10 there was some dodgy guy in there doing some drug deal.

This was no place for bringing up Jack...

...and that's why he needed to get him out of here...him and Aaron, and building their own house was proberly the only option for them, cheepest option anyway.

As he came to the walkway of floor 14, he pulled out his mobile from his pocket and switched it back on, the phone was soon telling him that he had received 3 missed calls, he pressed listen and put the phone to his ear as he walked up the landing, the first message was from Craig

**"hey! thanks for today, can you come out tonight let me know 'kiss kiss'"**

Jackson paused and bit his lip...before deleting the message, he didn't want Aaron to get the wrong idea.

As he did this he pressed on to message two, it was from the school... frowning he put the phone to his ear, and listened to the voice mail message.

In the flat, Aaron sat with Jack in his room, " so YOU promise you won't tell my daddy...he'll be mad at me..."

Aaron shook his head at him, " hey, he won't be...he'll just be worried about you that's all...so these...these lads at school...are they bullying yah because you have two dads..."

Aaron hated to even THINK about that...but it had crossed his mind...not just now, but ever since Jack had gone to the school...kids could be cruel when one child is different, and Jack was...he had two dads.

Jack shook his head at him, "it's not that...it's because I am small...they say I am a skinny runt...and the big boy in my class called Graham says I am a baby for liking Transformers"

Aaron glanced over at the bin and saw that Jack had pulled all the heads off his figurerines and stuffed them into the sack.

"Jack THESE cost money...you can't be throwning them away mate..."

Jack pushed his botton lip out, as he watched Aaron fish the figures out from the bin, he then turned to him, " look...DO YOU like Transformers..."

Jack beamed a toothy smile and nodded his head, Aaron smiled back at him, " then why don't you dig out your Transformers DVD and we can watch it together tonight, don't be getting ashamed of what you like little mate..."

Jack hopped off the bed and went to his shelve and picked out his DVD.

Aaron rubbed his stubble thinking, before leaning down to the boy, " look mate...you JUST NEED to look out for yourself...do you know what they used to call me at school when I were your age..." Jack shook his head, eager to put the DVD on, " stinky boy...because me dad had a crap job, and Mum danced round poles...never mind that, but...we had NO money, so I went to school in naff clothes...you just have to show them bullies of yours, you are not scared of 'em"

Jack was curious, " so what did you do..."

Aaron smiled at him, "you take the lead, you tell them...COME ON THEN!...and you turn your face all mean like this..." Aaron put on a playful hard scowl...and a "Grrrrrrr!", Jack laughed because he found it funny..." you look like an angry tiger!"

but Aaron wasn't the ONLY one with a scowl on his face...

Jackson did too...as he stood there in the doorway listening to them.

Aaron could instantly sense that the builder wasn't happy, he turned to the boy, " look you get your DVD all set up, then i'll come back alright..."

Jack was immediately on his knees and pulling out the disc from the box to shove it into his machine.

Aaron closed the door, and followed Jackson into the kitchen, the builder instantly swung around and narrowed his brown eyes, " WHAT was THAT all about in there just now!

Aaron didn't know where to start, but the first thing he did want to ask was;

"SO WHY WERE YOUR PHONE SWITCHED OFF FOR!..."

Jackson pulled his phone out from his pocket, " IT'S NOT OFF...look!" he held it out so Aaron could clearly see the display.

"Yeah but it were off this afternoon...because the school were after you!" told Aaron firecely.

Jackson nodded, " yeah I know THAT...I listened to the message they left me...obviously they GOT hold of you..."

Aaron shook his head, " yeah they did...Jack went AWOL from school...but I KNEW where he were, because I found him in the park we go to...", Jackson felt bad...WHY did he have his phone switched off...then he remembered when he was at the bar at lunchtime with Joe discussing his plans to build a house.

"Thanks Aaron...but I didn't know it was switched off, did I...so...so WHY did he runaway from school...", then it twigged on him, "...IS HE BEING BULLIED!"

Aaron hated to tell him, he had even promised Jack he would say nowt, but he HAD TOO...Jackson was his Dad.

"Yeah...just some of the other kids giving in this..." he mouthed his hand, " So I put him straight...", he told smuggley.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " what...by teaching HOW to deck someone..."

Aaron shook his head, " no...just to take care of himself...", Jackson was annoyed at him, he could tell.

" Aaron I can't be having Jack decking other kids at school...plus I don't want Jack turning out like..."

He trailed off...then turned away.

Aaron shook his head in sheer disbelief, " what...what Jackson...LIKE ME...IS THAT what you were about to say..."

Jackson swallowed down, but didn't answer...he didn't know how to back track what he had started.

Aaron pulled on his jacket, and shoved his cap over his head, Jackson could see this through the corner of his eye, he turned and waved out his arm, " WHERE are you going!...you just said you'd watch a DVD with Jack..."

Aaron snatched up his car keys, and glared at him, " YOU watch it with him...after all...YOU are his Dad and KNOW whats best..."

Aaron made for the front door, Jackson rushed forward and grabbed his arm, " ohhh Aaron..." he cried, wishing he had not said owt.

Aaron blew out a sigh, and shook his head as to say 'just leave it', he was then out on the walkway, the door slamming behind him.

Jackson put his hands to cup his face...what had just happened there!

Then from no where, Jack was pulling on his arm, " Daddy...is Uncle Aaron coming back to watch transformers..."

Jackson felt bad...really bad... he leant down and ruffed his sons hair, " he just had to go out, he'll watch it with you later...I'll get us some tea on shall I...then YOU and ME need a little chat about YOU wagging school..."

Aaron sat in his car...he just gripped onto the steering wheel, and stared out front deep in thought.

He was cold too...he could see his breath when he exhaled.

He hated falling out with Jackson...and it was always over something silly...he got what the builder was getting at, he didn't want Jack growing up being a thug...but surely it wouldn't do any harm if he knew how to stick up for himself.

Cain used too...it was his Uncle who told him to stick up to the bullies when he was young...not like his weak father...Gordon was just crap at all of that!

He wished he could talk to someone about his tiff...he used to have Tom before he topped himself... and he could NEVER speak to Adam about stuff like this.

He sighed...he hadn't EVEN left the carpark...he just wanted to get back inside the flat...if only for the warmth.

He snapped to a decision and pushed open the door, he wanted this all sorted out by bedtime.

Jackson shoved the fish fingers underneath the grill, and watched as Jack was glued to some crap on the TV, he also had his phone to his ear, " yeah, thanks for your message mate...just checking on where and when tomorrow...midday...that sounds like a plan...alright then...and mate, if your Sister phones you about the school and Jack...just tell her it's ALL been sorted...cheers mate see yah tomorrow..."

He ended the call.

Tea was the last thing on his mind now...he hated fighting with Aaron...why did he have to act like a first prize div at times.

Then again he did too...so they were as bad as eachother.

He snatched up his phone back up from the counter, and wondered if he should text him sorry.

But he didn't have to...the front door was opening, and Aaron let himself in, he removed his cap, and shook himself out of his puffer jacket.

Jackson watched him silently from the kitchen, his eyes snapping up to watch him, in between watching the fish fingers.

Aaron was doing the same...he glanced towards Jackson...and Jackson half smiled at him...Aaron half smiled back...it was all they needed to know, that their tiff was over.

Jackson pulled out the grill to let the fish fingers cool off, then turned and watched as Aaron approached him.

They stared into eachothers eyes...and then embraced...they never uttered a word, but Jackson spoke to Jack from where his head laid on Aaron's shoulder, " Jack are you hungrey yet..."

Jack turned his head, " no..."

"me and Aaron are going for a little lie down..." he told the boy, Jack sniggered he knew what that ment...he could watch TV with out being supervised, "okay..."

Aaron let himself be let to the bedroom, " and then...later we're order us in a pizza...what do you think about that..."

Jack was excited, " yeaahhh!...don't go to sleep for long..."

Jackson shook his head, and closed the door behind them...Aaron turned around and let himself be kissed by Jackson, he was kissing his neck and his mouth worked upward until their lips met.

Jackson pressed gentley before pulling away, " I Love making up...I'm such a dick at times...BUT you know that don't yah..."

Aaron placed his arms around the builders neck, " yeah...but so can I...that's why we are the perfect match...two dicks together...JUST you don't be telling Cain I said that!" he laughed.

Jackson smirked...and then he was more serious with him, " I'll get us out of here Aaron, I promise...we won't be here for long"

Aaron became curious, " why...HAVE you found us a place to live!"

Jackson shook his head, " no...but...well...", he didn't want to jinx things, by telling him "lets just say I WON'T let you down...I'm gonna make things happen...I've got plans for us...BIG plans", but before Aaron could ask anymore, Jackson jumped in, " JUST trust me..."

Aaron nodded, he knew Jackson would go to the end of the earth and back, to keep him and Jack happy, he leaned forward and kissed him, and it wasn't long before the kiss became passionate and they were falling to the bed...to really make up...

Until the door handle was rattling away and a alittle voice calling out, " CAN WE BE ORDERING THE PIZZA NOW...PLEEEASSSE!"

Craig made himself a brew at home, his mother Sheila was laughing at some comedy in the lounge, just as he was about to take his brew upstairs, his phone tingled, he pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was:

**Kyle Calling.**

He sighed, Jackson had been right earlier, he couldn't just keep putting things off.

He closed the kitchen door to, and answered, " what do you want...YES I have been ignoring you...YES that's right...so if I'VE got it YOU have too...no, this is ALL your fault..." he was shaking his head, " No coming up here is NOT a good idea because, because..." his mind raced, trying to think " because I've met someone else...what, you find THAT hard to believe, well it's Jackson if you must know", he screwed his eyes up...why the hell did he say that! talk about your mouth shooting off, before your brain was in gear!

"No, No don't...Kyle?" the line was dead, and Kyle had sounded mad.

He paced about the kitchen...what had he done...

He had unwittingly made things a whole lot worse...THIS morning he was worrying about being HIV positive...

Now he had MORE worries...Kyle showing up and shooting his mouth off...

Because Kyle knew EVERYTHING about the past...

**DO YOU WANT MORE...JUST LET ME KNOW, AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...AS PROMISED...two chapters this weekend x

Craig was so nervous.

His hands felt clammy, and he could feel his heart racing inside his chest. Jackson was with him, he was sitting beside him in the STI clinic at Hotten General.

They had gone for their usual morning run, even though he was TOO TIRED to run, because of a lack of sleep from the night before.

A sleepless night thinking about Kyle.

Did he REALLY tell him that he was going out with Jackson, or had he just dreamt that up, no...he was sure he had said it...he was in such a dither at the time, he just shot his mouth off.

And Kyle shooting HIS MOUTH of was what made him nervous...more so then this second HIV test.

Was he going to show up, Kyle had a good job in Brighton...he wouldn't just leave and head up...would he?

No, Kyle liked the earnings too much...BUT...he could get annual leave...his mind raced again, that'll be just like him...come up here for a few days...cause CHAOS and bugger off again.

"Hey mate, you're shaking..."

Craig turned his head to face Jackson...he had THAT GRIN on his face...a grin that was supposed to be cheering him up, relaxing him...but it wasn't working!

Jackson put his hand into Craig's, instantly he could feel how clammy they were, " hey...after, you will feel better...once it's done"

Craig nodded, as he gazed about the depressing waiting area, which was FULL OF STD awareness posters plastered across it's walls, " but it's NOT about today, is it...I won't get the result until god knows when, that's gonna be the worst part...the waiting...it did me head in last time", he was getting jumpy, So Jackson rubbed his hand along Craig's shoulder and arm, " HE is such a bastard doing this to you...blimey I'VE made mistakes in the past...but I'm glad to say I'm so not in the same league as Kyle..."

Craig sadly shook his head. " and there's me...choosing Kyle...leaving YOU for him..."

Jackson set his gaze ahead of him, and shrugged it off, " it WOULDN'T of worked...not with your sister giving birth to Jack in all...it would have SEEMED wrong..."

Craig was gazing down at the moth eaten carpet, he slowly met Jackson's gaze, "BUT DO YOU... think it was wrong...when you look back...because I don't..."

Jackson was speechless, and just as he was about to respond, he was relieved to see the Nurse come in for Craig.

"Do you want me to come in with yah..." Jackson asked, standing up.

Craig looked back at him, just as he was going to follow the Nurse through to the clinic room, "do you mind...I'd like that..."

Jackson nodded and followed them inside...the door closing behind them.

In the village, Aaron stepped out of the Woolpack with Adam in toe, "I told you that you wouldn't keep her...you're crap at keeping girls!" Aaron sniggered.

Adam smiled too, " yeah yeah SAYS the expert...anyway it won't be for long...I'm going out on the pull again this weekendo so...if you are up for it..."

They came to a stop at the garage forecourt, where Adam's quad bike was parked, "WHAT! going out on the pull!" Aaron laughed.

"No...ME on the pull, you just having a laugh..."

Their laugh stopped dead, when Cain was coming over to them wiping is hands with a cloth, "Hey you...did they TEACH you anything at that college of yours..."

Aaron glanced at Adam, and pulled a face, "what you on about..."

Cain nodded his head toward Aaron's motor, " I had to move that piece of junk to get a punters car in earlier...DID YOU know it's been leaking brake fluid!"

Aaron didn't, he scratched his head alittle embarrassed...Adam knew it was time to depart and turned patting him on the back, " I'll leave you too it!"

"Yeah thanks mate!"

Adam was soon speeding up the road on his quad bike, Aaron watched him go, and then turned back to Cain, "I better be fixing me car then..."

"then MAKE it quick...because you've got a busy afternoon on the agenda sunshine!"

Aaron pulled a face at him as Cain walked back up to the garage, he then went to start work on his car.

Jackson was on site supervising a new load of cement mix, when his phone jingled to life, he held out his hands to halt the loading from the mixer, and turned away answering his phone, "Aaron, what is it...I'm up to neck in it...PICK UP Jack from school!...me! What's wrong with you...oh BLOODY HELL Aaron...look I'll pick up Jack...and YOU will have to wait!" he slammed the phone off and adjusted his hard hat...Jackson was annoyed...he turned back to the operation, and started barking orders to his men...

Aaron could be SO STUPID at times!

Elsewhere, Craig was at home trying to watch daytime TV...he just couldn't concentrate on anything, the Clinic had told him that they would do a 24hour turn around time for him...meaning he'd get the results tomorrow.

And that was making him shit scared...At least Jackson said he'd go with him.

"Are you going to be sitting there allday..."

Craig looked up to see his mother come into the lounge, " so where should I be then!"

"OUT looking for a flaming job for one thing...sitting here vegitating all day...GET A JOB SON...your father would be turning in his grave, if he knew how idle you've become!" told Sheila.

Craig jumped up from the armchair, " Oh leave it, will yah Mum...I'll get a job when I'm ready...flaming 'eck what's your problem! I'm paying you rent from me savings, arn't I!"

Sheila was speechless as she watched her son march out the room, and bolt up the stairs, she really didn't understand her son...

...when was he ever going to take life seriously, and be MORE like his father...

Craig stretched back on his bed and looked at his mobile...he wondered whether it was too cheeky ro ring Jackson...maybe he could come out with him tonight...he bit his lip

No, he was pushing it...besides he was seeing him tomorrow.

The jingle made him jump, he looked at the display and saw that a message from Kyle...

**IM BACK**

Aaron locked up the garage as the headlights from Jackson's van nearly blinded him.

Once the Van had come to a halt Jackson was jumping out, and even in the darkness of the forecourt, Aaron could tell the builder was not happy with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" he hissed at him, Jack was sitting in the van playing with his Nintendo, so he kept his voice down.

Aaron swallowed nervously, " I couldn't risk driving me car home on me own...in case I break down...or the breaks go"

Jackson shook his head at him, " YOU and ME need a serious talk when we get home..." he nodded his head towards the Fiesta, " you better get that piece of junk started...I promised Jack I'll book him into those Judo lessions...and at this rate they'll be shut when we get there!"

Aaron watched as Jackson jumped back into the van...Aaron pulled out his car keys and approached the car...he never seemed to get anything right at the moment...what was wrong with him...

When they finally reached home, the Judo class had finished...and that only added to Jackson's mood.

Jack played in his room as him and Aaron had hushed words in the lounge, " Flaming 'eck Aaron, YOU are a mechanic and you didn't even know your car was spilling brake fluid, how THICK are you..." he was pacing the carpet, " AND you were driving Jack around in it...I really can't think about WHAT COULD have happened..."

Aaron shook his head...he too had thought about that...he had put Jack's life at risk AND his own, but he genuinely DIDN'T notice the leak...maybe he WAS a crap Machanic.

"Jackson I'm sorry...I didn't see it...I don't know how but...I just didn't..."

Jackson was shaking his head in disbelief, " then MAYBE you need a career change...because clearly you are NO GOOD at the job you'll at!"

Aaron sat in the armchair, he really didn't want to argue because he felt really bad, Jackson went into the kitchen and turned, " I'm gonna make Jack his tea...AND THEN I'm going out...away from you!"

Aaron stood up and marched into the bedroom and shut the door, Jackson paused as he opened up a tin of beans...they needed to get out of this flat...all they ever did was fall out!

He had to get them out of there...the quicker the better, because at this rate, it seemed their relationship would depend on it.

Jackson was true to his word, after tea he had gone out, and met up with Joe at his house.

Rob had gone out, so he and Joe were left alone to chat over a quiet beer in the lounge.

"...so then we row AGAIN! it's just like this ALLL the time now Joe, today was the final straw for me...how could he be driving Jack around in a death trap like that!"

Joe leaned forward, as he placed his can down onto the coffee table, " because, as you said earlier...he didn't know, just because the boy is a machanic it doesn't mean he is perfect...ARE you the perfect builder?"

Jackson glanced up at him sheepishly, " I AM actually...but some arn't and I take your point...", Joe shook his head, he loved Jackson to bits, they had been best friends for years, but sometimes Jackson could be so infuratingly cocky.

"and another thing...you say you are rowing all the time...WHY haven't you told him about these BIG plans of yours...at least it would let him know that YOU ARE trying to get yous all out of there..." added Joe.

Jackson rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, then stared directly at his mate, "Joe...be honest...did I marry TOO young..."

Joe was taken aback by that question, very unexpected, " no...I don't think so, you love eachother don't you..."

Jackon shook his head, " yeah...sometimes we do...it's just sometimes I think maybe we've made a mistake...", he swallowed down before looking up at Joe seriously, " sometimes I feel maybe we just got married because of Jack...because I was so desperate to compete against Sarah for giving Jack a decent family life..."

Joe decided to be flippant, " DON'T YOU think you are spending alittle bit TOO MUCH time with that Craig"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " WHAT! we just go running together!"

Joe leaned forward, " yeah but DO YOU know how he feels about you...does he still hold a candle to you...because if he does...spenting TOO MUCH time with him will only confuse matters..."

Jackson stood up, "I can't believe you saying this...ARE YOU saying I fancy Craig...and THAT'S why things are rocky at the minute with me and Aaron!"

Joe raised his own voice to match his mates. "WELL SOMEBODY'S GETTING TOUCHY! I WONDER WHY!"

Jackson held Joe's gaze and sat back down, Joe looked down at him, " Jackson...maybe you and Aaron just need a little break...you are going on me stag weekend next week...maybe a weekend away from eachother will give you some space...and space AWAY from Craig, because HE'S not helping matters, is he"

Jackson shook his head, as he faced the carpet, " yeah you're right...I know you are...I do love Aaron, it's just me acting like a total prat"

Joe smiled at him, " it'll be fine...and christmas is just around the corner...there's no more of a happier time than that, right?"

Jackson smiled back, as he sipped from his can...he felt better now...but for how long, that was what he was secretly thinking...

Aaron and Jack watched a DVD together on the sofa, although he was looking at the screen, Aaron wasn't taking anything in...it was just the Smurfs...and Jack at seen it about 100 times now.

"Is daddy mad at you..." Jack suddenly asked.

Aaron turned his head from where it laid back and pulled a face, " He's not mad at me mate, he's just...in a mood, he'll be back later..."

Jack smiled at him, and faced back to the screen, Aaron got himself up and went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer...he wondered where Jackson was...usually he'd go to Joe's and have a good old moan about him...

As he went to switch off the light his foot kicked into Jackson's work holdall, he cursed his lover for just leaving it somewhere you could trip, and as he went to move it, he couldn't help noticing the paper work tucked inside.

He pulled them out and saw that it was some plans that were drawn out, but interestingly it said 'MY build'.

Aaron smiled to himself...was Jackson going to build a house for them?

He gently went to put them back, no doubt Jackson would tell him at some point...and he'd have to act all surprized.

As he slipped the plans back, something else was poking out from the holdall, and what took his eye was that he RECOGNISED the design...because he had one, well he did a while ago.

In his hand was an STD information sheet...

WHY was this doing in Jackson's bag...

His heart raced and he couldn't help but feel choked up...WHERE was he now...WAS he with Joe? or somebody else?

"Uncle Aaron you are MISSSSINGGG ittt!" came Jacks's cry in the lounge.

"I'll be right there mate" he called back, and stuffed the info sheet back into the bag...but the burning question kept coming back to him...

Where was Jackson...and what was he up too?

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...here's chapter 7

Yes they are on a downward spiral...but the second half of this story see's an upward trend...just something REALLY bad happens first...(and it's NOT a spinal story! LOL)

Craig watched as Sarah lugged the huge bag of washing across the kitchen floor, and began to stuff the dirty clothes into the machine.

"I'll tell you what, we may have only been away for 4 days, but it is surprizing how much washing you bring back!"

Craig was only half listening, he was more concerned about the piece of paper in his back pocket.

A piece of paper that stated he was HIV positive.

Deep down he knew he would be...the first test had pretty much done the job, but now with the confirmation test, the reality of it had come to a head.

He just needed to tell the people closest to him.

Jackson had been SO good...and true to his word...he had come with him that afternoon to collect his result.

After coming out that consultants room at the clinic he had been quite upset, and Jackson had been a steady and strong shoulder to cry on.

Jackson...wonderful Jackson...if only...

Sarah was looking right at him, as he seemed to come out of his daydream, " what..." he stuttered unsurely.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and turned the dial on the machine, " WHERE did you fly off to...haven't you heard a word I've just said!"

Craig shrugged it off with a laugh, " nothing!...just thinking that's all...so you and Mike at a good time then..."

Sarah was rather secretive...she kept hinting a smile at him...she was dying for him to ask.

"so...what's up then...what's put that smile on your face..." Craig finally asked...and before he could look, Sarah had her finger right up to his face.

Craig's eye's widened, " Blimey look at THAT rock!...does this mean what I THINK it means..."

Sarah sat down and lifted her mug of tea, " yep it sure does...but me and Mike want to keep it quiet, so no telling Mum yet...i've got to contact Jeff and get this divorce sorted out...can't do nothing until that's done..."

Craig had only met Jeff once...and that was back in 2008 when she and him got married...what a piece of work HE turned out to be...

Craig suddenly heard the door knock, Sarah jumped out of the chair, and rushed down the hallway to answer it, he could already hear little Jack's voice...and Jackson's.

Jackson had said earlier that he was bringing his son over that evening for Sarah's home coming.

"HAVE YOU GOT ME A PRESENT!" he could hear him cry.

"I've got TWO presents for you..." He heard Sarah reply.

He then heard Jackson say, " I'll pick him up tomorrow...gotta shift HE'S waiting in the van..."

Craig smiled to himself...HE was Aaron...Jackson had mentioned something earlier at the clinic that he and Aaron had HAD words the night before.

Sarah had settled Jack in the lounge and headed back into the kitchen, "blimey...that Aaron looked happy! had a right face on him!" she commented.

Craig looked up, " oh yeah...bit of a domestic I'd expect!"

Sarah wasn't listening, " right, I am going to take advantage of Mum being out at the Bingo, and spent a nice evening with Jack...and have a talk to him about those bullies at school...Jackson said on the phone earlier that he sorted it out, by booking Judo lessions...I'm not that keen on that, to be honest..."

Craig shrugged as his phone jingled, " it'll toughen him up, if nothing else..." he stared at the display...

"are you avoiding someone...that's the 4th time this evening..." commented Sarah.

It was Kyle again!

"no one special...I'm going out...give the little man a kiss from me..."

Xxx

Aaron and Jackson stepped in from the cold, and sat down in their favourite indian restraurant, and as usual the waiter upon was them taking their drinks order.

Once he had gone, Aaron looked up to the builder, " so what's all this in aid of...taking me out..."

Jackson shrugged, " just thought we needed to talk...away from that flat, that's all..."

The waiter then brought their beers over, and asked whether they were ready to order the food, Jackson held his hand up, " not at the minute pal, can you come back in a bit..."

Aaron watched the waiter nod and leave them alone, he picked up his menu, opened it and looked up at Jackson, " So WHAT do you want to talk about..."

Jackson blew out a laugh, " ABOUT US...and how it's been between us for the last few days..."

Aaron glanced up at him, " well YOU started it...by having a go at me"

Jackson nodded his head, " WITH good reason! For putting me Son had risk!...those flaming brakes on that death trap of yours...and by the way HAVE you fixed them yet?...NO!"

Aaron did feel bad about that, " I haven't had the time...besides I'm not using it and that minute am I..."

Jackson waved out an arm at him, " NO you're not...and why not?...BECAUSE I'm ferrying you to and from the village every flaming day, arn't I!"

Aaron shook his head at him, " I said I'll do it...I just haven't HAD the time!"

"BONE FLAMING IDLE!" Jackson hissed at him, " there's NO excuse...just scrap the flaming thing!"

Aaron got abit flustered, " Paddy bought me that car...it means alot to mean, that!", Jackson shrugged, " who cares...you're get over it..."

Aaron felt like walking out...but he held back...as both of then sat staring at their menus in silence.

The waiter strolled over to them.

Jackson held his hand up, " NOT yet pal!"

The waiter walked off, as Jackson looked up to Aaron, " anyway...lets not argue AGAIN, it's getting boring now, seeing since THAT'S all we do now!"

Aaron leaned forward, " Jackson I've said i'm sorry...WHAT more do you want from me!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I don't want anything FROM you...just space...and i'm getting that when I'm off on Joe's stag weekend this friday...can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that"

Aaron flipped...it was too much, " good!...if you want space that much, then I'll GIVE you space!"

Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " Oh here we go...POOR old Aaron!"

Aaron stood up, and pointed his finger at him, his eyes welling up, " You are acting like a right prat!...tell me one thing...are you being like this on purpose..."

Jackson pulled a face, " like WHAT!"

Aaron held out his hand to him, " like this...did you want this reaction, so it would make it easier for yah..."

Jackson looked around, they were drawing attention to themselves, " Aaron just sit down will yah!"

Aaron was defiant and shook his head at him, instead he started to pull on his jacket, " I'm going...you can do what you WANT to do..."

Jackson was annoyed now, " WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"You heard! I saw it in your works bag...your little visit to the STI clinic..."

Jackson swallowed down...he didn't know WHAT was worse, Aaron accusing him of allsorts or HIM rooting through his things...AGAIN.

"Have you been going through my stuff!" he cried.

Aaron wanted to explode, he could feel it in him...the tension...he had spent 3 days sitting on this, waiting for the right moment to tackle it...thinking WHAT Jackson could be up too...

Instead of an outburst...he did one...and walked out the restraurant, Jackson stood up, "Aaron...Aaron!...AARON COME BACK NOW!" he ordered.

But Aaron was already out the doors...they were swinging open letting all the cold air inside.

Jackson slumped back down, as he realised that everyone was looking at him, he widened his brown eyes at them all and yelled out, "WHAT!"

The waiter was hurrying over, " ermmm..." he began.

Jackson looked up at him, " just the bill thanks..."

Xxx

Aaron stormed up the street...it had turned right foggy in all...and he was freezing his balls off.

He crossed the road and saw Bar west on the corner, he hadn't actually finished his drink at the restraurant so he thought 'sod it' he'll just go and have a pint now...BOY he needed it.

As he entered the club, and went down the stairs, the music hit his ears, he felt the buzz in him...the tension lifting away...

But he felt wrong...he had stormed out and had left Jackson to it...why did he always feel so bad...

He was about to turn around to head straight back out, when a face caught his attention at the busy bar...It was Sarah's brother...Craig.

The guy that had been Jackson's first...the one he had been going on all those runs with.

He approached him with a smile, but realised that Craig was with someone else...some darked haired guy, he hadn't realised Craig was with anyone, Jackson hadn't said owt...and things looked pretty heated between them.

Aaron didn't like to get involved with other couples domestics, so he started to backtrack away.

And as he turned he bumped straight into Jackson, " Aaron..." he said.

Aaron looked into the builders eyes, " I thought you'd come here...look...come home please...", but as he trailed off he saw Craig at the bar...and Craig saw him...Jackson could tell by the look upon his face.

The other bloke turned and faced him too...Jackson knew almost immediately who it was...it was Kyle.

That scumbag who messed Craig around...Jackson pushed passed Aaron and stormed up to him, " STAY AWAY from him...he doesn't NEED YOU in his face again!"

Craig shook his head, " Jackson don't...you'll make things a whole lot worse!"

Kyle laughed at them, "HOW CAN IT! with you two playing around!"

Aaron was standing behind them...he was curious about all the bad feeling going about between them.

Jackson blew out a laugh, and narrowed his eyes, " YOU ought to be ashamed of yourself mate!...DO YOU KNOW what you've given him!"

Kyle raised his eyebrowes at him, " yeah I do...YOU SHOULD GET YOURSELF TESTED TOO, BY ALL ACCOUNTS!"

Aaron looked up, why was he telling Jackson that...he stepped forward, " what's going on..."

He was looking directly at Jackson.

Jackson was shaking his head, " don't listen to him..."

Kyle turned...this Aaron was certainly a head turner, " so..." he teased, " and who might YOU be..."

Aaron looked up to Kyle unsurely, " I'm HIS partner..." he answered with a nod to Jackson, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU!"

Kyle turned back to Craig, " so you are the sandwich between them are yah...DIDN'T know you were in to couples!"

Aaron didn't like this...and Jackson could tell, he placed an arm around him, " look why don't you get us a drink in..."

Kyle had worked it out, he stepped forward smiling, " OH I GET IT! you are in the dark about this just as much I was...about THESE too..."

Aaron could see Jackson's eyes flicker to the floor...Craig started to look uncomfortable, "THEY'VE been SEEING eachother mate..."

Aaron swallowed, " NO...I'm mean, I know they've got history...they..."

Kyle shook his head, "YEAH they have history alright, HE was shagging Craig ALL the way through Sarah's 9 months...do you know about THAT!"

Aaron was glancing from both Jackson and Craig, " YOU and HIM...you said it were just a one night stand like...but...", he realised how deep it went, then thought about THEM TWO running...and the STI leaflet in Jackson's holdall...

He pointed a finger at Jackson...his face so angry...his eyes fit to burst, " HOW COULD YOU...TO ME...TO JACK...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YAH FOR THIS...!"

And Aaron bolted away...

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...here's 8...the events of this chapter will change the course of the story...

Aaron stormed up the street...it had turned right foggy in all...and he was freezing his balls off.

He crossed the road and saw Bar west on the corner, he hadn't actually finished his drink at the restraurant so he thought 'sod it' he'll just go and have a pint now...BOY he needed it.

As he entered the club, and went down the stairs, the music hit his ears, he felt the buzz in him...the tension lifting away...

But he felt wrong...he had stormed out and had left Jackson to it...why did he always feel so bad...

He was about to turn around to head straight back out, when a face caught his attention at the busy bar...It was Sarah's brother...Craig.

The guy that had been Jackson's first...the one he had been going on all those runs with.

He approached him with a smile, but realised that Craig was with someone else...some darked haired guy, he hadn't realised Craig was with anyone, Jackson hadn't said owt...and things looked pretty heated between them.

Aaron didn't like to get involved with other couples domestics, so he started to backtrack away.

And as he turned he bumped straight into Jackson, " Aaron..." he said.

Aaron looked into the builders eyes, " I thought you'd come here...look...come home please...", but as he trailed off he saw Craig at the bar...and Craig saw him...Jackson could tell by the look upon his face.

The other bloke turned and faced him too...Jackson knew almost immediately who it was...it was Kyle.

That scumbag who messed Craig around...Jackson pushed passed Aaron, and stormed up to him, " STAY AWAY from him...he doesn't NEED YOU in his face again!"

Craig shook his head, " Jackson don't...you'll make things a whole lot worse!"

Kyle laughed at them, "HOW CAN IT! with you two playing around!"

Aaron was standing behind them...he was curious about all the bad feeling going about between them.

Jackson blew out a laugh, and narrowed his eyes, " YOU ought to be ashamed of yourself mate!...DO YOU KNOW what you've given him!"

Kyle raised his eyebrowes at him, " yeah I do...YOU SHOULD GET YOURSELF TESTED TOO, BY ALL ACCOUNTS!"

Aaron looked up, why was he telling Jackson that...he stepped forward, " what's going on..."

He was looking directly at Jackson.

Jackson was shaking his head, " don't listen to him..."

Kyle turned...this Aaron was certainly a head turner, " so..." he teased, " and who might YOU be..."

Aaron looked up to Kyle unsurely, " I'm HIS partner..." he answered with a nod to Jackson, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU!"

Kyle turned back to Craig, " so you are the sandwich between them are yah...DIDN'T know you were in to couples!"

Aaron didn't like this...and Jackson could tell, he placed an arm around him, " look why don't you get us a drink in..."

Kyle had worked it out, he stepped forward smiling, " OH I GET IT! you are in the dark about this just as much I was...about THESE too..."

Aaron could see Jackson's eyes flicker to the floor...Craig started to look uncomfortable, "THEY'VE been SEEING eachother mate..."

Aaron swallowed, " NO...I'm mean, I know they've got history...they..."

Kyle shook his head, "YEAH they have history alright, HE was shagging Craig ALL the way through Sarah's 9 months...do you know about THAT!"

Aaron was glancing from both Jackson and Craig, " YOU and HIM...you said it were just a one night stand like...but...", he realised how deep it went, then thought about THEM TWO running...and the STI leaflet in Jackson's holdall...

He pointed a finger at Jackson...his face so angry...his eyes fit to burst, " HOW COULD YOU...TO ME...TO JACK...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YAH FOR THIS...!"

And Aaron bolted away...Jackson looked up at Kyle, " did YOU have to! now look what you've done!" he raged.

Kyle glanced over Jackson's shoulder to see Aaron leave the club, " YOU asked for it..." he then faced his attention to him, " and I'm NOT just talking about tonight either"

Craig watched the tension between the pair, he stepped in between them, "look cool it or you'll both get us kicked out" he warned them.

Jackson tore his angry gaze away from Kyle and settled it to Craig, " WHAT have you been telling him...WE JUST go for a run every morning...WE are just mates..."

Craig nodded, " I know...it...it just came out...", he turned to Kyle, "HE didn't think I could find anyone else...so I made it up...".

This bit of information really annoyed Kyle, " YOU WHAT! you lead me to believe...now I've...blimey Craig you really know how to cause the fall out, don't you!"

Jackson waved his hand, "You're just as bad as each other...I need to speak to Aaron..."

Craig was curious about one thing, " So WHY didn't you tell him about us...WHY did you lie in the first place..."

Jackson shook his head, " THAT'S NONE of yah business...see you AROUND" he then stormed off, Kyle leaned on the bar and sighed, " so...are you gonna buy me a drink...we can commiserate together about being..."

Craig pulled on his coat, and glared at him, "GET stuffed..." and walked away...leaving Kyle standing at the bar on his own.

Xxx

Aaron was in the flat.

He went into the bedroom and pulled out a big holdall from the top of the wardrobe.

He then angrily started to shove his shirts in...next his jeans and his trakkie bottoms, he looked up to hear the front door slam shut...and a...

"Aaron!"

Aaron didn't answer him, he went over to the bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer, then started tossing boxer shorts into the open holdall.

Jackson watched him from the doorway...at first he stood there mouth agape...not knowing how to stop this...

"Aaron WHAT are you doing!"

Aaron was silent at first...he just continued to sort through the T shirts, Jackson came forward, "Hey...DID you hear what I just SAID!"

Aaron looked up and nodded, he then said very matter of factly, " yeah...I HEARD what you said..."

Jackson stared at the holdall, " is this what I THINK it is..."

Aaron looked up at him, " I'm LEAVING yah...end of", he then pushed past Jackson and went into the lounge, Jackson shook his head in disbelief and followed him, " so you are LEAVING ME...THANKS FOR THAT!...just because of what that Kyle said to yah!"

Aaron was going through the CDs in the rack and looked up to him, " so ARE you saying he is lying...IS HE Jackson..."

There was alittle hope in Aaron's tone...he was willing Jackson to tell him that EVERYTHING was a nasty lie...but Jackson remained silent...he didn't know what to say...

...so Aaron carried on with his sorting...

Jackson sat on the arm of the chair watching him, at first he just thought about how to explain...but knowing he'd soon run out of time he spoke up, " it's true..." he said quietly.

Aaron nearly dropped his sorted CDs as he was about to stand up from the carpet, " what's true..." he asked...hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Jackson met Aaron's gaze, " Me and HIM...Craig I mean...we were seeing eachother before...in the PAST...while Sarah was pregnant with Jack...It was..it was MORE than a one off...I'm sorry, I should have told yah, I know that now..."

Jackson sounded SO sorry...Aaron was torn, he looked across into the bedroom at the open holdall with his clothes thrown in, then back at Jackson still perched on the arm of the chair.

But one thing DIDN'T add up...the STI info sheet in Jackson's works bag.

Aaron swallowed and asked him outright, " and now...WERE you seeing him...WERE you Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head at him, " HOW can you ASK me that! HOW Aaron..."

Aaron was seeing the light...he smiled sadly, " there's YOU with Sarah...and seeing her brother behind her back...once a cheat always a cheat...that's what they say...you with Craig...you with Rhys..."

Jackson snapped his head up and pulled a face, waving an arm out to him, " WHAT'S HE got to DO with it!"

Aaron shrugged as he bit his lip, " don't know...YOU I suppose...that you don't change...you cheated on Sarah...and you cheated on ME..."

Jackon jumped up, " WHAT...so you think i'm CHEATING on you with Craig NOW, do yah...and this is because of the massive evidence of an STI information leaflet in my bag...CLEVER BOY!" he said sarcastically.

BAD MOVE!

Aaron stormed off back to the bedroom, Jackson hurried after him, " alright Aaron...I'LL TELL you WHY I had that in me bag shall I...it were Craig...Kyle's GIVEN HIM HIV!...and he had to be tested...HAPPY NOW ARE YAH..."

Aaron swallowed, " so...you and him never..." he trailed.

Jackson shook his head, " YOU really think that I have been shagging him every morning don't you...thanks for your trust Aaron..." he was beginning to well up, " I'VE NEVER been untrue to you since we made our committment to each other...I'M TOO frightened to! in case I'll lose yah...I couldn't bare that! TO LOSE YAH!"

Aaron stepped foward...he was fighting back the tears too.

" Jackson...I..."

Jackson held out his hands to barr him, " no...I've been a RIGHT tosser to you lately, I know I have...but i'd NEVER do that to you...NEVER!"

Aaron could see Jackson was really upset, " Jackson please...lets..."

Jackson was defiant...he turned and started throwing the CDs into the holdall, " LETS help you pack, shall I!"

Aaron put his hands to his head as he watched Jackson throw more qnd more stuff into the bag...he then zipped it up and smiled through the tears, " THERE ALL DONE!...now you can DO ONE!"

Aaron was shaking...Jackson was a pratt...but he loved that pratt SO much...why did he doubt him...he HAD been abit mardy of late, but that was him...that was them sometimes...but Jackson would never cheat on him...not now they were a family with Jack...NOT even with out Jack.

His thoughts were broken as Jackson grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him toward the front door, " GO ON! GO!"

As the front door opened, Jackson tossed the bag out onto the landing with a thud, " JUST GET OUTTA ME SIGHT WILL YAH!" he shouted, the tears of pain running down his face.

Aaron was shocked into silence, he stood there with his bag on the landing...and the front door slammed shut in his face.

Aaron wiped a tear away with his sleeve and grabbed hold of his holdall...and as he walked on toward the stairwell, he reached for his car keys from his jacket pocket.

Xxx

Jackson wiped away his tears and blew his nose as he stood in the kitchen...WHAT had he done...he was just angry at him that's all...why did he have to take it to the end ALL the time...he cupped his hands to his face and went to sit on the sofa in the lounge, to take stock.

Xxx

Aaron chucked the heavy holdall onto the cars back seat, and got in...he put the key into the ignition and looked up to the light on the 14th floor...he wanted to go back...take Jackson into his arms...

...but Jackson hated him...he HAD to if he was chucking him out...

OR...had he walked out!...it was all a mixed up blur now.

Maybe Jackson would be alright in the morning...he just needed space, he had said that in the restraurant earlier.

He started the engine, that was it, Jackson just needed space...they both did...take stock...he'd go to Paddy's for the night...that was a plan.

And with that in mind, Aaron reversed the car out of it's parking bay, and drove off...

Xxx

Jackson didn't know how long he had been sitting there...he just stared into space...then looked up to the picture on the mantel...a snap of him and Aaron with Jack on the pier in Blackpool.

GOD he loved that stupid boy...what had he done...

He picked up the mobile from the coffee table and scrolled down to Aaron's number...he paused his thumb over the display...then pressed.

Xxx

Aaron was speeding down the country lanes to the village.

He negogiated every turn and bend with expertise...he had done this journey 100 times and knew exactly where every bend came along.

Then, his phone jingled to life from where it sat on the passenger seat, he glanced down to it...IT HAD to be Jackson...it could be no one else.

Aaron knew the dangers of answering a phone while driving, so he decided to stop...

...as he put his foot to the brake...he found that he had no response...panicking...he looked down at the speedo...he was doing 60...and a sharp bend was coming up!

He had tears of panic in his eyes...no one could do that!

His last thought was of Jackson, in the split second the car came flying off the road...

...hit a tree...

...flipped 3 times...

and slammed onto it's roof in the muddy field.

Xxx

When Aaron's phone went to voice mail, Jackson left his message.

"Aaron...I know you are mad at me...I act like a complete wanker...I ALWAYS do...you know me..." he sniffed, his nose was running and his eyes were wet.

"...so when you get this...call me...come back to me...I've got such plans for us...i'm gonna build us a home...did you know that..."

The tears ran down his face, " ...for you and Jack...I am going to build us a home, in the village...or near as I can get it...we've got SO much to look forward to in life, for the future mate...so please...PLEASE call me...when you remember all the good times, you're smile...and then you will cave in, you always do...and then we make up...like we always do..."

He stared towards Aaron's photo on the mantle, " CALL me..."

And even as he finished the call...he found himself still gazing toward that photo...

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...here's 8...the events of this chapter will change the course of the story...

The road was taped off.

And Paddy was on his way back from a call out to a nearby farm, he slammed his hand onto the steering wheel...this was ALL he needed, he had planned an evening out with Rhona, late night christmas shopping followed by a film.

And because of this malachy he was going to be late.

He wound the window down as the traffic cop came heading toward, " sir , I suggest you back up, and take the long way round...we are going to be here for quite a while"

Paddy tried to look up ahead, but it was too dark and foggy to see, " what's going on...has there been an accident..."

The cop wasn't very helpful, " I suggest you move sir...I..."

The cops radio was crackling into life, and the officer quickly moved away from Paddy's car...Paddy wouldn't of been interested in their conversation if it wasn't for the name Aaron Livesy cropping up.

Paddy stretched his neck out the car, " what was that about Aaron Livesy..."

The cop turned to him,and frowned " do you know him..."

Xxx

In the Woolpack, Chas was admiring the big Christmas tree that had been put up in the bar.

Betty cooed as she sipped her sherry, " I NEVER in the life of me seen one as big as that being errected in here..."

Adam was laughing from where he was leaning on the bar with Holly and his dad, "Oh I don't know Betty, I'm sure you've seen a few big ones in your time..."

Holly hit her brother on the arm, as Edna gave him a very distasteful glare, Chas hushed everyone, " ohhhhh stop spoiling it...I just want to cheer the place up a bit...it'll be really nice with a few prezzies stuck around the bottom of it..."

Moira came to herside, " did you say you're be having christmas dinner here..."

Chas nodded, as she admired the tree, " yeah...a big family gathering...My Aaron will be coming with Jackson and that boy of his...plus Cain and Debbie...AND Lisa and Zak...it'll be nice for Lisa to have a day off from all the slaving she does for me Uncle Zak..."

The Pub phone was ringing, Moira went off to answer it, as Chas stepped back next to Betty and Edna, " folk seemed have forgotten the real message at Christmas..." told Edna.

Chas went to glare at her, when Moira was beckoning her from behind the bar, " Chas...you BETTER take this call...now"

Xxx

Paddy was on his mobile as Aaron was being cut from the wreckage, he stuck a finger in his ear, and shouted, " Chas! I said I'll meet you at the hospital...look I can't say too much...I don't even know meself...just call Jackson and tell him the same...Chas?" the line was dead.

He looked up to see the traffic cop come over from the muddy field, from which a fire engine stood and an ambulance was backing up...it's blue lights flashing.

"Can I see him..." Paddy asked urgently.

He has been refused everytime, first because the car was in danger of exploding...then the fireman had to get their cutting apparators set up, and then lastly the medics were doing their checks.

"It's best you follow the paramedics in the ambulance...it's best sir..."

"IS HE conscious..." asked Paddy.

The Policeman placed a hand on the vets shoulder, " as I said sir...it's best to get the lad to hospital...they'll tell you what's what there..."

Xxx

Chas was running out of the pub, when Cain pulled up in his black BMW, the tyres screaching as he came to a halt " What's going on sis...what's this about Aaron!"

Chas jumped in, " he's had an accident...that's ALL I know, just get me to the hospital, NOW Cain...!" she was fighting back the tears, the shock of Paddy's call was over...the worry was really starting to seep through.

Cain pulled off toward the country lane, he glanced at her, " So you know nothing else...just that Aaron's been in an accident...what sort of accident...was he on his..."

Chas went wild with worry, " I DON'T KNOW CAIN! just get me there...and THEN we're know, won't we...!"

Xxx

The swinging doors to the A and E bolted back as Aaron was rushed through on a stretcher trolley.

The paramedics were reeling out a string of medical jargon out to the waiting doctors and nurses, and Paddy could only watch with his hands held to his face.

He wanted to ask what was going on...was Aaron still out of it...what was wrong with him.

But they all seemed SO busy, and Paddy being Paddy, he didn't want to interrupt them.

Before he knew it, the corridor was empty again, Aaron being rushed off somewhere...theatre possibly...he wished he'd taken more time to listen to what was going on...now he had nothing to report to Chas or Jackson when they arrived.

He slumped to the chair and put his head between his knees...

It was then a Staff nurse was approaching him.

Xxx

" it IS past your bedtime...so i'm gonna be saying nighty night now little man...glad you've had a nice time...no you can't speak to uncle Aaron because...errrr..." Jackson closed his eyes thinking, " He's in the bath...you're see him tomorrow...alright...night night..." there was a pause, and then Sarah was back on the phone, " cheers Sarah, I'll pick him up at when I said...thanks...bye"

He ended the call, and looked up to the clock, Aaron STILL hadn't called him back...maybe he was just mad with him...who could of blamed him...he had been a total wanker to Aaron lately, he knew that...and ALL he wanted to do now was, to just take him in his arms and tell him sorry and make everything alright again...

He didn't blame Aaron thinking him a cheat either...it was true he HAD form for it...but he'd never cheat on Aaron now...not now they were a family...him and Jack was his life now...he would NEVER risk that...even if he had been stupid over everything with Craig and the past.

His mobile was ringing.

He snapped it up to his ear, not bothering to look at the display, " AARON!"

There was a deathly pause, until he uttered..." Chas..."

Xxx **ONE WEEK LATER **xxX

Chas and Jackson were sat in the consultants office...

It had been a long week since the accident, Christmas was just a week away...but nither felt like there was anything to celebtrate.

Aaron had been in a coma all week...he had gone through an operation to remove a huge blood clot on his brain...direct result from a major head injury of the crash.

The brain had swelled...and had forced him into a coma.

But the swelling was down...good news...some thing of a recovery.

Things between Chas and Jackson were strained...Jackson had admitted to her that the crash was a result of an arguement...Chas had hit out on him, and called him allsorts...until Cain finally told her that Aaron KNEW that the brakes were dodgy on the car.

Now Aaron was waking up...things were looking up now, maybe...JUST maybe, Christmas would bring a miracle.

Both turned as the consultant came in and sat down at the desk, that was littered with countless cartons of coffee they had knocked back during their long wait.

Chas was already all fired up, " SOOO...can you tell us what's going on...I'VE had a week of it, and I don't know if I can take much more!"

Jackson settled her, he leaned forward...again taking charge, " so...he's awake...", there was so much hope in that voice.

The consultant looked grim, but he nodded, " yes, HE is awake...but i'm afraid we are only just about to start the next phase of tests to see..."

"Tests! MORE TESTS!...WHAT TESTS!" argued Chas, she really was getting riled up now.

Jackson turned, " LET him finish Chas, please!" he turned back to the consultant, raising his eyebrowes " what Tests..", he was getting nervous now.

"As expected, Aaron has suffered a moderate to severe BTI..."

Chas butted in, waving a hand out infront of her, " A BTI! what the 'ecks that! CAN you NOT talk in code!"

"CHAS!" Jackson barked at her...she was really starting to annoy him now...HE was worried to...why couldn't she just sit and listen!

He turned back to the consultant "Brain trauma injury..." whispered Jackson, not wanting to believe his own words...

The consultant nodded, " yes...this means that Aaron has suffered brain damage...but we don't know of to what extent..."

Chas was looking dazed, Jackson swallowed down, " so...THESE other tests...are they going to reveal how..." he swallowed again, " ...errrr...reveal how err..."

"the extend of how deep the brain damage is...yes..."

Chas was bewildered, she looked about her...the tears rolling down her cheek, "IS...ermmm...he, will he...", she couldn't get any words out.

Jackson looked up, as he clasped her hand, " Can we see him..."

Xxx

Chas was supported up that corridor by Jackson...her legs felt like jelly...she couldn't take it all in, the consultant was still with them, and it was him who went in first to inform the staff that they wanted to see him quickly.

Chas was breathing heavily, nervous of what she was going to walk in on.

When Aaron was in his coma, it had been scary...it always is...lying there with tubes coming out of your mouth, and a great big dressing wrapped around your head...and that machine keeping you alive, but now this seemed to be MORE scary...because he had come around.

The consultant smiled at her, " please come in...but please don't be alarmed, Aaron is awake but he is not aware of his surroundings...but it is early days...its may be just the result of waking from his coma"

Chas listened, but whether she took any of it in was anybodys guess...Jackson WAS listening...he took in everyword, and was increasingly getting worried now...he held back at the doorway, he watched Chas walk up to Aaron on the bed, Jackson swallowed and backed away, and faced the consultant.

"the erm...the WORST case scenerio...tell me" he said matter of factly, " while SHE's in there, tell me..."

"we don't like to make..."

"JUST TELL ME!" hissed Jackson, this consultant was getting on his nerves now...he just seemed TOO nice.

"He would have lost everything...memories, to walk, to talk...he'll have to learn this ALL over again..."

Jackson breathed out hard...he slapped his hand against the wall to stop him from falling...

because he had googled it...about the outcome of car crashes...and comas...and he knew all these things...but the reality of it...it was just TOO much.

The consultant could clearly see Jackson's alarm, " Mr Walsh, THIS IS a worst case scenerio, until we gain results from neurology,we just won't know...but if Aaron doesn't regain any awareness of where he is within a few days...then WE'RE HAVE to start to look at the worst case scenerio...everyone is different...no case is always the same"

Jackson started to back away...further up the corridor, his mind in a spin "th-this is all my fault...this is ALL my fault!"

The consultant came forward, "Mr. Walsh...I don't think..."

Jackson was shaking his head at him, brown eyes all wide" HE wouldn't of driven off if I hadn't thrown him out! HE drove off because of me! I DID this to him!" he began to sob and stutter his words, and coming to terms with the serious result of their tiff.

Jackson stared up at him through his teary eyes, " h-he won't know me, will he...I'll be no one...a complete stranger...I can't do this...I can't, I'm sorry!", he then ran off, leaving the consultant alone in the corridor.

Chas looked down to Aaron...he was awake...his eyes were staring around him...like he really didn't know where he was, Chas took her son's hand into hers, " it's ME love...it's yah Mum...you recognise me, don't you babe.."

There was no response, Aaron's blue eyes never even acknowledged her...she swallowed down the huge lump in her throat, the nurse placed her hand on her arm, " you've got to keep talking to him...he needs to know your voice..."

Why was the nurse saying that for!...But she did anyway, she rattled on about Aaron being a stupid idiot for driving off in a car with dodgy brakes.

Aaron continued to look about him, and then he went to sleep, Chas took the opportunity to see WHAT had become of Jackson...WHY hadn't he come in.

She stormed up the corridor to the family room, but it was empty...where the HELL was he...

HOW DARE he just abandon him like that...WHAT'S his problem...well SHE wasn't ...he was her boy...her son...there was NO way she was doing that to him again...when Aaron was a boy, she was never there for him...well she was now...SHE WAS NOW...

Xxx

Jackson drove the van up the driveway, and parked it.

For a few minutes he just sat there in the dark...it had been such a long and draining week...and he just needed to take a few moments for himself...to take it all in.

All week ,little Jack had been banging on about wanting to see Uncle Aaron...and he was going to say that again.

And he couldn't bare it.

He looked up to see Sarah approaching from the alumminated porchway, " Jackson...I thought I heard the van pull up..."

Jackson jumped out and forced a smile on his face, " yeah...just swung by to see the little man!"

Sarah tilted her head, " you don't have to pretend with me you know..."

Jackson's smile fadded, and he bit his bottom lip, " I'a...DON'T want to talk about it...I JUST want to get meself completely bladdered to be honest"

Sarah folded her arms, " look...come in to see Jack...you NEVER saw him yesterday...he missed you..."

Jackson waved his hand out at her, " I was just gonna say actually...can you have him a while longer, I need to sort me head out..."

Sarah was getting concerned, " Jackson TALK to me...is it Aaron...is he still in the coma", Jackson nodded, " no, he's awake..."

Sarah smiled, " then THAT'S good news... isn't it..." she pressed.

Jackson shook his head, smiling sadly, "No it's not...because I wish he was still in the coma, because now... because now it gets worse...", he was losing it again...he was sobbing through the words.

Sarah went to hold him, but a cry from behind alerted them to Jack's presence, "DADDDY!"

Jackson was willing Sarah 'no I can't see him', "Not like this..."

Sarah around, " Daddy is really tired Jack...he's had a long day", Jack was trying to pull away to the van, " DADDY! he whined.

Jackson paused at the van door, closed his eyes, and put on the biggest, cheekest smile he could muster, he turned around, " Alright my little man...you are STOPPING with your mum for a few more days..."

Jack looked up at him...eyes all pleading, " but I don't like nana Shelia, she smells of fish!"

Jackson ruffled he boys curls, " It won't be for long...I promise mate" he was still smiling, but wanting to cry.

"WHERE'S my uncle Aaron...he not here AGAIN!" he wailed, Jackson quickly turned away and wiped a tear from his face...

"He'll come by next time...I promise...now I've gotta go!" he jumped in the van and started the engine.

He saw Sarah and Jack waving him off from the driveway as he reversed of it, then reaching for Aaron's favourite cap, he put it on his head and drove home...

He didn't know if he could do this...

Life without Aaron! it was too hard to even think about...yet he was facing it.

and heartbreakingly...so was little Jack...

**AUTHORS NOTE...**

**FOR THOSE WHO MAY WORRY!**

**I HAVEN'T DWELT TOO MUCH WITH THE AFTERMATH OF THE CRASH...THE LAST THING I WANTED TO WRITE WAS ENDLESS CHAPTERS OF FAMILY CRYING AROUND AARON'S BEDSIDE...AND NOR WOULD YOU WANT TO READ IT!**

**SO I HAVE 'FAST TRACKED IT'...AARON HAS A SERIOUS INJURY...AND IT IS THE RECOVERY OF THAT INJURY THAT WILL BE THE CORE OF THIS STORY NOW, AS WELL AS IT'S IMPACT ON THOSE WHO ARE CLOSE TO HIM.**

**THE BASIS OF THIS STORY IS A HAPPY ONE (I KNOW I DON'T SEEM TO DO HAPPY) AND IT WAS INSPIRED BY A HEART WARMING STORY I READ IN A MAGAZINE AT WORK...SO AARON'S STORY WILL BE FACTUAL, OR BASED ON FACT.**

**I AM AN ARRSON FAN AND ALTHOUGH THE EARLY MONTHS OF THE INJURY MAYBE HARD TO READ...IT IS A LOVE STORY AND WILL SHOW THAT THEY BELONG TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...3 chapters in 3 days, it's like old times!...

Xxx

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2012**

In the backroom of the Woolpack, Chas could hear the loud chorus of 'Slade' blare out.

She picked up the large glass of red wine and placed it up to her lips...and knocked it back, she just needed a little bit of time to herself.

Hows Aaron...Hows Aaron...Hows Aaron...Hows Aaron...

That was what she had got for the last 3 weeks...1 week in a coma...2 weeks out of the coma.

She did have it all planned...a nice family gathering for christmas dinner in the bar...well it was a no no now...she just couldn't be bothered with Christmas...not with Aaron lying in hospital like a...

She took in a deep breath...and downed some more of the red wine.

Just as she was going to pour her self another, the door knocked and Charity came through, "Hi...Moira said you were out here in the back...arn't you gonna be joining in with the..."

Chas looked up to her with a glare from the sofa, " ...with the fun...was that what you were going to say, was it..."

Charity bit her lip, she realised she had put her foot in it Charity style...speak first think after.

"no...erm...well..." she quickly sat beside her, trying her best to redeem herself, "look THAT LOT will be okay out there...lets just you and me have a drink and a chat here, shall we...", she got up and grabbed herself a glass from the counter, then poured them both full glasses, " bet you need a good drink down yah,don't yah..." she told.

Chas sighed and leaned back, pulling her hair out her face, " I REALLY could do with some time on me own..."

Charity was pointing her finger, "no you don't, not after what you've been through these last few weeks...so...ermm...have you seen him today...Aaron"

Chas nodded, " yep..."

"and..." asked Charity, trailing off waiting for Chas to finish.

Chas leaned forward and picked up her glass, " just the same...he just lies there...like a baby...doesn't speak...spoon feeding him Baby food...can YOU believe that! I don't think I ever did that last time round, when he were small..."

Charity looked to the carpet, " I'a...I would have gone meself but..."

Chas waved her hand at her, " ohhh don't worry, you've got Debbie and Sarah on your plate at the moment...No...I'm just gonna have to 'man up' and deal with it...HEAD on"

"what about Jackson...he been anywhere near..."

Chas blew out a laugh of contempt," ARE you trying to be funny...HE hasn't been anywhere near him since the day he came too...and HE never even saw him then!"

Charity stood up, " look do you want Cain to have a word with him...HE really needs reminding where his priorties lie"

Chas shook her head, " DON'T bother...I can do this on my own if I have to...", she then stood up, realising something...

"what is it..."

"I...I need to get to the church, don't I" told Chas grabbing her coat, Charity pulled a face, "CHURCH! what the hell for!"

"For midnight mass...to...to pray for Aaron..."

Charity thought that Chas has lost her mind completely now, "but...So when did YOU become all religous!"

Chas was at the doorway, " I'll try anything...to get Aaron well again...WHAT harm can it do..."

Charity raised her eyebrowes, " well Evil Edna is in the bar...she told me earlier she were praying for Aaron...suppose you can be doing that together a..."

Chas looked at her, then was off out the door, Charity just sat back down...and finished off the bottle of wine.

Xxx 

At Club 21, Jackson was dancing like mad to the music...he could lose himself in it...and he liked that feeling...that and swigging from his 10th bottle of beer.

Joe watched him from the sidelines, where he stood with his new husband Rob, "do you think it was WISE of him to come out tonight..." queried Rob.

Joe shrugged, " I couldn't stop him, he said he didn't want another evening indoors 'going mad'..."

Rob observed Jackson for a few minutes, then turned to Joe, " HAS he even visited Aaron yet..."

Joe shook his head, as he necked down some of his beer, " Nope...I've even said I'd go with him for support...HE says why bother...he won't know him anyway..."

Rob raised his eyebrowes in concern, " Is it REALLY THAT BAD...he can't remember owt at all!"

"Pretty much...of what he's told me anyroad...and THAT'S mainly when he's drunk as a lord...and that's everynight...says it 'helps him to forget'"

Rob was shaking his head in disgust...he glanced at the ring on his own finger, "Blimey! I hope if I had an accident like that...YOU wouldn't abandon me..."

Joe gazed into his eyes, and their lips met quickly, then Joe looked toward Jackson on the dance floor, " course I wouldn't! And believe it all not, NOR as he...", he nodded his head in Jackson's direction, somebody was having a laugh and had wrapped tinsel around him, "HE'S acting like a right tosser at the moment...I know that...but I KNOW JACKSON, he'd die for Aaron...he's just got himself into abit of mess over it all...he doesn't want to see Aaron...because seeing him will make it all too real...he's in denile over it...and until he sorts his head out, he's gonna be NO USE to Aaron ayway..."

"THAT'S no excuse! HE married him...the ring on his finger says HE HAS to be of use, or what's the flaming point of it all!" exclaimed Rob, he wasn't liking this at all.

Joe was torn...Jackson was his best mate...COURSE he was always going to be on his side...even though it was SO DAMNED hard to be at the minute, because Rob was right on all accounts.

Joe looked at his watch, it was past 12 midnight now, he and Rob had a long trip up to Scotland Christmas morning to see Rob's folks, so it was time to get home...and seeing the state Jackson was in...he thought it best to get him home too.

Xxx

Rob waited in the car, as Joe helped Jackson into his flat.

Once the light was snapped on, Joe gasped at the empty beer cans that lay littered about the lounge, " bloody hell Jackson!" he hissed.

Jackson staggered over to the fridge, he was hot and sweaty from all the dancing and alcohol, " have a drink wit me Joe..." he slurred.

Joe nodded as he attempted to clear away some rubbish from the nearby sofa, " NO thanks Jacko I've had MORE than my share tonight...AND you have too, believe me..."

Jackson ignored him by opening a can anyway.

Joe looked up to him, " so...you said about having christmas with Jack tomorrow at Sarah's...promise me you're MAKE the effort and tidy yourself up...FOR your son if for nobody else, yeah.."

Jackson nodded and collapsed to the cleared Sofa space.

Joe thumbed toward the door, " look, Rob's waiting...promise me Jackson...promise you're be okay tomorrow.."

Jackson glared up at him, " I SAID *hic* I WOULD, didn't I..." he slurred.

Joe half smiled and kissed his forehead, " merry Christmas Jackson..."

It sounded SO pathetic...Jackson was SO NOT going to have a merry Christmas...but what else could you say.

As he left, Jackson looked up to the mantel...even though two beer bottles obscured some of it, he still could make out Aaron's face on the photo...his eyes welled up...

Christmas WITHOUT Aaron...

He sobbed into the cushion...and hoping as always he will end up asleep there...

Because he hadn't slept in the bed since that night.

Xxx

**CHRISTMAS DAY 2012**

Christmas morning at Wishing well cottage.

The snow had fallen heavy over night, and Lisa was out shovelling it away from the doorstep.

Zak rubbed his hands, mug of tea in his hand, " Com' inside woman...you're catch yah death!"

Lisa turned to her husband and sighed, " I'm just trying to keep busy Zac...Belle was asking all sorts of questions this morning, she wants to go and visit our Aaron"

Zak sucked his cheeks in, and rubbed his beard, " not a good idea that love...maybe in a few weeks..."

"who was on the phone just now...I've got the turkey on, but I don't know whos coming now...IT all being last minute like..."

"It were our Chas...she and Cain are going up to the hospital...they're be back soon, all we can do is make good of a bad situation, that's all love..."

Lisa nodded...that's ALL they could do...

Xxx

At the hospital, Chas entered the ward room, and stepped over toward Aaron, " hello love...you awake are yah..."

Cain had stopped in the doorway...and watched as Chas was pulling over two chairs to Aaron's bedside.

She turned around," Well come then Cain, talk to Aaron..."

Cain looked uncomfortable, he came forward digging his hands deep into his jacket pockets, Aaron didn't look like Aaron...he was someone else lying there...a resembalence of him, but not him.

"alright mate..." he managed to muster through a put on smile.

Aaron looked up at him, but there was no acknowledgement at all...Chas laughed it off, " see he still ignore's yah!"

"No change there then..." said Cain, not really knowing what else to say...WHAT could you say...when there's no response.

Cain moved to the door, Chas sat down and frowned at him, " NOW where are you off to!"

"i'm gonna get us a coffee, arn't I"

Chas shook her head at him, and watched him glance briefly at Aaron, and slide off.

Chas turned back to her son, " I don't know love, THE MEN IN YOUR LIFE...WHY are they all so flaming gutless..."

Aaron looked at her...as the nurse came through, " Hiya...they're been bringing in his dinner in abit...would you like to feed him again..."

Chas was shaking her head, " errrm...yees love...why not..."

Aaron was looking at her, the nurse smiled as she checked the chart, " HE seems to know your voice already love..."

Chas looked up, and turned to Aaron...he was looking at her...even though there was no signs of recognition...but it made her smile...at least he was responding to her...

...his Mum...

Xxx

Jackson stood on the doorstep as Sheila opened the door, " YOU can take your boots off here...I won't be having slush being walked through the house"

Jackson shook his head, and after handing her the big bag of goodies to her, he removed his snow covered boots.

Jack was then standing there in front of him, "Daddy!...I don't like nana Sheila she keeps making me where slippers!"

Jackson came inside the porch, and closed the front door, " I know son, SHE can grate on yah mate..."

Sarah was then in the hallway, " here...give us your coat..."

Jackson removed his fleese and handed it over to Sarah...she backed away, "BLIMEY JACKSON! how many have you had!"

The alcohol fumes were from the night before.

"AND you look rough...are you coming down with something" asked Sarah ushering him into the lounge.

"just a bit of a thick head, THAT's ALL" he put across firmly...as to say 'i don't want you going on at me about it'

"well just stay clear of Mum..." she then bit her lip, " anyway, we're just wait for Craig and Mum will serve up the starters...get a beer from Mike...it's his FIRST Christmas with us, so be nice..."

Jackson shook his head at her, and grabbed up the big bag of goodies, " Jack...come and get your prezzies..."

The first one he pulled out had been wrapped by Aaron.

After handing it over to his excited son, he stood up and bolted out the room, leaving Jack standing there with the present in his grasp.

Jackson was gasping in the porch...Sarah was at his side, " HEY! you can't keep doing that...what's wrong..."

Jackson turned, his eyes were watery, " It's from Aaron...alot of them are from Aaron...HE SHOULD BE HERE!" he hissed angrily, " BUT he's not...and it's ALL my fault.."

Sarah slammed the porch door too, and shook her Ex's shoulders, " LISTEN! you are gonna have to get a grip...Jack will pick up that something is wrong!...have you thought about JUST telling him...he HAS to know Jackson"

"HOW can I tell him...HOW can he ever understand...because he wouldn't would he...he'll upset himself"

Sarah shook her head at him in disbelief, " great...meaning no doubt he'll be asking where his Uncle Aaron is during the Christmas meal...well, according to MY watch you've got about 20 minutes to come up with your latest excuse..."

And then Sarah left him alone in the porch, he intook a few deep breaths, then went back in himself, to help Jack open up his remaining presents...

Xxx

Cain glanced up to Aaron, and then up to the wall clock, " looks like we better be get going...Lisa will be putting the turkey on the table, you know what she's like sis..."

Chas was feeding her son the slime from the pot, she put the spoon to Aaron's lips and he took another mouthful, " oh shut it will you Cain...all you've done is sit there and stare!...why can't you just try and make some kind of conversation with him"

Cain blew out a laugh, " Aaron and conversations never WENT anyway! So no change there is there...face it Chas if he was lying there with a full set of marbles, WE wouldn't be having a conversation.." he told.

Chas just glared at him, and faced her son, " Only one more mouthful, and it's all gone love..." she glanced at the pot, " Turkey dinner...could do with a pot of this meself!" she jested with a smile.

Aaron didn't react...Cain stood and pushed his chair to one side, " I think he looks knackered...or IS knackered...come on lets get going..."

Chas stroked Aaron's forehead, the bandage was still around his head, so she was as gentle as she could be, " I'll come back and see you later...i'll bring you in your prezzie babe...because I bet you're thinking I've forgotten yah..." she could feel herself getting choked up...and that's when she knew it was time to leave him.

Cain watched as she kissed Aaron's forehead, " I'll bring Paddy in later, he's been wanting to come in again...and he's got something for yah..."

She kissed him again, and tore herself away.

Xxx

In the corridor Cain lead the way towards the exit, " YOU shouldn't have to do all this on your own, HE should be here doing his bit!"

Chas bit her tongue, "I don't want HIM anywhere near him...I'll be breaking his legs otherwise..."

"That pratt of a man made a committment to him...IT'S HIS responsibilty NOT yours...EVEN I know that..." told Cain.

Chas lead the way out into the snow covered carpark, she was sobbing through her words, "no Cain...IT IS my responsibility...and as his Mum...I'M NOT going to fail him again, do you hear me...if anything good that CAN come of all this...this is MY second chance, and I'M not blowing it for NO one!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'M GLAD I'VE REASURED A FEW! AARON'S RECOVERY IS LONG AND HARD, AND THE REASON FOR FEATURING CHRISTMAS IN THIS, WILL SHOW AS A COMPARISM TO THE NEXT CHRISTMAS CHAPTER WAY DOWN THE LINE...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...Enjoy, I feel rough..*sniff*...

Xxx

**JANUARY 2013**

Jackson Walsh was freezing his balls off, but it didn't stop him from pushing himself even harder, as he ran a few circuits around the snow covered park.

Normally it was Craig who was faster than Jackson, but over the last few weeks or so, it was Craig who was the one who was lagging behind...it seemed that Jackson was pushing himself TOO hard.

Jackson was winded as he leaned up against the tree, plumes of cold air woftening around him with every firey breath, because that was what it was like...it felt like his lungs were on fire.

Craig eventually was upon him, " blimey slow down will yah! I can't keep up..." he gasped, Jackson laughed at him, " NO staminar, that's YOUR problem mate...", he took a swig of his icy water, and watched as Craig regained his breath.

"you've gotta slow down Jackson, you are burning yourself out" Craig told.

Jackson started jogging on the spot, " WHAT ME! Nah, this is me mate, fit as a butchers dog me!"

Craig raised his eyebrowes, " unlike Aaron..."

At the mention of Aaron, Jackson turned away from him, and screwed up his face" I don't wanna talk about Aaron...NOT with you, anyway"

Craig could see Jackson was readying himself for another lap around the icy park, " Have you NOT gone and seem him yet..." he pushed.

Jackson was shaking his head, " Just SHUT YAH TRAP about Aaron...you know NOWT about it, mate!...tell me... When is it again, that you are moving away..."

He then was starting to pull away from the tree for another lap around, Craig was hot on his heels, " NO it's not anything to do with me...but, it could have been if things had turned out different...IF it were me you were with and not him!" he cried through his long breaths.

Jackson suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at him, " and WHAT'S THAT suppose to mean!"

Craig was gasping for breath, WHERE did Jackson find all this energy, " I was in love with you once...way back when...if ...if we had made a go at it...got together..."

Jackson placed his hands on his hips listening to him, " yeah...what of it...and WHAT'S it gotta do with Aaron"

"because it could have been ME lying in that hospital...and the thought of YOU doing this to Aaron...ignoring him...blanking it out, or whatever...it makes me sick...because I've had such a lucky escape, haven't I..."

Craig then backtracked and headed off, leaving Jackson alone in the park, but for a dog walker in the distance, Jackson looked toward the snow covered grass then took another mouthful of water from his bottle, and in doing so, the bright sun caught the curve of his wedding ring...he stared at it and swallowed, and then forced himself a few more laps around the park.

Xxx

Chas stepped into the woolpack, Moira was behind the bar bottling up, she turned and faced the ladylady, " you're back early" she commented.

Chas nodded, and placed the wad of paperwork onto the bar top, " They've taken Aaron to the rehab again...so I said I'd come back later...pour us a brandy or something...I freezing me bits off here!"

Moira did so, and Chas knocked it back down in one hit, " ta for that! warmed me up a treat love, that!"

"so'a...what's new on the Aaron front then...you said something about rehab..." pressed Moira.

Chas smiled at her, as she leafed through the paperwork, " yeah...he's got allsorts of rehab...any rehab list going at that hospital, Aaron's on it..."

Moira finished stocking up, and turned, " but it's doing the trick though, i mean...he's heading in the right direction"

Chas sat on the bar stool, and sighed heavily, " ooohhhh Moira...it is yeah...it's just SO tiring...they've introduced Aaron to the physio last week, you know nothing too strenuous...just to get his limbs moving again...because he has to learn all that again see..."

Moira could see Chas was thinking back, she smiled at her, " it must be hard...on all of yah...I don't know how you ALL cope..."

Chas blew out a laugh, " ME too! this is a first for me, I can tell yah! they wanna get him to start the walking frames in a few weeks...and then there's his speech therapy..."

It was TOO MUCH for Chas...but she was managing it...well, for the moment anyway.

Moira watched, as Chas rounded the bar to get to the back, " what about his memory...does he..."

Chas shook her head, and smiled sadly, " no love...I MEAN he DOES know me...he recognises me when I go visit him...but I think that's more to do with seeing me AFTER the accident, then before...but HEY...I still his Mum...and I'm not letting him down, NOT me!"

She was about to go through to the back, but turned, " it's funny...I dreamt about MY accident last night...you know the one where Carl died...I were in a coma for a week...had an op like him...but it all turned out all right for me, didn't it...it's just so UNFAIR...because if I could go and switch the outcomes of them accidents...I wouldn't hesitate..."

Moira just nodded at her, as she watched Chas finally disappear through to the back.

Xxx

"Jack I won't tell you again...come here!" snapped Jackson.

Jack was being so naughty, he just wouldn't do anything he was told...and he knew why...he missed Aaron.

Jackson had told his son that Aaron had gone away for a while...but WILL be back...but Jack wasn't having it...he couldn't wait till Aaron was back.

"I WANT UNCLE AARON!" Jack whined, screwing up his face at the bedroom door, Jackson was packing up Jack's ruck sack, " YOUR Mum will be here in a bit...so you better be getting them pumps on, do you hear me!"

"DO ONE!"

Jackson snapped up, and became cross, " Jack COME HERE NOW! you DO as you are told!"

Jack, knowing he had pushed his luck, sheepishly went and got his stuff he wanted to bring to Sarah's, from the bedroom.

The door was then knocking, and as Jackson went and opened it, Sarah stepped in, " hiya...is he all ready then..."

Jackson handed her the ruck sack, " HE'S been a right little beggar...HE keeps asking for Aaron..."

Sarah knew ALL about Jackson's excuses, and really couldn't be bothered with it, " Then you SHOULD have thought up a better excuse, if you were gonna lie to him..."

Jackson's phone then buzzed to life, he quickly answered it, " Ray!...cheers for getting back to me so quick..." he glanced up at Sarah then turned around, and lowered his voice, " did you look into those contracts in Spain for me...great...thanks for that...say hi to Sue for me, I owe you one mate...", he ended the call, and as he turned, he could feel Sarah's eyes boring into him.

"WHAT!"

"what's THIS about...contracts in spain..." queried Sarah, she didn't like the sound of this.

Jackson shrugged, " just something I'm looking into..."

"So...where does Jack fit into that then..."

Jackson shook his head at her, " it's JUST a few enquires...I NOT about to do a runner you know...", he sat on the sofa, and looked at the wedding ring on his finger, "...I DO KNOW I have responsibilities here you know..."

Sarah snatched little Jacks's hand, " well...it's about time you remembered them isn't it...I'll bring Jack back on Sunday...me and Mike are taking him to centerparks for the weekend..."

Jackson smiled at his son, "you're be in your element on THEM waterslides...have yourself a nice time mate..."

Sarah gave him a farewell nod, and she and Jack were gone...leaving Jackson to his thoughts...and another beer...

Xxx

Adam walked into the Woolpack and headed straight to the bar, his mother Moira turned to serve him, " alright love, usual is it...where's your dad..."

Adam raised his eyebrowes, " he's still up on the farm...hey, is Chas in...", Moira nodded at her son, as she pulled him his pint " yeah, she's out in the back, do you want me to get her for yah..."

Adam nodded, as he rounded the bar, " nah that's okay...I'll go out back and see her...i'll be back in a bit"

Moira watched Adam go through...she thought about Adam going through what Aaron was going through...she wouldn't want to swap places with Chas for all the money in the world...

Xxx

Chas was having 'some me time' as Adam knocked, and stuck his head around the door.

"hiya love..." smiled Chas.

Adam stepped in, " I'm sorry to disturb you like, but...I were wondering if I could go visit Aaron..."

Chas stood up and shook her head, " he'd like that...it must be boring for him to hear the same old voices banging on at him...yeah, that'll be good kid!"

Chas was genuinely pleased that Aaron's best mate had shown an interest...MORE so then other men in his life.

Adam nodded his head and turned to go, "Adam...YOU do realise that Aaron is not like how he was..."

Adam leaned on the edge of the door, " I know...I saw him when he were in the coma remember..."

"yes love...but, it's not that...he's...don't expect any kind of reaction, that's all I'm saying to yah..."

Adam swallowed, blimey! how bad WAS Aaron...he had visited his best mate when he was in the coma after the accident...but since waking up, he thought it best to hold back awhile...but he was desperate to see him now.

"I'll be okay...He were me best mate before...he will be again...nothings changed as far as i'm concerned..."

Xxx

Jackson slowly rounded the hospital corridor, he came to Aaron's ward room and peered inside...Aaron was there lying on the bed...he looked like he was asleep, he had been hanging around for a while outside in the cold, it took him a while to muster up the courage to come in... his stomach was doing flipflops, and his heart was racing like mad.

Even though, without ANYONE knowing he would come here regularily...and just watch his Aaron sleep...usually from the corridor...but tonight...he decided it was finally time.

He took in a deep breath, and finally strolled in, forcing his hands deep into his jeans pockets, and for a few moments he stood there just staring down at Aaron.

Watching him sleep soundly in the darkened room, the light shining in from the corrdior...he wondered when he'd be kicked out...because visiting time had finished 10 minutes ago.

"hiya mate...it's me again...bet you've been wondering where i've GOT to, haven't yah..." he said, forcing on a grin.

Aaron lay there...his head was still very much shaven, but the bandage was gone.

Jackson could see the area where Aaron had his major op after the accident...his hair hadn't grown back proberly over the scarring.

Jackson gently removed a hand from his pocket, and took Aaron's hand into his own, "I've been a right idiot me...but YOU know that anyway...you know me more than anyone...sorry I've stayed away...it's just that...I've been scared at seeing yah like this...even though it's a crap excuse, it's the best I can come up with...you know me and my excuses..."

His brown eyes were glanced up and down Aaron's body, " it's seeing you so helpless, I couldn't bare it...folk think that I don't care...that I've just gone and given up on you, but I haven't mate...I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!"

Jackson looked down to Aarons' hand he held hold of, " Folk always think that I'm the confident one, the brave one...and every one can rely on me...but it's all just a front...you KNOW me...you know how weak I can be...the way I run away and drink meself silly, and bury me head..."

He looked up to Aaron's face, " Jack misses you...YOU were always the good cop in the relationship..." he smiled, " he could get away with almost anything with you...it were ME who would always be ending up having a go at him..."

Jackson gently started to stroke Aaron's forehead, a tear was fallen down his cheek " I've got BIG plans for us...I'm gonna get us OUTTA that flat...and I'm gonna build us that house...I PROMISE YAH!...that's why I'm going away for a while...to build a house, you need a load of money like...and I'm skint...so I took a contract in spain...even though I'm not good at me maths, I've did me sums...and when I get back, I can should have earned enough cash to start the basis of the project..."

He stopped, because he was talking through the sobs...and it seemed daft talking to Aaron while he was asleep...but he was scared to wake him...

"I've GOT me priorties right, even though some say I've haven't...YOU and Jack come first"

He heard movement in the corridor, some nurse was lurking by, " looks as if I'm about to get kicked out mate...I'll stop by tomorrow...EVEN though I am scared witless of how you're be...what if you don't know me...will we ever have what we had before..."

He felt choked up again...the thought of it

He leaned down and gently planted a light kiss onto Aaron's forehead, and as he pulled away he smiled through the tears, " oh yeah...I bet your Mum's gonna give me a right tongue lashing in all, when she sees me here...that'll give you a laugh, won't it"

He smiled again, and headed back out into the corridor, after turning back once he headed off, just as Aaron's eyes opened...

With no hint of recognition of who that stranger was...

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...here's 12, things are still abit grim I know, but it's still early days...things will be lighter soon!

Xxx

**EARLY-FEBRUARY 2013**

Aaron clung to the bars for dear life, he tried to shift himself across to the other side, the physio woman was coaxing over him gently, " come on Aaron...just one more step...that'll be three more than yesterday..."

Aaron screwed his face up as he gribbed the bar's, he looked across to see the woman called 'mum' watching him...he pushed his bottom lip out and cried out a whimper to her.

Chas came forward straight away, " I think he's hand enough now..." there was concern in her voice, she feared too much of this to soon was hurting her son.

Andrea the physio turned to her, " it's alright...we can stop for 10 minutes...and then we can start again"

Chas eyeballed her, " BUT he's had enough...just look at him! he's worn out bless him!"

Andrea could see Aaron was listening to them, but whether he could understand them was anybody's guess.

Andrea sigh, and relented, " alright, but he'll have to do extra tomorrow if we are going to keep to his schedule..." she told, tongue in her cheek.

Chas watched as Andrea and her aide, helped Aaron into the wheelchair, Chas came forward, "RIGHT...I can take it from here...I promised him we'd stop off at the canteen on the way back to the ward"

Andrea just raised her eyebrowes at her, " TOO much food will cause him to PUT ON too much weight...it'll make his physio harder..."

Chas pulled a face, " tell ME love, do you EVER actually smile...", she then was wheeling her son out into the corridor, " blimey kid! trust YOU to be ending up with THAT miserable cow as a physio...might have to look into getting you another one..."

Aaron didn't respond, he just looked about him...his eyes taking everything he saw, whether it be people or objects.

They paused outside the busy hospital canteen, " so love...", she rounded the wheelchair and crouched down in front of him, " are you hungrey...food?"...eat?"

At first Aaron was more interested at watching someone walkby on a walking frame...but the word EAT grabbed his attention.

Chas smiled, " STILL like your food don't yah love...glad somethings never change a..."

Xxx

Jackson opened his eyes, his head was killing him...for a moment he didn't really quite know where he was...

Someones couch?

Then he remembered...although it was very vivid...he was ment to be flying out to Spain today...but he had changed his mind.

This was Joe and Rob's sofa!

The thought of that nag Rob...how did Joe put up with all that!

"Oh you're finally UP then!"

It was Rob in the lounge doorway, " It's PAST 11...YOU do know that...haven't you got a flight to catch or something..."

Jackson sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck...Rob was furiously opening the curtain, the bright sunshine flooding the room making him squint, " BLIMEY!...YOU mean business don't yah! Have you got any painkillers..."

Rob pouted and nodded towards the window, " No...but I'm sure they got them in corner shop across the road...SO...YOU ARE definately NOT going to Spain then, after all what Joe did for you..."

Jackson shuddered, Rob WAS harsh...poor Joe, he wasn't to shy to get himself bladdered on a good night out together...but coming HOME to that! he was worse than Aaron...

Aaron coming to mind again...

"Look...HE'LL get his money back that I borrowed for the flight, alright!" his head was banging.

Aaron was the reason he wasn't going to Spain...the contract would have been the ticket to build their house...or to put the foundations down anyway.

Rob rudely interrupted his thoughts, " look, Joe said he'd text yah later...so if you don't mind, can you go now..."

Jackson stood up...stiff neck...a banging head...and his best mates other half giving him jip...the morning couldn't get off any worse...could it...

Until the corner shop had sold out of Paracetamol as well!

Xxx

In the hospital canteen, Chas forced the sandwich up to her son's mouth, " GET THAT down yah kid..." she smiled.

Aaron bit a mouthful...some of the filling squirted out onto his face, " oh sorry bout that love, let me get a tissue and clean you up, shall I..."

Chas faffed around in her handbag...no tissues...

And Aaron was sitting there chewing happily, with chicken karma filling smeared around his chops.

She resorted to sighing, " oh love...I've got no tissues...HOW useless am I, huh?"

Aaron chewed on his sandwich...and watched various things around him, Chas knew she was talking to herself...she was fast getting used to it now.

As she gazed about herself, she happened to notice a familiar face in the que at the till, it was Adam Barton.

" HEY ADAM!" OVER HERE!" called Chas, taking no notice of other folks distaste of this loud woman bellowing across the busy canteen.

Adam looked up and waved his hand...after paying for a sandwich, he strolled over toward them, " hiya...I've just come from the ward just now...they said he were at physio.." told Adam.

Chas shook her head, " plant yah bum down there love, we've just finished awhile ago, and having a bite to eat...isn't that right Aaron, look Adam's here..." she said turning to him.

Aaron looked at Adam...then looked away.

Chas seemed to notice the mess around Aaron's mush again, she jumped up, " I'll tell you what love, I'm just gonna pop to the ladies...you're keep him company, won't yah..."

Adam was caught on the hop, " errrmmm"

But before he could say owt, Chas was aready on her way out to the ladies," Thank's love!"

Adam opened his sandwich, and glanced up to Aaron...he noticed that Aaron was looking across to a couple of male nurses at a table nearby.

He laughed out loud, " Oh I get it! you're having youself a good old perv, arn't yah mate! that'll give Jackson something to worry about, won't it..."

Aaron didn't respond...Adam felt awkward, and he hated feeling like that...was this the reason Jackson stayed away alot of the time.

Aaron then was looking at him, Adam perked up, " hey mate...what's up"

Aaron looked down, and immediately Adam KNEW what had happened...Adam rubbed his chin, " ohhhh mate...you've had a bit of an accident there..."

Aaron had wet himself, and he didnt look happy about it, he was getting agitated, Adam stood up, " look...don't worry about it mate...it's no different from having pissed yahself after a skinfull a...just need to get you cleaned up that's all..."

Adam was relieved to to see Chas returning, " alright love...sorry I were long, I just wanted to ring Marlon to make sure he opens up the pub for me..."

She realised that Adam was abit troubled, " what's up..."

"Aaron's had abit of an...you know", he glanced down towards Aaron's lap.

Chas looked down and sighed out heavily falling to the chair, " Ohhhhh Aaron! WHY couldn't you wait love..."

Adam was shaking his head, wanting to take his mates side, " he couldn't help it...look I'll do it...is there a gents nearby..."

Chas had her head in her hands, " over there love...but it'll be the disabled bogs you want and it's out of order..."

Adam shrugged, " then lets just get him back to the ward them...get THEM lot to sort him"

He took hold of Aaron's chair and lead the way to the canteens exit, Chas slowly followed, she really was starting to feel the hard work of all this now...

Xxx

Elsewhere Jackson's headache was getting worse...due to be getting on the wrong side of Ray.

In the site porter cabin Ray pointed an angry finger at him, " YOU'VE LET ME DOWN! do you know how many others I turned down to get you this contract in Spain!"

Jackson leaned on the desk, hands dig deep into his combat pockets, he huddled into his green coat, " I...I just couldn't go Ray...I'm sorry..."

Ray waved his hands in the air, as he paced the porter cabin" Sorry!...Sorry is not going to get that build finished in Spain is it! that holiday company is one of me best clients... I thought I was giving this to one of me BEST men..."

Jackson had burst into tears...he sobbed away in front of him, " I'm sorry Ray...I'm sorry..."

Ray's angry attitute simmered, " Hey! what are you blabbing about...Jackson?"

Jackson looked at him through tear streaming eyes, " I..."

Ray knew something was wrong...Jackson hadn't been himself for weeks...and that was after going AWOL for a week as well...something had happened...

"Jackson...what is it...tell me..."

Jackson looked up at him, it finally burst out of his mouth, " It's Aaron...IT'S AARON..."

Xxx

At the hospital, Aaron was back in the bed...all fresh and cleaned up, Adam looked at his watch, " i'm gonna have to shoot Chas...will you be..."

Chas shook her head at him, " I'll be fine love, I've got an appointment with his consultant in a while...then i'll be off meself...thanks for what you did today, you were a star"

Adam smiled, he was flattered, " NO don't be...but...YOU really need to let that family of yours know how this is for yah..."

Chas waved a hand, Aaron was sleeping now...the physio that morning had tired him right out, " ME! I'm fine love...I said I can DO this...and I AM! Aaron can count on me!"

"and what about Jackson...it's HIS responsibility too..." he argued.

Chas blew out a laugh of comtempt, " WHAT HIM!...he's proberly sunning himself on a beach as we speak"

Adam screwed up his face in sheer disbelief, "WHAT! why...why's he not here, with him"

Chas shrugged, and gently stroked her son's forehead, " I saw him the other day...HE HAS been coming to see him...but only when he's been asleep...I told him he needed to get a grip...if I haven't been so upset for Aaron, I would of given him a right slap!"

"Me to...you know what...this is bang out of order, I'm gonna go and give him what for, me"

Chas laughed, " and how are you gonna do that...he's in Spain...anyway he's not on holiday, it's work...saving for their future...well if I had MY way...Aaron's future won't be including him..."

She was abit choked up...Adam rubbed her arm, " hey, just forget about it...the guys a tosser, maybe Aaron IS better off without him...anyway he's got us, hasn't he..." Chas found herself looking deep into Adam's eyes, as they stood at opposite ends of Aaron's bed, but the nurse came in at that instant, " right...it's time for his meds..."

The moment was broken, as Chas sat down and focused on her son, and Adam feeling like a spare part now, quietly slipped away...

Xxx

In the builders cafe on Hotten high street, Jackson was slumped miserably in the chair as Ray brought over the coffees.

After sitting himself, Ray poured some sugar into his hot drink, and looked up, "So...WHY is it that I'm only hearing all about this now then..."

Jackson glanced up to him briefly, before settling his gaze back to the tabletop.

"I remember you saying that Aaron had been in an accident a few weeks before Christmas...then I never saw you for a while...WHY didn't you call me...I'VE always stood by you...I thought you and me were sorta close..."

Jackson forced on a hint of a smile, " You were MORE like a dad to me than my own Dad..."

"Then WHY didn't you say owt...are you telling me that Aaron HASN'T been out of hospital SINCE the accident..." asked Ray.

Jackson nodded, as he took a sip of his coffee, " he were in a coma at first..." he paused and swallowed, " then..."

Ray tried to get Jackson to open up, " then...WHAT"

"Then he woke up..." finished Jackson quietly, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

Ray found Jackson's reaction to Aaron waking from a coma really odd...

"but that's terrific news, isn't it" he pressed.

Jackson shook his head, " NO it's not...because he's...he's...he's like..." he COULDN'T say the words...

Ray leaned forward, Jackson was not telling him everything, " Jackson, is there something WRONG with Aaron...he's not paralysed or something is he?"

Again Jackson shook his head, " nah, it's nothing like that...he's...it's more to do with his brain"

Ray nearly spat his coffee out, " HE's braindamaged!"

Jackson shrugged, " more or less...I see him...when he's sleeping...I wait till everyones been, because I'm getting used to what times they come to visit him...and then I go and watch him sleeping...because when he's asleep...nothings wrong...he just looks like how he was..."

Ray was cottoning on to the gist of it, " YOU haven't seen him awake...but, it's been nearly 2 months since the accident...Jackson this is NOT good...what's wrong...don't you WHAT to seen him"

"COURSE I DO! It's just...I'm scared...Scared of how he is now...because he's lost everything...there's NOTHING there...and I can't bare to think about it...let alone see it!" Jackson started to well up, and forced his gaze to the floor...

Ray leaned forward as he watched Jackson sob, his face screwed up in emotion and pain.

"Jackson...do you love him"

Jackson didn't answer, but Ray knew the answer just by the look on his mates face, "then YOU know what to do...what you owe him...what THAT means"

That being the gold band on his finger...

Jackson shook his head...he knew...he knew what HE HAD to do deep down...it was just going to muster all his strength to do so...

Xxx

Chas sat outside the consultants office.

She wasn't sure about this update on Aaron's health...how he was doing...and longed for it to be GOOD news...please let it be good news.

She watched folk walk by...whether they be doctors, nurses, or visitors...

Then as she looked up, the office door opened and the neatly dressed consultant came out, "would you like to go through, Miss Dingle"

Chas stood up from the plastic chair, and tidied her self down...and after taking in a deep deep breath, she went to walk in...but stopped when she saw the figure standing in the corridor looking at her.

His hands in his pockets...his face all sad and unsure.

Jackson...

Chas felt annoyed inside...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE!

"shouldn't YOU not be in Spain!" she spat unkindly.

Jackson came forward, " I never went...I couldn't do it...I couldn't leave him, it's NOT right"

Chas laughed...but it wasn't a happy laugh, " By golly you GET IT! I've been telling YOU that for weeks!"

But Chas felt upset too...because there was a sense of relief there too...because doing this on her own was starting to get TOO MUCH, even though she would NEVER admit to it.

"They'a...they are just gonna give me an update..." mentioned Chas.

Jackson, now in front of her turned his head to the open doorway into the consultants office...he held out his hand to her, " come on..." he coaxed gently...Chas took his hand and let herself be led into the office.

Xxx

Chas and Jackson listened intendly to Mr. Jarvis's words, after Chas immediately asked how Aaron was.

"Aaron is doing better than expected...for someone is in position, he has come through it extremely well...it's only been 2 months since he's come around from the coma, and the progress he has made as very much surprized me...his long term prognosis is very good"

Chas was smiling...she liked this! Jackson sat quietly taking it all in.

"His speech therapy is NOT going to well at the moment...but it is not to unexpected due to the nature of his brain injury...it STILL is very much early days..." Jarvis told.

Chas swallowed, and glanced at Jackson, then back to the consultant, " what...what about his memory...i'm mean...what I'm saying is...is..."

Jackson could see she was struggling to ask, so he took charge, " WILL he be able to regain his memory...remember things...remember us", Chas could detect the hope in his tone...she recognised it because she was hoping it too.

Jarvis sat back, " it's differcult to answer that...AS i've said it STILL IS very much early days...but..."

"but what..." asked Chas, her heart was racing.

"but...I am surprized he hasn't shown any hint of his life before...he knows you are his mother, but that is due to you being here every day since he woke from the coma...he's learned that you are his mother, that you are someone he can trust..."

Chas was devastated, and Jackson took her hand in his, " will he ALWAYS be like that...know nothing from before" prompted Jackson.

Jarvis shrugged, " NOT impossible...but...unlikely...only time will tell you that"

Jarvis leaned forward, " anyway! the good news is...we need to look ahead about getting him home"

This news set Chas off into a blind panic, " HOME!...he CAN'T come home yet, it's to soon!" she stood up and looked at Jackson, " TELL HIM! he can't come home we have NOTHING ready!"

Mr. Jarvis rounded the table and helped Jackson to calm her, " Miss Dingle calm down...we are talking about between 6 and 8 weeks...you're have plenty of time to sort out arrangements at home...please calm down"

But Chas wasn't calm, she was worried...worried for Aaron and his future...in hospital he seemed so safe, in a bubble...but in the village... he waqs exposed...folk could be so cruel.

Jackson placed an arm around her, " it's okay Chas...he'll be fine...I'M here now...I promise NOTHING will happen to him, they're have to answer to me, I MENT what I said...i've been an idiot...worse than that...but HE COMES first..."

But unbeknown to Chas...he was just as worried as her...

if not more...

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews...here's 13, things are STILL abit grim again, but it's still early days...things will be lighter soon! Seeing since that darned lemon coloured VW Camper van will make another appearance in a later chapter! x

Xxx

**EARLY-MARCH 2013**

_"I wake up every morning with a banging head, because I am drinking far too much...I drink too much, because I just want it to drown out my aching and lonely heart..._

_that...and run away too, because that's what I do...that's what I always do._

_it's all because I miss him...and long for him._

_The missing him and the longing for him is ALWAYS with me...Jack misses him too and sometimes I am glad Jack is not always with me...because I feel selfish for wanting to be the ONLYONE to long for Aaron..._

_I miss his smile_

_I miss the silly way he looks at me with those blue eyes_

_I miss the attitude and jip he gives me, for going on and on at him about nothing..._

_I miss him in our bed, when we would snuggle up to eachother and talk all night..._

_I miss him...I long for him...I want him...I need him..._

_and I run...I run_

_and I keep pushing myself because I am to blame for all what happened that night...the night I lost Aaron, because I have...I've lost him, because part of me knows that he is not coming back to me..._

_I have to be a man and face up to that fact..._

_but I'd rather be a child and run away from it._

_If I could turn back time, I would...but I can't...I have to face up to it...because it is what's expected of me..._

_I know that...even if others think I maybe shirking my responsibilities..._

_Aaron is the first person I think about when I open me eyes in the morning...and the last thought before I close my eyes at night._

_PLEASE Aaron...come back to me because I am SO lonely without you..._

_Please...just come back..."_

Xxx

Jackson Walsh rounded the corner and entered the ward room, Chas turned from where she was faffing about around Aaron, " hiya love, didn't know you were coming in this morning..."

Jackson dug his hands into his pockets and smiled, " you said something about speech therapy in the pub yesterday...I thought i'd come and stop by, to see how he got on like..."

Chas wiped Aaron's mouth...there seemed to be egg around it, "you know, same as...nothing to report... we've just had our breakie...Aaron actually held his own fork this morning...didn't yah love" she told, now looking at her son in the wheelchair proudly.

Jackson looked at Aaron, he was oblivous to him...all his focus was either to the room or to his Mum.

It was like that ALL the time.

Chas grabbed her coat and sat up, " right, it's time I got back to that pub..."

Jackson was open mouthed, and waved an arm out towards Aaron, " what...you are leaving me and him on our own together...", he had some concern in his tone.

Chas shook her head at him, " YEAH I am! It's about time I left you to it...instead of me acting as gooseberry all the time..."

Jackson didn't know what to do...this was unexpected, for the last few weeks since he came back into 'Aaron's life', Chas had never really left their side...Aaron felt safe with his loud mouthed mother around him...being on his own with him seemed...daunting.

"What are we gonna do" Jackson asked with a nervous smile, and then glancing unsurely toward Aaron, Chas made for the doorway and turned on her heel, " I'm sure you're think of something love, see yah later!" and with that said, she was off.

Jackson bit his lip...he just stood there for a while...nothing but a cold silence between the pair them, Aaron set his gaze towards the window...he was watching the snow flakes fall...infact Aaron seemed fasinated by it...he could see the sparkle in Aaron's baby blue eyes.

And Jackson had an idea, he came forward and crouched down to met his gaze, " fancy a trip outside mate..."

Xxx

Jackson had wrapped Aaron up warmly...he sat in his chair in his big puffer jacket and favourite cap.

He wheeled him over the icy path to a patch of Snow covered grass near the carpark, as they came to a halt, Jackson kicked on Aaron's brakes and turned, " I bet you feel better for a bit of fresh air a...STUCK in that gloomy ward all day...kill all them bugs this"

Aaron watched the snow fall...his blue eyes smiling at the flakes, as he looked up to the heavy grey sky.

"You always liked the snow, didn't yah...remember that snowball fight we had last year in Emmerdale...you and Jack attacked me on that hill...", Jackson was WILLING him to remember that...but Aaron didn't respond.

With his hand, Jackson brushed away some of the snow from the low brick wall beside them, and sat his bum down on it, " hey...do you remember we were here LAST summer...after I got beaten up on the day of the courtcase...I were stuck in here for days...and it were SOoo hot...you brought me out here to cool off...but it were ME in the chair, because my ribs were killing me, and you were sitting where I'm sitting now...smoking your ciggy and banging on about Cain not given you much time off to come and visit me..."

Aaron wasn't listening, he was looking at the dog...a dog that seemed to appear out from no where...it wasn't on a lead, it was just roaming around in the snow...Aaron's eyes lit up as it came up to him and sniffed around his legs.

Watching, Jackson smiled sadly, the dog looked alittle like Clyde or Bonnie...whose it belonged to was anyone's guess...it was SO cold out here, there was no one else around.

"you like dog's, do you remember that?...do you remember Clyde, do you remember our Bonnie..."

Aaron's eyes were darting like mad at the dog...before it padded away from them...Aaron was trying to stretch his head around, and made grunting noises.

Jackson stood up, " blimey i'm freezing me balls off here matie...do you mind if I take you back in...folk must think we are MAD for sitting here"

Aaron was pointing toward the dog, and made a noise, Jackson shook his head, " it's not our dog mate...", Aaron didn't look at him...it was still the dog.

"Aaron..._Aaron..._AARON!" cried Jackson raising his voice sharply, Aaron finally looked up at him and met Jackson's tearful gaze, " PLEASE remember me...please Aaron...I can't bare this anymore...I miss you so much, and Jack misses yah too...please come back to me...come back to us...i'm begging yah"

Jackson felt like breaking down where he stood, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and quickly pulled himself together, especially when Aaron was starting to shiver with the cold.

"come on..." he said disponded "lets get you BACK inside, shall we"

Aaron continued to look at the dog, and it was only when they re entered the hospital...that Aaron set his gaze onto other things...

Xxx

Jackson parked Aaron in his ward room...he really needed to get to work...and he found it hard to be here for long stretches of time...because he couldn't bare to see Aaron the way he was.

"do you want the telly on mate..." he asked, grabbing hold of the remote control.

Aaron was set on gazing out of the window again...he just liked to stare outdoors...as if he felt trapped inside or something...

Jackson slumped to the bed and placed his head down inbetween his hands...it was like talking to a brick wall and he HATED IT!

"Right time for your meds" announced a voice.

Jackson looked up to see the male nurse enter with a drugs trolley, the nurse's eyes suddenly lit up at seeing Jackson.

"Jackson Walsh! if I live and breath!"

Jackson gasped and jumped up, " Warren!...I didn't know YOU were back...didn't you transfer off to Ireland or someplace..."

The young male nurse named Warren nodded, " I was...but after 3 years I got home sick...", he took the capsule of drugs and approached Aaron," so...is Aaron here a mate or..."

Jackson swallowed " we're together...well...were...are..." he sighed and slumped to the bed again in frustration...it was painted all over his face.

Warren made sure Aaron took his tablets and gave him a drink of water, " there you go matie...ALL done" he turned to Jackson and glanced at his tunic clock, " look I'm due a break...do you wanna coffee or something..."

Jackson held his head up and smiled sadly at him, " cheers...I could do with warming up..."

Xxx

Warren bought the coffees, and they sat in the small cafe at the hospital's main entrance foyer, "so...how long have you and Aaron been together then...you must've met him not long after we broke up..." asked Warren.

Jackson shrugged as he took hold of the poly cup, " errrrr...couple of years...actually we'a..." he held up his ring finger, " we did it last year...this month actually..." it was only then it had dawned on him...in a week it was their first anniversary.

Warren smiled at him, " you didn't seem the settling down type when we went out...", Jackson looked up at him and became all shy...Warren was yet ANOTHER Ex...3 months they had been together, " I forgot you and me went out..." he admitted.

Warren laughed, " it's fine!...we weren't exactly loves young dream you know! but I still care...do you still see that flat mate of yours, Tony was it...oh and that bird he was knocking off, you remember the on with the big tits and was all over you like a rash!"

Jackson shuddered at the memory, Don't remind me..."

"back in there...in the ward, you looked really conflicted" Warren pressed, getting back on topic.

Jackson sighed out heavily, " ohhhhh I didn't mean to be...it's just...SO hard, to see him so vunerable...vunerable is NOT Aaron believe me"

"what's the consultant said..."

Jackson looked deep into his coffee, " just that it's unlikey that his memory will return...", he looked up to him, " he said it WASN'T impossible...but, if it was to happen, it would have started showing by now..."

Warren pulled a face, " not always, sometimes a recovery from an injury like Aaron's could take months, years even...you shouldn't give up hope mate..."

Jackson found that scary to think about...YEARS! Could he actually be trusted to stay until then...he found it a struggle now, let alone spending years like this.

Warren put his hand over Jackson's, " it's scary...but even IF Aaron doesn't regain his memory, you and him can still have a future..."

Jackson felt like crying again...

"But...I want MY Aaron...not a half an Aaron, someone who just happens to look like him...anyway, never mind me a minute, what about HIM...he might find that he doesn't want me..."

Warren could see Jackson was really bothered by this, " you need to give it time...DON'T give up on him...he might surprize you, people do..." the Nurse then stood up, " look I have to get back to work but..." he writes his mobile number down on to a piece of tissue paper, and handed to him, " IF you want to talk, just call me anytime...we can always meet up for a drink or something...all go somewhere, it must get lonely" he suddenly enticed with a come to bed glance.

Jackson snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at the nurse, " THAT'S bang out of order mate...I THOUGHT YOU were just being a mate..."

Warren raised his eyebrowes as he stood up, " NOW THAT'S the spirit mate!...see, Aaron IS all you want...it doesn't matter if he is NOT like he was...he's STILL the same lad...you just got to get to know eachother again...and stopping away every five minutes is not gonna do that is it mate..."

Jackson calmed down and relaxed abit, " sorry mate...you're right, I KNOW you are...just, just ignore me I were JUST rambling off..."

Warren had to get back on shift, " well MY works done, isn't it...I've gotta get back mate, but...IF you do wanna go out as MATES sometime, just call me..." and with that he was off.

Jackson leaned back in the chair and half smiled to himself...he then jumped out of the seat and headed off himself.

Xxx

In the Woolpack, Chas served Paddy his pint, " So at least Jackson is making the effort now, it will take a lot of the pressure of you" he soothed.

Chas nodded, " yeah it will, it's just that...sometimes I get the feeling that he's giving up on him, that's all..."

Paddy took a sup of his pint, " well HE said he found it difficult didn't he...he proberly still does, but...at least he's there for him"

Chas sighed as she leaned onto the bar top, " ohhhhh ignore me, I'm just worried about him coming home Paddy, I mean WHERE is he gonna sleep...how's he gonna be..."

Paddy shrugged, " It'll be fine!...it'll ALL work out, don't worry and WE are all here to help out remember..."

Chas bit her lip, she DID have an idea she was mulling over...maybe it was time to reveal it to him, " I'a...I was thinking Paddy...maybe it would be best like, to have Aaron stopping over with you..."

Paddy was open mouth, as he poised his glass to his lips, " ME!...why me...BUT he'll be wanting to be with YOU won't he...won't he?"

Chas smiled at him, " HE doesn't know the pub does he...but he spent a whole shed load of time over yours, didn't he, anyway HE MIGHT even remember something..."

Paddy could see the pleading look through the smile on the landladys face, what Rhona would say he didn't know, and he could deal with that later...and Aaron WAS important to him...he was like a dad to him...it was time to do HIS bit now.

He shook his head with a smile, " yeah WHY not...you could be right there..."

They both looked up to see Jackson enter through the doors, Paddy turned to Chas, " do you want to tell him or shall I..." he asked.

"TELL ME what, sounds intriguing" came Jackson's somewhat cheerful reply, as he stopped at the bar.

Paddy waved out a hand, " I...we...were saying it might be best if Aaron comes and stops at mine...when he comes out the hospital..."

Jackson was quiet, Chas glanced at Paddy and said, " you haven't got any objections to that, have yah..."

Jackson forced on a smile, " No, why should I...it sounds great...afterall Aaron spent alot of time over there...doing all that sole searching..."

Chas smiled, relieved he was alright about it...anyway Aaron going back to them flats was a definate no no...over her dead body THAT was gonna happen.

Jackson looked up, " can I have a pint please, Chas..."

Chas beamed a smile at him, " COURSE you can love", as Chas pulled him his pint, Jackson thought it time to announce HIS plans.

"I was thinking...I thought about taking Jack in to visit Aaron...what do you think..."

Chas and Paddy glanced at eachother.

"oh, you think it's NOT a good idea then..." said Jackson, answering his own question.

Chas placed the pint down in front of him, " it's NOT that love, it's just...how is Jack gonna be like seeing Aaron like that..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " he's gonna be upset I know...but...maybe it might help him...I took Aaron out today, just in the grounds mind...and we saw this dog...and Aaron responded to it...I LIKE to think that it reminded him of Bonnie...or Clyde or something...I just think it MIGHT be worth a try"

Chas shrugged at him, " babe, It sounds like a really lovely idea, but can I make a suggestion...WAIT until Aaron is out of the hospital...because you could be right love, that could do it, seeing Jack, but here in the village...it COULD jog something"

Jackson tried to hold onto his smile, but it was hard...because he knew he was going home to an empty flat again...a trip to the offie was on his mind again...

Xxx

Jackson climbed into the van...he turned the key, and drove home, his mind was bursting with thoughts and hopes and dreams of what he had discussed with Chas and Paddy in the pub that evening.

"_I was gonna take you away for your 21st birthday...just you and me...maybe back to Lanzarotte and back to our quiet night time beach where we could make love in the water_

_I wanted to build a house for us...for you me and Jack..._

_I wanted to build it in the village or nearby so you could be close to your family._

_I had it all planned out...I had our future mapped out for us...but that's all never going to happen now...WHY didn't I tell you the truth about Craig...that he were MORE to me than a one night stand, way back when..._

_I still can remember when me and you last ' did it'...we were out at Bar west or somewhere and we walked home...and we were being rebels because we were holding hands up Hotten high street...and then we started kissing in that allyway..._

_CHRIST how we ran home! Because we were both horney has hell! The lift was out of order so we had to climb all 14 floors to the flat._

_and after we had sex you looked deep into my eyes with yours...those beautiful blue eyes...and I could tell how much you loved me...love me_

_Is that life gone now?_

_will that life ever come back?_

_because I would rather just walk away now and never see you again, if you are going to be someone else...a stranger who knows nothing about me...someone whos memories I shared with no longer has them._

_Because if you realise you don't want me..._

_My heart is aching and I can't take much more now..._

_No...I am wrong..._

_I am just slowly dying of a broken heart..."_

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**MID-MARCH 2013**

_The sea is so gentle, as the calm waves lap up on to the goldern sands._

_The sun is so bright, and the rays feels so good on me back..._

_And a shadow is caste over me...I look up and Aaron is smiling down at me with a pair of silly sunshades on...and THAT cap!_

_"don't just stop there and gorp at me you div, rub some more cream into me..." I cry at him...but I am only teasing and he knows it...he always knows it._

_First I hear a 'shit' as the cream squirts up into his face...and I smile cheekily.. he LIKES that anyway!_

_And then I hear the slap of his hands on me back, as he massages the cream into me._

_"What a way to spent our first anniversary a...on our favourite beach..." I say._

_Aaron smiled as he finished applying the cream and capped the bottle up...he then laid beside me...poor Aaron...red as a lobster...but there's no telling him..._

_Suncream is for wimps..._

_I lay there quietly...and Aaron is fidgety...he's ALWAYS fidgety on the beach...because he can't just lie there..._

_He turns his head to me, " I'm hot! I'm gonna be taking a dip, me"_

_And he's up on his feet again kicking sand in me face... HE laughs when he realises as I cough and spit out the sand from my mouth._

_"Are YOU coming in..." he asks._

_I shrug, " not yet...maybe in a while..."_

_Aaron jogs off to the sealine and turns, his face obscured by the bright sun now..."hey Jackson!..._

_...WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME...!"_

Jackson opened his eyes...and as he raised his head off from the pillow, he feels that his eyes are wet...he wiped them quickly with his hands.

He liked dreaming...especially about Aaron...it helped him forget the reality of the situation, he, all alone in this bed...Aaron stuck in that damned hospital.

He sat up and stretched...it was sunday it was their anniversary...a year ago they had got wed...and the way they SHOULD be spenting it was only happening in his dreams.

Jackson swung his legs round and got up...there was a few things he wanted to sort out today, so he decided he couldn't just lie there in self pity, like he did most sunday mornings now, he had things to do, folk to see, pick up Jack from Sarah's...drop Aaron's stuff over to Smithy...

He grabbed his towel and headed out to the bathroom to grab his shower.

Xxx

In the village Rhona watched as Chas and Paddy were standing in the middle of Aaron's old bedroom in Smithy cottage.

"NO Paddy! " cried Chas, " his bed went in THAT direction...it's got to be the same or NOTHINGS gonna jog his memory, is it"

Paddy was flustering around with the bed, as he was turning it...Chas stood there hand to her face supervising...Rhona laughed, she felt wrong for doing so, but them two together...it was like a comedy act with all their bickering...

...then again they DID have history.

And at that thought, Rhona stepped foward, "look I've made a brew down stairs...wanna come down and have it, or it's gonna get cold, otherwise"

Paddy smiled at her, "Now, THAT sounds definately WHAT we need..."

Chas had other ideas, as she waved her hand about her, " BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THIS...Jackson will be through in a bit with all of Aaron's stuff...we NEED to get it sorted Paddy!" she told, raising her voice in concern.

Paddy grabbed her shoulders, "AND IT WILL BE! just calm down...we have PLENTY of time...it's gonna be fine..."

Chas wasn't so sure, but she shook her head, " OK...JUST a quick brew...I'm telling yah,I want this all finished today..." and with that she was heading down the stairs leaving Paddy to manage the bed on his own.

Xxx

Jackson drove his van up to Smithy and as he came to a halt, Chas was already flying out the door to the house, " ABOUT time Jackson, WHAT took you...we need to get Aaron's room all sorted..."

Jackson had barely stepped his foot out of the van, as he watched open mouthed, as Chas was forcing open the vans rear door.

Jackson stepped around and joined her, " ALL of his shirts are in this bag...all his trakkies and jeans are in this one...well the ones he left at mine anyway..."

A lot of Aaron's things were of course lost...lost in the crash in his holdall.

Chas was already snatching up the bags, " ohhhhh WHERE is our Cain! He should be here helping us...trust HIM not to be around when you need him to be..."

Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, " HEY! I am here now...WE'RE get it all sorted and ready for him, I promise..."

Chas shook her head, " yeah...COURSE you will love, but lets crack on shall we..."

Clearly struggling with the bags, Jackson half smiled as she trotted back off toward the entrance to Smithy in her high heels, trying to avoid the melting patches a pack ice that was littered about the pathway.

Blimey Chas WAS in a panic...the Consultant had only said to them the day before that Aaron could come home the first week of April...that was some 2/3 weeks away...

But he could understand it...it was best it all be ready for him.

Xxx

Jackson glanced around the room...it WAS like old times, Aaron's old room in Smithy.

The rows they had in here...when they first got together...he could hear them play out now in his mind as he sat on the bed...their old bed...the one he had made love gently to Aaron for the first time.

That first morning waking up...Aaron was ALREADY up and about...and became all formal and asking whether he wanted a tea or a coffee...

He smiled at the thought, such a long time ago now...

Chas was then coming in barking orders at Zac, " ABOUT GLAD YOU'VE turned up...you can give Paddy a shifty on with that Wardrobe at mine..."

Zac was holding up his hands to her, " ANYTHING you say love...just be leaving them drinks for us ready behind the bar...could be thirsty work this..."

She then seemed to notice Jackson sitting still on the bed, " HEY! don't just be sitting there love, there's STILL plenty to crack on with, you know..."

Jackson stood up, and pulled out something from one of the bags he had brought in from the van, "Actually, I got a few things for him..." he handed over a photo of himself with Jack and Aaron...the one snapped on Blackpool pier...

"...and there's a few drawings from Jack...silly things but Aaron always stuck them up..."

Chas gazed at the photo, now in her grasp, " Team Jackson on holiday a...it's a nice photo love...I'm sure it'll you know help him..."

Jackson swallowed down hard...he had to keep it together...but Chas was the one breaking down now, she looked up at him with teary eyes, " WILL he remember though...will he be Aaron again...the old Aaron, because I start to think and think and come up with all these ideas that he just gonna be this half person who is a shell to his formerself..."

Jackson took Chas into his arms and held her for a while...he felt her pain, knew her pain...

because he had been feeling it often enough.

He knew he HAD to be the strong one now...he HAD to be the one to take charge...

Xxx

With MOST of it done, and as ready for Aaron as well as they were going to get it, Jackson had to leave and pick his son up from Sarah's.

Jackson pulled up on to the driveway to Sarah's place , and as usual like it was every week when he came here, Sarah had the door open and Jack was flying out with his rucksack.

Jackson cuddled his son, " hey little man...whos missed you?"

"you have!" came Jack's reply...Jackson dug his face into his sons shoulder...he always felt comfort in that...

Sarah was then upon them, " you look worn out Jackson..." she commented.

Jackson stood up and shook his head, " we were errr...getting 'the' room ready..." he had to be cryptic because he didn't want to say the 'A' word infront of Jack, because it always started him off with a shed load of questions...first one 'WHERE is my uncle Aaron...'

Sarah raised her eyebrowes at him, " so...it's soon then..."

"yeah...in a couple of weeks" Jackson replied trying to keep up the smiling, " anyway, we better get going, I've gotta get this one to Judo for 6, and I've only got a couple of hours..."

"well he's had his tea, so that'll help yah..." told Sarah watching as Jackson helped his son climb into the van...instantly he was crawling into the driving seat grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

As Jackson slammed the door shut and rounded over to the drivers side, Sarah came forward "oh I almost forgot! We've set a date for the wedding, now that the divorce has come through with Jeff...keep the 12th of July free...the pair of you are invited..."

Jackson looked up as she said 'pair', " who... me and Jack?"

"NO silly! you and...Aaron" she mouthed, but there was no danger of Jack listening anyway, he was still playing goods driver inside the van.

Jackson nodded his head with a smile and opened the drivers door, " COME ON you, shift over...we gotta pop over to Joe's place before Judo..."

Sarah waved as they reversed out of the driveway, and pulled away up the road.

Xxx

In no time, Joe opened the door to see Jackson and Jack standing there, " alright mate! come in..."

Jackson wiped his feet as did Jack copying his dad, " so what brings you round...this is unexpected mate"

Jackson was immediately flipping out his wallet from his back pocket and was handing Joe over some money, " there you go mate 140 notes...that us squared for the what you borrowed me for THEM flights..."

Joe looked up at him, " you didn't have to pay me now...you're skint arn't yah...you can..."

Jackson was waving up his hands refusing to take the money back, " NO! I don't want it...I always pay me debts me!"

Joe knew his best mate was a proud man, so he pocketed the money and offered them a drink instead, " have you time for a beer..."

Jackson scrutinized the time and nodded, " errrr...yeah, go on then, I'll have a beer with yah..."

Jack was sitting in the armchair, " mines a beer too Joe" he sang.

"HIS' a be a squash actually, can't be having you turning up to Judo knocking out those other kids with beer fumes, can yah..."

Jack was jumping up, " Joe can I look at your fish?"

Joe smiled at the lad, " go on then, you know where they are, upstairs..."

Jack ran off with his orange squash as Jackson and Joe sat down with their cans, " look...I'll have to apologise for Rob the other night mate...he had NO right saying that to you..."

Jackson waved his hand, " all forgotten mate"

"No it's not...he had no right saying Bar West's golden couple are no more...he were just pissed, that's all"

"I said it were forgotten mate...maybe he has a point, a? We are no more...in a sense anyway..." Jackson told glancing to the carpet, then looked up at him, " out is he?"

Joe stood up and went and handed him an envelope, " yep, working late AGAIN...it's getting to be a habit...there you go...happy anniversary mate..."

Jackson was wide eyed as he took the envelope...he then screwed his face up and sobbed abit, Joe sat beside him and pulled his mates head to his shoulder, "I know mate...just let it out yeah...better out than in, Jack'll be busy with feeding the fish...I'm sure Rob won't be missing another two..."

He smiled as he said that...Jack did have the tendency of over feeding them!

Jackson pulled himself together and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, " sorry mate...it's all I do at the moment is cry...I'm getting sick of it meself!"

"are you gonna go see him..." asked Joe reaching for his Beer can.

Jackson shook his head, " yeah, just as soon I've dropped the little man off to Judo...I'll show him this ...HE'LL be made up mate...most people have forgotten...you can't blame them mind, because of all what's happened"

Joe smiled at him, " you know where I am mate, when he's home and things might get hard for yah for any reason...anytime you want to talk I'm here for yah...forget Rob, HE'S not your mate, I am..."

They stood up and Jackson hugged his mate and kissed him on the cheek, " cheers for that...and cheers for the beer!" he downed it and called out, " COME ON JACK, leave them fish alone it's time to go mate!"

Jack was running down the stairs and bolted into the room with his empty squash beaker that Joe took off him.

"Right lets get you to this judo..." Joe smiled at them and watched them go...

Jackson wanted to get something before he dropped Jack off...something for him to sign.

Xxx

Jackson had spent 10 minutes trying to find the right anniversary card for him and Aaron.

The shopkeeper kept glancing at his watch at the counter, so he settled on a biggish card with two bears in a heart on the front.

Immediately after jumping back into the van he opened up the card and searched desperately for a pen, luckily he found one in his glove compartment.

After taking a few moments to think about what he wanted to put, he settled on:

To My Aaron,

Still loving you with all my heart

Within this year my love has grown...

and I want to just say...I'm waiting for you...

Love Your Jackson XX

He chewed the end of his pen, debating how tacky or cheesy that sounded, but it'll have to do...because he needed to get there before visitors time ended.

He handed the card over to his son, who was busy playing with his DS

"sign your name in that will yah mate..."

Jack took the card and frowned at his dad, " is it a birthday card..." Jackson had his fingers covering up the name Aaron, " yes mate...chop chop mate, we're gotta be dropping you off at Judo remember"

Jack took the pen and wrote his name in it, and afterwards he stuffed the card in the envelope and turned the engine...

First he needed to drop of Jack at Judo, and then for the hospital.

Xxx

Aaron was watching the TV when Jackson entered the ward room, he clutched the card tightly, " hiya mate...only me" he said with a silly grin.

Aaron turned his head from his pillow looked at him then turned back to the TV screen.

Jackson bit his lip and sat in the chair beside the bed, " I've bought us a card look, for our anniversary...a year ago today we...did it...got married..."

Aaron wasn't listening he was smiling at the telly.

Jackson held over the card to him, " do you want to read it...Jack signed it as well mate..."

Aaron took the card and stared at it...then let it slip from his hand and it ended up on the floor.

Jackson sighed out heavily...there was STILL no way of knocking through that brick wall, after stooping down and grabbing the card he placed it onto the side unit, " I'll just leave it here, shall I"

Aaron said nowt...

Jackson tapped his fingers...then remembered the photos in his jacket pocket, " oh yeah, I've brought something to show you...it might help you remember us..."

Aaron turned his head and watched closely as Jackson placed down two photos down in front of him.

Jackson pointed to the biggest of them, " this is of YOU, ME, Jack and Bonnie...", he watched Aaron's reaction to it.

"...and the other is of Clyde, Paddy gave it me"

Aaron picked up the photo of Clyde and looked at it closely, Jackson gazed at him, he was sure he saw something other than the blank gaze in Aaron's eyes...

There was just a hint of recognition there, a glint...not much, but THERE WAS some reaction there...

And Jackson smiled, " Happy Anniversary Aaron..."

Xxx

Jackson laid his head down on his pillow...he stared at the shadows of the ceiling...and then turned his head to the vacant pillow beside him...and closed his eyes...

_On that golden beach, I lay there watching Aaron as he stood up and kicked sand into my face._

_"I'm HOT! I'm gonna be taking a dip, me!"_

_I spit the sand form my mouth as I watch Aaron look down at me with that gorgous smile of his, " are YOU coming in?"_

_I shrug, " not yet, maybe in awhile..." I Say._

_And Aaron jogged off toward the sealine, he turned around, the hot sun obscuring his face, "Hey Jackson..."_

_I look up to him._

_"WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME..."_

_I swallow and climb to my feet, then padded over the soft hot sands towards him._

_Aaron, standing there with his hands loosely on his hips and facing towards the blue sea._

_I grab his hands and hold them...and look deeply into his eyes...my heart beating like mad!_

_" Aaron...I WILL ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOU..."_

_and I kiss him on the lips..._

_Aaron pulled away and smiled and started to run into the sea...and on turning he called back to me._

_"...good...because I'm coming back..."_

**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**FIRST WEEK OF APRIL 2013**

_The water was so warm, the sand was so hot, the sun was so bright._

_And he stood there looking out to sea...he could hear the faraway voices around him...far away...but he couldn't understand them._

_and there was the images...the blurred figures that had no faces._

_and They, the voices and the images were drowned out again by the black void that came and engulfed this mind._

_A thick fog that he couldn't see through..._

_and the voices and the blurred images were on the other side..._

_and that was that..._

_everynight._

_until he woke..._

Xxx

Aaron sat on the bed...he gazed around the hospital room he had been in for so many weeks...the sun was shining through the window...it's rays felt warm when he held up his arm to them.

Spring had sprung...

That's what that daft had nurse said...when she had given him his morning meds...and as he sat there he was wondering what it was going to be like outside...would it really be warm...the last time he was out, it had been snowing, and that was a few weeks back.

"ALL ready is he love!"

Aaron turned his head to the doorway...that sounded like her...his Mum...was she THAT loud all the time...he liked her...she made him smile, and she was familiar.

He still couldn't remember her from before, but she was always promising that he would remember everyting sooner or later...

and he was still waiting...

Chas breezed into the room, that smile he had been thinking about just now painted all over her face, " MORNING KID!...hows it feeling a?...to be finally be going home"

Aaron looked up at her...

Chas sat beside him on the bed and placed an arm around him, " give us a smile kid...suns shining out..."

Aaron smiled at her...and she was so glad, she pulled him into a hug...and as she was pulling away, he frowned at her as she was waving her hands in front of her face, "you're be starting me off love!"

Chas stood up and picked up a carrier bag of Aaron's things, then she turned and held her hand out to him, " come on love...time to go"

Aaron slowly stood...he was still alittle wobberly on his feet, but he was improving all the time...it was just a shame that his speech wasn't.

Chas looked at her son closely, he stood there in front of her in a pair of jeans and a black sweater...his hair was alittle longer than he normally wore it...and he had been shaved.

"you look nice...gonna be taking your old Mum out somewhere, are yah!" she joked.

Aaron half smiled at her, but there was always that bit of unsuraity.

Chas turned on her heel, " right then...Jackson's waiting in the van...he's parked out front so we better be hurrying ourselves...don't want him be getting a ticket a!"

Aaron just looked at her puzzled, Chas waved a hand, " never mind love, come on"

Aaron slowly followed his Mum out the room.

Aaron gave the room one last look, before he disppeared after her up the corridor.

Xxx

There was quite a gathering outside Smithy cottage, as Jackson parked the van up.

Chas jumped out beaming the biggest of smiles.

Her son was finally home! After all this time.

Jackson pulled the key out of the ignition, and turned his head to see Aaron looking at the congregated crowd unsurely.

"COME ON AARON! Come out of that van and see us!" came a voice from the gathering.

Aaron turned towards Jackson, who smiled reasuringly at him, " they are all family mate, and they're all just happy to see yah..." he told.

Aaron nodded slightly taking in his words, and then slowly climbed out of the van, Jackson watched on as Chas took hold of her son's hand.

"Come and see your Uncle Zac and Lisa...and there's our Marlon..."

Chas was in a whiz, the excitement running through her with a rush...but poor Aaron was blank faced.

All these faces...grinning at him...laughing at him...chattering to him all at once.

He paused in his tracks, and backed away a tad, Chas turned to him, " whats up love...you don't have to be scared at this lot babe"

Jackson stood beside Paddy, "This is all too much..." he said with a nod to the gathering around Aaron and Chas, " I knew it would be too much, but Chas wouldn't listen to me"

Paddy smiled. " maybe it's best we just get him inside..." he suggested.

Jackson watched on as Paddy led everyone indoors, he then saw Aaron being led inside...Sam Dingle was rattling on at him about some nonsense...he shook his head and was last to enter the house after them...

Xxx

Inside Rhona and Marlon had put on quite a spread, and the entire Dingle clan had taken over Smithy.

Aaron stood there with Chas.

All these faces

He didn't know anybody...just his Mum and that big Paddy...and Jackson.

Cain kept staring up at him, trying to work him out...but Cain's gaze made Aaron feel nervous so he shied away from him.

Cain drunk from his can, Debbie turned to him, " Must be hard on him...being like that..."

Cain turned to his daughter with a frown, " being like what?"

" Like that...nothing in there..." she tapped his own skull, " , Cain shrugged and looked at her with a hint of a smile, " He HAD nothing in there to begin with...I'm sure it won't take much to track down his brain cell"

Debbie tutted at him...blimey he could be insensitive sometimes.

Chas sat Aaron down into the arm chair, and the next thing he knew, was a sandwich was being shoved into his gob, " GET that down yah love!"

Pearl was sitting opposite him clutching a cup and saucer, she was smiling at him, " I bet this is really daunting for you, isn't it...but none of us bite love, you know...we all want you to get better..." she cooed flapping her neck scarf.

Aaron didn't know how to respond to her, he just half smiled and nodded slightly.

Jackson was standing at the fireplace with Paddy with a can in his grasp, " he looks tired...you know what, I can't even get a look in" he said taking a sip.

Paddy runned his chin, then turned to him, " That's what they're like, isn't it, the Dingles I mean...they're really big on family and I SHOULD know, I've been there myself...hey, I know what...why don't you go and take him upstairs...you know you can...you know..."

Jackson frowned at him, " I think it's FAR too soon to be doing things like that paddy...", Paddy became flustered, " no I didn't mean that, I mean just show him...where he's gonna be sleeping like..."

Jackson nudged him with a cheeky smile, " I KNEW what yah ment Paddy, I were just messing with yah...but yeah, that sounds like a very good idea to me..."

Jackson crossed over and placed his hand onto Aaron's shoulder where he sat, " Aaron...want to come upstairs...I wanna show you sommit..."

Aaron slowly stood to his feet, and went to follow Jackson, but Chas was already making a beeline over to them, " hey! what's going on here then!"

"I just gonna take him UPstairs..." imformed Jackson.

Chas shook her head, " nooooo not yet, he's not seen everyone...anyway...I THOUGHT YOU were going..." she said facing Jackson.

"GOING? " Jackson asked with a puzzled frown, " going where...?"

Chas shrugged, " to pick up your son from his Mums...it's okay you know, YOU go...I've got Aaron..."

Jackson glanced at his watch, " I've got hours yet...so if you don't mind" he told her with some authoritive tone in his stance.

Aaron just innocently looked up at his Mum, Chas didn't like it, but Paddy came forward, " just let them have some time yeah, Chas"

Chas stood aside, tongue rolling in her cheek, and watched Jackson lead her son up the stairs...

Xxx

Aaron took one step at a time...stairs were new...there had been no stairs at the hospital, but Jackson was coaxing him gently...he still didn't really know who this Jackson was...but he seemed alright...so he knew he could trust him.

At the top of the landing, Jackson pushed open a wooden door on his right, " here we are mate...this is where you're gonna be sleeping..."

And for the first time in an age...Aaron stepped foot into his old room at Smithy.

Xxx

Chas glared at her brother.

"Cain! I said no...he's NOT ready!"

Cain leaned on the back of the sofa holding his can, " I ONLY saying it might do the lad good, that's all...seeing the crash site might bring it all back for him..."

Paddy was shaking his head too, " no, Chas is right, Aaron's just not ready for that...he's only just come out of hospital...he 's got enough on his plate as it is then going back there!"

Cain waved out his hand to them, " so molly coddling the lad is going to out his brain back in gear is it...I think you better think on...I've heard it happen before to folk, seeing where somewhere bad happened to them can shock it all back into place!"

Chas was not liking this at all, " no Cain...it's not gonna happen...he's scared enough as it is..."

Paddy agreed, " yeah, and anyway it's not up to us...it's up to Jackson what's done with him..."

Cain blew out a laugh, " what THAT KNOBHEAD! he just wants to wrap a blanket round him and keep him safe...look, it were JUST an idea, you don't all need to go mardy at me over it..."

Chas was edging towards the stairs, " what do you thinks going on up there...do you think I need to go up..." she worried.

Paddy came forward and led her away from the stairs with a smile, " come and have another can, LEAVE THEM, they just need some time together to work things through"

Chas didn't like it...Aaron was her son, her baby...she just wanted to go up there and hold him.

Xxx

In the bedroom Aaron was staring down at his bed, Jackson came in and closed the door behind him gently.

Aaron looked at him briefly, then moved towards the window and stared outside to the village and to the fields beyond it.

Jackson stood there with his hands in his pockets, " sorry about them lot downstairs...I did say it might be a bit much for yah...all of them around you, like...I hope it hasn't scared yah"

Aaron turned his head from the window and glanced again towards the bed, then up to Jackson, the builder could see the Aaron was nervous...this was NEW to him...it wasn't familiar has they hoped it was going to be...and he was sure Aaron was feeling the disappoint too, he just didn't know how to express it.

Jackson sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the area beside him, " Aaron, come and sit you bum down here a minute..."

Aaron was staring at the space beside Jackson, he met his glance briefly, then slowly came forward and gently sat beside him.

Jackson swallowed as he faced ahead of him...then turned his head to meet Aaron's gaze, "Sooo...nothings come back to you then...this room not unlock any memories for yah..."

Aaron shook his head, his eyes darting from him and back to the window.

Jackson sighed, " don't worry mate...I know it's hard, just don't try TOO HARD...maybe it'll just come back in bits like...give it time yeah..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, it was a sort of an acknowledgement.

Jackson knew it was about time they sorted themselves out, " about us...I'd expect you are wondering WHO I am...bet you think I'm somekind of stalker or something, don't yah..." he jested with a smile.

Aaron shrugged.

Jackson turned an idea around in his mind before he spoke it out aloud, " alright...lets just say I'm a mate...A REALLY GOODMATE...somebody you can REALLY TRUST LIKE...someone who is always here for yah...are you alright about that?"

Aaron was facing the carpet, and as Jackson had stopped speaking, Aaron looked up to him and nodded 'yes'

Jackson smiled back at him...relieved that Aaron hadn't taken an instant dislike to him and wanted him gone.

Jackson slapped his hands down onto his thighs, " right! that's okay then...now let me see...what about this for a plan, you like to be outside, don't yah...so why don't we have a little walk up on them fields...not too far...I don't wanna be tiring you out, do I...but it'll do you some good to get some fresh air"

Aaron looked back towards the window and smiled...then shook his head 'yes'

Jackson jumped up, and looked at Aaron through his smiling eyes, " come on then...it'll also give yah ears a break from that lot dowstairs' mithering as well..."

Xxx

Chas sat at the table with her can, the family gathering had disbursed now, Paddy sat opposite her...she was fidgety too...her eyes glancing up to the ceiling every five minutes.

Paddy glanced at his watch briefly then looked up to her, " hey, WHY don't you go and open up the pub...I'll give you a call when they resurface..." he said with a silly grin.

Chas jumped up, resurface?...what did THAT mean, she lept torwards the stairs and hared up the steps.

Paddy was in hot pursuit calling after her, " Chas! no...LEAVE THEM BE...", but he stopped in mid flow as Chas turned away from the open bedroom door, " they've gone paddy...where's he taken him...!" she cried in panic, Paddy came up and grabbed hold of her, " Chas listen to me...he's WITH Jackson, Jackson will keep him safe..."

Chas was staring at him through wide eyes, " BUT he's NOT well Paddy, anything could happen!"

Xxx

Aaron stood on the hill looking back down at the village, he really was tired now, the climb had worn him out.

But being out here...in the fresh warm spring air, away from them lot in the house made him feel more at ease.

Jackson stood beside him, and although it was warm and sunny...the wind was bracing, "are you sure you're okay mate...I didn't mean to go and tire you out, you know"

Aaron glanced shyly at him and nodded 'yes' he was okay out here.

Jackson studied Aaron, as he took in his 'new' surroundings, he didn't know what to say to him...what could he say.

Except for one thing.

Jackson took in a deep breath, and turned to Aaron... his eye's welling up, " Aaron..."

Aaron turned his head and met his gaze...his eyes were not as blank as they were...they were filled with interest and wonder of his new home.

"I wanted to say this to you for so long...because it's my faught this...you being like this...if it wasn't for me, NONE of this would of ever happened..." he paused and swallowed down the lump in his throat, " Aaron...I'm...I'm sorry...for everything...I just hope you're forgive me, when you remember it..."

Aaron faced away from him, and looked down to the village, Jackson held his head down as the tears began to flow...

Aaron looked at him unsurely...

before walking away...

__**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE! AND I MIGHT DO A LITTLE REUNION!**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x I lied...there are TWO reunions!

Xxx

**LATE APRIL 2013**

It must had been quite late in the morning...because the bright spring sunshine flooded his bedroom.

Aaron woke up, and blinked in the bright light, the curtain was half open and some of the suns rays were shining through, blinding him somewhat.

Like most mornings, he laid there a while and glanced around the room...the room STILL felt strange...he still had no memory of it...yet the noise of the boiler going off in the night DID seem familar...like he had heard it before...before he came here.

He sat up and stretched his arms, then stood up and opened the curtains up...and for a few moments stared out the window.

He then looked down to the pictures that sat on the windowsill...many of then were of family members...although for him, they just as well be of total strangers.

Aaron turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and then to a picture of himself in one of the photos...he WAS the same person...but he wasn't somehow...it really was frustrating.

The Dingles were his family...he had been told that...and yet although he didn't know them, they actually 'felt' familiar...that this family was 'his' type of folk...that he belonged to them.

But this Jackson wasn't...he wasn't family.

There was a picture of him on the side board, he glanced at it briefly, before looking out the window to see Jackson's blue van pull up outside the church...and with in a few minutes Jackson was errected a ladder up to the church roof.

He sighed...and turned around...Jackson was just a mate...he had said it to him himself...but why did his heart beat fast when Jackson was around...why did he feel so strange inside...things stirring...

He shook it off and pulled on his sweater, he had promised to be at the garage...to learn his job again...

...and for the 3rd time that week...he was running late again...

Xxx

Jackson Walsh stepped down the long ladder in the bright spring sunshine.

His mother, Hazel stood near by with a mug of tea in her grasp, "So...HOW IS Aaron then?" she asked taking a sip from the mug.

Jackson went and collected what he needed for the job from the back of his van, "Just the same...WHEN I get the chance to SPEND sometime with him, that is..."

Hazel turned and pulled a frown, " why's that then?" she asked handing him HIS mug of tea.

"you KNOW what that lot are like...the Dingles...blimey, talk about being squeezed out! They are just SOOOOO over protecting...I mean, it's not like that I didn't KNOW what I was getting into anyway, I KNEW they were a close knit family, but..."

Hazel raised her eyebrowes, and watched as Jackson perched his backside onto the back of his van, she sighed at him, " I WISH you'd called me..."

Jackson looked up to her, " I couldn't, YOU were having yourself a great time...you NEEDED that holiday...I didn't want to spoil it for you..." he reasoned.

"I know...but still, there's ME swanning my over the vast African continent...while you, MY SON, worrying himself sick over Aaron!" she told...she HATED to have not been there for him, for them...it didn't seem right.

Jackson stood up and placed a hand onto his mums shoulder, " It's okay Mum..." he glanced away adding, " well it wasn't but...I were..." he decided NOT to tell her of his drunken wobbles, " I coped..." he finally added, looking at her.

Chas was then walking over, and was pulling a face at the sight of them, " so when did YOU get back then" she asked approaching them.

Hazel turned and smiled, " ohh a couple of days ago...I'm SO sorry to hear about Aaron...it's a dreadful thing to of happened..."

"Yeah it were..." replied Chas glancing between her and Jackson, " but he's recovering...slowly..."

Hazel could feel some tension between the pair of them, " is there something I should know about?"

Chas shrugged and pulled her hair out of her eyes, " no love...just that it's a shame YOU weren't around to sort HIM out..."

Hazel was slowly cottoning on that Chas was having a dig at Jackson, she pointed her finger, "Hang on aminute...Jackson has been worried sick!"

Chas blew out a laugh, " yes love...it showed when HE decided to keep away when MY son woke up helpless it that hospital..." she glared at him, " HE wouldn't go ANYWHERE near him!"

Jackson shook his head and stared to the ground...Hazel was somewhat shocked that Jackson wasn't standing up for himself...meaning...

"look...HE loves Aaron...he properly had to deal with it in his own way..."

"Mum...you don't have to stand up for me..." told Jackson, he looked up and stared directly at Chas, " I KNOW WHAT I DID...and I'm ashamed of meself...but you...YOU won't let it drop, will yah!"

Jackson then set back to work, Chas was not having it, " No you listen here...YOU can't just come back into his life and take over...YOU couldn't be bothered before...so WHY bother now!"

Hazel went and stood in between them both, " THAT'S enough..."

Chas waved a hand out to the pair of them, " whatever...MY SON comes first and I WON'T have him hurt any more..." she then tottered off in her high heels.

Jackson watched her go, and already could feel his mums gaze on him, "Mum...just leave it will yah...", he went to climb the ladder, but Hazel stopped him, " I don't THINK so...now my not so lovely boy, you better start explaining to me WHAT all that was about, don't you..."

Jackson screwed his face up, " ohhh do I have to!"

"YES you do...so get yourself over to Bob's Cafe...NOW!"

Xxx

Over at the garage, Cain was looking on as Aaron was watching Debbie at work with an engine, it seemed that Aaron was keen to learn again and over the last week or so, he had picked up quite abit.

As he finished his tea he turned and noticed Chas coming over toward him, " alright sis...what's with the face on you!"

"WHO do yah think..." she seethed.

At that moment, from the corner of his eye he saw Aaron casually walk off, " HE'S done it again...here one minute does one the next..."

Chas shook her head at him, " let him be Cain...he's just finding his feet...let him explore abit a..."

Cain picked up the spanner and went back to work on the motor he was working on, "so...whats with you and that useless bloke of his..."

"HE'S only took that job on fixing the church roof, just so he can keep an I on ME...I bet he thinks I can't look after my own son!"

Cain looked up, " hey! you are doing a cracking job!...well, better than you did first time round anyway..." he told with a cheeky smile.

Chas turned and faced up toward the direction of the church, " it's just that..." she began.

"just what?"

"WHY was Aaron coming here that night...he had a bag of clothes with him...that bloke of his is NOT telling us everything is he...WHAT'S the real reason he stayed away...nah, somethings wrong...HE'S trying too hard to get things right with Aaron..."

Cain sighed out at her, " give it a rest will yah...THEY properly had some tiff..."

Chas pursed her lips together, " well that as may be...but I'm telling yah, I'm STILL gonna get to the bottom of it..."

Xxx

In Bob's refurbished cafe, Hazel and Jackson sat in the corner having their coffees.

Jackson faced the floor, " I'm not proud of my behaviour Mum...but I couldn't cope...the doctors were saying all this stuff about Aaron's condition...that'll he'll be brain damaged and may never be Aaron again...it scared me Mum...I hated it...and I drank to forget about it..."

Hazel sat back and sighed, " you don't change do yah, love...YOU'VE done this before remember...ran away...that time when Jack was whisked off to Spain...running away, you get that from your useless father..." she mused.

"I know...I'm not proud of it..." Jackson agreed reluctantly.

Bob then was wiping down the nearby table with a damp cloth, " can I get you guys another coffee..." he asked with a kind smile.

Jackson stood up, " no...I've gotta be going, I've gotta be picking up Jack from his Mums...", he looked down to Hazel, " so are you still stopping over at Bob's or are you coming round to mine..."

Hazel shuddered at the thought, " no offense love, but I've seen those flats around where you live...I think Bob's will do me fine until I can get myself sorted...and anyway..." she started finishing her coffee, " I can be around the village and keep an eye on Aaron for yah when you're not around..."

Jackson shrugged at her, " well as long as Bob doesn't mind..."

Bob laughed from where he stood at the counter serving Betty and Alan, " not at all! she's doing me a favour looking after the twins..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " lucky them! "

He turned back to Hazel and kissed her cheek, " I'll come and see yah tomorrow..."

"alright love, drive carefully...and hey, I might have a wad of my holiday snaps to show yah!" Hazel called after him.

Pulling a cringing face at the thought of looking through a zillion photos, Jackson moved to the exit and as he opened the door, Aaron was just about to come in.

Jackson stared at him open mouthed, " alright mate...I thought you were at the garage all day, I were just gonna come and tell you that I'm heading off..."

Aaron looked back at him...he looked disppointed...Jackson felt bad and swallowed, "look go and buy yourself a sticky bun or something...have you enough cash"

Aaron pulled out the lining of his pockets...so Jackson was instantly pulling out his wallet...and on opening it, he gave him his last fiver, " there you go mate..."

Aaron was unsure he should take money...but he slowly took it into his grasp, Jackson's eyes were smiling at him, holding his own eyes... and he put his hand to Aaron's cheek, " I REALLY have to shoot mate...but I'll come and see you tomorrow...but in the mean time..." he trailed off and nodded his head towards his mother, "...that big woman over there... THAT'S ME Mum...I'm sure she'd love to have a catch up with yah...mind you THAT''S if you get a word in edgeways!"

Hazel was at that point glancing over to them, she waved up her hand to them, " hey Aaron! come and park your bum down here love!"

Aaron swallowed, not really wanting to, Jackson coaxed him, " go on then...go sit with her she won't bite...I see yah tomorrow"

With that Jackson was out the door, Aaron glanced up and Hazel, the big woman was patting the seat next to her...he took in a deep breath and went over and sat down.

Xxx

An hour later, Jackson was knocking on Sarah's door, on opening it Sarah was pulling him inside, " you really have to look at this!" she cried with a dash of over excitement.

Jackson baffled at first, entered the lounge and saw the little outfit on Jack...a pageboy outfit...blue and purple...and very frilly.

Jack screwed his face up to Jackson, " I don't want to wear It...it's itchy! and I look like a girl"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at Sarah, " I did tell yah that he wouldn't like it when you showed me the picture" he imformed.

"CAN I take it offffff!" whined Jack, Sheila came in from the dining room, " ohhhhh what's all the fuss about, it's JUST a page boy outfit..." she lead the boy away to change out of it.

Jackson sat his bum down into the armchair, " so'a...shopped for the dress have yah?"

Sarah perched on the couch, " no...haven't really seen what I want yet...and of course Mike says there's no expense spared."

Jackson shook his head, " yeah well...just don't be letting him give Jack 20 pounds pocket money..."

Sarah frowned at him, " Jack wanted some computer game, so Mike gave him the money"

Jackson stood up as Jack made a reappearance with Sheila in toe, " just ASK ME next time..."

Sarah relented, " yes...ok!...oh, ermm" she came alittle closer to him, " you better be taking a look at a picture he drew earlier...I think it's about time you did some proper expaining to him..."

Xxx

On the way home, Jackson pulled into a bus stop opposite a paper shop, he dug deep into his pocket, and handed Jack 50p " go and buy some sweets...we haven't any in indoors" he told.

Jack, excited that he was going to buy chocolate, jumped out of the van and went straight into the papershop, Jackson kept an eagle eye...but whilst doing so, he snatched up his son's knap sack and pulled out his painting pad.

He opened it up and glanced through the paintings...until he came to one with what looked like was the family...a dog was pictured in a white cloud.

Jack was then tapping on the door and Jackson leaned over and pulled the handle and opened it.

Once Jack was safely inside Jackson turned to his son, " Jack, these pictures are REALLY GOOD!" he said with a smile, " you are a clever boy...I wish I COULD draw like you"

Jack was already opening up his Mars bar, Jackson held out the one with the dog, " what's THIS one of, little man?"

Jack shook his head in a manner to say 'you should know'

He pointed a finger at figures on the picture, " That's you...me and Mummy..."

Jackson bit his lip, " and the other one, next to Mummy?"

"THAT one is Uncle Mike silly!"

Jackson shook his head, " ohhhhhh silly daddy...what about this one..." he pointed to the dog in the clouds.

"oh that one is Bonnie...I was saying to my Mummy, will Uncle Aaron look after Bonnie"

Jackson suddenly realised what Sarah had tipped him off about, he felt really bad...and was dumbstruck to Jack's question.

Noticing his son looking up at him waiting for an answer, Jackson closed up the pad and turned to his son, " Jack mate...Uncle Aaron...he's not dead mate..."

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, " BUT he's never here anymore...and Jason had school said his Mummy said Uncle Aaron is died"

Jackson faced out front and gasped outward, " He's not dead mate..." he told quietly, and then faced him again, " your Uncle Aaron had a really really bad accident in his car...it happened a long while ago and that's why you haven't seen him..."

"Is he poorly"

"He's VERY poorly mate..."

Jack thought about it a bit, then looked up at him, " can I see him...I want to see Uncle Aaron...if he's not died why can't I see him?"

Jackson took in a breath and held it a few seconds...he might regret this decision...he let his breath go and beamed a smile, " COME ON! lets go see him shall we..."

And as Jackson started the van up, and pulled it out from the bus stop...he was wondering already of what kind of reception his son was going to get...but time would tell.

Xxx

It was well past Jacks's bedtime when Jackson pulled up outside Smithy cottage.

Jackson could see all the lights on in the house, including Aaron's bedroom light.

Jackson jumped out the van and rounded to the passenger side and let out his son, then both of them hurried over toward the front door.

Xxx

Inside Aaron was watchingthe TV...it was some comedy and it made him laugh, Paddy had told him what it was, but he couldn't remember seeing it before...but it 'seemed' familar, he seemed to know when the laughs would be.

The door knocker went and he stood out of the seat, he wanted to call to paddy, but as usual nothing came out of his mouth...

The door went again, he was hesitate at first then went over nad pulled the door open, Jackson was standing there in the glow of the outside light...Aaron's eyes lit up...he was back!

and then there was a child like shrill, and a little boy came flying into him from the darkness.

"UNCLE AARON UNCLE AARON!"

The boy had his arms tightly around his legs and his head was buried into Aaron's lower chest...

Aaron looked down at the boy and...

__**PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE! **


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**LATE APRIL 2013**

It was well past Jacks's bedtime when Jackson pulled up outside Smithy cottage.

Jackson could see all the lights on in the house, including Aaron's bedroom light.

Jackson jumped out the van and rounded to the passenger side and let out his son, then both of them hurried over toward the front door.

Xxx

Inside Aaron was watching the TV...it was some comedy and it made him laugh, Paddy had told him what it was, but he couldn't remember seeing it before...but it 'seemed' familar, he seemed to know when the laughs would be.

The door knocker went and he stood out of the seat, he wanted to call to paddy, but as usual nothing came out of his mouth...

The door went again, he was hesitant at first then went over and pulled the door open, Jackson was standing there in the glow of the outside light...Aaron's eyes lit up...he was back!

and then there was a child like shrill, and a little boy came flying into him from the darkness.

"UNCLE AARON UNCLE AARON!"

The boy had his arms tightly around his legs and his head was buried into Aaron's lower chest...

Aaron looked down at the boy and...

...looked back up to Jackson pulling a face...his expression was saying 'what the...'

Jackson stepped in and wiped his feet on the mat, " Jack come and wipe yah feet mate" he told his boy.

Jack was still clinging on, as Aaron tried to shift the lad off him, " Jack! wipe yah feet!" ordered Jackson raising his voice to a more authoritive tone.

Jack pfft'ed and stomped to the mat, " YOU sound like nana Sheila..." he moaned.

Jackson was looking across to Aaron who was now further away from them in the lounge...the boy's eyes were on Jack.

Aaron recognised the boy...but it wasn't because he had seen him before, like he'd hoped to expect...but it was from the photograph he had on the windowsill upstairs...the boy had been pictured with him and Jackson someplace.

Jack was then jumping up and down in excitement, Jackson curbed him with his hand, "Jack! simmer down yeah..." he looked up to Aaron again, " sorry about him...he's just pleased to see yah!" he explained.

Aaron nodded his head...acknowledging that he understood...Paddy was then coming in from the dining room, his eyes widened at Jackson and Jack's presence in the lounge, "Ohhh I didn't know yous two were coming over...not that I mind...company is g-good...especially for Aaron..." he said beaming his silly smile, he then thumbed towards the kitchen, "errrr C-CAN I get yous a drink or sommit..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " no thanks Paddy...it's only a flying visit...gotta get HIM home to bed...he's got school tomorrow..."

Jack was looking at Aaron and Aaron was looking at Jack...both of then had an equizative twinkle in their eyes.

Jackson sighed and relented, " alright...JUST the one can mind, and a squash for Jack..."

Aaron slowly sat on the sofa as little Jack came forward, " daddy says you've lost your brain...do you know where you left it..."

Aaron pulled a face at him.

Jack swung his head round to his father, " Daddy I think you are wrong...he's not lost his brain he's lost his mouth because he can't speak..."

Jackson sat himself on to the armchair and raised his eyebrowes, " Jack, JUST remember what I said to yah, alright, come and sit here..."

Jack shook his head, and jumped up onto the sofa next to Aaron, " Uncle Aaron can we play on the X BOX..."

Aaron looked down at him unsurely...what the...was an X BOX when it was alive...

Jackson spoke up, realising Aaron's puzzlement " Aaron hasn't got an X BOX here son...now come and sit here please...", he patted the chair beside him.

Paddy was then coming through with two cans and a squash, Jack jumped up and took the beaker, Jackson took his can and the 2nd was for Aaron.

Aaron pulled the ripple and gulped down a few mouthfuls, again staring at Jack.

"hows it going..." asked Paddy.

Jackson shrugged, " I think they are just trying to work eachother out to be honest mate..."

Paddy smiled at him reassuringly, " well...like everything, it's gonna take time isn't it..."

Jackson nodded his head back at him, and turned to see Jack talking to Aaron about the girly pageboy outfit his mum was gonna make him wear to the wedding...

Jackson HAD to smile though, even for as sad as it was...Aaron clearly didn't know who Jack was...but he let Jack talk to him as if nothing had happened in the last 4 months.

That was a child for you.

Jackson looked up to Paddy, " well...job done..."

Paddy lowered his voice, " this IS abit unexpected though isn't it...I thought you said you wanted to wait till Aaron's MORE settled in before you were gonna be fetching Jack round"

Jackson kept his voice low, " That WAS the plan...but Jack thought Aaron were dead, so...So I changed me mind" he explained.

Both turned to see that Aaron and Jack had vanished...then glanced at eachother as Jackson stood out of the armchair, " where did they go...?"

Xxx

In the portion of the house that housed the Vets surgery, Jack was opening up the cage and was stroking the puppy, "DO you want to stroke the puppy, Uncle Aaron ?"

Aaron looked on...Jack had took his hand and lead him through into here...he hoped Paddy wouldn't mind...

"Stroke the Puppy Uncle Aaron...I 'member when YOU took me to stroke the animals...when I first came here...do YOU 'member Uncle Aaron..." Jack's eyes were all wide and hopeful.

Aaron shook his head 'no he didn't', he wasn't gonna lie to the lad...the lad was cute...he was abit unsure of him at first...he seemed TOO hyper...but now he seemed okay with him, he pulled his hand from out his pocket and stroked the puppys head...Jack smiled up at him.

"we're find your brain Uncle Aaron..."

Aaron half smiled at the lad...it'll TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO REGAIN HIS OLD LIFE...but he could see the lad was only trying to help him.

Paddy could see the pair of them straight away as he entered the Vets section, " Jackson, it's okay mate...they're just in there look." he soothed.

Jackson came up and couldn't help grinning at the scene...

Paddy smiled too...but then he realised Jackson was turning away was was walking BACK into the house...he looked back to Aaron and the boy, they seemed happy enough, so he followed Jackson into the lounge.

"Jackson...?"

Jackson had his back to Paddy...and then slowly turned around...his face screwed up as he was about to cry, " Paddy...just for a split second back there I thought everything was back as it was...but it's not is it...it's never gonna be like how it was..."

Paddy gave him a sympathetic smile, " I feel for yah mate...IT MUST be hard on yah..."

Jackson slumped to the sofa and held his held in between his hands...he took in a deep breath and pulled himself together...he looked up at Paddy, " I had Chas going on at me again today...I KNOW how it was...HOW it looked...me stopping away from him...but I..."

Paddy perched his bum down onto the arm of the chair, " I can understand...WE ALL deal with things differently Jackson...I mean, LOOK at Chas...she was the one who was all brave and had her head screwed on at the beginning...but LOOK at her now...she's exhausted herself, and she is worried for him ALL the time..."

Jackson thinly smiled, " it's ALLRIGHT for her...no disrepects to her all owt...but SHE'S his Mum...she only has to look out for him...Aaron KNOWS that she is his mother...but with me...it is too complicated...I don't think Aaron's ready for me just yet...and I feel SO jealous of Chas...because she can have him all the time, and I can't..."

"did you know about Aaron's out patients appointment at the hospital next week..."

Jackson sighed in sheer dispair, " nope!...can't say I'm not surprized though...HOW do you deal with them Paddy?" he cried with a wave of a hand.

"...that family...you've married into it in the past...can't you give me some pointers, I begging yah here!" he said with a little more of a smile.

"You're HIS legal partner Jackson...it's YOU who has the final say..." Paddy told.

Jackson glanced up to the Vet, grateful for his support and understanding of the situation, "but Chas is is Mum...Aaron's learning things again...vunerable...he NEEDS his Mum...and I respect that...I'm just praying that one day he'll be ready for me, that's all..."

"but...but you WILL wait for him, won't you...?" Paddy had a tinge of concern in his tone.

Jackson smiled sadly, " course I will...but it's like I've said before, isn't it..." he looked to meet Paddy's gaze, "...what If Aaron doesn't want to be with ME...HE could STILL decide that..."

Before Paddy could comment, Aaron and Jack were back in the lounge, " I showed Uncle Aaron the sick animals..." Jack told proudly.

Jackson jumped out the seat, " DID YAH! I hope you never went and scared them all!"

"no I didn't..."

Jackson was then slapping his hands together, " right, I better be getting this little man home to bed...you've got school tomorrow"

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, " ohhhhhh do we have to go...I want to stay here..."

"I know you do, but it's not gonna happen...so get them pumps on!"

Jack sighed and sat on the carpet putting on his pumps, Jackson looked at Aaron, "I'll come and see you tomorrow if that's alright..."

He had to ask...he shouldn't need to feel like that...but he felt he should.

Aaron nodded 'yes' with a hint of a smile.

Jackson smiled back at him...god! that lad was gorgeous! he justed wanted to take him into his arms...but that would have been wrong...Aaron had to be ready.

"right you, home!" Jackson told his son.

Jack picked himself off from the floor and looked up to Aaron, " are you coming with us..."

Aaron nodded 'no' and he could see the disappointment spread across the young boys face, Jackson opened the door, " come on..."

Jack held his hand up to Aaron, " give me five!"

Aaron looked up to Jackson puzzled, he in turn held out his own hand...Aaron did the same and Jack slapped it...Jack turned his own hand and waited, Aaron was a quick learner, he gently slapped Jacks hand...and in that instant, Jack was running out the door.

Jackson turned to Paddy, " cheers for the can Paddy...catch yah tomorrow..."

"anytime mate..."

Before he exited through the door, Jackson turned and held Aaron's gaze...then walked out to join Jack outside.

Xxx

Jack was already in the van, as Jackson climbed in the drivers seat...and just he was about to turn over the engine, there was a tapping on the window.

Jackson snapped his head around to see Chas glaring at him, with a sigh because this was ALL he wanted, he lowered the window, " alright Chas..."

"So, now you can't stay away,can yeah!" she told with sarcasm.

Jackson nodded his head into the direction of his son, " I brought Jack to see him if you must know..."

"don't you think he's confused enough as it is?"

Jackson shook his head defiantly, " NO I don't think that at all...infact, Aaron and Jack got on just fine..."

Chas didn't know what to say...she just didn't want her son to get hurt.

Jackson relented his hard stance at her, " Look I KNOW you are doing this, because you care...BUT so do I...now if you don't mind, I'VE REALLY gotta be getting Jack home, he's tired"

Chas was nodding her head, but the parting question made Jackson feel uneasy.

"WHY was he coming here that night Jackson...WAS he leaving you, because he had most of his stuff packed up in that bag..."

Jackson swallowed, he wasn't gonna answer that...not now...not with Jack in the van, instead he put the van into gear, " I've gotta go...I'll see yah tomorrow..." he throw a passing awkward glance at her as he said it.

Chas stepped back and watched the van pull away...and within seconds, the tail lights were disappearing from view...

What was he hiding?...she was MORE intrigued than ever...and with that thought, she headed off into the direction of the pub.

Xxx

On the dual carriageway, Jackson drove along the van toward Hotten, he glanced down toward Jack beside him...he could just about make out his face as they passed under the street lights, the poor lad was dozing, " soon be home little man..."

Then there was a jolt, he bit his lip and realised was was happening, " oh bollix...we've got us ourselves a flat tyre Jack..."

Jackson saw the turning off to a secluded beauty spot...that he knew was a venue for a gay cruising area for casual sex, " can't believe I'm gonna be turning in here..." he sighed to himself.

The Woody park was dark and quiet...and there were a few ominous car's and trucks littered about, Jackson pulled the van up and switched the engine off...Jack was just waking up, "Daddy are we home yet!" he whined with a gapping yawn.

"Not yet little man, I've gotta go and change the tyre..." he told, he bit his tongue glancing around outside, " Look...STAY in the van to you hear me..."

"but I want to help you change the tyre...you need a jack and Ima Jack" he said smiling.

"You're quick!" laughed Jackson, " BUT NO...STAY in the van please..."

Jack sat with his arms folded with a frown pulled upon over his face.

Jackson jumped out of the van...and quickly grabbed the jack and the spare tyre from the rear of the vehicle.

After securing the jack, he pumped the van up so he could change the tyre...then noticed that Jack wasn't in the van...

"Oh YOU'VE gotta be kidding me!" he hissed.

Immediately he looked about him...then strolled off towards the bushes, " Jack!...Jack!"

He could hear his son laughing...then jump out from the bushes at him, " GOTCHA YA!" he yelled laughing.

Jackson grabbed his son by the arm, " COME HERE NOW! WHAT DID I SAY TO YAH A? STAY IN THE VAN!"

"But there's two men over there kissing..." Jack said innocently.

Jackson could see that the men had been 'disturbed' Jackson felt awkward as hell!

He smiled rather embarrassingly, " sorry mate...kids a?"

His smile faded and his jaw was dropping, when he suddenly realised that one of the men amerging from the bushes was Rob...

His best mates husband!"

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE! **


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x Those who want more interaction between Aaron and Jack...don't worry you will get it...

Xxx

**EARLY MAY 2013**

Chas casually strolled up the garage forecourt in the warm May sunshine, and beamed a smile...there he was, HER SON...HER SON working away through the engine of a motor.

Cain looked impressed too...he was smiling at him, inbetween chewing that gum.

It had been a month since Aaron had come out of hospital, and he was jumping on leaps and bounds in his recovery...he was getting back to normal...or as normal he was going to be now, she supposed...

Aaron still had no recollection of his old life...just hints of recognition here and there, like that of a 'race' memory that one doctor had once said to her..but for him to be stooping over a car engine covered in grease, and not lying dead in a coffin was a miracle prayer answered for her...the outcome of the crash could have been so much more worse...

Cain looked up to see his sister watching her son from a few yards away, he casually strolled over towards her, " see...I told you I'd get him back into it, didn't i...and YOU know what...he's actually BETTER at it than he was before...that bump on the heads done him some real good, I say"

Chas pulled a face, " that's a matter of opinion, but yeahhhh...it's good to see"

She turned her head to see Jackson's van parked outside the church, " oh, did I say, HE'S decided he'd coming with us to the hospital later..."

Cain shrugged, " so? HE is his husband or whatever them lot call it"

"Yeah I know...it's just...ohhh i don't know, I just want to keep him warm and safe...is that so wrong?"

Cain frowned at her, " IF you want him to turn out soft...then yeah!"

Aaron was then coming over wiping his hands with an oily rag, he was pointing to the engine, Cain went to inspect it, and by his kind expression, was impressed, " there you go!...ALL this college malarky, who needs it...you've done great there kidda"

Aaron smiled...he really was proud of himself, Chas was about to go and give her son a big hug, when Jackson was walking over to them with his drill, Aaron looked up and spotted him, and cracked a smile.

Jackson smiled back...both staring at eachother...Chas went and stood inbetween them, "look, what's it you want Jackson, Aaron's busy working here" she told on the curt side.

"Just want to see if I can charge up me drill, that's all" he told her.

"oh, NOT here to bother with Aaron then..." she smiled feeling that she had got one over him.

She didn't know why she did it...well, she did...she loved her son and wanted him away from harm...and to her Jackson WAS harm...something happened that night of the accident...Aaron had a bag packed...she was clinging to hope that one day Aaron could tell her himself WHY he was leaving him.

Because HE was leaving him...any idiot could see that.

Cain stepped over to them, " plug it in over there..." he told ignoring Chas's glare at him.

Jackson thanked Cain with a quick nod, and did just that, Chas glanced at her watch, "right...we better be getting you to that out patients appointment, haven't we"

Jackson was coming forward, " yep, Vans all ready" he informed.

Chas looked up at him, " I've gotta cab booked for us...me and him, that is"

Aaron stood there...he really didn't like all this fighting over him.

Jackson turned to Aaron and faced him, " Aaron...DO you want me at the hospital with yah?"

Aaron nodded 'yes' with a smile.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes triampantly at Chas, " That's settled...be cancelling that cab yeah...we're going in the van!"

Xxx

The consultant Mr Jarvis, wanted to examine Aaron on his own, and generally have a good chat to him, even though his responses would only be returned with a nod from Aaron.

Out in the corridor, Chas and Jackson sat next to eachother waiting...up 'till now, both hadn't uttered a word to one another, you really could cut the atmosphere with a blade.

Jackson blew out silently, and tried to look at Chas with the corner of his eye, she was deliberatley ignoring him, or just not facing his way.

He was about to break the ice, when his phone jingled...THIS got Chas's full attention, because her head was swinging round just as Jackson was pulling out his mobile to see who had text him.

"are we keeping yah from something?"

Jackson didn't look at her, just at the text, " no..."

Chas raised her eyebrowes at him, " but you need to be somewhere..."

Jackson shook his head at her, " NO I don't...WHY would I be needing to go somewhere, bloody hell Chas"

The text had been from his best mate Joe...Jackson had blown him out the other night because of a certain thing he knew about...

That his new husband was cheating on him.

That night nearly two weeks back had been awkward to say the least, catching him out having casual sex with a stranger in a gay cruising venue, but Rob had begged him not to tell Joe.

Jackson said he couldn't promise owt and had walked away...but now, the more he thought about it...he was becoming worried about Joe...was Rob being safe for one thing...at the moment Jackson couldn't face him, fearing his face would give him away that he knew something bad...

BUT he HAD to face him soon...and tell him.

Chas interrupted his thoughts, " look...WHAT'S keeping then in there!"

Jackson could see Chas was getting het up with worry, and the longer the wait the more het up chas was becoming.

Jackson leaned back in the chair pocketing his mobile, " I'M sure it's fine Chas...the doctor just wants a chat with him, that's all..."

Chas waved out her hand and stood up, " BUT he can't speak can he! WHAT sort of chat is this gonna be...one sided, that's what it will be! I mean, HOW IS HE gonna be able to tell that doctor how he feels..."

Jackson looked up to her, " look Chas...WHY can't we just get on a? we BOTH want what's best for Aaron...we should be working together, shouldn't we?"

Chas thrown a hand over her hair and turned, " and YOU are what's best for him are yeah?"

Jackson nodded his head, " ME and HIM are married...COURSE I'M what's best for him!" he protested taking offense to that remark.

"SO why was HE leaving you?...answer me that...because till now you've gone RIGHT out of your way to not answer that!" Chas spat with a glare.

Jackson tore away his gaze and dropped his vision to the floor, " THAT'S private...between ME and AARON...it's got nothing to do with you or anyone else...anyway, we would of had it all sorted in a day or two" he told.

The consultants office door was opeing, and Mr Jarvis popped his head out, "errrr...would you two like to come and join us now please..."

Xxx

A little later, Jackson drove the van into the village and parked it up outside Smithy Cottage.

Chas jumped out, Aaron was after her, and Jackson came out from the drivers side, Chas took hold of Aaron's hand, " come on love...lets get you inside, a?"

Aaron nodded...he looked pretty much glum and down in the mouth, Jackson locked up the van and followed them inside.

Xxx

Once settled inside, Paddy and Rhona were flying off allsorts of questions.

Chas sighed as she explained, " his consultant said that he's pleased with him...NOT that he could answer when my Aaron's gonna start talking again"

Jackson whom sat in the armchair frowned and looked up, " It's BECAUSE THERE IS NO ANSWER CHAS! he didn't know...and HE was honest!...he hasn't fobbed us off over this"

Rhona cradled her mug in the doorway, " so Aaron may NOT talk again then?"

Chas flared at her, " you're a vet NOT a doctor so be keeping your beak out love!"

"I was only asking!"

Paddy stood up and put the sense of calm back into the lounge, "heeyyyyy lets not fight over this...we ALL want what's best for Aaron here" he soothed.

Jackson shook his head, " WE ALL knew from the start that Aaron may not fully recovery mentally from the accident...JARVIS told us that...but you ALSO got to look at, is that Aaron's made a BIG physical recovery...he's rrrreally impressed the consultant, hasn't he...he's so far ahead in recovery than others who have been in similiar circumstances he's seen"

Aaron was then in the doorway, he had been up to his room to change into his sweat pants and hoodie.

Jackson stood up, and glanced at his watch, " look i'm gonna have to make a move, i'm dropping Jack off to his Mums after school"

Aaron looked up at him, and Paddy could tell they wanted to be alone, so he looked up at Rhona and Chas, " right, shall we leave them to it..." he trailed off, forcing a glance to them.

Chas didn't move, Jackson came forward, " Please Chas..."

Chas relented, she still didn't like it...but they were a couple, even though she found that hard to except at the moment...due to the way Aaron was at the moment.

She stood up and drabbed her bag, " I'll come by and see you later babe..." she told her son.

She then followed Paddy and Rhona out the door.

Jackson was glad to be finally alone with his partner, Aaron sat down and looked up at him, "do you want me to go..."

Aaron nodded 'no'

Jackon smirked at him, " I don't want to go believe me, but I have to pick up Jack from School..."

Aaron stood up and smiled back at him, Jackson stepped forward...Aaron was just inches away from him...he just wanted to kiss him.

And they gazed into eachothers eyes, "Maybe...you could come to the flat one time...you know, if you get sick of the sight of your mother" he added in jest.

Aaron looked like he was thinking about it and half smiled back at him, and nodded.

Jackson wanted to hug him, " Can...Can I have a hug please...", he felt like an idiot for asking.

And Aaron let himself be hugged, Jackson gasped in emotion as he dug his face into Aaron's neck, making the most of it, and before he pulled away, he whispered in the shell of his ear, "don't worry mate...we're get you through it...I promise..."

And with that Jackson was gone...leaving Aaron standing there to think about what the consultant had told him that day.

Xxx

Jackson shoved the key in the lock and stepped inside his flat, and he knew instantly that something was wrong...

The lights were all on!

Calendar News was blaring out on the TV.

And then with his mouth agape, his mother came out from kitchen, an apron tied around her, and on spotting him she smiled, " oh alright love, your tea will be ready in a bit"

Jackson unzipped his works hoodie and hung it up on the back of the door, " errrr...WHAT are you doing here...?"

Hazel was perched on the arm of the chair lowering the sound on the TV with the remote, she turned and smiled at him, " I just said love, I'm making your tea..."

"Yeah I know THAT...but why ARE you here...you SAID you liked being around the village..what was it...oh THAT was it!...you wouldn't be seen dead in a dump like this!"

Hazel pulled a face, " I thought I might help out with Jack..."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her, "but YOU know he's not here...it's Friday night, I've just dropped him off round Sarah's."

Hazel knew she'd been beaten, "Ohhhh, IF you must know... I said to meself earlier...I said, Hazel, you are starting to get a little bit TOO long in the tooth to be chasing after Bobs twins all day...I mean...I KNOW I've just had a long holiday, but travelling around Africa was a breeze compared with entertaining them pair...Blimey! I can tell yah!"

Jackson dug his hands into his pockets, " So you thought you'd come and camp round here..."

Hazel smiled at him, " WHERE ELSE am I gonna go, a? Anyway you like my cooking..."

"like a hole in the head!...anyway WHAT makes you think you're be getting any peace and quiet round here...Jack can be MORE of a handful than them pair of twins put together!...you're get NO rest round here"

" I KNOWWWW...but it's different when it's your own init!...Anyway take a seat, I've cooked yah favourite..."

Jackson watched his Mum disappear back into the kitchen, he half smiled as he sat down, maybe it wasn't so bad having her here...it 'a beat the boredom anyway...

Especially after today..."

Xxx

Aaron sat there staring at the TV screen at Smithy.

Paddy and Rhona were still out having a drink over at the pub, he had gone over and over in his head about what Mr Jarvis had told him.

Aaron WANTED to speak...he WAS speaking in his mind! so why couldn't he get the words to his mouth...maybe there was loose wiring or something...like in a motor.

Night after night, lying in his bed he tried to mouth out his words...but nothing came...just a grunt.

He stared blankly to the TV, before jumping to his feet...he had an idea, if he couldn't speak then he could write down what he wanted to say.

He went up to the dining table and saw a note pad, he snatched it up quickly and took a pencil from the mantle.

MUM...he could spell it in his head and he could say it in his head...

He poised the pencil over the pad to write it down...but he couldn't... the ability wasn't there...WHY wasn't it there!

He felt the rush of frustration rise from the pit of his stomach...and then in pure emotion he snapped the pencil in half, and shoved the note pad to the floor...he then threw his arms over his head...the tears falling down his flushed cheeks...

Before finally, slumping down against the wall and pulled his knees to his chin.

_why can't I speak...why can't I write_...

_WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!...WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY OLD LIFE BACK..._

Xxx

Jackson forced down his last mouthful of his meal, and put his knife and fork down, "THANKS Mum...went down a treat that!"

Hazel pushed her plate aside and smiled at him, " well, look at yah! You're all skin and bone you...SOMEBODYS not been looking after himself, i see!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, " oh don't start Mum...I cook for Jack don't I...I have what's left...anyway I eat at the cafe" he told.

Hazel breathed out a sigh, " What THAT greasy spoon!...do you want a heart like mine...no love, YOU need looking after...and i'm the one who is going to be doing it, so there!" she patted the top of his hand.

Jackson smiled at her warmly...he was pleased she was here...especially after today.

"so..." began Hazel finishing her mug of tea, " what did Aaron's doctor say today...IT WAS today wasn't it"

Jackson stared down to his empty plate, " yeah, it was today...it just...it just confirms our fears that's all..." he looked up at her, " that he's never gonna get any better than he is now...memory wise that is...he's never gonna be the old Aaron..."

Hazel took his hand, " oh darling..."

"THEY SAID there COULD be a chance...one day...he MIGHT come back to us...but there's no garantees...Mum...I know this sounds MAD!...but...I REALLLLY thought that he'd say that Aaron will be okay...that this was the start of him getting well...that he'll get his memory back next week or sommit...but it's just not gonna happen is it...it's just not gonna happen mum..." he started to sob abit and hazel stood up, and pulled his head to her chest. "...I'm so lonely without him, Mum..." he stuttered.

" then YOU'VE gone and got yourself a new Aaron then" she said after a minutes silence between them, trying to lighten the mood.

Jackson wiped his eyes with sleeve, " whatcha mean"

"you and him...you're just have to start again, won't yah"

Jackson watched his Mum sit her bum down again, " start again? I don't know what you are getting at"

Hazel could shake her son at times,did she really have to spell it out to him, " YOU and HIM!...you're have to, you know...woo him again"

Jackson blew out a laugh, you could rely on Hazel to bring out a smile, " WOO HIM!... WHAT century are you living in again!" he asked jest.

Hazel was somewhat hurt by his joking, " YOU know what I mean...you are just gonna have to take him out...remind him WHY you two are together"

Jackson was way ahead of her now, " and maybe he'll just fall in love with me!"

"well...yeah" Hazel nodded.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at her, " Mum, it's a REALLLLY nice idea, but...DO YOU KNOW how long it took for him to fall for me the first time round..."

Hazel stood out the chair, " is he worth it? doing it all over again?"

"COURSE he's worth it! What a thing to ask!"

"then what are you waiting for...ask him out on a date...take him for a meal...whatever...JUST get that ball rolling...now..." she scooped up the finished plates, "I'll get started on the washing up, the kitchens abit like this estate i'm afraid love, Beiruit...oh, and YOU can dry", she added throwing him a tea towel.

Jackson wasn't listening to her as she disappeared into the kitchen...

He was to busy thinking about Aaron...

If he REALLY had to start all over again, he would...there was NO WAY he was going to lose him.

Not after what they had together...

If he had to start all over again and ask him out on a date...then he'll do it!

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE...AND WHO KNOWS, I MIGHT MAKE IT ON THE SIDE OF ROMANTIC! **


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x Hope you like it...just let me know!

Xxx

**MID- MAY 2013**

Jackson Walsh stepped out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom of his flat.

Tonight he was getting ready to go out...infact, tonight was a very special nightout, because he was taking Aaron out on a 'first' date.

Aaron could no longer remember their old life together...that was gone and whether he liked it or not...his memory may never come back...the only way forward in his relationship with Aaron was to start all over again...even though how frustrating the very thought of that was.

After ALL what they had been through together since they first met.

It was his mother that had planted the seed in him, asking him whether Aaron was worth it...worth all the bother of starting afresh...and he was...THEY were married for goodness sake...where else would he be?

He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, before spraying his deodorant underneath his arms, and then then went and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans.

Next thing, he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it...his shirts hung there on a railrack inside...he didn't know what to wear...

So he closed his eyes and grabbed one...and after pulling it out from the rack, he opened his eyes to see that it was a blue chequered one.

Aaron used to like this one...he used to LOVE his old red one, but that had been long discarded as a dust rag someplace.

He quickly pulled on the shirt, buttoned it up and then went and slapped on some aftershave.

This was REALLY LIKE going out on a first date...and he felt nervous like it WAS a first date, because in a way it was...it was a first date for them.

He turned to the mirror again, and rubbed a shed load of gel through his short curls, before staring at himself one last time...this would have to do.

He just hoped Aaron liked what he saw!

Xxx

Hazel was sitting on the sofa as Jackson walked through into the lounge, " soooo...how do I look?"

Hazel stood up and put her hands together, " well, WHAT can I say love...if I was 30 years younger...and you weren't me son of course...I would"

Jackson dropped his jaw.

Hazel waved a hand at him quickly and laughed it off cheekily, " I'm only kidding yah!...YOU look lovely...you're knock him dead...and if you don't, then you're just have to send him a spec savers, won't yah!"

Jackson smiled at her and sighed, "ohhhh Mum...i'm SOOOO nervous, you wouldn't believe...what happens if HE hates it...what if he'll judge me by THIS date and not want to see me again" he fretted.

"and WHY would he be thinking that...it's just his memory that's gone... I'm sure his feelings for you are still there...somewhere in that brain of his " she said, trying to reassure him.

Jackson shook his head, " yeah...you're right...THERE IS something there...I've felt it...I'm just hoping I've not read TOO MUCH into it, that's all..."

" you're be fine! ... so, when's the table booked?"

Jackson glanced at his watch, " BLIMEY! where's the time gone, we've got to be sat down in an hour...do you mind if we go now"

Hazel grabbed her coat and handbag, " no, now's fine...Bob said I can stay over as well...so I won't be needing to be picked up till tomorrow..."

Jackson snatched up his van keys, " "right, LETS get going..."

Hazel gently took his arm before they exited the flat, " hey...knock him dead kidda"

Jackson smiled back at her, as they left the flat and closed the door behind them.

Xxx

A little later, Jackson locked up the van and led Aaron across the street to toward the Indian restraurant.

Before they stepped in, Aaron gazed up at the restraurant...he frowned...Jackson had said this was his favourite Indian...but there was nothing that stood out to remind him of it...it just looked like anyother Indian.

Nothing new there.

Jackson watched Aaron closely...he was starting to do this alot seeing if things would remind his of his past life...poor Aaron.

The evening sun was warm...and it lit up the side of Aaron's head, making the operation scar clearly visable in his short cropped hair.

Jackson pushed open the door and led the way inside.

Xxx

Once stood inside, the waiter was already coming over to meet and greet them, Jackson beamed him a smile, " alright mate...long time no see!"

The waiter smiled back, " yes it has been a while, please come and sit down...we've saved you your usual table"

Jackson and Aaron sat at the table facing the window...they had always liked this table...because through the blinds Aaron used to like watching folk walk up and down the street outside...Aaron did like to people watch.

As they settled down, Aaron noticed that there was a vase in between them...and in it was a single red rose.

Jackson could see Aaron's eyes on it...so he leaned in and lifted the rose out of the vase, and handed it over to him, "that's for you..."

Aaron pulled a big frown...he wasn't sure if he liked receiving flowers, DID he like this before? He hoped not... he didn't feel like a flowers type of guy...but with the frown turning into a half smile...he took it and placed it down next to his platemat.

They sat there for a few moments...eyes focusing on everything around them but each other...there was a sparkling tension there...and it was growing.

"so..." began Jackson now deciding to look directly at him, " does this bring anything back to yah? We used to come here a lot"

Aaron looked about him with a blank gaze...then shook his head at him.

To be honest...it was like sitting in someplace new...but he could see WHY he used to like it...it did have a nice atmosphere.

The waiter was then upon them, " can I get you boys some drinks?"

Aaron looked up to the waiter...his face was familiar...but from where he didn't know...maybe it WAS here from the restraurant...it was all just vague...a blur.

Jackson looked up, " Errrr...two beers here, pal."

The waiter nodded and hurried off, Aaron watched him go and shook his head a couple of times, Jackson smiled, " you alright?"

Aaron shook his head.

"good..." said Jackson with a smile.

The waiter soon came over and brought them their beers...and as he left them to browse over the menus, Jackson instantly started pulling something out from his back pocket.

"I've brought you these to see..."

Jackson held up a set of photos.

Aaron looked down to the pics...as Jackson laid them out on the table cloth, the builder pointed to a snap of Dale Head, " that were our old house...the one in the village" he explained, and looked up at him, " you may of noticed it?"

Aaron did recognise it...it was the house next to the garage...but he couldn't really remember living there at all.

"These couple are of me Mum...and then there's a few with you and our Bonnie, she were a dog...she died last year" Jackson told him, pointing his finger to each photo.

Aaron smiled at the image of the dog.

"and then there is my son...Jack...you met him the other week, remember...he's a handful at times...but you and him used to get on SOOO well!"

Aaron did like the young lad...the boy liked dogs, just like him.

Jackson moved his finger to a bigger snap, " this one is of Tom...he was your best mate, he ermmm...he's not around anymore"

Tom's face ment nothing to Aaron.

"...and lastly...us...us meaning you, me and Jack... stood on blackpool pier..."

As Aaron picked up the picture and gazed down at it, Jackson started to smile, realising something, " heeeyyyy...YOU LOVE BLACKPOOL! How about THIS for a plan...WE go there...if anythings gonna come back to you...I'm sure it would do there...your Mum and Dad used to take you there when you were Jack's age"

Aaron liked the sound of Blackpool...and anywhere with Jackson felt nice anyway...

Jackson scooped up the photographs as the waiter came forward to take their order, Aaron picked up the menu and realised he was having difficulty reading it.

Jackson could tell by the look on the machanics face, " we're have our usuals mate...if that's alright..." he told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and took back the menus, Aaron pulled a face toward Jackson...the builder smiled, " don't worry mate...you're be loving the food..."

Xxx

It was pushing 10pm when they stepped out of the restraurant, it was dark now and Jackson lead the way across the street back to the van.

He was about to unlock it when he turned and faced Aaron...Aaron's attention was drawn to some loud music being played out from a nearby pub.

"eerrr...DO you want to go home yet...I mean we could go somewhere else first...for a drink or sommit, it's totally up to you...I'll do what ever you what...your wish is my command!" he said playfully, turning the van key in his hand.

Aaron glanced at him briefly, then his eyes were back set on the noisey pub, Jackson moved away from the Van and raised his eyebrowes, " you like the sound of that, do yah"

Aaron nodded, 'yes' with a big smile.

Jackson looked up at the pub then came to realise something, THIS was the pub Joe had been banging on about a few weeks back...it was gay friendly, and the barman used to work at Bar west.

"come on then...lets give it a try" he said, and lead Aaron through the double doors into the foyer.

Xxx

The pub was loud...the music was blasting out of the speakers... as well as it being pretty crowded.

On first entry, Aaron was a little like bambi...eyes all wide and staring about all over the shop, the only pub he had been inside of since the accident was the Woolpack...and compared to the Woolie...this pub was certainly a culture shock for him.

Jackson managed to fight his way to the bar, Aaron was close behind him, warey of everyone around him,

The bar man looked up to Jackson, and immediatley recognised him, " ALRIGHT MATE! first time I've seen you in here!"

Jackson pulled out his wallet, " well, you know what it's been like...work and that", he had to shout over the music.

" well it's good to see yah! Hows your fella?"

Jackson pulled a face at him, "ASK HIM YOURSELF, he's stood right behind me"

The Barman looked up and saw Aaron over the builders shoulder.

"I heard about what happened to him...there was nasty rumour going round Bar West that Aaron ended up like cabbage"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " oh! and WHO started that off! BECAUSE THEY NEED TO GET THEIR FACTS RIGHT BEFORE THEY GO BLURTING THINGS AROUND!"

The Bar man shrugged, " it were that Kev guy I think...the one who used to be after you...hated Aaron, always bitching about someone"

Jackson nodded, " OH HIM! I don't give a toss about him!"

The bar man handed over the pints, " there you go mate...catch yah around!"

Jackson paid him, and led Aaron to a corner where they could stand...because there was no where to sitdown.

Aaron clutched his pint and gazed about him, the pub was mixed...there was straight couples and gay couples.

He was getting used to the noise now...it was louder in here than he expected but he liked the feeling of the beat of the music going through his body.

Jackson handed him his pint, " I won't be a minute mate, I need the little boys room"

Aaron watched Jackson fight through the crowd to the gents, Aaron stood there with a pint in each hand, he turned to see folk laughing and chatting all around him...

But it was two men kissing that took his eye...they were sat down opposite where he was stood, he was fasinated...the way they looked into eachother eyes...it seemed to bring things back to him...because he wanted to do that to Jackson.

Would it be wrong if he was to try...

Just then as he looked up, a lad was looking over and winked at him.

Aaron instantly faced the carpet...so not to drew attention to himself...but the lad came over with his drink anyway, "so...here's a question I've been asking myself...why's a FIT lad like you standing here on his lonesone..."

Before Aaron could even look up, a hand had slapped down firmly onto the other lads shoulder from behind.

"errrr...HE'S NOT actually...so DO one, before I make yah, alright!"

The lad turned to see Jackson standing there...Jackson looked pretty small compared to this lad...but Jackson would stand his ground if it came to it...

"sorry mate...but he is fit...can't blame me for trying..." and with that he walked off.

Jackson watched him go, then turned his attention back to Aaron, " come on mate...there's a table free over there"

As they sat, Jackson took back his pint and took a sup of it, and as he placed it down onto the table, he turned to Aaron, " erm...I was just thinking back there, before that pratt chatted you up...after, when the pub shuts, do you wanna come back to mine...you know just to see where you used to live before the accident...I mean, you don't have to, but...I were sorta hoping maybe you would..." Jackson was shaking...he really couldn't believe he was asking this.

Aaron thought about it...and turned to him...and he was smiling...and Jackson was fast learning that smiling ment 'yes' for Aaron.

Jackson was chuffed and sat back with his pint...but at the same time he was feeling the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter...

Xxx

Jackson shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the door, he waved out his arm, " after you..."

Aaron swallowed, and stepped into the flat...he gazed around the lounge as Jackson snapped on the light and closed the door, " so here we are...THIS is where you used to live...with me and Jack before your accident..."

Jackson studied him closely, as Aaron circled the lounge taking in everything he could see...but there was nothing there...he had NO memory of this flat at all.

Jackson waved his arm toward the sofa, " have a seat...do you wanna beer or owt?"

Aaron looked up and nodded 'yes'

Jackson moved toward the kitchen, but before he went in, he turned his head, " hey...the stereos over there...why not go and find something you like..." he suggested.

Aaron stood up and crossed toward the stereo setup, he glanced down the CDs on the rack...there was 100s of them.

And it had just dawned on him...as silly as it seemed...he couldn't actually remember WHAT music he liked!

The radio had been on at work...and he found himself liking certain tunes...but god knows who sung them.

He pulled out a CD from the rack... the kings of Leon...he shrugged to himself and put the CD on.

Jackson came out from the kitchen with two open cans, the tune started to play, " Wow! I remember this...you used to like a bit of this!"

Aaron glanced up from the CD cover and took his can from Jackson, he smiled...it was good he picked out something he used to like...it was progress or sort of.

Jackson waved his hand to the sofa, " so take a seat...you're making the place look untidy!"

Aaron placed the CD cover down onto the side and joined Jackson on the sofa...he sat down nervously facing ahead of him...Jackson leaned forward, " so...IS ANYTHING coming back to yah...does ANYTHING come to mind...being back here like?"

Aaron was totally honest, he shook his head at him 'no'

Jackson sat back again taking a sip from his can, " shame that...I thought it might..."

Aaron shrugged and sipped a few mouthfuls of his beer.

Jackson leaned forward again, "Mum's babysitting Bob's kids...so we have the place to ourselves..."

Aaron's heart was racing...he felt flushed at the thought of being totally alone with Jackson...it had been okay in the restraurant and the pub...there had been folk around them...but here...here in this flat...it felt scary.

Jackson pursed his lips together and then looked up to him, " look...do you want me to take you home...because I don't mind if you want to go..."

Aaron thought about it...but deep down the answer was no...however scary it felt...it also felt right somehow...so he shook his head: no, with a shrug.

Aaron downed the beer...Jackson stood up, " do you want another?"

Aaron looked up to him with his unsure blue eyes...he nodded 'yes' even though he didn't want one.

Jackson bounced back into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to grab another can, but as he stood there...he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind...Aaron then dug his chin into Jackson's upper back, below his neck.

Jackson shut the fridge and slowly turned himself around...Aaron was gazing at him with his blue eyes...they were sparkling and unsure all at the same time...and hesitantly, Aaron was moving his hand up to cup Jackson's cheek...Jackson kept hold of the gaze...he didn't want to let it go.

"Aaron...what are you doing? "

Aaron moved his face closer to Jackson's, his eyes now being drawn to his lips, Jackson closed his own eyes as Aaron's lips brushed his own...it was more exploratory than anything, before he pulled away quickly...his cheeks flushed and his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest.

Jackson's heart was going like the clappers too...he never felt this nervous with Aaron since that first time in Smithy cottage 3 years ago.

Both held eachothers gaze again...both not wanting to break it...but Jackson decided to break the burning tension between them.

"Aaron...is this what you...is this..." he really didn't know how to put this.

But Aaron smiled at him and placed both of his hands flat to Jackson's chest...then started to undo the buttons...Jackson swallowed nervously...doing nothing but standing there letting him do what he wanted to do.

Once all the buttons were undone, Aaron gently parted the shirt with his hands, and stared at Jackson's bare chest...his eyes again showing signs of being abit unsure...like he was seeing it for the first time...he then traced the outline of Jackson's right pec...the hand felt warm to him...and he gasped abit when Aaron came into contact with his skin.

Aaron then looked up to Jackson again, and homed in again...this time Jackson did his bit and met Aaron's lips...this time the kiss lingered longer...no tongues... because before that could happen, Aaron was pulling away again.

Jackson felt a little braver now...he placed his hands on to Aaron's chest, Aaron looked down to them...and then he grabbed hold of one of them, and lowered Jackson's hand to his crutch...Jackson gasped...Aaron was hard as a rock!

Jackson half smiled...because he took hold of Aaron's other hand and placed it upon his own hardness...if anything to demonstrate that he was feeling exactly the same as him, to reassure him.

Aaron met Jackson's gaze again...then took his hand and lead him out of the kitchen, and into the bedroom opposite.

Aaron then let go of Jackson's hand, and began to slip off the builders shirt...it feel into a heap onto the floor...Jackson found his own hands were reaching for Aaron's belt buckle...and began to undo it...Aaron let his hands dangle beside him as Jackson slowly un zipped the jeans and pulled them down to the knees.

Jackson looked up to Aaron...again their eyes met and so did their lips...the brushing and exploratory kissing soon becoming something a little more lustful.

Aaron then feel back to the bed...and he sat there as Jackson went to his knees and began to slide his hand up Aaron's thigh, and met the hem of his boxers...Aaron was breathing heavily...and forced his head back to look at the ceiling...waiting for Jackson to touch him...but it never came.

He forced his head back foward to see Jackson kneeing on the ground looking at him, Aaron instantly expressed a puzzled look.

Jackson's face was all serious, " I don't want to take advantage of yah!"

WAS that even possible...could you actually take advantage of your own spouse.

Aaron could see the builder was troubled and leaned forward...he took hold of Jackson's chin and lifted it...and smiled knowingly at him.

Aaron then stood...and kicked off his jeans that were now trailing around his ankles...after pulling off his shirt without even undoing all the buttons, he jumped into the bed...

Jackson stood up, and looked at him longingly...then after debating whether this was right or wrong...he quickly undid his own jeans and kicked then off...then went and joined Aaron on the bed.

Aaron laid back as Jackson climbed over him...his face looking down directly to Aaron...and he followed Aaron's hand as he slipped it into the waist band of his boxer shorts...he could feel Aaron's hand rubbing his hardness.

Jackson stooped in and kissed Aaron lustfully as Aaron rubbed his cock...and Jackson was soon finding that his own hand was on Aaron's bulge now.

"I want it in my face" whispered Jackson when he had his mouth to Aaron's earlobe.

Aaron forced Jackson's head down to his cock...the boxer shorts were pulled aside as Jackson went down on him...Aaron gasped...it felt too good...he never felt anything like it...even though he knew he had done this so many times before with this man.

Jackson worked faster and faster...especially when he was aware of his heavy panting...Aaron forced his head back...he really was going to explode...and after the sudden rush...he came.

Jackson crawled back up to Aaron's face and kissed him passionately...Aaron could taste himself...it felt wierd, but like some things it was a familiar taste.

Jackson then rolled to his side and laid back beside him...Aaron turned his head and reached for the bulge in Jackson's own boxers...he slipped his hand in...Jackson gasped and closed his eyes as Aaron rubbed him slowly.

Then, Aaron leaned upwards and removed Jackson's boxers down abit so he could get a better grip of the thobbing member.

Aaron worked on him with his hand...and like Jackson's mouth on his just now, his rhythem got faster and faster...

In fact Aaron was being quite rough...but Jackson didn't care...Aaron could be as rough as he wanted to be...he liked it.

Jackson could feel that he was getting closer and closer to cumming...and then he did...the cum ejaculating on to Aaron's gripped hand.

Aaron then moved his hand up to his pillow and wiped it.

Jackson smirked at him, " you dirty begger!" he said in jest.

Both of then laid back beside eachother in the dim lit bedroom...both of them getting their breaths back...and nothing was uttered.

Jackson propped up onto his elbow and looked down to Aaron's face, " are you alright...I mean...was that allright?"

Even though the room was darkened...he could make out Aaron's blue eyes facing the ceiling...he nodded his head with a slight smile and glint in his eye.

"it's funny...this has all gone AGAINST what I do...I NEVER sleep with anybody on the first date...but...I suppose it's different with you...we're together anyway..." he laid his head back down and blew out a sigh, " this is mad!"

Aaron rolled his head on the pillow to look at the clock, it had gone 3am.

Jackson smiled sadly, " do you...want me to take you home...I WILL if you want me to" he sat up and stroked Aaron's cheeks, " but I'd love you to stay with me...in my bed...in OUR bed"

Aaron set his gaze to meet Jackson's ...and he shook his head.

Chuffed to bits, Jackson settled back down, and pulled Aaron into his arms, so the mechanics cheek was on his shoulder...Aaron felt save with Jackson.

He didn't know why, but somehow he knew he belonged here.

Jackson looked up at the ceiling...he had longed for this moment for so long...in fact he had thought a fews times, that this would NEVER happen again.

Hopefully, with a little coaxing, he could get him and Aaron back on track...

Even though there was still going to be some rocky times ahead.

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE...SORRY ABOUT THE HINT AT THE END...**


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x A lot shorter than the last chapter...but I hope you still like...x

Xxx

**MID- MAY 2013**

_The Morning after the night before..._

Aaron Livesy had been awake for most of the night...infact he had watched the street lamps fade away...and the first of the suns rays to light up through the blinds.

He gently sat up and swung his legs over the bed...Jackson was asleep lying on his back, his head slightly facing him...his eyes shut and he could see the hint of a smile in his slumber.

Aaron watched closely as Jackson's chest moved up and down...it made him smile...but over night Aaron's feelings had become abit conflicted...

Regret was seeping through...not for him...he somehow KNEW what he wanted...and that was sex...but was it JUST SEX...there was feelings there for this man...whether that was love, or not he didn't know...but he managed to turn him on though! He was getting a hard on for thinking about what they did.

But in the plain bright light of reality that this day would bring...HE KNEW that Jackson loved him...and it was a case of 'was it fair?'

For the possibility of not sharing those feelings...but not definate...he wasn't in the right frame of mind to even comprehend that...not yet.

He stood up and stretched his arms out over his head...then quickly after pulling on his clothes he was debating whether or not he should just sneak away and be done with it...

Xxx

Jackson Walsh opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling...he knew that it was morning because the warm May sun was trying to shine through the blinds.

It seemed like a delayed reaction, because as he stared up, he suddenly thought: Aaron.

He raised his head and looked at the vacant space next to him...and as he touched the area it felt warm so thankfully Aaron hadn't been up for long.

Quickly, he lept out of the bed and went through into the lounge, "Aaron?"

But the lad was nowhere to be seen, face puzzled and trying to hold back a wave of worry, he darted back into the bedroom and pulled on his jeans and put on a T shirt, he then returned to the lounge, stuck his head into the kitchen, before realising at a glance, that the front door was just slightly on ajar.

Xxx

Aaron stood outside leaning, arms folded on the belcony walkway, he liked to feel the warm sun on his face...

It had been 30 minutes ago since he had got up...and at first he really didn't know where he was until he remembered that he had agreed to stay over with Jackson.

Standing there, he had gone off into a trance...thinking about the day before, the date.

The restraurant the pub...he had had himself a good time, even though it felt a little daunting at first.

And then there was last night...he had slept with him...it felt kind of right at the time...but on waking this morning he wondered whether he should have done it.

He KNEW he had a past with Jackson...and he was wondering now whether this is why he had stayed with him...whether what he was doing, was what was expected of him, after all he had no memory of their life together...it was just there in Jackson's mind, his storys and photographs, there was NOTHING there to jog his own memory...and he was finding it all increasingly frustrating, to be honest.

Was it fair to Jackson...to himself even...to go along with something because it JUST felt right?

"I thought you'd come out here for a smoke...then I realised you DON'T smoke anymore...funny that, that's gonna take time to be getting used to...this smoke free, cleaning living Aaron..."

Aaron turned his head and saw Jackson standing behind him...and he was sporting that silly sheepish grin on his face.

"Coming in for some breakfast, are yah?" Jackson asked.

Aaron licked his lips and looked down at his watch, "It's alright...I'll drive you back to the village after..." Jackson then added quickly, realising Aaron was abit hesitant.

Aaron nodded his head and followed Jackson back inside the flat.

Xxx

The van ride back to the village was awkward.

Aaron can't speak...Jackson didn't speak...and it was like there was a brick wall that had been erected up inbetween them.

As Jackson stopped outside Smithy cottage, he turned his head, forcing on a cheery smile, "HERE WE GO! home safe and sound..."

Aaron looked up at him briefy, then went to put his hand onto the door release.

"ARE WE...alright?" Jackson suddenly blurted out, afraid that he had done, or said something wrong.

Aaron didn't look at him...his mind was in a twirl...he felt pretty mashed up now...all these strange feelings he had first felt okay with, were suddenly mixed up with all the uncertainty now.

"I mean...It's okay you know...IF YOU don't want this...it doesn't matter about what happened last night, between us I mean...if you are not okay with it, that's fine...I keep forgetting you are different now...and may want your own life..." he sadly smiled, " we can just put it down to old times sake, if you want..."

Aaron glanced up at him, and saw the sadness in Jackson's face...he had been SO happy the night before...this is what he was afraid of...this was the 'was it fair on him' thoughts he had been having...fair to Jackson and himself.

And for Jack! Was it fair to him to commit to all this now...and maybe deciding later on that it was not what he wanted...Jackson had already said that his son loved him...he was just a small kid...he wouldn't understand things like they did...it was more black and white for him.

BUT...he DID want to see Jackson again, that much he knew, so he placed a hand hesitantly to his thigh, the builder smiled at him when he was aware of his touch.

Looking up to Aaron, the Machanic was half smiling at him...

"do...do you WANT to see me a-again?" Jackson finally got out.

Aaron nodded 'yes' with that half smile...and then quickly he jumped out the van, and with a wave he hurried up to Smithy cottages' front door.

Jackson put the van in gear and drove forward to the cafe to park...something he was dreading...his Mum, and no doubt she would have a barradge full of questions for him about last night...

Xxx

Hazel sat back with her coffee inside Bob's cafe, " look at you...you're sitting there with a face like a wet weekend in Scarborough...I'm guessing by this, things didn't go too well?"

Jackson sat opposite her, down in the mouth.

Hazel leaned forward, " you know what I think?... you HAVE to give it time love...Rome wasn't built in a day you know...you have to...you know, let him get his head around things..."

Jackson looked up at her, " but it's EASIER said than done, isn't it though...I just want him BACK with me...in the flat, and after last night...I thought...", he realised his mother had looked up him at the words 'last night' " ...it doesn't matter what I thought" he ended with.

Hazel stuck her tongue in her cheek, " last night?" she then leaned forward lowering her tone of voice, " Jackson I THOUGHT this was just a date...NOT for you to go and have your wicked way with him..."

"IT wasn't like that! HE made the first move! NOT ME!" he hissed, making each word as clear as he could, " I WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM"

Hazel leaned back feeling the force of Jackson's defense, " okay okay...I'm only saying!"

Jackson looked at his watch, then downed his coffee, " right you, IF you are going home i'll take you now...if not you can get the bus, I have the church roof to be finishing off today..."

Hazel pulled a face at him and finished her coffee, Bob was then coming over to them, "thanks again for last night Hazel...the kids love it when you babysit them..."

Hazel stood up and beamed a smile, " THANK YOU BOB..."she sung, then eyed her son, " IT'S NICE to be appreciated by somebody..."

Jackson just shook his head at her , and led the way out to the exit.

Xxx

Jackson lead the way back to the van, Hazel was feeling bad about questioning her son's motives...she hadn't ment it to sound like she was having a dig about Aaron staying the night...that her lovely boy could possibly be the one to take advantage of a confused lad.

As she climbed into the van she faced him, " Jackson...I'M sorry about in there, what I said...I knew you wouldn't...you know..."

Jackson sat back, hands resting on the steering wheel, " you know what...I REALLY thought that this was it...I'll be taking Aaron back with me tonight...but it's just not gonna turn out that way is it...?"

Hazel shrugged at him, waving her hand" as I said to you love...Rome wasn't built in a day..."

Jackson frowned to himself as he looked away from her, "I HATE that expression..."

"RIGHT best get me home then...then you can come back here and finish your job on the church"

Jackson started the engine and turned to her...his face was now all serious, " I love him, Mum..."

"I know you do love...and deep deep down I am SURE he feels the same way..."

Jackson shook his head, and after a fleeting glance toward Smithy cottage, he put the van into gear and drove off.

Xxx

Over at Smithy Cottage, Aaron sat on the bed.

He had come straight up here since he came in...and he knew it wasn't going to be too long before his mother turned up...

...and she did...ALL GUNS BLAZING...

He had heard her downstairs first...it was the tone of voice of, "Is he in?" that heralded her mood.

Aaron looked up to see his mother come marching into the room with a finger pointed, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LOVE!...I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING MYSELF SICK OVER YOU!"

Aaron looked up to Chas and just shrugged...sometimes it did him favour not to be able to talk!

"ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED..." she worried, now sitting on the bed beside him, there was a brief silence between them until she asked, " look love, I KNOW this isn't any of my business but...WAS YOU WITH HIM...Jackson?"

Aaron nodded his head at her, Chas was shaking her head in sheer disbelief, " and Paddy knew all about this, did he?"

Aaron nodded...Paddy had been okay with it...he had been concerned, it was only natural...especially with him being abit vunarable at the minute...but he had just told Jackson to 'look after him'...and Jackson had done that, so where was the problem?

Chas stood up and paced about the room in front of him, " no...this is just TOO early for you, to get all wrapped up in...with him...you are STILL trying to get your head around things...all he wants is to...OHHH I BET I know what HE wants of you..." she spat realising that Aaron had spent last night around his...and was putting two and two together.

Aaron gazed up at her...she was getting it all wrong...Jackson would never take advantage of him...he never did last night...he even stopped before, worrying about it...

He was having second thoughts about the not being able to talk...because it wasn't doing him any favours now, because he couldn't defend Jackson!

Instead he pulled a strop and stormed out the bedroom...that'll shut her mouth he thought!

"Oi! Aaron! come back here!" she cried.

'DO ONE' he was thinking as he stormed down the stairs, Paddy was just coming in from the vets section of the house, " alright mate...did you see your mum she..."

Paddy was cut off by Chas's yelling, " AARON!"

Aaron pulled a face at her as she rounded the corner, " don't just be walking away from me! NOT after what I went through with you!" her tone was becoming shakey and broken.

Paddy went to stop her but she fiercely shook her head at him, " NO PADDY! I AM GOING TO SAY IT!"

Aaron was curious...why was he trying to stop her from telling him something...

Paddy went to pull Aaron away, but he swung his arm at him, and faced his mother...his expression to her was, 'and...?'

Chas swallowed, " HIM! that precious Jackson of yours...ask yourself something...YOU WERE LEAVING HIM that night Aaron! you had your bag packed and coming BACK here..."

Paddy had his hand to his mouth, " Chas...we agreed...he has to remember this for his..."

Aaron stopped him from interrupting her further by holding out his hand to him, with a death stare...

He returned his attention to Chas...with a nod to say 'go on'

Chas was not so fired up now...that brief interlude was enough for her to think better of it...but it was too late...she pulled a hand through her hair and looked up at him.

"it's true love...that night...the night of your accident...you were leaving him...

...I'm sorry to have to be the one telling you love...

...but you were leaving Jackson"

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE...**


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**LATE- MAY 2013**

_"It's true love...that night...the night of your accident...you were leaving him...I'm sorry to have to be the one telling you love...but you were leaving Jackson..."_

That's what his mother had told him a week ago...and since then he couldn't get it out of his head.

Aaron leaned against the motor at the garage with a wrench in his hand, and he was staring ahead of him in deep thought.

Thinking about it again.

Cain looked up and threw an oily rag at him, " OI...DOLLY DAYDREAM! bout time you finished that job off, isn't it?"

Aaron glared at his uncle...he was fast becoming aware that you really didn't want to mess with Cain...and he quite liked that...it was good to be someone you wouldn't want to mess with...because you wouldn't get hassled for anything.

Chas was then approaching them from the forecourt, " Hiya love...just popped by to see if you're still going out with Adam tonight..." she asked cheerily.

Aaron pulled her a face, as if to say 'COURSE I'M GOING OUT!'

Chas was fast learning the expressions, " alright kiddo, I'm JUST asking yah!"

Cain looked up to her and nodded his head toward Aaron, " IS HE EVER GONNA SPEAK?"

Aaron glared back at him...after all he was still here...

Chas tilted her head, " yes but the speech therapy never worked out did it...the teacher woman type therapist lady wasn't getting anywhere with him, was she"

Cain raised his eyebrowes, " and whys that? Have you asked yourself? Well I'll tell you why, shall I...he's just like how he's's always been, he's bone flaming idle...the reason WHY he's not been, is because he can't be flaming bothered, he see's it like too much like hard work...THAT'S WHY!"

The last bit was directed straight toward Aaron...Cain did this alot...goading him, about not being able to speak.

Well NOT today...not with everything else going through his mind at the moment, so in reaction to Cain's comment, he slung the spanner down and stormed off in a strop.

Chas glared at her brother, " NOW look what you've done! Don't you think he's got enough on his plate than you going off at him!"

Cain couldn't believe what he was hearing, " WHAT? says the one who's messing with his head..."

Chas swallowed, " what do you mean by that?"

"Paddy told me you've gone and opened your gob!"

Chas stood her ground, " I were JUST telling him the truth..."

Cain wiped his hands with the rag, and shook his head, " No you not...you were just sticking your oar in, like you always do...can't you just let him and that useless fella of his sort out there own problems..."

Chas shook her head, " I'm just protecting him, that's all"

"NO CHAS!...you are wrapping the boy up in cotton wool...like letting him get away with not going to that speech therapy...MAKE him go...don't just panda to him and say, awwww it's okay son you don't have to go...it's what he wants"

Chas held up her hand, " NO MORE! I'm not taking this from you...just leave MY SON to me, alright" she then stormed off down the forecourt leaving Cain to get on with his work.

Xxx

In the Woolpack, Aaron sat at the bar with his pint, Adam then came in, and on seeing him came over and slapped him on the back, " alright mate! Still up for coming out tonight are yah...celebrate my birthday in style"

Aaron nodded at him, he was looking forward to it.

Adam leaned his back to the bar, " should be a good night, Alex is coming...and a couple of friends he knows...they're ment to be a right laugh"

Aaron smiled at him...it would be good to get away from the village...he hadn't left it for a week...not since Jackson went away to work in Birmingham for 3 days.

His smiled faded...everytime he thought about Jackson, he couldn't help but hearing his Mums words about him leaving him.

"Hey mate, are you sure you'll be okay coming out tonight?" asked Adam, as Moira pulled his pint.

Aaron looked up and raised his eyesbrowes at him...Adam knew that ment 'yes'

"well, the plan is.. we all meet here at 7 have one in here, then head off into town, sound cool?"

Aaron shook his head, it sounded ace to him.

Adam playfully hit his arm, " and Jackson's already told me I've gotta look after you, so no worries there, right?"

Aaron lowered his head, why did everyone treat him like a baby...he KNEW how to handle himself...yes he couldn't speak, but he did have his own opinions...

He just couldn't get them across...and that was SO BLOODY frustrating..could he REALLY be like this forever? could he handle it...being a dumb mute for the rest of his life...

And as much as he would hate to have to admit to it...but just maybe Cain was right...

Xxx

Just before 7, Aaron was tarting himself up in his bedroom at Smithy.

Paddy was popping his head in the doorway with a big silly grin " blimey! it smells abit like an old tarts handbag in here!"

Aaron frowned at him as he rubbed gel into his hands and smoothed it over his cropped hair.

Paddy stepped in and stop awkwardly for a few moments...not really knowing what to say, so in the end he just blurted it out, " your Mum was wrong you know...last week i mean...telling you that you were leaving Jackson..."

Aaron looked at Paddy in the mirror...

"she errrrrm...she just didn't think about what she were saying, that's all"

Aaron turned and waved out his hands with a shrug, as to say 'what then?'

Paddy cleared his throat, now he had gone and put HIMSELF on the spot, " well...you DID have a holdall with you...in your car...but it doesn't MEAN that you were leaving him...there could be a fair number of reasons why...I mean, have you had chance to tal...have you and Jackson had a cha...errrm"

Aaron pulled a face at him...poor Paddy, he wanted to ask him if he had spoken about it with Jackson...but how could he! you have to have the power of speech to do that! , Paddy was right mind...how could Mum know that he was leaving Jackson...HE didn't know...and nor did Paddy...

...but Jackson did...

"just...GIVE her abreak...she spent weeks with you in that hospital worrying over yah...looking after yah...even when Jackson struggled abit...she's just, over protective of you, that's all...WE ALL ARE..." Paddy soothed.

Aaron nodded...he laid a hand onto Paddy's shoulder, whipped up his phone from the bed and exited the bedroom to meet the others in the Woolie...

Xxx

Down in Birmingham, Jackson Walsh had returned to his digs with a bag of Fish and Chips.

Tomorrow was Friday...Tomorrow he was going home...and he couldn't wait, he REALLY didn't want to take this 3 day contract, but considering there was not much to do here but help out Ray, the pay had been good, and THAT'S what he was doing it for, not JUST to help out his mate...but he really needed to scrape enough cash together to pay next months rent, pay the errears on the leccy and put food on the table...

He really had to get his arse into gear...since Aaron's accident he really had let things go...now Aaron was on the mend he had to put his priorties straight too.

He climbed the dingey carpeted stairs up to his room...thank god it was his last night...his room smelt old and musty and there was a great big patch of damp running up the out side facing wall.

This place needed a builder to put it right, he thought to himself with a smile...but he was far from offering HIS services anytime soon...he just wanted to get back to Aaron...more now than ever.

Last week, their 'first date' went well...

The restraurant the pub...it was like old times...

But the next day there had been a wall up between them...but at least then, Aaron had wanted to see him again.

Aaron had been funny with him the morning he set off for Birmingham...he had popped into Emmerdale especially to see him before he started his journey, Aaron had been in the garage and was clearly distant with him.

The wall was back, and it was thicker than ever...Jackson had asked him whether he had done anything wrong...but Aaron had just shrugged at him...and looked at him as if he was hiding something from him.

Jackson dumped the fish supper on the sideboard...all he could smell was chips now.

He reached for his mobile and sat on the threadworn bed, and scrolled to Aaron's details.

Thumb hesitating fot a few seconds, he pressed call and put the phone to his ear.

Aaron's phone went to voice mail...although Aaron couldn't speak or text, he could still answer and listen to him...or listen to a message.

and as Aaron's phone switched over to voice mail, he done just that:

"Hiya mate...JUST me...I'm guessing you are at Adam's birthday nightout...so have yahself a great time...I thinking about you down here...infact I'm lonely without yah...NOT that you'd entertain this dump I'm staying at..." he glanced around the room distastefully as he said it.  
>"So 'a...well I'll come and see you tomorrow when I get back...maybe we could go out on a second date, if you like...if you want too...no pressure" he paused...and swallowed he was so nervous about doing this...but he did:<p>

"oh...there was something else I''ve been meaning to say to yah...I love yah..."

and he ended the call.

Sadly he gathered up his fish and chips and stared at them in his lap...he wasn't hungrey now, so he tossed them to one side and laid back onto the bed...his arms thrown over his head.

He smiled at the thought of seeing Aaron tomorrow...they needed to 'talk'

He wanted to ask him to move back in to the flat...but that would be moving TOO fasr for him...Aaron had to decide that first...he closed his eyes...

One day...he didn't know when...but one day, they're be back together properly...

Unless everything suddenly somes crashing down around him.

Xxx

Aaron stood on the pavement outside the busy pub with Adam, Alex and two other mates of Alex, who he was indroduced as Tim and Kieran.

"DO WE HAVE to go in there!" cried Tim waving his arm out towards the pub, Adam shook his head as he snaked an arm around Aaron's neck, " we've been in a lot of straight pubs so far...it's only fair to Aaron...and anyway it's mixed"

Aaron gazed up at the pub and realised it was the pub he and Jackson had tried out last week...it seemed okay enough, so he smiled at Adam sealing his approval.

Kieran pushed forward the door, " alright, but IF someone with bigger balls than me tries to chat me up then they're be getting a fist in where the sun doesn't shine!"

Aaron followed Adam in, and was glad for the heady atmosphere inside, the music was at it's max, and it was just as crowded as the week before.

A far cry from the Woolie where they started out...a quiet first drink to start off with, but no sooner was Aaron drinking it, his mother was going on and on at Adam.

_"look after Aaron...make sure he doesn't drink too much!", blar blar blar, nag nag nag! DOING HIS HEAD IN!_

Aaron was glad to get out of there...this was Adam's birthday for christ's sake, he wanted to have a good time with his mate...get to know him again.

Standing up at the bar, Adam was quickly ordering the beers, Aaron stood behind him and gazed around where he stood, like last week there was a mixture of gay's and straights...but as always in these sort of pubs, the gay's somehow out numbered the straights!

Just as he was taking his pint from Adam, a guy was staring at him...a guy who was very familiar to him...

At first he racked his brains to remember WHERE he had seen him, and it soon dawned on him that he had been HERE last week.

The lad had tried to chat him up.

Glancing over to him curiously, the lad smiled and winked across to him.

Adam turned around and was watching the specticle, Adam never was one to miss much.

"Oh yeah! Looks like YOU'VE pulled already! It's ME who's ment to be doing the pulling tonight mate...afterall, IT IS MY birthday, not yours"

Tim laughed out loud as he supped his beer, " not gonna get much in here are yah!"

"Yeah with all the wobbly bits in the wrong places like!" jested Alex joining in the banter.

Aaron laughed as well, but kept glancing over to the other bloke...

The bloke was playing on the fruit machine now, and as he stuck another coin in, he raised his eyebrowes at him.

Aaron flushed and faced the other way...what was he doing...he didn't want to give this bloke the wrong idea or owt!

"GIVE US A BIRTHDAY KISS!" cried Adam as he launched himself playfully toward Kieran who was screwing up his face as to say 'get off!'

Aaron sipped his pint, then after placing it down onto a nearby table, he tapped Adam on the elbow and nodded his head towards the gents, " alright mate, I look out for your pint" Adam told him.

Aaron pushed his way through the crowd and pushed the door to the toilets, once inside he did his business at the urinal, then went and washed his hands.

He had been aware of the door opening as he was weeing...but it had all gone quiet.

Aaron turned to stick his hands beneath the dryer when he heard,

"So... you're on your own tonight then?"

Aaron turned around to see the bloke that had been staring at him, leaning up gainst one of the cubicles.

Aaron bit his bottom lip...then glanced away toward the exit.

"HE'S not around then...the small bloke with the stubble on his mush...blimey he were a bit full on last week wasn't he, I were only chatting you up"

Aaron just shrugged...what did this guy want? Why was he stalking him in the toilets for?

"So...getting straight to the point...I think you're fit...and I THINK the feelings mutual after those sneaky glances you keep giving me out there"

Aaron pulled him a face to say 'as if' and made for the exit.

"a man of a few words is it...I like the silent types" teased the bloke.

Aaron went to pull open the door but the bloke grabbed his arm, and pulled a frown, " what are you doing? YOU'RE a right little cock tease, arn't yah!"

The blokes hand then moved from Aaron's arm and lowered to his crotch, " come on YOU KNOW YOU WANT THEM LIPS AROUND IT!"

Aaron felt something inside him snap...how dare this guy come on to him like this!

Feeling an urge to lash out, Aaron violently shoved the bloke to the wet floor and cried out a shakey "Nooo!"

The bloke looked up at him and stood to his feet, " have you got a screw loose or something?"

Aaron didn't care about what had happened...he had SAID something...he had said 'no'...

"are you deaf? I said, HAVE you a screw loose?"

Aaron 's eyes settled on the bloke...and with a look that said, 'try it or else' Aaron bolted out the gents.

Xxx

Aaron barged his way through the crowd towards the exit.

From the bar Tim pointed at him, and grabbed Adam's shoulder, at seeing him he called out, "AARON?...AARON MATE!"

But Aaron had gone.

Xxx

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE...WITH CHRISTMAS COMING UP THE UPDATES MAY SLOW ABIT, PRESENTS TO WRAP, PEOPLE TO SEE! BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU...Mark x**


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**LATE- MAY 2013**

Aaron pushed his way through the crowd and pushed the door to the toilets, once inside he did his business at the urinal, then went and washed his hands.

He had been aware of the door opening as he was weeing...but it had all gone quiet.

Aaron turned to stick his hands beneath the dryer when he heard,

"So... you're on your own tonight then?"

Aaron turned around to see the bloke that had been staring at him, leaning up against one of the cubicles.

Aaron bit his bottom lip...then glanced away toward the exit.

"HE'S not around then...the small bloke with the stubble on his mush...blimey, he were a bit full on last week wasn't he, I were only chatting you up"

Aaron just shrugged...what did this guy want? Why was he stalking him in the toilets for?

"So...getting straight to the point...I think you're fit...and I THINK the feelings mutual after those sneaky glances you keep giving me out there"

Aaron pulled him a face to say 'as if' and made for the exit.

"a man of a few words is it...I like the silent types" teased the bloke.

Aaron went to pull open the door but the bloke grabbed his arm, and pulled a frown, " what are you doing? YOU'RE a right little cock tease, arn't yah!"

The blokes hand then moved from Aaron's arm and lowered to his crotch, " come on YOU KNOW YOU WANT THEM LIPS AROUND IT!"

Aaron felt something inside him snap...how dare this guy come on to him like this!

Feeling an urge to lash out, Aaron violently shoved the bloke to the wet floor and cried out a shakey "Nooo!"

The bloke looked up at him and stood to his feet, " have you got a screw loose or something?"

Aaron didn't care about what had happened...he had SAID something...he had said 'no'...

"are you deaf? I said, HAVE you a screw loose?"

Aaron 's eyes settled on the bloke...and with a look that said, 'try it or else' Aaron bolted out the gents.

Xxx

Aaron barged his way through the crowd towards the exit.

From the bar Tim pointed at him, and grabbed Adam's shoulder, at seeing him he called out, "AARON?...AARON MATE!"

But Aaron had gone.

Xxx

Adam came flying out the pub and looked up and down the street, "AARON!" he called out.

Alex, Kieran and Tim joined his side, " blimey he must of shifted!" told Tim.

Adam put his hands over his head and pulled a face, " Chas is gonna kill me!"

Alex turned, " do you know where he'd go...we could go look for him, if you want", Kieran blew out a laugh in disbelief, " WHAT...it's Adam's birthday, I'M SURE he'll be fine..lets go back in and finish our drinks off, yeah?"

Adam didn't want to...but there was nothing they could do...Aaron had run off and was no where to be seen...he just hoped he could find his way back home that's all, or HE would be in trouble...

Xxx

Aaron ran up the street until he got a stitch in his side, he then was leaning up against a brickwall and put his hands to his knees to catch his breath back.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened...that creep in the pubs toilets was coming on to him...and the WAY he reacted...was he like this BEFORE the accident? Go lashing out at folk.

There was alot of things he was starting to question about himself now...and he was keen to find out what sort of person he had been before the crash...WAS HE the same...OR was he different...

He wished he could ask someone...but, as always, without the power of speech he was never going to know.

As he straighten up and began to head up the street he was beginning to feel a bit bad...he felt bad about leaving Adam and the lads behind at the pub, but he just had to get out of there...

He approached the park...it was starting to get dark, and there was a few folk about, he came to an iron bench and sat down.

He pulled out his mobile and switched it on...Adam was going to worry about him...EVERYBODY it seemed worried about him...but even if he had texted him it would have been no good, because he wouldn't be able to read it...maybe he had left a voice message.

He did have a message, he recognised the envelope symbol on the screen...a message he soon realised was from Jackson...it put a smile on his face as he leaned back on the bench...a smile that stayed with him until he heard Jackson's last sentance.

Jackson had said that he loved him...Aaron bit his lip and tried to wrack his brains...he REALLY didn't know how he felt about him back.

Then there was his mothers revelation...about him leaving Jackson that night...the night of the crash, Paddy told him that there was NO WAY of knowing why he left that night...Jackson was the only one who could really tell him.

And If he was totally honest with himself...he was afraid to hear it...

As he stood up and crossed the park, he started to feel the light patter of rain on his face...that was all he needed!

Xxx

At Pizza hut in town, Hazel was watching with a knowing look, as little Jack was struggling with his Pizza, she raised her eyebrowes at him, " see...I told you your eyes are too big for your belly!" she sung all smug.

Jack looked up to her, " It's TOO big! daddy always shares one with me..."

Hazel stuck her tongue in her cheek...it was true, Jackson always shared with Jack, but not her...she wanted a great big pizza to herself, she licked her fingers, " well you don't like hot and spicy do you..."

Little Jack held up the voucher that he pulled out from his dads old wallet, Jackson had given it to him when he had bought himself a new one, " Nana Hazel, can i have my smurf toy now please..."

Hazel sighed and took the voucher from him, " alright, STAY HERE..." she climbed out of the bench and went over to the counter to redeam the voucher.

Little Jack watched her then sneakily tipped what was left of his half eaten pizza into the bin next to him...and as he did so, he happened to notice Aaron walk pass the window.

Jack jumped out of the seat and ran over to the window, " UNCLE AARON! UNCLE AARON!" he cried with wide eyes.

Hazel was then hurrying over clutching a blue toy in her grasp, " hey you, what did I just say...", Jack turned to her, " BUT I saw Uncle Aaron...he walked by" he told.

Hazel shook her head at him doubtfully, " don't be silly it's too dark out there...AND he you know he doesn't live around here" she told.

Jack pushed out his bottom lip, still trying to look back towards the window as Hazel grabbed his hand to pull him back to the table, " Now I'm afraid THIS is the only one they had left...poor things only got one arm"

Jack took the toy and frowned at it, Hazel snatched up her bag, "right WE better be got going...school in the morning for you remember, and you want to get back in time for your dads phone call"

Jack stamped his feet as he followed Hazel out onto the street...and even then, he was looking up and down the street...

...he was sure he had seen his Uncle Aaron before! HE was SURE!

Xxx

Aaron looked up to the blocks of flats, aluminated by a bright flash of lighening...this was it...this was where Jackson lived...this was the block, he was sure of it.

He hadn't been back here since last week...their first date, when he had stopped over the night.

He stood looking upward to the 14th floor...

_a vague recollection of him placing a holdall in the back of a car..._

He shook his head...why was that coming into his head...maybe it was him doing TOO MUCH thinking about all what had been said to him...his mind was playing overtime with him...

Suddenly there was a deafening crash of thunder that made him jump...and then the rain started to lash down around him.

He gasped in fits of shivers, as he made a sprint toward the base of the block that led to the stairwells...at least there he could take shelter from the rain.

Xxx

The cab pulled up as the rain started to ease, Hazel paid the driver and turned to Jack, "come on lets make a run for it...or we're be in for a soaking!"

"That means I won't be needing a bath!" squealed Jack as he ran to the stairwells, Hazel tried to keep up, " you ARE young man...bath and bed for you"

"Nana Hazel, you can use the lift... then I can race you up the stairs..."

Hazel sighed as she pressed the lift call button on the wall, " blimey kiddo, you are gonna be the death of me!"

Xxx

Aaron could hear voices as he sat on the door step...as Jack rounded the corner of the belcony walkway he sighted Aaron straight away.

"Uncle Aaron! Uncle Aaron!" he shrilled and ran up to him, Hazel was coming out of the lift as Aaron stood up.

"Nana Hazel look !" Jack cried pointing to him.

"Blimey!" she told as she approached them, " how long have you been waiting there for..." she noticed how wet through his clothes were, " look at yah! you're soaked to the skin! WHY didn't you let yourself in! she asked opened mouthed.

Aaron stared back at her and pulled a puzzled frown.

Hazel pointing towards Aaron's pocket, " you must have your key on you love..."

Aaron was rumaging through his pockets.

"afterall" smiled Hazel, " you did used to live here"

Aaron couldn't find his keys, so Hazel grabbed her set from her handbag, and let them inside the flat.

Jack and Aaron followed her in, " I TOLD you I saw Uncle Aaron, didn't I Nana Hazel...didn't I, didn't I, didn't I...I saw him didn't I?"

Hazel waved her hand at him, " That's ENOUGH! simmer down and go and get ready for your bath"

Jack was jumping up and down around Aaron, " but I don't want a bath...I want Uncle Aaron!"

"BATH NOW!" told Hazel forcefully.

Jack pulled a strop and walked off dragging his feet, Hazel sighed at Aaron, " I'm sorry about that...he's ALL excited about seeing you!", she then noticed how much Aaron was shaking, "you're catch your death standing there all wet...go into the bedroom and get yourself out of those wet things"

Aaron nodded and went off to the bedroom, Hazel sat down and pulled out her mobile, "what are you doing here anyway..." she called out to him, "... you do KNOW that Jackson's not back till tomorrow, don't yah?"

Aaron managed to find Jackson's bath towel hanging on the radiator and dried his wet hair.

Hazel bit her lip, " does your mum know you're here...or Paddy...won't they be worried about you love?"

Aaron sat on Jackson's bed...he wasn't listening.

Hazel scrolled down to Paddy's number on ther mobile and pressed call...it was very unusual for Aaron to be out on his own...and being sat outside on the doorstep seemed abit odd.

"hi Paddy it's Hazel...yes I'm fine love...errmm...I'm just calling to let you know that Aaron's here at the flat...oh? was he?...well there's NO sign of Adam...he was just sat out in the rain...yeah... I don't think it's a good idea to tell Chas...HE'LL be fine here...I just wanted to let you know...save you from worrying about him...alright, and you to...thanks Paddy..." she ended the call and sighed...poor Aaron, Paddy had told her that Aaron should have been out with Adam and his mates on a birthday night out...what could have happened for Aaron to come here all on his own...

Xxx

Aaron had stripped out of his wet clothes, and pulled on a pair of Jackson's trakkies and stretched into one of his T shirts...he switched on the low lamp and sat on the bed...he had come over all tired.

Suddenly he looked up to see the door swing open and Jack come running in with some comics, the boy was in a pair of pyjamas, " Uncle Aaron...is your brain still lost?"

Aaron watched as the boy jumped up onto the bed next to him, " do you want me to read my comics to you...I can do all the voices now...like YOU used to" he informed with a big smile.

Aaron wished he knew what the poor lad was going on about...but as to not to confuse the boy...he smiled and shrugged at him.

Jack knelt on the bed and opened up his comic, and looked up, " it's Transformers...you like them, don't you Uncle Aaron?"

Aaron took the comic and gazed at the cartoon pictures...they were all colourful and nice...but the words in the balloons ment nothing to him...so he gave it back to Jack and nodded his head to him, as to say, 'go on start reading'

Jack did so and Aaron WAS listening...he even smirked at the little explosions Jack was making during the story...

His mind wondered to Jackson's message, the builder had told him that he loved him...maybe it was worth giving it a try...he LIKED Jackson's company, he was abit of a div at times but there WAS a connection there...

Maybe he should start making a gesture to him...like moving back here...to the flat...as Hazel had reminded him, he DID used to live here.

As Jack read on, he rolled his head to face Jackson's picture on the side...it was of Jackson and himself and they were dressed in smart matching suits...

Their wedding day...a day he had no memory of...

Maybe they could make it work...get to know eachother properly again...it was worth a try, wasn't it? Afterall, if they had gelled then they could gell now, couldn't they?

He Married Jackson for godsake! He wouldn't of married him if he never loved him.

And Jackson did...Jackson did love him...

And did HE love Jackson? Maybe time would tell...

And with time you have to give it a try...and to start that, he had to BE with Jackson and that ment moving in with him.

Try and get things back to what they were...what ever 'were' was...

Because if he didn't do it now...then he would never do it...

His decision was made...

__**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...I FEEL BAD THAT THIS ISN'T A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER THAT WOULD GIVE YOU ALL A WARM GLOW...I WAS THINKING OF DOING ONE...AND YOU'VE ENDED UP WITH THIS!**

**WHEN THE STORY RETURNS AFTER CHRISTMAS, IT IS ON THE NEXT PHASE OF THE TALE...AARON AND JACKSON NEED TO GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER AGAIN...BUT WILL JACKSON LIKE THIS 'NEW' AARON...OR WILL HIS PINING FOR THE 'OLD' AARON GET IN THE WAY...YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**I JUST WANT TO FINISH WITH A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY...HAVE A GOOD ONE AND BE GOOD! XX**

**Mark x**


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**EARLY JUNE 2013**

"are YOU SURE this is a good idea, darling?" asked Hazel as she finished up drying the dishes, "HE'S only been back here for the best part of a week...he has trouble finding his way around the estate let alone trying to navigate himself round Hotten...why don't I go with them..."

Jackson looked up from the doorway and pulled a face, " they are JUST going to the flicks Mum...a taxi is taking them there and back door to door...HOW will they be getting lost?"

Hazel just shook her head at him, " I'm ONLY saying that's all...maybe this is all too soon..." she worried.

Jackson sighed at her, " OH MUM just give it a rest will yah...I TRUST AARON WITH JACK...I did before...I do NOW!"

"but that's when he had all his marbles...things are different now!"

Jackson waved his arm out to her, " THANKS for keep reminding me!" he hissed.

Aaron was listening from the bedroom doorway around the corner.

Hazel sighed back at her son, " It's NOT that I don't trust him Jackson, I do...I did...it's just that..." she trailed off, she really didn't want it to sound that she didn't trust Aaron alone with her grandson...but it was a BIG responsibility and Aaron might not be up to it yet.

"it WILL BE fine...you'll see...we can't keep NOT doing stuff because it maybe be too soon...we've just got to get on with things..." told Jackson as he pulled out Jacks's pumps from the washing machine.

Hazel nodded, " ok...he's your son...all I'm gonna say is...THEN I'LL SHUT UP!...don't be giving Sarah any more ammunition that's all..." and then she walked away.

Jackson pursed his lips together...he knew what he was doing...didn't he?

Xxx

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror...so, it's seem's that Jackson's batty mother didn't trust him alone with little Jack...well, HE was going to show her...

AND for putting doubt in Jackson's mind too...because deep down he knew that she had.

Jackson was then sticking his head in the doorway at him, " are you nearly ready mate? Mum's just putting Jack's pumps on him, you know how he hates doing up them laces..."

Aaron glanced at him briefly raising his eyebrowes.

"well...Cab'll be here in a bit...and DON'T be worrying yahself, it's gonna be fetching you there and back BOTH ways, I've made sure of it..."

Aaron pulled some gel over his hair and pulled a face...WHY was he treating him like a child...JACK was the child NOT him...

"So'a...am I gonna be getting a kiss for me efforts...?"

Aaron turned around and just stared at him...Jackson had one shoulder leaning upon the doorframe looking back at him...

"...you DON'T have to...it'll just be nice, that's all" said Jackson breaking the pause.

Aaron went up to him...glared at him and pushed past into the lounge.

Jackson shook his head pulling a frown, WHAT on earth had he said now?

In the lounge, Hazel stood with Jack, " there you go HE'S all ready for yah" she announced to him.

Aaron smiled at Jack, the boy looked so excited about seeing the movie, Hazel put her hands together, " I was just saying to Jackson I should go with yous...but there's just something about those Smurfs I don't like...I think it must be their blue skins...it gives me the willies..."

Hazel realised she was rabbitting on when she saw Jackson shaking his head vigiously at her.

Jack jumped toward Aaron, " come on Uncle Aaron, can we see Smurfs 2 now..."

Aaron nodded and led the way to the front door, obviously the cab was arriving shortly.

"Aaron...don't forget yah jacket..." told Jackson quickly coming over with it...Aaron looked at it and took it...then defiantly slung it onto the nearby couch...it was 80 degrees for god sake! a nice hot June evening...WHY would he need a jacket...

Aaron took Jack's hand and they were out the frontdoor in a shot, afterward Hazel sighed at her son, " oh well...if YOU are going out too, I just as well get meself to the bingo...I'm not gonna sit here looking at meself all night"

Jackson's eyes were still set in the direction of the front door, " I try Mum...I keep trying...but I can't seem to do owt right..."

Hazel hung Aaron's jacket up and looked over at him, " you need to give him time..."

Jackson blew out a heavy sigh, " HOW MUCH time...he's been back here nearly a week...and if he's not blantantly ignoring me, he's sat in front of THAT with Jack" he waved his arm toward the TV.

Hazel made her way to the bathroom, " as I said...GIVE HIM TIME...he's just adjusting that's all"

Jackson pulled out his mobile, " to what exactly?...he knows his way around the flat...AND he's okay with Jack...but with me, I just as well be NOT here half the flaming time for the amount he takes an interest in me..." he slumped to the couch.

"you're be late for Joe..."

Jackson shook his head, "I know, he's just texted me...actually,I don't feel like going to be honest...but HEY! at least someone wants to spend time with me..." he announced to her rather on the sarcastic side.

Hazel folded her arms, " errrrrr...SO WHY DIDN'T _YOU_ go with them, a?" she asked, " If you THAT desperate to get noticed you could have made it a family jolt to the pictures..."

Jackson pulled a face at her, " I HATE the flaming Smurfs...I fell asleep during the first one, didn't I..."

Hazel answered by only raising her eyebrowes at him, she then shut herself in the bathroom leaving Jackson to think about HOW he could make things okay with him and Aaron again...

If only...

Xxx

The cab had dropped Aaron and Jack off outside the cinema complex, taking Jack's hand, Aaron led him inside the busy foyer to get the tickets to see THE SMURFS II

Jack squealed in delight as he sighted the sweets displays, " Uncle Aaron...can I get me sweeties now!"

Aaron shook his head as he purchased the tickets from the machine, but as he did so, some lad behind him had a moan, " Ohhhhh come on, flipping film a be finished by the time YOU'VE faffed about with that machine!"

Aaron turned around and gave the guy one of his best death glares, the lad held up his hands, " alright alright, I were only just saying HURRY UP!"

Aaron didn't like the sound of this guys attitude...and it made him rise to the accasion...agressively...he found this happened alot...he was beginning to learn that he didn't have much patience with folk...had he been like this before, in his 'old life'

Jack was then pulling on his wrist, " Uncle Aaronnnnn! we need to buy me sweeeeeets" he told urgently, " or we'll miss the film..."

Aaron didn't take his eyes off the 'guy with attitude' as he moved away with Jack, but finally after eventually tearing his gaze away, he went and helped to scoop up the sweets Jack wanted from the pickNmix.

Xxx

Jackson entered Bar west, and saw that Joe was waiting for him at the bar, he approached him and pulled out his wallet, " SO sorry i'm late mate...can I get you another?"

Joe nodded, " another pint thanks..."

Jackson ordered in the pints, then leaned on the bar looking at his mate, " so what's up...you sounded pretty down in the mouth on the phone earlier mate..."

Joe picked up his pint and led the way to a vacant booth, and as they sat he sighed out, "it's Rob...I thinks he's errrm...cheating on me"

Jackson swallowed down, and opened his mouth, " ohh...are you sure?" COURSE he was sure...he KNEW he was sure!

Joe shook his head, "well, if you count the endless nights of overtime he keeps doing...and his dodgy texts...you soon put two and two together..."

Jackson sat back, his hand glasped around his pint...SHOULD he tell him?

"I just don't know how to go about it Jackson...WHAT can I do, I CAN'T go confronting him without proof, can I?"

Jackson shook his head, " no you can't...look Joe mate, there's somethi..."

"but WHAT DO I DO!...I can't go on like this..."

Jackson swallowed again and leaned forward, " is...IS HE out tonight?"

Joe shook his head as a reply, Jackson downed his pint in one hit, " then YOU better come with me..."

Joe watched as Jackson stood up and snatched up his van keys, " where are we going?"

Jackson thinned his lips, " you're see..."

And with that said...Joe downed his own pint, grabbed his jacket and followed Jackson out toward the exit.

Xxx

Aaron and Jack came out from seeing the movie, Aaron had come to the decision that he actually HATED the Smurf's...first he had to spend yesterday watching the DVD of the first film, because he couldn''t remember seeing it the first time around, with Jack staging a running commentary of what was going to happen...and now he had to endure an hour and a half of the dreadful sequel.

But Jack enjoyed it...so that's all what mattered.

Aaron was busting for a pee...he knew that he had one coke too many, so he glared down at Jack and raised a finger as to say 'STAY PUT'

Jack nodded and watched as Aaron disappeared into the gents, Jack stood there in the corner gazing about him...then something took his eye...there was another boy and he had a balloon with Smurfs on it...he didn't have a balloon...WHERE had that lad got it from...and within seconds...little Jack disappeared into the crowded foyer.

Xxx

Jackson had driven the van on to the motorway, Joe was waving his hand out to him, "Jackson what's going on! I tell you I think Rob's cheating on me and YOU take me out on a magic mystery tour!"

Jackson glanced at him, " IT'S no magic mystery tour believe me...YOU'RE see what I mean when we get there..."

Joe sighed and stick his foot up onto the dash infront of him, " what's ALL this about Jacko...WHY are you playing games..."

Jackson then pulled the van off into the layby that led to the park.

Joe was gazing out the window, " but...this is the..." he swung his gaze to Jackson, " Jacko we are not kids anymore...THIS ISN'T A LAUGH anymore..."

Jackson was pulling the van to a stop, " I know it's not...it's not MENT TO BE a laugh"

Joe looked out the window, " you've...brought me to a cruising area...WHY?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes.

Joe glared at him, " YOU fancy abit of fun..." he was unsure as he asked him.

Jackson blew out an amused laugh, " TEMPTING as that maybe mate...you better be taking a GOOD look round...and i mean a GOOD look around"

Joe looked up ahead to the line of cars in front of them...

...one of then was Rob's car!

Xxx

Aaron came out of the cinema toilets and noticed almost immediately that Jack was missing!

WHY DID HE WANDER OFF FOR?

Aaron scanned the crowd around him...scrutinizing every boy he saw carefully...but Jack was no where to be seen.

He pushed his way past to the pickNmix area but there was no sign of the lad...and now Aaron's heart started to race...he had lost the boy...he had lost Jack!

His eyes glanced in one direction to the next...he was slowly beginning to panic...what was he gonna do?...Jackson would KILL HIM!...

He raced toward the foyers exit doors and looked out to the darkening street outside...THERE WAS STILL NO SIGN OF HIM!

_He ran around the arcade trying to find him...there was no sign! Jack had been playing on the 2 penny machines...and now he had gone..."Jack!" he had called..._

Aaron shook the vision from his head, and looked about the foyer around him...something was coming up from the pit of his stomach...and amongst the fear he felt and the sheer panic of losing him he yelled out.

"Jack!"

Men, woman, kids were staring at him as he called out.

"Are you alright mate?" asked a man with ginger hair.

Aaron shoved him aside as he saw a little boy with short curls vanished into the crowd.

"J-Jack!" he called out rather on the stuttery side...

But on catching the lad up and swinging him around an angry mother was glaring at him.

Realising his mistake he turned his back on them and put his hands to the top of his head...HOW could he of been so stupid and leave the lad on his own.

Then there was a gentle tug on his belt, he looked down to see Jack looking up at him...he had a balloon in his grasp, " Uncle Aaron!...I've got meself a balloon look..."

Aaron felt his heartbeat simmer...as calm came over him...but he glared at the boy angrily.

"don't be angry at me Uncle Aaron...I wanted a balloon...", Jack was realising that he had just wandered off without asking...he was naughty at doing that.

Aaron's glare lightened...and he nodded his head towards the exit doors, Jack took his hand and said, " Uncle Aaron...YOU found your voice because I heard you say my name..."

Aaron was well aware of that...but he couldn't reply...his voice was lost again...WHY WAS THAT? It had happened before...when he had said NO...

The power of speech WAS there somewhere...he just needed to learn how to get it back again...and that would mean Speech therapy...

The cab was waiting for them to take them back home.

As they climbed in, Aaron was wondering just HOW he was going to admit to everyone that he was WRONG about speech therapy...he smirked to himself...he'll just have to make it seem like someone elses idea, that was all!

Xxx

Joe couldn't leave the van...he just stared out the windscreen into the direction of Rob's car.

"h-how did you know?" he finally managed to muster up.

Jackson leaned his arms onto the steering wheel, " I caught him up here a few weeks back, when I had to pull in here with a flat tyre"

Joe snapped his neck round, "WHAT! a few weeks back? AND you never thought fit to tell me!"

Jackson shook his head at him, " and YOU would have believed me, then?"

Joe didn't know about that...but it still felt hurtful, his best mate knowing this and NEVER told him about it.

"Are you gonna go out to confront him then?" Jackson asked curiously.

Joe shook his head in disbelief, " WOULD YOU! if it was Aaron..."

Jackson shrugged, " Aaron wouldn't know what this place was used for...let alone...look, no...I proberly wouldn't confront him, no" he finally answered, seeing that Joe was getting impatient.

"drive me back to the club" Joe sighed out leaning back and belting up.

Jackson shook his head at him in sheer disbelief, " YOU CAN'T LET HIM GETTAWAY WITH IT...I said I wouldn't, BUT that's just me...I thought YOU had more balls!"

Joe didn't look at him, " all I need is a good drink"

"and WHAT? To force it outta your head...you're a mug mate..." he turned the key and started the engine, he glanced back at him, " YES I would of confronted Aaron about it, IF it were me, if I were totally honest..."

"it's my choice..." Joe said slowly.

Jackson was too angered to say no more, he pulled out the layby with a screech to the tyres to get as far away as this place that was at all possible.

Xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS!...I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE A QUICK CHAPTER BEFORE THE NEW YEAR...HOPE YOU ENJOYED...x**


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**MID- JUNE 2013**

"Right, that's the Van loaded up...all I need to do now is pick up Jack from Sarah's...drive to Joe's, pick up the campervan and then make our way to pick up Aaron from work" Jackson announced as he came through the front door.

Hazel was sat on the sofa chewing on her tongue...she watched as Jackson was making sure he had enough cash on him.

"well...bit of luck I'll be outta your hair by the time yous get back, a..."

Jackson looked up at her and pulled a face, " oh no! NOT this again...Mum I just said that it's time you gotta place of yah own, that's all!...BLIMEY! When me and Aaron moved into this flat it were only ment to be me him and Jack..."

Hazel stood up...looked at him sour faced, and made her way into the kitchen, " well...you SHOULD have said if I was getting in the way...I mean, I'm ONLY your Mother, aren't I"

Jackson shook his head in frustration at her as he followed her through, " MUM! I'm NOT kicking you out you know...I'll make sure I find somewhere for you first..."

Hazel blew out a sarcastic laugh, " oh THAT'S big of you...aren't I the lucky one to have a loveable son like you!..."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her, " YOU ARE ACTUALLY! The bother YOU'VE coursed me over the years...how many bathrooms HAVE you flooded out?...How many potential boyfriends did I lose when they met you?...blimey Mum get over it, pull ALL the faces you want to...you going!"

Hazel knew she had out stayed her welcome...but she had got to like living with them...anyway Aaron was STILL not right...Jackson STILL needed help with him...didn't he?

She smiled to herself as Jackson went off in a huff, he'll see...wait until they've been on this little holiday of theirs...it'll just help to highlight how much they really needed her around...

Xxx

Sarah waited at the front door as Jackson pulled up the driveway in the van.

On jumping out, Sarah came forward, "At last! what kept you, Jack's been running around all over the place, he's THAT excited about going on this break of yours" she told.

Jackson thinly smiled at her, " did he behave himself yester-day?"

Sarah led the way inside to the lounge, " yes he did...but you know what Wedding rehearsals are like...they can be really boring for a young lad"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at her, " well it's only a month away...getting nervous are yah!"

Sarah nodded, " no...not as nervous as I was with Jeff anyway...then again I'd rather forget about all that"

Jackson agreed with her, " you and me BOTH believe me...but I doubt you are daft enough to make the same mistake"

Sarah looked at him, " well...third time lucky a..." she trailed off.

Jackson quickly looked to the stairs, he could hear Jack coming down the stairs, " COME ON little man, your Uncle Aaron will be waiting for us..."

Sarah looked up to Jackson, " Craig's coming to the wedding..." she simply said.

Jackson knew that would be the case, even before she had said it...Craig WAS Sarah's brother...he had to be there...it had been several months since Craig had took a job down in London...and since then Jackson had had no contact with him.

His only reaction to Sarah was a slight shake of the head, as to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Jack was then pulling on his fathers sleeve, " can we go now...I wanna go to Blackpool now"

Sarah beamed a smile and went over and planted a shed load of kisses over the boys face, "you have yourself a nice break and I'll see you when you get back..."

Jackson took the boys hand as he started to wiped her wet kisses from his cheeks, " well, if you're lucky, he'll bring you back a stick of rock..."

Xxx

After leaving Sarah's house, Jackson drove the van to Joe's place.

Blimey! He wasn't looking forward to that!

The last time he had seen Joe was over a week ago when he had driven his mate out to a gay cruising venue to catch out Rob, since then Joe had been abit funny with him...Jackson only hoped that they were still on good standing to borrow the campervan, or there little family holiday was over before it even got started.

Pulling the van up onto the curb outside Joe's semi, he sighted the camper pointing in the right direction on the drive...

...so far so good...

Jackson jumped out of the van and helped his son out, almost immediatley Jack was running up to the camper, " daddy we went in this last time! We had breakfast at tescos carpark" he squealed excitedly.

Jackson smiled at him, but on turning he saw that Rob was approaching from the frontdoor.

Uh-oh! He didn't look happy.

Jackson dug his hands into his pockets and glared at him, " Joe in?" he asked sharply.

Rob glared back at him, " yeah he is...YOU FUCKING TOSSER!- YOU HAD to go and tell him, didn't yah!"

Jackson squared up to him, but was well aware of Jack being close by, so he just plastered on a fake smile, " be nice in front of the kids...and DON'T be using that kind of language infront of my boy, alright"

Rob blew out a laugh, " what! you're SAYING that to me...he's picked up far worse from Aaron by what I've heard..." he then sighed on purpose and slapped his forehead, as if something only had come to mind "Ohhhhh yeah! I almost forgot, he can't pick up anything now, can he...NOT with him being a dumb mute!...I pity you Jackson, your cred at bar west has really sunk...you and the freak the scene call yous, Joe not told yah?"

Jackson was ready to whack him one...he always felt like this when someone was having a dig at Aaron...but he casually raised his eyebrowes, "slag him how much as you like mate, still won't change the fact that BY THE TIME I GET BACK FROM BLACKPOOL...you and Joe will be finished"

Rob could sense that Joe was on his way behind him, "then you better be hoping we're not then...OR I'll be reminding Aaron just WHY he was leaving you that night!...it takes a cheat to know a cheat..." he hissed quietly, his hard gaze boring straight into Jackson's own.

Jackson shook his head open mouthed at that comment... but before he could answer back, Joe was beside Rob, "alright mate...she's all ready for yah..."

Jackson nodded towards the VW camper with a smile, " yeah, cheers for this..."

Joe smiled at him as he put an arm around Rob's shoulders, " hey! what are mates for!"

Rob smuggly sneered at Jackson as to say, 'me and Joe are happy, get over it'

Jackson bit his lip and turned to Jack, "come little man...better be making tracks to pick up your Uncle Aaron from the garage"

As Jackson went and started to shift the bags out of his van, and into the camper, Joe hurried after him, "hey mate, you'll be needing these..." he dangled the campervan keys out in front of him.

Jackson laughed it off and took them, " Are you sure? You and him..." Jackson asked, briefly glancing toward Rob, but not making it obvious.

Joe slightly nodded his head, but was quick to change the subject, " have a nice trip..."

Xxx

From Joe's place, Jackson left his own Van on the driveway, and drove the campervan to the village to pick up Aaron.

At the garage Aaron was pulling off his overalls, he sighted the lemon coloured campervan drive into the village and cringed...this wasn't the camper van, surely?

Talk about camp!

Did he REALLY get seen in that last time?

Cain was grinning as he came out to the forecourt with a mug of tea, " well well well, if anything was gonna be jogging that memory of yours, I would of wagered on that!"

But it didn't jog anything...it was a lemon coloured VW camper van...but then again, it could have been any old vehicle to him.

Jackson was jumping out of it, a big silly grin on his face, "So are you ready then?"

Cain laughed, " I don't think he was ready for that!" he said nodding his head toward the camper.

Aaron was pulling a face at the thing...he was trying to force out a memory he no longer had.

Jackson came forward and snaked an arm around Aaron's shoulders, both of them looking at the van, " if it's any easier on yah...YOU wasn't best pleased with it the last time...but you came along anyway...made the best of it..."

Aaron slowly shook his head...if he was okay about it before...then he should be again.

Jack was then tearing out the campers side door, " come on Uncle Aaron, weee got to goooo!" he cried in excitement.

Jackson turned his head to Aaron, " come on...lets get outta here before your mother comes out that pub of hers, and starts having a go at me!" he said in jest.

Aaron turned his gaze to Cain who was tipping away the dregs in his mug, "someone's talking sense...you know how she can be..." he told him.

Aaron smiled and approached the camper, Jackson watched him as he did so...Jack was jumping around him like a loom chatting away.

Cain placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder...his only words were...

"good luck with that..."

Xxx

Jackson jumped in the drivers seat...Jack was safely in the back, and Aaron was in the passenger seat at his side...

...and he was nervously facing outfront.

Jackson snapped his head round as he turned the key to the engine, " so...you ready for this...team Jackson on the road again..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what to think...

Jackson bit his lip, and then asked " so...how was speech therapy today...learn any more words, did yah?" he asked hopefully.

Aaron swallowed and was trying to force something up...he just had to concentrate...think about what he was doing...getting his brain into gear.

"A-Aron" he blurted out.

Jackson widened his eyes...blimey!

"wow...you can say your name, that's a start...crikey, by christmas, you might even be able to string a sentence together!" he told.

Aaron didn't know how to take that...and Jackson could see it in his eyes, so he placed his hand beneath Aaron's chin, " I'm only messing with yah, Ima right div me...it's great...to be honest I'm made up to finally be able to hear your voice again..." and his voice broke abit with emotion.

Aaron nodded his head to the road, as if to say 'don't talk soft...lets go'

Jackson took the hint and put the campervan into gear, and then they were on their way...

Xxx

When it got dark, they pulled into a drivethrou Macdonalds and ate their Big Macs and fries in the back of the camper.

Soon Jack couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so he fell asleep on the bunk.

Jackson and Aaron sat beside eachother on the rim of the sliding door, Aaron was screwing up the rubbish in his hands into a ball...the silence was taking over.

Jackson bit his lip...he looked at other cars with various couples doing the same thing, before steeing his eyes on Aaron.

Aaron was looking up ahead...his blue eyes sparkling bright in the low light of the late evening...it was pretty calm airless too.

"I were thinking just now about Christmas...THIS christmas coming...well...I know it's six months away but...I wanna make it kinda special..."

Aaron looked at him unsurely.

Jackson smirked at him, " if it's any conselation, then you're better off not remembering our last few Christmas's together..."

Aaron looked intrigued, so Jackson continued, " Our first christmas we weren't even together...we split up just before hand, and we were both seeing other lads...then by the second Christmas we were back together but...well Jack had been taken to Spain by Sarah and that psycho ex husband of hers...less said about HIM the better...and then the third Christmas...Christmas just gone..." he trailed off, Aaron knew that had been the accident, he had been told enough times.

There was a pause as Jackson looked away...remembering it all again.

Aaron could sense Jackson was upset...blimey this bloke REALLY loved him...and whatever he felt back for him...it was something, so he hesitately placed his hand onto Jackson's kneecap.

Jackson met his gaze, and for a split second he had Rob's words going through his head,

_"...Or I'll be reminding Aaron just WHY he was leaving you that night..."_

"That night..." Jackson began nervously, not breaking their gaze, " the night of your accident..."

Aaron shook his head...it was clear to Jackson that this had grabbed his entire attention.

"...we had a massive row..."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I HAD A BIT OF SPARE TIME SO I HOPE YOU LIKED...I WILL CONTINUE THEIR CONVERSATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...IN THE MEANTIME I WISH ALL MY READERS A HAPPY NEW YEAR! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**MID- JUNE 2013**

When it got dark, they pulled into a drivethrou Macdonalds and ate their Big Macs and fries in the back of the camper.

Soon Jack couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so he fell asleep on the bunk.

Jackson and Aaron sat beside eachother on the rim of the sliding door, Aaron was screwing up the rubbish in his hands into a ball...the silence was taking over.

Jackson bit his lip...he looked at other cars with various couples doing the same thing, before steering his eyes on Aaron.

Aaron was looking up ahead...his blue eyes sparkling bright in the low light of the late evening...it was pretty calm, and airless too.

"I were thinking just now about Christmas...THIS christmas coming...well...I know it's six months away but...I wanna make it kinda special..."

Aaron looked at him unsurely.

Jackson smirked at him, " if it's any conselation, then you're better off not remembering our last few Christmas's together..."

Aaron looked intrigued, so Jackson continued, " Our first christmas we weren't even together...we split up just before hand, and we were both seeing other lads...then by the second Christmas we were back together but...well Jack had been taken to Spain by Sarah and that psycho ex husband of hers...less said about HIM the better...and then the third Christmas...Christmas just gone..." he trailed off, Aaron knew that had been the accident, he had been told enough times.

There was a pause as Jackson looked away...remembering it all again.

Aaron could sense Jackson was upset...blimey this bloke REALLY loved him...and whatever he felt back for him...it was something, so he hesitately placed his hand onto Jackson's kneecap.

Jackson met his gaze, and for a split second he had Rob's words going through his head,

_"...Or I'll be reminding Aaron just WHY he was leaving you that night..."_

"That night..." Jackson began nervously, not breaking their gaze, " the night of your accident..."

Aaron shook his head...it was clear to Jackson that this had grabbed his entire attention.

"...we had a massive row...but that was us...we rowed alot...but it never bothered us, because we would ALWAYS enjoy the making up after..." he teased.

Aaron shook his head, he wanted to know more...his mother had said that he was leaving Jackson that night, it was about time that he knew exactly WHAT had gone on.

Jackson sniffed and faced ahead of him, as he continued, " ...before...before the accident...we weren't getting on so well...or it was ME who wasn't getting on with you...that was part of it..." he turned his face to look at Aaron again, " but you was led to believe that I was cheating on you with Sarah's brother...but I wasn't, I'd be gladly put Jack's life on it...we were just friends THIS TIME round...but years ago...it were a different matter"

Aaron swallowed and removed his hand from Jackson's knee...he was taking in every word that Jackson was telling him...but of course nothing made any sense because he had no memory of it.

So it seemed that he thought that Jackson was cheating on him...with Sarah's brother...who ever he was.

So was this WHY he was leaving him?...did his Mum KNOW this and had hinted it to him?

His thoughts stopped as Jackson continued, " we were at Bar West...and Craig was in there..."

Craig was Sarah's brother, Aaron assumed.

"... Craig and that prat of a boyfriend of his...HE was the one who told you that me and Craig's friendship was more than mates...he led you to believe that..." he trailed off before biting his lip and carrying on, "...so you...so you ran..."

Aaron swallowed again...he had ran?

"...I caught up with yah at home...in the flat...and you said you were leaving me...I was trying to tell you what Kyle had said to yah was all bollix...but you were wouldn't listen to me...and...and I got angry"

Aaron narrowed his eyes...Jackson had got angry?...

"I couldn't believe you would THINK that i would cheat on you...even though I've got form for it..."

Aaron's eyes snapped up to him surprized.

Jackson shook his head, holding up his hands in his defense, " not then...WAY back...before we were married and...and you forgave me...MADE ME sweat abit!...but you forgave me...anyway, you must of thought that...maybe...possibly I might've done...and I got angry and...and I threw you out" he finished quickly, forcing his gaze down to the ground.

Aaron looked away feeling puzzled...so was he leaving him?...or had he been chucked out by him?...he was MORE confused than ever now...

"...the breaks were dodgy on your car...you knew that, but...in the heat of it, I suspect you proberly forgot...you were heading to the village that night...going to your Mums or Paddy's...but, well I think you know the rest..."

Aaron was still looking away...he turned his head back to him...Jackson looked worried...it was like he had just made some big confession to a priest or something and was waiting for the response...Aaron leapt up and went over to chuck the rubbish he had in his grasp to the nearby bins in the carpark area.

Jackson's eyes followed his everystep...was Aaron still turning it over in his mind, of what he had said to him...or did he even believe him?

Aaron made his way back and stopped about a meter way...his gaze meeting Jackson's.

Aaron shook his head, as to say 'thanks...but please don't say anymore'...he then made his way over, pushed past him and went to his bunk to lie down...

Jackson turned his head to inside the camper to watch him...Jack was sound asleep on the other side.

Aaron's eyes were still looking at Jackson...before with a huff, he rolled over and faced the other way.

Jackson bit his lip...what did that mean? Maybe Aaron just DIDN'T want him near him tonight...so on standing up, he reached for the sleeping bag...looked at Aaron one more time before sliding the door shut and hopped into the drivers seat...he climbed in the sleeping bag and settled back in the seat...

...and he closed his eyes...FUCKING BOLLIX! HE HAD RUINED THIS HOLIDAY BEFORE IT HAD EVEN GOT STARTED...

Xxx

Aaron didn't really sleep much that night, the bunk was far too hard for his liking, so at the crack of dawn he was already up and about.

On waking, little Jack was still asleep opposite him...and he WAS aware that Jackson was kipping in the drivers seat at the front.

Careful not to wake either of them, he had crept out and went off for a walk...and to think as well...his head at been spinning all night with what Jackson had told him about the night of the accident.

The sun was warm, even at 7 in the morning...it really was going to be another scorcher of a day, just right for lying on the beach...and that was all he wanted to do, he had dreamt alot about that...lying on a beach with Jackson...

As he strolled towards the bridge that gaped the motorway, he thought about more of what Jackson had told him...they had rowed...but Jackson had said that was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

He was never going to know what really happened that night...not with out remembering the events first hand himself, so he was past resorting to rely on it.

He had to take Jackson's word for it...why would he lie...and anyway if and it was a big IF Jackson had cheated on him with this Craig pratt...what a price to pay for it...nearly losing the guy he loved in a car crash.

That would have been punishment enough...but Aaron knew deep down, and he didn't really understand how he knew, just a feeling, that Jackson was telling the truth of sorts.

Aaron leaned on the bridge railing and watched as the cars and trucks flew past several feet beneath him...

...this morning was a new day...it was a holiday...it was time to start again, make a go of it like he had planned to do...

His memory was never coming back...so as far as he was concerned 'what was done is done...'

This morning...as far as HE was concerned...was the start of a clean slate...and he dug into his pocket to make sure it was still there...

Xxx

When Jackson had opened his eyes earlier, his neck had been stiff...he had slept awkward in the driving seat.

He had immediately jumped out of the campervan, pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, and stretched himself, rubbed the back of his neck.

When he slid aside the campers side door...Jack was awake and was moaning about wanting his breakfast...and as he focused on the opposite bunk...there had been no sign of Aaron.

Aaron had gone...Aaron had left them...because of what he had said to him the night before...how was he going to be able to tell Jack.

And what about Aaron?...if he had done a runner...how would he get home?...great holiday THIS was going to turn out to be for them.

But then, as he turned around he spotted Aaron coming across the carpark from the direction of the drivethrou Macdonalds.

In his grasp was a bag of donuts and a tray of drinks.

Jackson scratched his dried hair and frowned, " blimey! Up before 7...that must be a first for you!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes and nodded his head towards the tray as if to say 'take it! I only have one pair of hands'

Jackson did so, and as Jack was jumping in between them wanting his share of the donuts Aaron had bought them.

Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes as he took the tray, " about last night..." he began nervously.

Aaron shook his head...and his face said, 'no...don't go on'

Jackson blew out a laugh, " I thought you did it...left me..."

Aaron pulled him an 'as if' face...although that maybe due to the fact he didn't know where here was...so running away would make him look like a right div!

Jack sat on the campers bumper and chomped into his donut, Jackson was about to take a bite out of his when his eyes met Aaron's, " look...I know you don't wanna talk about last night but...am I allowed to say that i'm sorry...for it all"

Aaron thought about what he had been thinking about since he had got up...he shook his head with a half smile and placed a hand onto Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson looked at it...and something was shining...catching the sunlight, catching his eye...it was his wedding ring...Aaron was wearing his wedding ring...he hadn't done before...he didn't know if because he had lost it...or it had just got lost at the hospital...but it WASN'T there before...

Jackson looked up to Aaron open mouthed...

But Aaron didn't smile...he just nodded very very slightly when he realised Jackson had spotted it...but there was a knowing look in his eyes, as he removed his hand from the shoulder...

And Jackson knew that, for now anyway... Aaron was here to stay...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD NEW YEAR!...SORRY IT'S ALITTLE SHORT...BUT IT WAS JUST A 'TURNAROUND' CHAPTER TO SET THINGS UP FOR THE NEXT STAGE OF THE STORY xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews x

Xxx

**JUNE 2013**

Aaron licked his ice cream as he watched the tram trundle by them, Jackson bent down to little Jack, " hey little man...if you are good for your Uncle Aaron, he might take you on one of them in a while..."

Jack squealed in delight...he loved buses and trams...

Aaron looked down to the lad with a half smile...Jack looked up at him with big brown eyes, " will you? will you take me on one...I'll be good"

Jackson was staring at him when Aaron looked up to him, " you will won't yah? take him on one for me..."

Aaron shrugged...'maybe later' was his expression.

The three of them walked toward the beach wall, Jackson was glancing to and from Aaron and the crowds, " So what do YOU wanna do...you pulled a face earlier when I suggested we do the pleasure beach...YOU USED TO LOVE THAT"

Aaron blew out a laugh at him...yeah maybe THE OLD AARON did...but the thought of them rides.

Jackson shook his head at him, " so what DO YOU wanna do...it's your holiday too...and you've just gone along everything I've said and done...I mean I know you can't say owt...but you can point...or lead the way..."

That was just it...Aaron DIDN'T KNOW what he wanted to do...he was just 'going along with the flow'

...and he was only just realising it.

He was trying to live this holiday as his old self...and without ACTUALLY KNOWING your old self...it was a thankless task.

"Look..." breathed Jackson with a sigh, " why don't we just lie on the beach for a while...you used to like that..."

'USED TO' again!

Aaron was about to shake his head when he felt Jack's hand on his, " Uncle Aaron...the arcades take me to the arcades..." he cried in excitement.

Aaron turned his head to see the arcades along the prominade...Jackson folded his arms, "I don't wanna be going in there! All that noise does me head in!"

Aaron frowned at him, then looked down to Jack who was still pulling on his hand to cross the road, he smiled at him and looked up to Jackson with a 'sorry but Jack wins' expression and they were away.

Jackson sat up on the wall watching then both cross, " well, I'll just stay out here and sit here, shall i?" he said, but they had already gone.

Jackson sighed...Aaron just wasn't the same...THIS just wasn't him...THIS just wasn't them...he used to tell THEM what he wanted...infact he used to pull a strop if he didn't get what he wanted...

a strop?...there had been NO STROP in sight...Aaron was JUST going along with them to keep the peace...

...and that seemed wrong.

Xxx

Aaron and Jack played happily in the arcades for an hour.

And Aaron was this time vigilant with Jack...he had lost him in an arcade before...whether that was here in Blackpool he didn't know...but he had had somekind of flashback a couple of weeks back when he had taken Jack to the cinema to see Smurfs II ...he had nearly lost him there...and it sort of brought on a memory or half memory back to him...about him losing Jack in an Arcade.

Sometimes he wished he never had those flashbacks...it just confused matters...

As he finished losing his last pound on a fruit machine...he turned his head to see Jack come running up with a bucket of two pences he had won.

Aaron smiled at him, " LOOK Uncle Aaron I won all this...and I never banged on the machine" he told, thinking Aaron might think that of him.

Aaron ruffled the boys hair...and then nodded his head to the door...it was time to go, they had spent more than an hour here and Jackson would be waiting for them...anyway he had left a message on his mobile...he was waiting for them back at the campervan.

It was a shame...he wanted to spent more time with the boy...

...he wanted to make the most of it...

Xxx

When they got back, Jackson was sitting in the fold up chair reading the paper...he casually looked up at them as they approached, " SOOO had a laugh at the arcades without me, have yah?"

Jack pulled him a face, " but YOU don't arcades Daddy!...anyway I'm hungry now..."

Aaron was too...

Jackson throw the newspaper aside, " So i suppose you've just come back here for me to rustle something up for yous, have yah" he looked up at Aaron, nodding his head towards jack, " couldn't you've bought him a bag of chips or something...you used to...even if it annoyed me sometimes..."

Aaron shrugged...yeah he might of USED TO, but he didn't now...get over it!

Jackson stood up and went inside the camper, " I think we've only got ham...so it's just gonna have to be a sarnie, isn't it" he told.

Aaron sighed as he slumped into Jackson's fold up chair, 'yep' he thought...looks like a sarnie it was...

Xxx

Later, Jackson sat up on the towel and faced across to the sea.

Aaron was sat next to him...he seemed agitated.

"look...if you want to go for a dip...go...Jack'll be glad of it...you know how he likes a good swim...I mean...I WOULD...but, I don't wanna be getting me hair wet, do I!" he said with a cheeky smile.

Aaron turned his head...was THAT ment to be funny?...blimey this man could be a div at times...

He clutched his hands together...and turned the ring around on his finger a couple of times...before standing up and putting on his shades...

Jackson rolled over onto his tummy, and throw the suncream bottle over to his feet, " DO ME back will yah, before you go in..."

Aaron looked down to the bottle at his feet...then with a shake of the head he kicked it back throwing sand up onto Jackson's lower legs.

Jackson looked up at him removing his own shades...he didn't know what to say.

Aaron tapped his own chest...then pointed towards the pier along the beach, he had to concentrate hard to say it..." M-me...W-walk"

Jackson rolled over and sat up, " do you want me and Jack to go with yah..."

Aaron shook his head...that was the last thing he wanted...he just wanted to be on his own...

...he felt better about things that way...

Jackson bit his lip sadly as he watched Aaron walk away along the beach...blimey...this holiday was disaster...but he supposed the reason of it...deep down...was the make or break of them.

Xxx

Aaron had gone for a walk along the beach.

The sea was calm and gentle, and his bare feet accasionally stepped into the water as it lapped up on to the soft sand.

The sun was beating down on him...it had done now for the fifth day in a row...they had been amazingly lucky with the weather this week.

Aaron removed his shades and gazed up at the pier looming ahead of him, it was cramped full of sun worshippers and holiday makers...some leaning on the railing with ice cream cones in their grasp.

Turning around, he looked back towards the famous tower...he was told he loved Blackpool...his Mum and Dad used to take him here as a child...before things got rocky between them.

And Jackson had said it had only been as recent as last summer when they were here last.

No matter how hard he tried to wrack his mind...there was nothing there...and it frustrated him...and that's why he needed a walk to vent that frustration...otherwise he would just take it out on Jackson and Jack.

He sat his backside down onto the sand and faced out to sea...the gentle breeze hitting his face...he'd just sit here for a while, he thought, then he'll go back to Jackson and Jack...he just needed some time on his own...he just needed some space...

Xxx

Jackson laid back on the sand...he crossed one leg over the other and held his wrist up to look at the time...Aaron had been gone for a while now...and he was getting a tad worried...what if he had got lost...he should have told him NOT to go...or maybe him and Jack SHOULD have tagged along with him.

Other the last few days, thing had been okay, but Aaron was still distant at times...he would catch him in deep thought...and he dreaded to think if it was anything to do with them...and what was said that day.

Aaron wore his wedding ring...but nothing had changed...in bed Aaron was still cold with him...and it wasn't just the fact that the bunk in the camper was too small, or that little Jack was opposite them...Aaron kept his distance from him...

Why was that?...Didn't he believe him when he had said sorry about all what happened on that night.

Xxx

Aaron laid back on the sand himself...and the tear fell down his cheek on a side ways angle and hit his ear...

It was all too much this...this holiday...pretending that he was enjoying himself...because that was ALL it was pretence...to make Jackson and his son happy.

But HE wasn't...

And night after night after night since they had been there...he thought about it...it was ALWAYS on his mind...why was he putting everyone else first...

HE wanted to because it felt right...but was it FAIR?

WAS IT FAIR TO THEM? TO HIM?

He wiped away his tear and sat up again to watch more folk walk by at the sealine in front of him.

He had to build his life afresh again...find himself...WHO he was...

His mother had told him...Paddy had told him...Jackson had told him...all of them had told him who he had been...before...

BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER ANYMORE

THIS was him now...and he didn't recognise or know that other Aaron, that old Aaron...and he could sometimes see the way Jackson looked at him at times...as if he was willing the old Aaron to come back...

AND he didn't...the old Aaron is not coming back...

THIS was him now...like it or not...

He had to put himself first...the speech therapy was helping...he knew that in time he was going to be able to speak again...

Admittedly, he wanted to make a go of it...to live his old life...

but at this moment in time it was far from what he really wanted...

This was a new him...a new Aaron...and he needed to, even at least for himself, to start a new life...find his niche.

He looked down to his hand at the shiney wedding band...and then pulled the ring off his finger.

COURSE he had feelings for that man...it was only natural because he had been around since his accident...since he woke up...helped him.

But he wasn't going to waste their life any longer...it was time to be fair.

It was little Jack he felt sorry for...HE LOVED THAT LITTLE LAD, THAT WAS SOMETHING HE DID KNOW...and he hoped that Jackson wouldn't turn nasty and not let him see him anymore, just for spite.

He stood up and took in a deep breath...how was he going to explain all this without being able to string a single sentence together?

But the ring in his palm told him how...

Xxx

The silence between Aaron and Jackson in the campervan was deafening...as they drove back from Blackpool.

Jackson just wanted to get Aaron back to the village...and he was going to drive him all the way there non stop.

Every now and then a tear threatened to well up...as he tried to force back his upset over Aaron's decision.

Aaron wanted out of this relationship...he wish he knew why...what had he done to upset him?

Had he been too over bearing...too bossy?

He had even asked that...but Aaron had shoke his head 'No'

But in his heart he knew that it was over between them...

six months ago Aaron had his accident after a fight between them...and after ALL that...after trying to get back on track with him...it had been a big waste of time.

Aaron giving him back his wedding ring...there was nothing as final as that...so really there is no words...it was plain obvious...

Every now and then, he glanced at Aaron beside him...he was staring out of the window blankly...it he feel regret? Did he want to change his mind, because if he did he'd be the happiest man alive because that was all what he wanted.

But Aaron wouldn't meet his gaze...

So he looked on to the darkened road ahead...wishing the journey over as quick as possible...his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel...threatening to yank it right off...because he felt anger building too...

How could Aaron do this now...to him...to Jack...giving then hope of a great future together...

Maybe he, no...they...will be better off without him...

Xxx

The camper swung into the village past 3 in the morning...

Aaron swallowed as he looked up to Smithy cottage...Jackson waited...he looked across at him, " so are you getting out or what..."

Aaron closed his eyes...why couldn't jackson understand...understand WHY he was doing this...ending things...

He needed to...fot HIS sake...harsh but fair...he really needed to think of himself for a while...the decision was made and he was sticking to it...

he wasn't going to live a pretend life a minute longer...a life he once had...JUST FOR THE SAKE OF IT...JUST FOR THE SAKE OF KEEPING OTHER FOLK HAPPY.

It was wrong for all of them...and deep down Jackson would understand...well he would if he loved him.

Sometimes if you love someone...you let then go...

"are you deaf! " Jackson hissed, " as well as dumb...I need to get Jack home!"

Aaron's eyes met Jackson's...but Jackson's gaze was more of a hard stare...someone disguising their true feelings...or holding back the tears.

Aaron opened the door and jumped out.

"I'll swing by tomorrow with all your stuff...so there's no need to call at the flat, do you understand? I don't want Jack anymore hurt then he's going to be..."

Aaron nodded at him...and closed the door.

For a moment the camper jsut sat there as Jackson wiped away his tears...then after crunching it into gear...he sped off...Aaron watched as the tails lights disappeared from his view.

Aaron clutched his key to Smithy, and headed toward the house in the darkness...he felt quite choked up now...

Especially when he thought about Little Jack...

But he was doing the right thing...he knew that deep down...

If he and Jackson were destined to be together...then they would be...

And it can't come off as of being forced together just because of a piece of paper between them.

If they were STILL ment to be together...

...then time would tell them so...

Xxx

It was 4 by the time Jackson had got back to the flat.

Jack was sound asleep, even though he had been so disappointed about having to cut short their holiday...Jackson had just told him that he was needed back at work.

He just hadn't the heart to tell him yet.

Gentley, he carried his sleeping son up the meany flights of stairs to the flat, and on opening the front door, Hazel was already snapping the lounge light on,

Open mouthed she clutched her chest, " gawd Blimey! you nearly gave me heart attack...I thought we had burglars"

Jackson pulled a face at her, " what? A break in by using the doorkey...get real! " he hissed, " anyway shush, Jack's deado I'm just gonna get him into bed..."

Hazel wrapped her dressing gown around herself as she watched her son carry his own son into the bedroom.

Her gaze was to the front door again...then she went and peered outside over the walkway belcony...what the hell was keeping Aaron? Maybe he had all the bags!

When she turned around Jackson was back in the lounge, " Mum...just come back inside will yah"

Hazel frowned and closed the front door, she rubbed her cheek inquizatively and asked, "where's Aaron?...wait a minute, WHY are you doing back so early?"

Jackson slumped to the couch, and forced his head between his hands, "please don't ask Mum, not tonight..."

Hazel was getting worried now...this was all abit strange...she came and sat beside him, "Love? What's up...HAS HE done something to upset you?...HAVE YOU done something to upset him...?"

Jackson looked up...his face was all screwed up as he was so upset, " Mum...he's left me...HE'S REALLY left me..." he sobbed.

Hazel was shaking her head in disbelief...5 minutes ago she was lying awake in bed thinking about all the shopping she had to do...and now she was faced with this...

"ohhhh you two! YOU know what yah like, the both of yous...you'll be back together by this time tomorrow..." she said trying to sound all cheery.

Jackson just responded by shaking his head in dispair, " no...not this time Mum..." he held out his hand and opened his clenched fist...Hazel looked down to see the gold wedding band in his palm, he looked at her...his eyes all red and teary, " see...don't you get it...it's ALL over...me and him...everything...MY Aaron died in that crash...and he's never coming back..." he started to gasp as the truth was really starting to hit him hard, " He's dead Mum, My Aaron's gone...and he's never gonna be coimg back however long I wait and wish for!"

Hazel took her sobbing Son into her arms, and craddled his head, " I'm so sorry son...I really thought that you to could somehow work it out...I thought this holiday would be the making of you..."

Jackson lay on his mum and shook his head, " it broke us apart...just showed him that he doesn't belong to us anymore...

...doesn't belong to us now...OR EVER!"

He launched himself up and marched out through the front door...and with as much force he could muster up he pulled off his own ring and together in his palm, he hurtled both rings over the belcony...

...and he watched them fall somewhere below...like their relationship,lost in the darkness forever...

Xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Errrr...I'm sorry...things don't wash with me at the moment...I feel as if the boys are just muddling through what was lost...**

**they need to find each other again...of who they are now...not of how they were...so to save on the worrying, because I know alot of you were banking on this holiday as a quick 'cure' for them...but it will be harder for them than that to fix their strained relationship.**

**I hinted on the christmas chapter when Aaron was in the hospital how the next Christmas will compare...it's not all bad!**


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID-JULY 2013**

The wedding reception was in full swing in the hotel in town, Sarah and Mike had lead the first dance...and soon after, the disco had got well and truely started.

Jackson loosened his tie and took his pint from the bar toward a small area that was outside...it was hot and stuffy and he could do with a bit of air.

He noticed that Jack was tearing around with some other kids...playing hide and seek beneath the tables they had only sat at a couple of hours earlier, eating the meal and hearing the speeches.

He drew a sigh and leaned over the wall to the carpark behind the hotel...it was then a hand came upon his shoulder, Jackson turned to see Craig standing there with his own pint.

"Still waiting for that catch up chat you promised earlier at the house..." he teased.

Jackson shook his head and took a sup of his pint, " nothing to catch up on..."

Craig shrugged, " I don't know...I heard that you and Aaron broke up...", Jackson glared up at him, then nodded his head towards Sarah, who was just standing at the french doors talking with some guests, " has SHE been shooting her mouth off..."

Craig nods, " yeah...she didn't say much, just that it never worked out between yous, that's all..."

Jackson turned his back on him, " Me and him would NEVER of worked out...he's not the same lad anymore..."

Craig stuck a hand in his pocket and leaned on the wall beside Jackson, " well...after what he went through, losing his memory and that, he was BOUND to be, wasn't he?"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " yeah...maybe...he just, he just wasn't MY Aaron anymore..."

Craig sensed that Jackson was still very much cut up over it all...he could detect it in his tone of voice, so he slapped a hand upon Jackson's upper back, " well...don't BEAT YOURSELF up over it...it wasn't your fault...YOU tried, and that's all that matters"

Jackson shook his head and looked at him sadly, " do you ever wish you could turn back the clock...?"

Craig shrugged at him, " I would gladly do that...for me, I'd like to turn it back to before I met Kyle...then say NO to him when we asked me out...what a tosser he was..."

Jackson looked up, " so...errm, so you and him are not together anymore..."

"Nope! he's history..." replied Craig.

Jackson hinted a half smile as he glanced at him, " good..." he whispered.

Xxx

Aaron laid back on his bed at the Woolpack, he had moved in a couple of days ago, Chas insisting that she take care of her son over Paddy.

It wasn't to do with paddy not doing a great job with Aaron...it was just that Aaron was HER responsibility now...not his.

Over the 4 weeks or so, since he had split apart from Jackson...he hated to admit something...but for the first time since he had come out of hospital, he felt free...not tied down to a relationship he wasn't totally sure he wanted or not.

He was only 21 years old for god sake! His old self must have been MAD to get himself tied down to a bloke so young, and one with a kid as well!

That was how he saw himself now...how he saw his life...there was his old life...or the old him...and his new life, the new him...

...mad as it sounded...but he felt like he was two different people...to spirits that occupy the same body...

He shook his head at that thought...he WAS mad!

Chas was then sticking her head in the doorway, " hey kid, Adam's waiting for yah downstairs in the bar..." she told.

Aaron rolled his head to look at her, " yeah..." he managed to get out rusterly.

Chas beamed a pleasing smile at him, " ohhhhh I'm so proud of you son...we won't be able to keep your mouth shut at this rate...that speech therapy is doing you the world of good!"

Aaron didn't like to...but he had to agree with her...he didn't have to concentrate as hard as he did when trying to mouth out a word...

He sat up and looked at her as if to say 'you're still here because...?' he had to smirk cheekily to himself...if he could get away with NOT speaking, then he would.

Chas took the hint and left him to it...Aaron stood up and for a few moments held on to the chain around his neck, before pulling on a clean top to go and join Adam for a drink downstairs.

Xxx

Hazel came out the ladies and looked about her...she had lost track of Jack again! The boy had led her a right merry dance about the hall...and it was wearing her out...as well as her patience.

Since Jackson and Aaron had split up, Jack had been a right little begger...some of the strops he pulled if you told him to do something could equal out anything Aaron could pull off...how Aaron USED to be.

She looked up and pulled a scowl, blimey! anyone but her...that was ALL she needed...

Her being Sheila...Jack's other Nana had the boy in her grasp, " Lost someone have we..." the brides Mum asked her, all smug.

"well, ta for tracking him down...he's been a right little bleeder" Hazel told.

Sheila widened her eyes at her, " well to YOU maybe...but he's been an absolute angel to me...haven't Jack..."

"Do one" answered Jack...Hazel had to smirk, it was plain obvious to her that Sheila had dragged the poor boy away from his friends.

Sheila looked up from the boy to Hazel, " he gets THAT from that Aaron...I'm for one am glad that HE is out of the picture now..." she told.

Hazel swallowed, "well, yes...yes he is...come on Jack let me go and buy you a coke..." she held out her hand to him.

Sheila shook her head, "THAT will rot his teeth...another unhealthy trait he's picked up...if I had MY way it would've been the other way round, Jack being full time at Sarah's and Jackson being the 2nd party"

"Well it's a good job the court knew what they were doing, wasn't it...if..." Sheila was about to interrupt, when she realised Hazel was looking about her...Sheila was coming to the same conclusion...Jack had run away from them...and was back with his friends.

"That was your fault..." told Sheila, Hazel just shook her head at her, she really couldn't be bothered with an arguement...things were miseable enough as it was...

Xxx

Aaron sat at the bar with Adam in the Woolpack.

Both of then supping their pints, " so there's this party round mine next Friday...you can come if you like...CAN'T promise you'll meet anyone mind...they're all gonna be straight!" he told.

Aaron shrugged at him, Adam couldn't resist a little playful dig, " well...I suppose you could try and turn one of them lads if you want...or try it on...it didn't stop you with me!" he joked.

_...and he leaned in as Adam tried to examine the cut on his head..._

Aaron ignored the fragment of memory in his head and looked at him suspiciously, " As -If" he blurted out.

Adam laughed and downed his pint, and pulled out his wallet, " wanna another?"

Aaron nodded 'yes'

And Adam ordered them in a second round.

Xxx

Jackson came out the gents and headed straight to the bar, but on route, Sarah was hurrying over to him, " Jackson...me and Mike will be leaving in a bit...I just wanted to say thanks for coming..."

Jackson shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets, " well...Jack's place is here seeing his Mum get married...and he did his bit being the little pageboy..." he smiled remembering the service, " he did you proud..."

Sarah laughed, " he did!, didn't he... and he looked really cute in that outfit...even though he hated it..."

Jackson smirked, " actually I think he secretly liked it...especially when..." he trailed off, forcing the smirk off his face, " doesn't matter...anyway, COME HERE!" he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the cheek, " you and Mike have a great time on your honeymoon...and don't be fretting about Jack...he'll be fine"

Sarah smiled at him...but she could see the sadness in his eyes, " when...when I said thanks for coming I ment...you know...it must of been hard for you today..."

"I KNEW what you ment...but somethings were never ment to be" he said flippantly.

Sarah smiled again at him and with a wave was off to find Mike and say her goodbyes to her other guests.

Jackson turned and leaned on the bar...for a moment he stared into space...before the bar man was asking him what he wanted...

Jackson turned his head and with a sarcastic tone of voice, he said, " I want to get TOTALLY bladdered!"

xxx

Aaron rolled his pint glass inbetween his hands, Adam leaned back and watched him as they sat at a quiet table.

"so'a...have you not heard from him then? Jackson"

Aaron lifted his gaze to look at him, " o-over" he said curtly.

Adam nodded, " yeah I know it is mate, but it's a shame you and him can't still be mates...I mean...you know, you getting along so well with Jack and that"

Aaron lowered his gaze again at Jack's name...he just responded with a shrug of a shoulder.

"and anyways...it'll be great to have a mate with you when you hit them clubs again.." he laughed, " can't do your cred any good with me hanging around yah...cramping your style like..."

Aaron had to smile at that...Adam was such a div sometimes...sometimes he wondered just why he hung around with him...oh that'll be right, it was because THE OLD AARON used to...

Chas then came over collecting empties, she smiled over at them, " alright boys, enjoying your drinks, are yah?"

Adam raised his glass to her and smiled, " yeah cheers Chas..."

Aaron shook his head and snapped up to his feet...then marched out to behind the bar and disappeared through the door.

Adam held out his hand in his own defense, " sorry Chas...but THAT WAS NOTHING I said..."

Chas knew that...she was worried about him...who he was changing into...back to how he once was...unpredictable...that was all she needed...

Xxx

Hazel helped Jack into the back of the black cab, and turned to Jackson who stood on the pavement outside the hotel, " are YOU sure you're not coming back with us..."

Jackson shook his head, " Mum...Jack is dead on his feet, you gotta get him home...but the nights still young..." he trailed off as he eyed up the bar man who had come out for a smoke.

Hazel glanced at him, then at Jackson disapprovingly, " Jackson...I wish you'd come back with us..."

Jackson gave her a gentle shove into the cab, and slammed the door shut...he stuck his head through the open window, Jack was asleep, " thanks Mum...but don't be waiting up for me, yeah"

He slapped his hand on to the side of the cab, " all yours pal" he told the driver.

Hazel gave him some pleading eyes...but they were wasted as the cab pulled away, and Jackson was turning around and smiled at the barman...the bar man flicked his cig butt and with a cheeky smirk, went back inside...Jackson followed.

Xxx

Craig pulled on his suit jacket, and saw Jackson sitting at the bar...

He shook his head in disbelief and came over to him, the barman was working away as he chatted.

" so I get off at 1..." he heard the young lad say.

Craig came forward and placed his hand onto Jackson's shoulder to grab his attention, "Jackson could I have a word, mate..."

Jackson winked at the barman and rose from the stool, " What?" he asked, alittle narked at having been interrupted in mid chat up.

Craig nodded his head toward the barman, " isn't he a bit too young for yah, mate?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, " here we go!...his name's Lee actually...and as you can see...he-is-fit!"

Craig raised his eyebrowes, " yeah he is...but he's too young for me..."

"Well it's a good job i'm not you then, is it!" hissed Jackson.

Craig backed away, " you know what? suit yahself...make a pratt of yahself if you want to...because it'll be YOU who'll be regretting it in the morning..." and with that said, Craig turned on his heel and walked off.

Jackson bit his bottom lip and looked back to Lee, that barman...or barboy...Craig WAS right, he was too young...and he was coming round the bar to him like a love sick puppy.

"So...as I said, I finish at 1...we could go to bar west if you like..."

Jackson laughed, "look...i'm sorry, but...I were only messing with yah..."

Lee looked disappointed, " but you were just chatting me up...just now", Jackson shrugged it off casually, " sorry mate...forget I said owt..." and with that Jackson drank up and walked off leaving the poor lad on his own.

Xxx

Aaron laid back on his bed...rolling his head to his bedside clock he saw that it was coming up to 1 in the morning.

The pub downstairs had long closed...and he had heard his Mum go to bed a little while ago, he stared up at the ceiling...he still felt a bit bad about leaving Jackson, but he knew deep down that it had been the right decision to make.

It wasn't fair on either of them...him pretending that he was happy...

He needed to find out who he was now...who he was going to be...and that ment getting out there and getting himself a life...

It was good of Adam to invite him to his party at his place next Friday...and he would go...but if it was no good, he was going to head into town and hit the clubs...see what was out there...see what he had been missing...

And with those thoughts running through his mind he was soon fast asleep.

Xxx

Jackson sat on the wall outside the hotel waiting for a cab...he looked at his watch, it had turned one.

With a sigh he stood to his feet and paced around abit...it was then he looked up to see Lee come down the steps of the hotel, their eyes met but Lee was quick to force his glance away, and head up the street in the opposite direction.

Jackson felt bad and hurried after him, " hey mate...i'm sorry about before...i'd had a few and I were just making a pratt of meself..." he tried to explain.

Lee turned around, " it's fine...we'll just leave it at that, shall we?"

Jackson looked into the boys eyes...they made him smile and he hadn't felt like doing that for a few weeks, " look..." he began, and slipped his wallet out from his back pocket, and pulled out one of his naff business cards, " call me if you like...if you still want that drink..."

Lee was hesitate at first, then took the card from Jackson, " thanks...I MIGHT just do that, I've got a night owing me next friday..." and with that the lad was off up the street.

Jackson sighed as he saw his cab finally pull up, he hurried over to it and got in...all he wanted to do now was go home...to bed.

What if he started to date again...it had been a month since Aaron dumped him...

Aaron had DUMPED HIM...and anyway Aaron wasn't Aaron anymore...as far as he was concerned life goes on...

...even if it had to be with out him...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...EVEN THOUGH THE STORY IS MAPPED OUT, YOUR INPUT, IDEAS AND OPINIONS HELP TO FUEL THIS STORY...**

**WILL AARON AND JACKSON GET BACK TOGETHER? = COURSE THEY WILL! THEY JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET... **


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE-JULY 2013**

Hazel sat on the sofa with an expression akin to a bulldog chewing a wasp plastered across her face.

She had stayed quiet till now...only giving Jackson the odd disapproving glare...but she was dying to get it off her chest...vent the anger that had been building up all day.

She turned her head slightly to see Jackson coming out from his bedroom...well she could smell him first! With that much aftershave wofting about the place, where ever he went.

"Gone to alot of trouble I see..." she mused out aloud, not looking at him, Jackson was stood behind the sofa doing up the cuffs on his shirt, " what was that...", one hand to his ear.

"Nothing..." Hazel said with a quick glance his way.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and rounded to the front of the sofa, "IF you've got something to say...then say it!" he told her with some force.

Hazel wished she had not said owt now...she hated it when Jackson got all narky with her...so she justed waved a hand generally out in front of him, " You...I'm only saying...you've gone to alot of trouble...someone must be worth it, that's all"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at her, " oh yeah...IS THAT all its is?...No.. 'I shouldn't be doing this'.. or..'what about Aaron'"

Hazel folded her arms, she wasn't going to rise to it.

Jackson made his way into the kitchen to get himself a beer from the fridge, " anyway..." he called to her, " I know how YOU feel about it...you've given me enough of yah frosty looks at me"

He came back into the lounge uncapping his bottle, " ...and...you've sat on that fat arse of yours with a face like one all day..."

Hazel opened her mouth in surprize, " no I haven't! I..."

Jackson took a swig from the bottle and then pointed to her with it, " Yeah you have...you've sat there with a frown as long as my arm...NOT that you have got anything to be miseable about"

Hazel turned her head, " and what's that supposed to me..."

Jackson smiled, " you...staying here in the flat...now me and Aaron have split up, YOU don't have to move out, do yah?...as I said..." he leaned right into her, " YOU should be happy..." and with that, he disappeared back into the bedroom, Hazel was nearly choking on the beer fumes...HOW MANY HAD HE HAD EXACTLY!...she wasn't about to ask him though, the mood he was in.

But even so, Hazel could swing for him at times...where was Jerry when she needed him...then on second thoughts, WHAT use would he off been anyway!

This was what she HATED about her darling son...he was a lovely man who would do anything for anyone...but then there was THIS SIDE to him...the narky sarcastic side that really drove across, that he didn't care about what or who anybody thought...THAT WAS HIS FATHER in him.

Jackson was then back in the lounge again, beer in one hand mobile phone in the other...and his gaze was fixed to it...he chuckled...

Hazel was ignored him, it was bound to be a text from his 'date' no doubt.

"right I'm off..." he then announced to her, " cab'll be here in a bit...Jack'll be staying over with Sheila tonight so you've got the evening to yourself...THAT were him texting me just then...he says Sheila is making him eat peas...you know how he hates his peas"

Hazel looked at him, " only because you let him..." she said with some sarcasm.

Jackson pocketed the mobile, downed his beer, slammed it on the coffee table and opened the front door, " don't-wait-up" and then he was gone.

Hazel jolted as the door slammed...she hated all this...Jackson was self destructing...her poor son's heart was broken and what was he doing...?

Doing what he always does...making things 10 times as worse!

Xxx

Aaron walked up the lane towards the Barton farmhold...it was a nice warm summer evening, and he could hear that Adam's party had got off to a fine start.

The music got louder as he approached the barn...there were stacks of hay scattered about so folk could sit and drink if they wanted to.

Aaron stood there watching a number of folk milling around drinking and having a laugh, he bit his lip and was ready to backtrack away, when Alex had spotted him.

"Hey Aaron! Come and grab yourself a beer mate!"

Aaron nodded his head in acknowlegment...and came forward and took a bottle of beer out a crate of crushed ice.

Adam was then at his side with the bottle opener, " alright mate!...THOUGHT you weren't coming just then when you didn't show"

"sorry" Aaron managed to say.

Adam laughed and patted his mate on the back, " don't be! you're here now...I think you know most people...well used to..." he laughed it off, " well they're just the same...still a laugh..."

Aaron nodded his head forcing on a smile...he looked around him and saw a stack of hay free to perch on...and as he sat...he put one hand flat down onto the straw...

_The haystack was in flames...and Adam's dad was angry at him._

Aaron shook the vision from his head...why was he thinking that...remembering that...

Holly Barton was then sitting next to him and smiled, " alright Aaron?"

Aaron nodded at her and glanced away...he REALLY didn't want to be here...

Xxx

At Barwest, Jackson paid the cab driver, and quickly headed inside.

On climbing down the steps, he already could see Lee standing at the bar...the lad looked nervous.

Jackson took in a deep breath and went over to him, and gently tapped his shoulder,Lee swung around.

Jackson backed off, " blimey...what's with the face..." he asked.

Lee shook his head, " it's not you...it's that guy over there he keeps coming on to me..."

Jackson turned his head to see some creep standing not too far away, " well I'm here to protect you now" he said playfully, " what can I get yah?"

Lee smiled, " beer thanks"

Jackson ordered the two beers...Lee pointed, " there's a booth free over there, shall I go over and grab it for us?"

Jackson nodded and watched him go...blimey, this lad was young...he seemed younger tonight than he had been at the hotel where he had met him...

He was obviously older than he looked though...old enough to work behind a bar...but still...it made him look like a right cradle snatcher being seen next to him.

Jackson brought the beers over and sat down next to him...for a few moments nothing was said...but Jackson was burning to ask...so he did, " Lee...how OLD are yah?"

Lee laughed out loud, " I KNEW you would ask that...everybody does...i'm 21..." Jackson raised his eyebrowes alittle surprised, " I KNOW! I look alot younger...even the hotel had to do alot of checking before they employed me...but I'm only doing that in the evenings while I study for my degree..."

Lee took a swig of his beer and turned, " what about you...

"ME?...I'm 26 next month...getting old mate"

Lee shrugged it off, " I like the older guy...not that you are THAT much older...I'm surprized you've not already been taken..."

Jackson raised his bottle to his lips, " ME? taken...nah...haven't been that lucky mate..."

Jackson's smile made Lee blush...and the lad put a hand over the top of Jackson's, " maybe your lucks just changed then..."

Jackson jolted his leg abit...and looked down to Lee's hand over his own...he took in a deep breath and decided to go along with the flow...

...at least SOMEBODY wanted to give him some attention...

Xxx

At the Farm, Aaron was standing with Alex and Tim...Tim he knew, he had been out in town with them on the night of Adam's birthday a few weeks back.

Aaron took a swig of his beer, the sun was going down now and someone, Holly or Hannah Barton had found some outdoor party lights to brighten up the darkening barn area.

Aaron really hadn't enjoyed himself...and he knew alot of it was to do with not knowing folk...but he knew that they weren't HIS sort of mates anyway...he was gay...he wanted to be out and about with HIS mates...did he have mates before the accident?...apart from Adam that was...Jackson had mentioned something about a Tom...but he didn't say much else.

Adam was chatting up some girl Tim had brought with him...and he and Alex were having a right laugh at Adam's expense...

Aaron smirked too...but it wasn't until some bird with big tits was starting to give him the glad eye...

He necked his beer...she was doing his head in...HER learing at him...it was time to go.

Alex had noticed this and was round him like a flash, " looks like you're well in there mate...I wouldn't say no..."

Aaron shook his head and glared at him." have her" he blurted out, then chucking his bottle into the now full crate of empties...he walked off into the darkness with out saying a word to Adam or anyone else...

Xxx

Jackson stood at the bar waiting to be served...he turned to see a mate of his, Chris, come over from the direction of the gents, " alright Jackson mate...I tried to get your attention just now, but you were...busy" he teased him.

Jackson laughed it off, " yeah'a...yeah...just out with a drink with him..."

Chris smiled, as he glanced over to Lee sat at the booth waiting for Jackson to return, " well let me just say, WHAT an improvement on the last one...Aaron.. whatshisface..."

Jackson shrugged at him non-committedly, " well...it's JUST a drink"

Chris leaned on the bar, " yeah I know...but I'm just saying, you've gotta move on, haven't yah...seeing since he's a retard now, not that he was that much past that before the crash anyway..." he smirked in jest.

Jackson could feel the anger building in him...HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ABOUT AARON! HE WAS MENT TO BE A MATE!

But Jackson remained in control, " he's getting better actually..." he told in Aaron's defense.

Chris WAS surprised, " oh...but I heard that..."

Jackson picked up his beers, and turned to him before he left him standing there, "well...WHOEVER told yah better get their facts right...or they'll be landing themselves in awhole lot of trouble, won't they..."

Jackson sat at the booth, and Lee took his beer, " what was that all about?" he asked him, he had clearly seen the tense conversation between him and that guy at the bar.

"Nothing mate..." Jackson could see Lee was TOO interested...so he looked toward the busy dance floor, he glanced back at Lee with a cheeky smile, " fancy a dance, do yah?"

Lee laughed as he stood up, " I thought you'd never ask!"

And both of then stepped onto the floor and started to move to the beat...Jackson not noticing that Aaron had just stepped up to the bar...

Xxx

Aaron had gone home and tarted himself up...he had had enough of Adam's party...he would see him tomorrow or something to say sorry about leaving early.

Of course Chas had fussed over him...giving him the third degree over WHERE he was off too...but he had just ignored her...

He had just jumped onto the next bus and headed into town.

When he got off it, he had to walk about abit...the club was called BarWest...and it stood on a corner...Jackson had said to him once.

After about a half hours 'walkabout' he found it...or stumbled onto it...he bit his lip...and stood across the street and 'stalked it' for a little while...watching revellers come too and fro from the club.

When he had plucked up enough courage...he took in a deep breath and stepped across the street and went inside.

It was like going into somewhere new...it was all new to him...

He stepped down the stairs and heard the dance music begin to invade his ears...and it got louder and louder as he got down to the bottom.

He looked about him, his mind was in a bit of a whirl...there was folk all around him...the place was heaving with clubbers.

Attractive lads all tarted up like him...and some smelt so good to him.

HE WAS DEFINATELY in the right place...this was definately him.

He focused forward and saw the bar not too far away, he stepped up onto the plynth that surrounded the bar and went straight up to buy himself a beer.

"what'll you 'aving" said the somewhat cocky barman.

Aaron looked up at him, " BEER" he blurted out.

The barman looked at him sharply before opening a bottle, " a please wouldn't go a miss..." he commented flippantly.

Aaron ignored him...so what he if had a speech problem...DEAL WITH IT!

After paying for the beer, Aaron took a much needed swig and turned his attention around him...he really thought there would have been something here...some recognition...but there was none...nothing at all.

even so...this place seemed great...a right buzz...AND there MUST be someone who knew him here...a mate or someone...

He scanned towards the dancefloor...NO WAY! he didn't do dancing...he knew that much!

But something did catch his eye, a someone...Jackson! He was on the dancefloor...he smirked, what a div...he couldn't dance to save his life...he was about to approach him...because after ALL what they had been through together, they could at least still be mates...

...when he stopped in his tracks...

Jackson was laughing like a loom...and he had his hands around some other lad...

...and that lad was laughing too...and looking at Jackson like he was the greatest man there was...

Aaron felt his heart race...and he backed away...BUT THIS WAS WHAT HE WANTED! HE HAD DECIDED THAT HE WANTED TO FIND HIMSELF SO WHY WAS THIS BOTHERING HIM.

He backtracked again...hoping not to be seen...

But it was too late...because as he looked up...Jackson's gaze came to meet his own...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...ANOTHER CHAPTER! THEY ARE JUST ROLLING OUT AT THE MOMENT...BUT I'M BACK TO WORK NEXT WEEK SO MAKE THE MOST OF...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN...FEEDBACK STILL FUELS THE STORY! **


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE-JULY 2013**

Aaron had gone home and tarted himself up...he had had enough of Adam's party...he would see him tomorrow or something to say sorry about leaving early.

Of course Chas had fussed over him...giving him the third degree over WHERE he was off too...but he had just ignored her...

He had just jumped onto the next bus and headed into town.

When he got off it, he had to walk about abit...the club was called BarWest...and it stood on a corner...Jackson had said to him once.

After about a half hours 'walkabout' he found it...or stumbled onto it...he bit his lip...and stood across the street and 'stalked it' for a little while...watching revellers come too and fro from the club.

When he had plucked up enough courage...he took in a deep breath and stepped across the street and went inside.

It was like going into somewhere new...it was all new to him...

He stepped down the stairs and heard the dance music begin to invade his ears...and it got louder and louder as he got down to the bottom.

He looked about him, his mind was in a bit of a whirl...there was folk all around him...the place was heaving with clubbers.

Attractive lads all tarted up like him...and some smelt so good to him.

HE WAS DEFINATELY in the right place...this was definately him.

He focused forward and saw the bar not too far away, he stepped up onto the plynth that surrounded the bar and went straight up to buy himself a beer.

"what'll you 'aving" said the somewhat cocky barman.

Aaron looked up at him, " BEER" he blurted out.

The barman looked at him sharply before opening a bottle, " a please wouldn't go a miss..." he commented flippantly.

Aaron ignored him...so what he if had a speech problem...DEAL WITH IT!

After paying for the beer, Aaron took a much needed swig and turned his attention around him...he really thought there would have been something here...some recognition...but there was none...nothing at all.

even so...this place seemed great...a right buzz...AND there MUST be someone who knew him here...a mate or someone...

He scanned towards the dancefloor...NO WAY! he didn't do dancing...he knew that much!

But something did catch his eye, a someone...Jackson! He was on the dancefloor...he smirked, what a div...he couldn't dance to save his life...he was about to approach him...because after ALL what they had been through together, they could at least still be mates...

...when he stopped in his tracks...

Jackson was laughing like a loom...and he had his hands around some other lad...

...and that lad was laughing too...and looking at Jackson like he was the greatest man there was...

Aaron felt his heart race...and he backed away...BUT THIS WAS WHAT HE WANTED! HE HAD DECIDED THAT HE WANTED TO FIND HIMSELF SO WHY WAS THIS BOTHERING HIM.

He backtracked again...hoping not to be seen...But it was too late...because as he looked up...Jackson's gaze came to meet his own...

Jackson's eyes widened somewhat...Aaron was the last thing he was expecting to see...

Lee was dancing away and suddenly noticed that Jackson had disappeared, he could only of taken his eyes off him for a split second...and he was gone!

Jackson had swiftly left Lee on the dance floor, and was chasing through the crowd to catch up with Aaron who was now leaning on the bar.

"Aaron! You never said you were coming here tonight...you should've called me..." Jackson told, stepping up beside him.

Aaron faced the bar and turned his head slightly with a frown, "why?..." he asked.

Jackson couldn't believe he was asking him 'why'..

"because I could've met up with yah...must of taken you some courage to come back in here!" Jackson cried, waving about the place.

Aaron shrugged it off, it did, but he wasn't going to admit to that, " nah...I ok" he said, dismissing the comment.

Jackson stood there like a div, watching as Aaron took a swig of his beer, " So'a...can I buy you a drink..."

"got one"

"Yeah I know..." Jackson glanced away...and had to move about, as folk wanted to get to the bar, "Look...why don't we sit down...talk...I've missed yah...not seen you in weeks..."

Aaron turned around and shrugged, " nah..."

Jackson was now feeling really awkward, he watched on as Aaron was actually given some other lad at the bar the once over...Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together and turned to him, " Aaron...what are you doing?"

Aaron smiled at him, but his attention was cleary to the lad, " he fit"

Jackson couldn't handle this...it was like he was invisible or something, " look Aaron...w-what about me? Don't you even care how I feel?"

Aaron turned his head and stared at Jackson for a few moments, then shrugged, "we...mates...that all"

Jackson could feel the lump rise up in his throat, this was all too much to bear...Aaron was now smiling at the lad, and the lad was smiling back at him!... and then there was him standing there like some first class pratt looking on...

...he wanted to deck this guy...or deck some sense into Aaron...but he knew he would never do that...it wasn't him.

So instead he backed away...he had to, otherwise he would end up getting upset and making himself look even more of a pratt.

This was it...their marriage was over...Aaron clearly didn't want him anymore, not now or ever.

Jackson backed off and disappeared into the crowd, and as he turned, Lee was suddenly standing there in front of him, " HEY! I thought I lost you on that dance floor!"

Jackson shook himself back into reality, and glared at Lee like he was some irritating fly buzzing round him, " ARE YOU gonna be stalking me ALLNIGHT?"

Lee backed off, open mouthed, " what? but it were you who asked me out..."

Jackson sighed heavily, " sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Lee looked at him like he was the meanest man ever, so Jackson was quick to jump in, " I mean...I didn't mean asking you out by that...I meant what i just said to yah just now, about stalking me, I'm sorry..."

Lee could see Jackson was really bothered about something, he kept on glancing away towards the bar...even when he was saying sorry to him...blimey this guy was NOT what he was expecting.

"maybe we should call it a night..." he suggested.

This grabbed Jackson's attention, he shook his head and gave him a big smile, " No way!...I'm enjoying meself!...look i'm smiling... why don't I get us another drink?", he throw a thumbpoint towards the bar, that silly fake grin on his face.

Lee nodded his head towards their booth, " but I haven't finished my last one yet"

Jackson waved his hand flippantly, his fake grin fading fast, " so!, you'll be wanting more than just one, won't yah!...I don't know about you mate, but I wanna get completely hammered!" he then turned and went to the bar pulling out his wallet...Lee was really starting to have second thoughts now...but even though, he went and sat down at the booth anyway.

Xxx

Aaron was sat with the lad he had been smiling at from the bar. The lad and a mate of his.

Jackson was watching him like a hawk...he had done since the three of them sat down.

He and Lee were playing a game of pool...it was Lee who suggested it when they got speaking to a guy called Chris.

Chris was leaning arms folded and watching Jackson take his next shot, although the builder was trying to line up the next ball...his gaze kept lifting towards Aaron and those lads.

"abit of a pool shark is Jackson..." told Chris to Lee.

Lee laughed, holding his cuestick awkwardly, "I'm really crap at it..."

Jackson pocketed the ball and looked up at him, " yeah don't I know it..." he said scathingly and adding a mean looking frown.

Lee shook his head...he was doing it again...being nice one minute...being a right PIG the next.

Chris was starting to see what was going on...he pulled out his wallet and handed Lee 20 quid, " Lee mate, why don't you get us all in another round, same as before for me and Jackshot over there...and what ever you want..."

Lee snatched the note and made his way to the bar...and the way he was running was like he couldn't get away quick enough.

Chris stood right up to Jackson, " hey, what are you playing at! You are treating that poor lad like something you've stepped in..."

Jackson was straight onto the defensive, " NO I'M NOT!"

"Yeah you are! and I KNOW why...just because that Ex of yours is all over another guy over there...there's no excuse for THAT kind of behaviour" told Chris, glancing toward Aaron and the two lads as he did so.

Jackson shook that comment off, "No I'm NOT!...and anyway Aaron ISN'T all over him!"

Chris nodded his head in a look of triampth, " Oh! You've noticed then...more than you've noticed that poor lad, you are ignoring him most of the time...he deserves better...if you're not interested at all, just tell him!"

Lee was then back with the drinks...Chris took his as Lee handed him back the change, "thanks for that, Lee...I like to show my appreciation" he told shooting a glance over to Jackson at the pool table.

Jackson shook his head...he felt bad now...he looked on as Lee came over with the pint...then just as he was about to take it from Lee, the young lad held it up over Jackson's head and tipped it all over him.

Jackson jumped back as the ale was pouring from his face and soaking into his shirt, the ale was also stinging his eyes, " what the..." he managed to splutter out.

"Thanks for the crap date..." and with that said, Lee was walking away.

Chris was laughing his head off...Jackson looked up at him as he removed his shirt and was using the clean half to dry his hair and face with.

" YOU found that funny did yah?"

Chris shrugged at him, " well you HAVE to laugh Jackson, you did deserve that...the way you treated him"

Jackson stood there bare chested...his beer soaked shirt in one hand, " ARE YOU STILL HERE?..." he was getting narky now, "... I'm gonna go clean myself up, then i'm going home!"

Chris smirked as he watched Jackson push his way through the crowds towards the gents...he at the same time looked into Aaron's direction...but the lad was gone...

Xxx

In the gents, Jackson went straight up to the sink and started to run water through his hair with his hands...he tried to wash out as much as the ale as he could...

After doing the best he could, he went over to the handdryer to towel out as much of the water off as possible...

...and as he did so Aaron was coming out of the cubicle...with the other lad...

Jackson was speechless...he just stood on the spot staring right at him...

For what seemed like an age...they stared at eachother...Aaron looked just as awkward as he did...

But Jackson broke the icy silence.

"why are you doing this to me!" he asked on the edge of cracked emotion...and like a bolt out the blue, was storming out of the gents in a hurry.

After he was gone, a third man came out from the same cubicle, looking worse for wear...he had just been sick.

"Thanks for that guys...I really come over bad just then...must have been a bad pint"

The other guy then looked at Aaron, " who the hell was THAT guy?"

Aaron bit his lip...he was just realising what it must have looked like...

"he clearly knows you..." said the lad again, " I really like you...but I don't want to be caught up in a lot of hassle"

Aaron slowly turned his head to them and put on a smile, " he no one...just mate"

The other lad came over and with his hand behind Aaron's neck, he pulled him towards him and their lips locked, " good...that's okay then..."

Aaron licked his lips he could taste the beer Danny had been drinking...and watched as Danny helped out Billy.

But as Danny went to look around to say, " give us a hand with him Aaron..."

Aaron had gone...

Xxx

Aaron was running up the steps to BarWest and was standing on the pavement outside in a flash.

In the heavy warm night air he looked up and down the street...he really didn't like the idea of Jackson being so upset...

...he never wanted that...he just wanted to go find himself...who he was...not hurting people along the way...

...and that was happening...he had bearly got started with it...and he was hurting people already...

He run his hand over his shaven head and headed up the street...it was dark...and he wasn't sure in which direction he was heading in.

Danny and Billy had been a right laugh back there...and it was clear to him there had been somekind of attraction between himself and Danny...and Danny had picked up on it...that's why he felt free enough to kiss him.

But however nice the kiss felt...it didn't feel right...his heart never raced like when Jackson kissed him...

He was beginning to get angry and frustrated at himself...WHY did he do this...WHY?...

He hit a nearby brick wall with such force it made his knuckles bleed...

_he had a flash of a memory of doing that before..._

And he hated these flashbacks...they confused him even more...

Hating himself, he dug his hands into his jeans pockets and strolled up the street...why had he left Adam's party early...

...because if he had just stayed put there...then none of this would have ever happened...

Xxx

Jackson was sitting on a low wall a few blocks away...he was still bare chested...his soaked through shirt lying in his lap.

His mobile was to his ear, and he stuttered through the words with fits and sobs, " Joe just come and get me please, come and get me...please Joe...I feel like just doing meself in if you don't..."

Joe was screaming blue murder down the phone at him...

"No...I won't do anything stupid...I just mouthing off...I'm at the park...I can't go home tonight...not to Mum...not like this..."

Joe told him he'd be there in a little while to pick him up...but clearly by Rob's huffing and puffing in the background he was far from happy, and he was sure he could make out a 'WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE AT HIS BECKON CALL ALL THE TIME...before Joe had hung up.

Jackson sat and as he poured another mouthful of cheap cider down his neck, a litre bottle he had just bought from the late night shop, he stared at the mobile display...it was of him and Aaron...he couldn't remember where it was taken...but they looked so happy in it...

Something they were never ever going to be again...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...OH DEAR... BOTH AARON AND JACKSON ARE GOING TO BE VERY NAUGHTY BOYS IN VERY DIFFERENT WAYS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN...FEEDBACK STILL FUELS THE STORY! **


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_AUGUST 2012_

_The sun was shining and the seagulls screamed over head..._

_And sat on the bench at the harbour front in Whitby, Jackson stared at the object that had landed in his lap._

_"What's this...?"_

_Aaron looked at him, " What does it look like?"_

_Jackson looked down to the parcel and chewed his lip, " well...it looks like a package wrapped up in newspaper"_

_Aaron shook his head with a smirk and came to sit beside him, " ohhhh stop yah moaning and just open it, will yah!"_

_Jackson unwrapped it...and looked at the DVD in his grasp._

_an Al Pachnio film.._

_"You've proberly seen it" decided Aaron, trying to go by Jackson's reaction to the gift._

_"I've seen them all"_

_Aaron sighed, he thought Jackson was disappointed, " oh well...maybe I'll get you something better for your next birthday..."_

_"yeah..."_

_Aaron turned his head, he was going to look aright div saying this..._

_"I love yah Jackson...I should make the effort and tell you more..."_

_Jackson smiled...not at Aaron, but to himself...he was pleased as punch hearing him say that..._

_He turned and faced him, " don't be daft...You tell me all the time...just by the way you look at me..."_

_Xxx._

**EARLY AUGUST 2013**

Jackson Walsh opened his eyes...Blimey! His head was killing him, and as he rose up, the room began to spin alittle.

He turned his head and looked down to the lad lying beside him...Lee was opening his eyes and was smiling up at him.

"Morning..." He said.

Jackson rubbed his eyes and sat up, " morning...blimey it's getting late..."

Lee shook his head, and was about to get out of the bed, when Jackson grabbed hold of his arm, "hey, where are you off too?"

"going home...I get the hint about it getting late..."

Jackson was shaking his head at him, " don't be like that...I DIDN'T MEAN THAT...I just meant..."

Hazel's voice was then yelling outside the door, " Jackson are YOU getting out of that pit of yours or what?"

Lee blew out a sigh, " blimey...is THAT your Mum?...she's got some mouth on her..."

Jackson stood up and pulled on a pair of his boxers, he smiled at the comment, he found it amusing.

Lee watched him, as the builder pulled on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, "so...do you want me to go now..."

Jackson opened the door and turned, " you not gonna be stopping for breakfast then?"

Lee quickly stood up and came to his side, the quilt wrapped around him and peered out, "I wanna take a look at your Mum first...last thing I want is a..."

He broke off, Lee spotted little Jack sat at the kitchen table.

"whose that?...he looks like you...I've got a little brother too...he's a right pain..."

Jackson turned his head, as he pulled the door too, " actually he's okay...AND...he's me son...not me brother..."

Lee was knocked for six, " a son!" he hissed, " you never said you had a son!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " would you have given me a second chance if I had"

Lee shrugged, " COURSE I would of!"

Jackson smiled at him, but wasn't totally convinced by Lee's response, especially after the next bit.

"look Jackson, just bring me in a coffee, yeah..."

Jackson shook his head and left Lee alone in the bedroom.

Xxx

Jackson entered the kitchen, as Hazel stuck a bowl of cornflakes down in front of Jack, " oh! bout time in all!" she said to her son.

Jackson went straight to the top cupboard and snatched out the box of painkillers, " oh don't start! Me heads killing me!"

Hazel sat down with her mug of tea, " hungover again, are yah? Why am I not surprized!" she said flippantly.

Jackson knocked back a couple of tablets with a glass of water and frowned at her, " I went out for a pre-birthday drink with a couple of me mates...it is ALLOWED you know!"

Hazel shrugged and as she watched her grandson eat his breakfast, " well don't forget about your birthday barbeque at Sarah's, later on..."

Jackson pulled a face, " oh god! is THAT still on..."

Hazel stood, trying to lower her voice from Jack, " yes it is! and YOUR son's looking forward to it...now is HE coming?"

Jackson looked up to her, as he switched the kettle on to boil again, " HE?"

Hazel rolled her eyes at him, " yes HE...that lad in your bed..."

Jackson thought about it...why not...Sarah had Mike, Joe was coming no doubt and he'll be bringing that Rob with him...

...Aaron had someone...

why not...

He shrugged and shook his head, " yeah he is actually..."

Hazel looked somewhat disappointed with that, " is it serious then...you and this..."

"His name's Lee...and it's early days..." told Jackson and sat down with his son at the table, Jack was then pulling out a folded piece of card that was alittle bit torn around the edges, "happy birthday daddy...I made you a card at school look, before the holiday's...but it got squashed in my bag"

Jackson looked at the card in his son's grasp and gently took it...and opened it...

Daddy

hapy berthday

luve Jack and unkle Aron XXXXX

Jackson stared at Aaron's name and closed his eyes...

_He had to fight THAT IMAGE...the image of Aaron coming out a toilet cubicle with some other lad..._

He then closed the card and ruffled his son's hair, flashing on a big smile for his son, " arn't you clever making that!"

Jack finished his cornflakes, " will Uncle Aaron be at Mummys' later..."

_If only..._

Jackson shook his head, " no, he'll be busy at work mate...but we're gonna have some fun, arn't we?"

Lee was then sticking his head in the doorway, " Jackson...any chance of a shower mate?"

Jack was looking up at Lee, and he was puzzled who this stranger was...Jackson stood up feeling awkward, " errrrrrr yes mate..." he turned to his son, " Jack...this is a mate of mine, his names Lee..."

Jack went all shy.

Jackson laughed it off, " ignore him, he's like that with everyone...COURSE you can have a shower...there's towels in the cupboard next to the bathroom" he informed.

Lee sloped off with a smile...Jack looked up at his dad, " don't you love my Uncle Aaron anymore..."

Jackson knew that Jack had cottoned on...and with that he felt bad...

"more than you'll know son..."

Xxx

The barbeque was in full swing at Sarah and Mike's.

Sheila came out from the house and crossed over the grass toward them, " they've just arrived..." she announced.

Sarah looked at the group of people milling around the garden, mostly they were neighbours, " at last...this lot would of eaten everything before they even got here!"

Sheila turned, " So why IS Jackson celebrating his birthday here...he doesn't know half of these people!"

Mike chipped in, " WE were having a barbie anyway, we've just turned it into a reason, that's all...anyway, it gives us chance to christen your wedding present to us, won't it..." he screwed his face up at the sausages burning on the charcoal, " I hope you like your food well done..."

Sarah laughed at him waving a T towel about her, " blimey Mike...ARE you cooking them or cremating them?"

Then Jack was running up to them, " MUMMY!"

Sarah picked up her son, " hello you...hope you're hungry..."

Sheila glared at the smoking sausages, "Or not..." she mused.

Hazel was making her way over with Jackson and Lee in toe, Sarah turned and pulled a face, "that's not Joe is it..."

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, " no...that's Lee...daddy's new friend"

Sarah and Mike glanced at each other, " well...he's very different from Aaron..."

Sheila had just stuffed her face full of Sausage, " less of a thug, if you ask me..." she managed to get out.

Lee felt pretty much left out...everyone practically knew eachother...or knew of eachother...and then there was him.

He placed a hand upon Jackson's shoulder, " hey, maybe I'll just stay for a quick drink and slip away..."

Jackson turned to him, " hey come on...I INVITED YAH! It's MY birthday, I can invite who I like!"

Lee was abit shy,as he scanned around the garden, " alright...but...you do like me don't yah...I mean..."

Jackson smiled at him, and his eyes gave him a knowing look, " Course I like yah...last night told you that, didn't it...?"

Lee blushed, " twice..." he replied.

Hazel looked at them then made her way to the smoking barbeque, Sarah approached her, "so , Jackson hasn't hung about...who's this...he looks about 12!"

Hazel shook her head, she really didn't want to talk about it, " I'm not getting involved Sarah...as HE keeps telling me...IT'S HIS LIFE...so he can get on with it"

Jackson came forward with Lee, " Sarah this is errrrm, Lee...he's...well...he's a mate"

Sarah smiled at them both, " well there's plenty to eat...that's if Mike hasn't burnt it all" she laughed throwing a glance over to her new husband.

Jackson helped himself to a can of beer from the crate of ice, "Actually, me and him met at your wedding reception...Lee was working behind the bar"

Sarah suddenly realised, " ohhhhhh, I thought his babyface was familiar!"

Lee laughed too, "me and my babyface...it's always the first thing people remember!"

Hazel watched as Jackson necked down one beer after another...

...she sighed to herself...

here we go...

Xxx

Jack ran around the garden with his friends.

Jackson watched him, as he pulled the ring to his 6th can of beer...then he pulled out his mobile and stared down at Aaron's picture on the home display.

Sarah came over and leaned on the shed wall next to him, " so...is this the new Aaron then...Lee I mean"

Jackson glanced up at her pulling a face, " don't be daft...how can HE ever compare to Aaron, just look at him!"

Sarah looked across to lee...the lad had been left to stand with Mike at the smokey Barbie, "so, it's just sex then?"

"don't tell him that" he said throwing a glance in Lee's general direction, he then set his gaze on her, " so what about you...you and Mike had a good honeymoon, did yah?"

Sarah smiled as she sipped her glass of wine, " yes...it was MORE than good..." she bit her lip, debating whether to tell him or not, " actually, " she began, lowering her voice, " we are going to start a family..."

Jackson was taken aback, " oh...oh right..." his eyes were immediately looking at Jack playing with his mates.

Sarah set her eyes to Jack too, " a little brother sister for Jack...he'll be chuffed to bits about that, won't he..?"

Jackson shrugged, he HOPED Jack would be ok with it...he had be an only child for 7 years...it might be abit strange for him.

But for now, he put his concerns to the back of his mind, and smiled at her, " I'm sure he'll be fine about it..."

He downed his beer, and went off to go and get another one...

Xxx

Joe and Rob stood there in the hallway...they had arrived in the last 10 minutes or so.

Hazel was pointing her finger at Jackson, as he sat on the stairs with another beer, " HOW many of those have you had! can you slow down..."

Jackson pulled a face at her, " Mum...can you just butt out my business please..."

Hazel shook her head at him, it was like talking to herself! When she was out of sight Jackson jumped to his feet and smiled at Joe and Rob.

"Thanks for coming...any distraction away from that nag is fine with me!" he told them.

Rob, who stood there with a right face on it, glared at him, " well you can thank Joe, I had other plans..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " I BET you did...bet they didn't include Joe though, did they?"

Joe pushed inbetween them both, " hey don't start..." he warned both of them.

Lee then came from the kitchen with two beers in his grasp...he handed one to Jackson...the builder screwing up the can he had just downed, and nodded his head towards the lad, "Joe this is Lee, the lad I were telling you about..."

Joe aknowledged the lad with a nod.

Rob laughed out loud, " should he be drinking lemonade!"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, " what's THAT supposed to mean!", Rob was starting to get wary now, " look...Joe let's go...as I said I had other plans..."

Jackson laughed...but it was a nasty laugh, " yeah, WE all know where you want to be..."

Lee was confused, he felt abit lost in the crossfire, " what do you mean?"

Jackson put an arm around him, and spoke into his ear...he was keeping to a nasty grin as well, aimed directly at Rob, " Well, lets just say... my best mates bloke likes to go play in the bushes, don't you mate?"

Rob was backing away down the hall, " I don't have to stay here and put up with this!"

Jackson opened his beer and shrugged his shoulders casually, " well, you know where the door is..."

Joe shook his head...until now he had been quiet...not wanting to side with anyone...but Rob was his husband...so it was Jackson who got it.

"WHY ARE YOU BEHAVING LIKE THIS..."

Jackson was shocked at his mates outburst, he held out an arm, " behaving like what?

"THIS...LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER DIV!..."

Rob laughed, as he was pulling open the front door, " just leave him Joe...let him just get on with it!"

Joe looked up at Jackson...the builder could see his mate was torn.

"just go Joe..." he managed to say, looking away.

Joe looked choked up, struggling with his loyalites, but he went with Rob anyway...after all, he was his husband...the door slammed behind them.

Jackson turned his head toward Lee, " well, I sharnt be letting his beer go to waste..."

He went to go grab hol of the abandoned can, but Lee grabbed his arm, " hey...don't you think your Mum was right...don't you think you've had enough...?"

Jackson looked at him...what the!...

"who are you? MY keeper or something?"

Lee sighed and shook his head, " I KNEW it'll be like this...and there's ME given you a second chance"

Jackson laughed at him, " yeah you did...more of a mug you! It were good last night...but I've had better, do you get me?"

Lee didn't like this nasty spiteful streak to the builder, he stepped forward, " Jackson I..."

Jackson glared at him as if he was something he had just stepped in, " ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Lee felt hurt and upset...what a wanker! ...well there was no way he was getting a third chance from him...

But Jackson was just standing there as if he was waiting for something...he held his arms apart, " well come on then! if I'm gonna get another beer dousing from yah!"

Lee wasn't going to give him the satisfaction...so he was out the front door like a shot...the door slamming behind him...just like Joe and Rob before him.

Hazel made herself heard from the kitchen, " Mr popular I see..." she remarked with some sarcasm.

Jackson snapped his neck round, " did I ASK you for your opinion?"

"No you didn't have too...but you better come in here...Jack's waiting for you to blow out your candles on your cake..." she said sadly.

Jackson swallowed...little Jack...his darling son...apple of his eye...at least somebody loved him...

He lowered his tone...gentler..."just give me a minute, will yah...I'll be out in a bit..."

Xxx

In a little while, everyone gathered around the kitchen table...and by the storm brewing up outside, it was certainly good timing.

Hazel laughed as she placed the cake in the middle of the table...the candles all lit.

"I said about NOT singing happy birthday to yah..." she informed.

Jackson smiled at her, " very wise...I don't DO happy birthday!"

Little Jack was standing in front of him at the table, he looked up to his father, "Daddy...how OLD are you?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes to him, " how old do you think I am?"

Jack 'ohhhhed' and 'errrrrrd' abit, " I think you are about...40" he decided.

Jackson blew out a laugh, " BLIMEY! I look good for me age then!"

Sarah smirked at him, " or bad for 26, must be all that working in all weathers..." she joked.

Jackson laughed, " Better be getting in some of them face packs then...just in case!"

Hazel was getting impatient, " well come on then...blew your candles out...Jack can help you"

Jack jumped up and down , " Yeeeeehhhhh"

Jackson placed both hands onto his son's shoulders, and stooped to his level...and after the count of 3, the pair blew all the candles out.

Everyone clapped.

Jack turned his head, " Daddy...you have to make a wish, you know..."

Jackson stared at his cake, " I have son...

...I have..."

_and for a moment he was back in Whitby..._

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...NO NAUGHTINESS HERE! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...BUT NEXT TIME...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...FEEDBACK FUELS THE STORY! AND I UPDATE QUICKER TOO! XX**


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- AUGUST 2013**

Aaron had been distracted all morning.

Whether his head was stuck in a bonnet of a motor, or if he was jacking up a car, he always found himself turning his head towards Dale head...and when he made himself a brew, he would go and sit on the steps to the house...trying to think of something that would spark off somekind of memory locked inside his mind.

Cain was watching him, as Aaron sat on the steps and sipped his brew... what was wrong with now?...Over the last few weeks or so Aaron had really bucked up...had showed a keen interest in his work.

That was more than he expected of him BEFORE the crash...this 'new' Aaron was a good little grafter when he wanted to be.

Until now...

Over the last few days or so...Aaron had seemed distracted...and it had something to do with that house.

"OI...listen here bright spark, once you've finished that brew...you better get that motor done and sorted, do you get me..."

Aaron pulled his face..." Yeah! I know..."

"Just as long as you do...you've done enough daydreaming for one morning...bout time you focused on the job in hand..." told Cain.

Aaron screwed his face up at him, " I wasn't daytripping!"

...he knew almost straightaway as he said it, that the wrong word had come out...that was happening alot lately...he was pleased that he could now string sentences together...but sometimes his words just came out all wrong...

"Yeah whatever! Just crack on..." laughed Cain, finding Aaron's mistake highly amusing...

Aaron shook his head...surely there was better jobs out there, than being stuck here for the rest of his life...maybe he should have a look to see if any bigger garages in town were looking to hire machanics...

Somewhere where they didn't pay peanuts, or treat you like somekind if idiot.

He stood up and tipped away the dregs of his tea, but before he did as his uncle had asked of him, and go back to work, he shifted his gaze towards Dale Head again.

He approached the window...and set his hands up against the glass and tried to peer inside, it was too dark to see in, he couldn't make anything out.

Then a hand slapped down onto his shoulder, " can I help you..."

Aaron swung around, shoving the hand aside with a scowl.

"I'm sure this place is WAY OUT of your price range, so I wouldn't even bother looking if I were you"

Aaron glared at the man...his name was Frank Harrington and he owned the property now...and rented it out...

Until recently, or as far as Aaron could remember since being back in the village after coming home from the hospital, the house had been let to a young couple in their 30s...but they were gone now...the place was empty...

"I Just look..." told Aaron...trying to give him the meanest facial expression he could muster up.

"Right little thug aren't yah...but i've been learning that since coming to the village...ALL YOU DINGLE folk are the same, aren't you..."

And with an annoying chuckle, Frank took a stroll back to his shiney black merc he proudly drove around.

Aaron shook his head...who did he think he was...thinking that he was better than him. Someone should go wipe that smile off his face.

"OI...WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YAH, JUST NOW?" came Cain's cry from inside the garage.

Aaron wasn't listening, with a stare that could turn milk sour, he watched the black Merc drive away...

"OI!" Cain yelled at him.

Aaron looked at him, and casually strolled back to the car that he had been working on...he was getting fed up of people telling him what to do...

Xxx

Meanwhile, Jackson picked up the mail that had dropped onto the doormat and came and sat at the kitchen table.

Hazel was getting Jack ready for a day out at the park, she turned her head to her son as she packed up a picnic basket for them, " are you sure you won't join us?...it's a lovely day out" she sung.

Jackson took a bite of his piece of toast and shook his head at her, " You know I can't...I've got to start work on site today...rents due, and I bet THIS..." he held up one of the envelopes, "...will be them chasing it..."

Hazel was all disappointed...it would have been nice for them to have a family day out in the sunshine, Jackson pushed his plate aside and quickly opened the letter...and as he started to read it, he cursed out loud,

"Ohhhhh you gotta be kidding me!"

Hazel told Jack to go make his bed, and then joined her son at the table, " what's up...THEY haven't put the rent up, have they?"

Jackson tossed the letter to one side, and looked up at her, " you know that me mate of mine who OWNS this flat..."

Hazel nods her head, " yeah...what about him?"

"Well...he only wants to sell it! THAT'S US on the flaming streets!" he jumped up and went to grab his works bag, Hazel was all worried now, " Jackson... what are we going to do...when does he want us out of here by..."

"Next month...some mate HE is...look, don't be worrying yahself sick over it, Mum...I'll sort it...I promise", and with a kiss on her cheek, and wishing his son a good day, he set off to work...having no idea where they were going to go...

Xxx

After he had closed up at the garage, Aaron sat at the bar in The Woolie, his mate Adam then entered and on seeing him, came to his side, " Alright Mate...how's your day been...?"

Aaron leaned on his elbow, and looked up to him with a slight shrug, " alright...spose"

Adam nodded his head, " good...look, some of us are going into town tonight...do you wanna come with us like"

Aaron didn't feel like going out, so he shook his head at him,"nah...not tonight"

Adam ordered his pint from Alicia, " well, the offers there if you change your mind...we'll be meeting in here for 8"

Aaron finished his pint, " I said...nah..." he said.

Chas was then coming over to them, back from collecting glasses, she had a big smile across her face, " so what's this then...going out tonight are yah? Bout time you did...it'll do you some good that"

Aaron suddenly twigged something...his mum and Adam were giving eachother knowing glances, this was all a set up! And they thought he was too thick to even realise it.

"IF i go out...then I decide...not you" he blurted out annoyed with both of them, he then hurried off towards the pub exit, Adam watched him go and turned his attention back to Chas,"see I TOLD YOU he wouldn't come out...he'll come out when he's ready..."

Chas leaned on the bar, and sighed" I'm just worried about him, that's all...just lately he doesn't seem himself...he just seems to stare into space and think"

Adam laughed out loud, " Aaron...THINK?...that'll mean he'd have to use that brain of his...he's never had much of one...even before the crash"

Stretching her arm across the bar, Chas gave him a playful jab on the shoulder, "OI! less of that you cheeky begger...anyway..." she laughed back at him, " judging by the size of your brain, YOU can talk!"

Xxx

Jackson jumped out of his van and looked into the direction of the hotel across the road, he had just finished on site, working overtime to pay off some of his mounting bills...

But he had been thinking about something else too...the way he had treated Lee...he NEVER treated lads badly before...yes, he did have the tendancy to snap or be sarcastic at times...but he never been so nasty and deliberately hurtful like he had been with him...

So he felt the need to go and apologise.

He wondered what kind of reaction he was going to get though...so he decided to just paint on a brave face and march across the street to the entrance steps.

Inside the hotel, Lee was giving the beer pumps a good wipe with a damp cloth, and happened to look up as Jackson stepped into the bar area...he was dressed in his work clothes...hands sunk deep into his pockets and his smile told him that he was feeling all apologetic.

Lee sighed at him, " what do you want?"

Seeing this as a green light, the builder approached the bar, " I've come to say sorry...about before"

Lee looked at him in disbelief...he had a nerve to come here.

"Oh yeah?...and what's this...YOU wanting me to give you another chance is it?...you've had two already, and I'm not interested...anyway I've met someone else now"

Jackson was abit taken aback...that was quick, it had only been a week or so since his birthday.

"That's good...bet he's treating you better than I did, a ?...but, just for the record, I'm not normally like that...it's just that I had..."

"...had TOO much to drink? " interrupted Lee.

Jackson held his head low...then had an idea...he wanted to make it up to him, " I know, there's this really good indian I know...my shout...just to show you how sorry i am..." he suggested.

Lee shook his head, he was having none of it, " No Jackson...as I've said, I'm WITH someone...now, you've said your sorrys, can you go please..."

Jackson dithered abit, " but..."

Lee was getting annoyed, " MY boss is looking over here now...I NEED THIS JOB to help pay for my studies...so can you PLEASE go"

Jackson knew he was beaten...Lee had moved on...who could blame him for the way he treated him, with a shake of the head and a goodbye smile, he turned and quickly headed out towards the hotel's exit...

...another chapter closing in his life...

Xxx

Aaron knocked back the can of lager and stared up at Dale Head...it was getting dark and he was just standing in the garage forecourt.

He couldn't stop thinking about the place...it was driving him mad...

Why could he hear a dog barking...why did he hear a child squeal out...

It was all in his head wasn't it?...it had to be...

He jumped back in surprize when a hand came to touch his upper back,

"Aaron...what'll you doing standing out here all alone in the dark?"

Aaron recognised the soothing tone of the smiley voice...it was Paddy.

Aaron shrugged...he didn't know what to say...or why he was standing outside staking out the place.

Paddy met his gaze, " you and Jackson were happy in that place...it was SUCH a shame you and him had to move out..."

Aaron turned to the property, they had been happy there...why did they move for? Why were they not happy now?

"It might even hold a few memories for yah in there..." suggested Paddy, " you should have a word with that Mr Harrington bloke...he'll have the key...take a trip down memory lane"

Aaron shrugged off the thought, and finished his lager...and screwed up the can.

Paddy turned, "are coming over to the pub? I'll stand you a pint with you like...", Aaron thought about it, but shook his head, " maybe...too- morrorah"

"I'll hold you to that mate..." he soothed and was on his way...Aaron turned and made it look like he was making his way toward the bus stop, but when he turned around to see Paddy disappear into the pub...Aaron re-approached the house.

He pulled another can of lager out from the inside of his hoodie and pulled the ring...and set upon a continuation of stalking the house...

Xxx

Jackson had sat in his van for a little while after leaving the hotel...he didn't really want to go home just yet...his Mum would only go on at him about what they were going to do when they had to vacate the flat.

Instead, he thought he'd go for a drive, he started the engine and put the van into gear, then headed up the street and at the traffic lights he swung to a right instead of a left...he decided to see where random thought took him.

Xxx

Aaron had waited till it was pitch dark...before sneaking round to the back of Dale head to the back door.

He tried the handle, and as expected the door was locked...he swung around as a pair of foxes were screaming at each other in the field, it was only a slight distraction because he knew what he was doing...going to do...

He pulled the sleeve of his hoodie around his hand and made a fist...then he put his hand through the small pane of glass of the door.

There had been the sound of breaking glass, but it hadn't drawn attention.

With his other hand, he reached in and unlocked the door...it was funny, he KNEW where the bolts were...their exact positions on the inside of the door.

Upon opening it, he could hear the sound of cracking shards of glass beneath his feet, it was dark in the kitchen, but he daren't switch on a light...THAT WOULD draw attention, most of the village knew this place was empty.

He made his way into the lounge and glanced about the dark shadows, the place was emptied of any furniture, he tried to think back...it was just a blur...everything was still a blur.

He turned his head to face the stairs...and began to climb them one by one, when he reached the top landing, he went into auto pilot and walked into the bedroom that he once shared with Jackson more than 10 months ago.

Again, it was haunted by nothing but shadows...that jumped out of each corner he looked into...shadows hiding the past from him.

Then it dawned on him...

It was like some floodgate had been suddenly lifted without due care or warning.

He gasped...

He remembered it...HE REMEMBERED IT!

He backed away in a panic and ran down the stairs...his heart was going like the clappers...threatening to beat right out of his chest.

And as he pulled open the front door, he saw the blue flashing lights of a squad car parked on the garage forecourt... and his eyes widened as the two police officers were approaching him...

Xxx

Jackson was on the motorway...he tapped his fingers on the stearing wheel, and looked up to the next junction...

...the park...

He bit his lip...he didn't know WHY, but he drove into the layby and parked up behind the other vehicles.

It was dark...and it was silent.

He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking...he was feeling horny.

He swallowed hard, and pulled on the door realease, and jumped out of the van, looking both ways, he slipped his hands into his pockets and strolled casually into the woody area...

Blimey...it was dark and scary...and there was movement in the shadows...

He had NEVER done this before in his life..., although when he was younger, he and Joe used to come up here for a laugh...well, if it was good enough for Rob to get away with it...then why not him...AND he had no one to cheat on, nothing to feel guilty about, unlike Rob...

He stood still and looked around him...he was starting to have seconds thoughts...he should go back to the van, but his cock had other ideas...it was rock hard...even though it was scary...there was some scope of exitement here...the danger of it...

Someone was standing in the shadows not too far away...it was all quiet but for the telling noise of the motorway not far away...Jackson turned his head and swallowed again...was there somekind of code?...he didn't know how all this worked...

The figure was approaching him...and Jackson looked to the ground open mouthed, trying to glance up to see who it was...

"alright..." came the voice...a lad of about 20 or 21...

Jackson nodded slightly, " alright..."

The lad looked just as jumpy as he was, " have you got somewhere to go?" the lad asked, Jackson could make out that guy was wearing jeans and a light leather jacket.

"errr...just me van" Jackson replied, his voice low.

The lad nods and nodded his head as to say 'lead the way...'

Jackson slowly lead the way back to the van, the lad followed at a distance, and once inside the van, both of them sat in the shadowy darkness...both were silent...both not really knowing who was going to make the first move.

At the corner of his eye, Jackson could see the lad was quite attractive...blonde...a cute kind of face...

"what do you like doing?..." the lad asked.

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, " errrrrmm...nothing heavy..."

The lad smiled at him, " builder I see...you must have a fit bod..."

Jackson smiled shyly, " I try me best to impress..."

The lad was then putting his hand onto Jackson thigh...the builder watched open mouthed, as the hand undid his flies and put his hand in the gap...Jackson gasped, the feel of the hand on his cock...

He closed his eyes as the guy started to toss him off, then he saw that the lad was about to put his mouth around to it, Jackson shifted himself and the lad looked up, " what's up...don't you want me too..."

Jackson shook his head, " no...hand job'll be fine mate..."

The lad shrugged and as Jackson leaned back with his eyes closed the lad finished him off...

Jackson's heart was going like a drum...the rush of excitement soon leaving him when he had cum.

The lad smiled at him, " It's all over your trousers mate..."

Jackson shrugged it off, " it'll wash out...do you want me to do you..." he didn't really want to...he just wanted to get the hell out of there now!

The lad nodded his head and was already jumping out of the van, " No mate...I've got what I wanted!" and with that, he held up a wallet...

Jackson instantly grabbed hold of his pockets...his wallet was gone...

And the lad was running off, Jackson jumped out to give chase, but as he began to run, his trousers fell around his knees...

He cursed under his breath and kicked the back tyre of his van, how did he get into this mess...!

He was feeling so ashamed...and dirty...he felt like a right scumbag now.

Blimey...what right had he now to go on about Rob, when HE had done the very same thing!

He done up his combat trousers and climbed back into the van and sat there for a while in sheer dispair...he couldn't bear to think about going home...but he had too...

With a big sigh, he turned the ignition and switched on the headlights...it was time to go...

...and the one thing he did know, as he drove back onto the motorway was...he was NEVER EVER coming back here again!

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS A GOOD THING XX**


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- AUGUST 2013**

Aaron sat in the interview room at the local police station, he was starting to tire of the questioning now...why did he break into the property...how many different ways could you phrase that one question?

The police seemed to find ways...

Outside Chas and Paddy sat in the waiting area, Chas was getting worried sick for him, especially with the desk Sargeant not being very helpful.

"I KNEW there was something wrong Paddy! I just knew it, but everyone kept saying to me...'he's just finding his feet' and 'he come round in his own time'...yeah, THEY REALLY knew what was going off in that head of his, didn't they!"

She buried her head into her arms, " Ohhhhh Paddy"

Paddy looked at her, and bit his lip...something had been going through his mind too...not only an hour or so before Aaron was arrested, he had seen him hanging around outside Dale Head drinking.

"He was there...outside, I saw him..." he began, feeling abit unsure how Chas was going to react with this news.

Chas lifted her head, and faced him from where she sat, "what...?"

"Aaron...I saw him outside the house, just before I came to the pub to meet Marlon for a drink"

Chas was shaking her head at him in disbelief, " what? and you didn't say anything!"

"I did!" cried Paddy, he was trying to keep their conversation out of earshot from the desk sargeant, " He was just having a couple of cans, I thought he was going into the town or something, because when I looked around before I went into the pub, he was making his way up to the bus stop"

Chas sighed in dispair, " ohhhh Paddy! WHAT'S he playing at! What could he possibly want in an empty house!"

Paddy kept eyeing the desk, just in case they were heard, " it's not JUST ANY house is it...HE lived there, before with Jackson"

Chas thought about it, and turned, " you mean he's broke in there to...what exactly?...find himself"

Paddy shook his head, " I did suggest to him about going to see that Mr harrington chap who owns it...you know, to see if anything inside would jog his memory or something..."

Chas was realising it, " yeah...it's done THAT okay...he just hasn't bothered to go see him first...he hates us that bloke, Cain only had a run-in with him the other week...", she was getting her knickers in a twist now, " ohhhh Paddy...Harrington's gonna be loving this, won't he...he being bessy mates with that police chief man...He's gonna make sure Aaron goes down for this, because HE WILL he's got form for it..."

Paddy tried to calm her down.

"Is she alright?" asked the desk sargeant.

Paddy shook his head at him, " yeah she's fine...look is there any news..."

"I'm sure they'll be a while with him yet..." the policeman replied.

All Chas and Paddy could do was wait...and it was doing Chas's head in...

Xxx

Jackson stuck his key into the lock and let himself into the flat.

Hazel turned her head from the TV and stood up, " Jackson love! I've been worried about you...surely you haven't been working THIS late, have yah?"

Jackson chucked his van keys onto the coffee table and shook his head, " nah...I'a...I've just had a bit of a think, that's all"

Hazel watched her son as he removed his boots, " where did you go?"

Jackson shook his head at her, there was no way he was going to tell her that he had visited a gay cruising venue and had been wanked off by some little shit who had lifted him of his wallet.

Instead he sighed, " It doesn't matter...lets just say I'll NEVER be going back there again...but it's made me think"

Hazel raised her eyebrowes, "about?"

Jackson shrugged at her, " about everything...about everything what's happened...", he could see he really had lost her, by the puzzled frown spreading across her face, so he made her sit and went and sat next to her on the sofa.

"After the accident, I begged for Aaron to wake up...but, when he did...I was SOOO scared...about how he was gonna be...and I was right to be..." he drew his attention down to the carpet...somewhat ashamed of his behaviour when Aaron was in the hospital.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared love..." told Hazel, urging him to continue.

Jackson continued to stare at the carpet as he carried on, " I stayed away because I was scared...but when I realised that he was getting better...I thought, okay, maybe we can give it ago..."

Hazel placed her hand over Jackson's, " Nobody blames you...for what happened sweetheart..."

Jackson was quick to snap his neck round to her, " I DO!...anyway...AS I were saying...I REALLLY thought we could just pick up where we had left off...but I soon realised that he weren't MY Aaron anymore...he were someone else...some one new..."

Hazel tried to make reason of it, " That's only because he can't remember who he was, he's BOUND to be different love..."

Jackson shook his head, agreeing with her, " I know that...and I can see WHY he gave us a chance...being told that we were together before the crash...he tried to make it work...but it was never going to happen, was it...it wasn't for him...it just made him more confused and unhappy than he was already...and however angry and upset I was...now, I realise he done the right thing...which is why I've come to a decision..."

Hazel was abit nervous about asking what decision he had come to.

"What..." she managed to ask.

Jackson smiled at her, " I'm gonna get meself sorted...and I'm gonna be knocking the drinking on the head for a start...and I'm gonna get some proper jobs lines up too, keep meself busy if anything..."

Hazel smiled at him...that wasn't too bad to hear, she thought.

"that's sounds good love...and what about us having to leave this place..." she waved her hand in general meaning the flat.

Jackson stood up, " I'm gonna see what's about...see if I can get us on the council list or somemit...having Jack should help us..."

Hazel was impressed...Jackson HAD had a good think.

"I'm going for a shower..." Jackson announced as he made his way in the direction of the bathroom, he then turned his head before he entered, " Ohh, did you and the little man have a good day with the picnic and that..?"

Hazel smiled at him from the sofa, " yeah, it was good...just a shame you couldn't be with us..."

Jackson nods, " Yeah...I wish I'd been there now...", he then went for his shower.

Xxx

Chas stood at the police desk waving out her hand, " THIS is NOT on..we've been kept here for ages without any news" she protested.

Aaron was suddenly there, the officer with him smiled at her, " he's all free to go..."

Chas double took the officer, not quite believing what she was hearing, " FREE TO GO...if THAT'S the case, then WHY has he been in there for the best part of two hours for?"

Paddy came up to her, "Chas...come on, it doesn't matter...lets just get him home..."

Chas swung around to him, " NO PADDY...I'm not going without an explanation!"

The officer sighed," We had trouble contacting Mr Harrington...but when we did...he said that he didn't want to press charges, because of his history..."

Aaron was silent and staring into space.

Chas was fuming, " MY SON IS NOT WELL! Do you know he USED to live there!"

The officer tried to look interested, " WE have been notified by Mr Harrington about what's happened...look if you don't mind it's getting rather late..."

"UNBELIEVEABLE" sneered Chas and took her son's arm, " come, lets go...I'm not wasting anymore time around here, AND YOU have got some serious explaining to to kiddo!"

Paddy, typical as ever, nodded gratefully to the offcer and followed then outside to the car.

Xxx

On the way home, Chas was still going on and on, " I can't believe they just kept you there for two hours...grilling yah...til they got hold of Harrington...ohhhh he'll be loving this, I can tell yah! HE hates our family!"

Paddy looked in the rear view mirror at her, " Calm down Chas, it's over now...maybe Frank Harrington if not as bad as we all think..."

Aaron stared out the window blankly...he was thinking...thinking about before...what had happened in the house before he was arrested for breaking-in and entering.

There was stuff that he remembered...well it wasn't a real memory...but things he seemed to know about...like he was remembering someone elses life...that was how it felt to him...but he wasn't complaining...it was something!

He turned his head to the side window and saw the field as Paddy negotiated a sharp bend, it was THAT field...the line of white fencing...the fallen tree...

"STOP!" he managed to yell out.

Paddy snapped his head round as he pulled on the breaks...for a moment he was thinking that something serious had happened to make Aaron yell so loud.

Chas leaned forward all concerned, " love, what is it...?"

Aaron was fighting with the door release, and once he got it open, he was out running into the field...

Chas was shaking her head, and was getting out the car as well, Paddy close behind her...

Aaron stood in the field...it was a cornfield, but the hay had been recently cut...foxes screamed and an owl hooted...but other than that, all was silent in the warm summer night.

With his unsure eyes, they darted about him...gathering up as much information as he could...as was possible...

Chas was standing at the edge of the field, " Aaron!" she called...but her son was ignoring her, she turned to Paddy who was at her side, " WHAT the hell is he up to now Paddy...I'm sorry to say this...but he is SERIOUSLY starting to worry me now..."

Paddy shrugged at first...but as he looked around him, he got a memory himself...

An ambulance in the field with an overturned ford fiesta...

"This is where it happened Chas..." he said, his voice becoming all knowing, " THIS IS where he crashed..."

Chas was opened mouthed, and looked at her son in the field...

_Aaron was driving the car...the phone was ringing on the passenger seat...that'll be Jackson...it HAD to be Jackson..._

_He stepped his foot on to the break...but nothing happened..._

_he was upside down...he was upside down and in the air...the car had hit something...a tree?_

_and then there was nothing...nothing at all...his memories fading away as he hit his head hard as the car impacted the ground..._

Aaron was shaking...he felt scared now...stood in the field...it was such a warm night and he felt so cold.

His Mum was then beside him...she stood there with him...and her hand touched his...

He briefly looked at her...and then took her hand...

and they both stood still...in the field...where this nightmare at begun...

Xxx

Jackson stepped out of the shower, and dried his hair with the towel...he then looked up to the steamed up mirror, realising he hadn't switched on the steam extractor...too much on his mind!

Especially of what he did...

He tried to force it to the back of his mind...he never felt so disgusted with himself...he quickly dried himself off, scrubbing his genitals because he could still amagine that lads hand there, touching him, then tied the towel around his waist and left the bathroom to get dressed.

When Jackson had sprayed himself, and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a T shirt, he came out of the bedroom to see his mother standing there with two mugs in her grasp.

"I've made us a hot cocoa..."

Jackson pulled a face at her, " Blimey Mum, it's the height of summer!"

Hazel handed him his mug, the 'I LOVE DADDY' mug, and waved her hand at him, "Ohhhhh, it'll help you sleep" she told.

"I suppose..."

She picked up the remote and switched the TV off, then joined her son on the sofa, she wanted to ask him something...about their conversation earlier.

"So...all this thinking you've been doing...where...where does Aaron fit in with all this, then?" she asked.

Jackson glanced at her, " he doesn't..." he quickly replied.

Hazel didn't want to hear that...she put down her mug and looked at him, " so that's it then...with you and him..."

Jackson nodded, not looking at her, " that's all dead in the water Mum...you know that just as much as I do, so don't go start arguing about it...because I don't want to hear it...", he turned to her, " Aaron's GETTING ON with his life now, and I am Happy for him...it's about time I DID the same...and stop living for the what's past"

Hazel KNEW her son...he loved Aaron so much...he married him for god sake, and however how much he would flippantly sweep that aside with a 'we did it for Jack' comment ...SHE KNEW he did it out of love...

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound too convinced to me" she told, a knowing expression forming on her face.

Jackson snapped his neck round, " don't yah? well let me just say that I'm gonna be contacting my solicitor tomorrow...I'm gonna make it easy for both of us...I wanna cut all ties with Aaron..." he stood up forcing on a serious front for her, " as soon as this relationship has been officially severed...then WE ALL can get on with our life, IS THAT sound convincing enough for yah?"

He then headed to the direction of the bathroom, " now where are you going?" Hazel asked all worried.

"I'm going for a shower!"

"But you ONLY JUST had one"

"Then I want another...I feel dirty!" and with that the door slammed behind him.

Hazel turned back around and bit her lip...she was worried about her boy...he was STILL self destructing...she knew that she was going to have to keep a close watch on him...just in case he did something stupid...

Xxx

At the Woolpack Aaron was about to disappear upstairs, Chas caught a glimpse and hurried over to him from the kitchenette, " HEY love...where are you going!"

Aaron pulled a big frown at her, and looked up to the ceiling, " bed..."

Chas was shaking her head at him, " but I've just made you a brew love...come and have it"

Aaron sighs and taked the mug from his mum and plonked himself onto the sofa...

Here we go...

Chas sits next to him with her own mug, " I thought you and me could have a chat like, anyway, I want you to be telling me what you remember..."

Aaron knew she was up to something...as soon as they got back she was dying to know what he remembered...Paddy had stalled her, but now he had gone home...why couldn't she just leave it for now, and let him go to bed.

So he shrugged at her vaguely, " just...stuff..."

Chas was hoping he was going to say more than that...maybe he just needed prompting, "you rowed...did you...you and Jackson?"

Aaron shook his head at her...SHE knew that...Jackson had said so! He hadn't hidden anything from them.

Chas was still trying to make him spill, " so, you DO REMEMBER why you were leaving him...?"

_Aaron looked up as Jackson was having a right go at him and pushing him towards the front door..._

Aaron could see it play out in his mind...but he couldn't hear the words...he didn't want to discuss what HE didn't know with her...

"Not...talk..." he simply said.

Chas was disappointed, " but somethings come back to you, love...it might become clearer to you if you talk about it...I'm ONLY trying to help you..."

_Aaron packed the holdall into the back of the Ford Fiesta and looked up to the flat...the light was still on..._

Aaron pushed the image out from his mind and jumped up, " NO...not talk..." he said irritated at her.

Chas watched him as he chucked his mug into the sink, she stood, " okay love...I'm pushing you I know...look...why don't we see what else you remember...what about the house across the road...do you remember living there...is that WHY you broke in...?"

Aaron smiled...it had been the first time he had since he came in, his eyes were smiling at the memory.

_Jackson trying to light his spectacular finale firework...but the fuse went out..._

_"_Fireworks..." he said.

Chas pulled a face, what was he on about now...then it dawned on her, she pointed her finger, " ohhhhhh...yeah, before you both moved away you had that firework display, didn't yah?"

Aaron laughed, " Jackson...big one...crap"

Chas nodded her head with a smile, " that's right love, and you saved the day...can you remember what you did..." she was testing him.

Aaron looked at her, " I had one...hid...bins"

Chas shook her head, her eyes were welling up...he remembered...if he remembered that and the crash...what else did he remember...

She wanted to grill him...but she knew he wouldn't be having none of it.

Aaron moved to the door, "Where are you going now...?" Chas asked instantly following him to the back door.

Aaron looked up at her as if she was stupid, " I see Jackson..."

Chas grabbed his arm to stop him from opening the door, " what! at this time...it's 3 in the morning kiddo...besides he'll be in bed, won't he?"

Aaron looked disappointed, " just want...talk"

Chas led in back into the lounge area again, " I know you do love...but...things have changed, haven't they? It's been a few months short of a year them memories of yours...folk have moved on..."

Aaron was not happy with that, " want to see him" he spat.

Chas became firm with him, " no love! not now...leave it for a couple of days yeah...just let yourself ease back in those memories, yeah..." she really didn't want to upset him.

Aaron relented and finally nodded his head in agreement, " Spose..."

"good lad...now you better get yourself to bed love, or Cain will be really mad tomorrow because you're SOOO not gonna be up in time for work..."

Aaron went to go up the stairs and stopped still...and turned to her, " I sorry...about police..."

Chas gave him a reasuring smile, " don't worry about it love...it's all sorted now...you just concentrate on yourself, a?"

Aaron smiled at her, then carried on up the steps.

Chas went and sat down...she was worried...what if he got all his memories back...he'll want to go back to Jackson...back to his old life...leave the village.

SHE had loved him here at home with her...and they had got on so well

There was NO WAY she was going to let it all be ruined..for him to go back running back to that useless man of his...

Aaron go back to Jackson? over her dead body!

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS A GOOD THING...AND THOSE WHO WANT HAPPIER TIMES...WATCH THIS SPACE... XX**


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE- AUGUST 2013**

**4 days on...**

Chas was walking up the garage forecourt, where she could already see Cain's head stuck in the bonnet of a motor.

She beamed a smile holding out the hot carton of Latte from Bob's cafe, "so...where is he then..?"

Cain pulled a face at her, as he wiped his hands with an oily rag, "Who..." he asked, looking baffled.

Chas shook her head at him, as if he should know who she was talking about, " AARON of course...my son...who else would I be looking for...", she started to turn her attention to the inside of the garage.

Cain shrugged at her, " he took the day off..."

Chas was opened mouthed...as if this was the first she heard about it...infact it WAS the first she had heard of it.

"A..? When was this decided?"

Cain picked up a spanner and pointed to his chest with it, " WHY are you asking me for? I'm not his keeper...", he then pointed the spanner at her, "...and NOR are you, do you get me"

Chas screwed up her face, " What's THAT supposed to mean!"

Cain set back to work on the motor in front of him, " I'm BUSY...WORK it out for yahself..."

Chas turned on her heel, and walked away from the garage, sipping the latte for herself on the way...WHY hadn't Aaron told HER that he had taken the day off.

He had his breakfast as normal with her, and never said a word...

She shook her head to herself as she approached the pub...he was going to see HIM...that was it...that's why he never said owt to her...JUST WAIT till he gets back...

This WASN'T what they talked about...

Xxx

Aaron walked up to the estate...the tower blocks looming ahead, in front of him...one of them housed Jackson's flat.

HIS FLAT...he did move there with him...he could remember that.

They had such a nice house in the village...the house that Harrington owned...they were happy there...him and Jackson.

He thought alot about their time there...

He dug his hands into his pockets...on the bus he had had it ALL worked out in his head...of what he wanted to say.

Jackson and him were married...and although that was one of the memories that hadn't come back...their day, that was...he wanted to know all about it...all about them...he knew alot of course, a mixture between what he had been told since the accident...and the limited back memories he had since then.

He JUST NEEDED to talk to him...see where the land laid between them...

He felt nervous...and after a few moments edging himself on...he approached the block...

Xxx

In the village, Paddy slammed down the boot of his car, " So he's out and about then...and didn't tell yah...he's proberly just gone into town" he cooed.

Chas shook her head, still annoyed with him, " ohhhhh don't be stupid Paddy! It's obvious where he's gone to!"

Paddy leaned on his car and smiled at her, " is it REALLY that much of a problem, Chas?"

Chas looked at him, as if HE should know why it was such a problem, " YES IT IS!...especially now...with him remembering all this stuff...what if something triggers off a memory he's not happy about...what if HE twists things..."

Paddy sighed at her, " well...I'm sure he'll come to us if he's bothered about owt, won't he...now I REALLY must go...", he went to jump into his car.

Chas stuck a tongue in her cheek, " WHATSUP...gotta sick cow to deal with..." she was being sarcastic now, as if he was putting Aaron second.

Paddy got in and wound down the window, " no...it's Jason...i'm off to the airport to pick him up"

This surprized Chas, " oh yeah!" she was remembering him, trying to picture him to mind, "THAT'S your cousin?"

"yes...so is you don't mind...I'll catch you later...and stop worrying about Aaron..."

Chas waved him off, a big smile growing on her face...Jason a? It'll be nice for Aaron to meet other gaymen...make him see there was more to this world than Jackson Walsh.

She smiled again and clicked her heels up the road to open up the pub...maybe things weren't so bad... after all...

Xxx

Aaron had come up the steps and finally reached the 14th floor, as he walked across the landing towards the flat, he felt the butterflies flutter inside his belly...he was so nervous and he didn't know why.

He stood at the front door...on the mat...he could hear Hazel inside having a go...he swallowed down hard and hesitantly pressed the doorbell.

He thought about legging it, before anyone had chance to open the door, but he was too late...it was pulled open and he looked up to see Hazel standing there.

"Aaron, love..." she said...her face told him that he was the very last person she had expected to see.

Aaron bit his lip, "errrrr...is...Jackson...in"

Hazel shook her head, " no love...he's away...working in Scotland of all places...", Aaron was disappointed, he really wanted to see him...he was scared he would just bottle it next time round...WHY couldn't he be here now..?

Hazel widened the door, " come in love...don't just stand there like a big lemon on the doorstep" she sung.

Aaron was hesitant at first, but stepped into the lounge...where a big shrill came his way, "UNCLE ARRRRRRRRROOOON!"

Little Jack came darting out of his bedroom in a pair of swimming shorts his way, Aaron if by instinct held up his arms so the lad could fall into him, " alright... mate"

Hazel smiled at the sight in front of her...it had sure been a while since Aaron and Jack had seen eachother.

"that's enough Jack, let him breath!" she told in jest.

Jack turned his head, " is he moved back?"

Aaron went to shake his head, but Hazel managed to rescue him, " no love, he's just popped around to see us...haven't yah love..."

Aaron nodded.

Jack looked up at him, " is he coming swimming with us...?"

Hazel shook her head at him, " that's enough Jack!"

Aaron liked that idea...he had images of him in his head...him and Jack in the swimming pool...it felt good to do that again...

"I can go...if like" he said to Hazel...hoping she would say yes.

Hazel didn't know that it was a good idea or not...but if Jack wanted him to go...

She smiled at him, "look...I'm actually feeling abit under the weather...and all that chlorine makes me feel all queasy...I suppose you could take him...if you like"

Aaron smiled, especially when Hazel asked Jack, " how would you like it if your Uncle Aaron took you swimming in stead of me..."

"yeeeeeeahhhhh! I can go on all the big slides now..." Jack looked up at Aaron, " she got stuck in one, last time we went..."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk, Hazel gave her grandson a playful jab in the belly, " Oi you...don't be cheeky"

Aaron then realised something, " have no...shorts"

She looked up to him, "I suppose you could borrow one of Jackson's cosies...i'm sure he wouldn't mind...if he knew that is...you know where they are..."

Aaron didn't actually...he looked at her, " me...look"

Hazel was laughing as she packed up Jack's swim bag, " yes you...Jackson will have a flying fit if I GO rooting around his drawers, so to speak"

Aaron shrugged and went to the bedroom...he pushed open the door to see the untidy room...it always used to be so neat...

He went over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer...he peered inside to a jumble of boxer shorts...and amongst them was a photoframe...he picked it out...

It was of him and Jackson...in their smart suits...on their big day...a day he STILL couldn't remember.

He gentley placed it back, and pulled out a pair of swimming shorts...he then turned around to see Hazel standing in the doorway with a towel, " you can take this with you as well..."

Aaron came foward and took it from her, " thanks..."

"COME-ON UNCLE AARON!" came Jack's excited call.

Hazel sadly smiled at the mechanic, " you better be off, or you'll never hear the last of it..."

Aaron nodded and walked out the bedroom, Hazel turned, " Have fun..."

Maybe this would sort things out...maybe this could change Jackson's mind...

She didn't know whether Jackson had gone to see his solicitor or not...he was very avasive about it, when she had asked him before he left...and to be honest, she did think that this was the reason why Aaron had come around, when she first saw him standing on the doorstep.

But Aaron hadn't mentioned owt about getting an official letter...maybe Jackson hadn't done anything yet...

So she hoped anyhow...

Xxx

At the sports centre, Aaron and Jack at a great afternoon on the slides, Aaron could remember doing this before...although whether it was with or without Jack he wasn't so sure, but he enjoyed it anyway.

After several times up them steps, Aaron called it a day and let Jack play on his own for a while, he sat there dangling his feet into the pool, always keeping a close watch on the boy.

He remember that they used to go out for a burger as well, after...he smiled to himself...his mind seemed to be unlocking more and more memories each day.

Jack slid down the waterslide for the last time and quickly swam over to him, the lad was a keen swimmer...Jackson had taught him himself from a very young age, after all.

"Uncle Aaron I'm hungry now...can we go for our pizza...

Aaron watched as the kid pulled himself out the pool, and frowned at him, " don't you like...burger?"

Jack laughed at him, " SEEEEEE you do remember what I like...YOU ARE getting your brain back, because daddy says you haven't , and that's why you can't live with us..."

Aaron pulled a face, " did he..."

"AND I want YOU back...I don't want him to see Lee no more..."

Aaron who had been observing the local life guard, snapped his neck round, " Lee?"

Jack nodded as he sat beside Aaron, " yeah I didn't like Lee..."

Aaron was starting to realise, " so...this...Lee...he stay over..."

Jack nodded, " he ate my cornflakes...", Aaron ruffled the boys head...and was seething...he was only trying to find himself...couldn't he even WAIT just for a couple of months...

Aaron looked down to Jack, he wasn't going to let it spoil their afternoon, " come on...get burger...yeah"

"Yeahhhhhhhh"

Xxx

In the village, Jason Kirk was waiting to be served at the bar of the Woolie.

Chas came over to him and beamed a big smile, "What can I get yah love?"

" two pints of bitter please...", Chas grabbed a glass and looked up as she pulled the first pint.

"Soooo...will yah be staying with Paddy long?

Jason watched her as she pulled the second pint, " just for a few days..."

Chas placed the pint onto the beermat...the head threatening to run down the side, "ahhhhhhhh, you've got some work around here, yeah?"

Jason nodded, as he supped his pint, " no...it's..."

"he' just visiting, actually..." told Paddy as he suddenly appeared at his cousins side, Chas took the money, "well...I envoy you love...living in Spain...well IF you need reminding where to go out in town round here...you should meet my Aaron, int that right Paddy...?"

Paddy shook his head, " Chas..."

"My Aaron'll be in later...you and him should go out for a drink together...", Paddy knew that look on her face...interfering.

"Chas!" he barked, alittle annoyed, and slightly embarrassed because Jason was starting to look abit uncomfortable now.

Chas pulled a frown at him, " ohhhh I'm only saying Paddy! Jason might want some of his 'own' company..." she smiled at Paddy's cousin, " my Aaron's gay you know..."

Jason raised his eyebrowes, glancing toward Paddy, " yeah, Paddy said..."

Paddy had had enough of this conversation, Aaron wouldn't thank her for interfering further in his life, so he downed his pint, and looked at Jason, " right, shall we make a move..."

Jason was nodding in total agreement, " best if we do mate..." he downed his own pint and jumped up, " nice to see you again Chas...", and with that said, he and Paddy left the pub.

Chas collected up the glasses and smiled...there was nothing wrong with Aaron meeting new friends...

Infact, she was doing him a favour...

Xxx

Meanwhile, Hazel opened the door and welcomed back Aaron and Jack from their afternoon at the sports centre.

Closing the door, she turned, " So...did you twos have a nice time...?"

Jack was full of excitement and did the usual jumping up and down, " it was ACE! Uncle Aaron let me go swim in the deep end..."

Hazel half smiled at him, as she took his kit bag, " oh did he now...well you ARE a good swimmer, course he's going to let you...now go and get changed..."

Jack was about to go, when he turned to Aaron, " will you be stopping for your tea, Uncle Aaron?

Hazel was glancing at him and Aaron, "He's proberly got to go Jack...", she could see Jack's gutted face as she said it, so she was quick to act, "...unless he wants too...?", she said, now facing the machanic.

Aaron bit his lip, and shook his head, " No..." he told her.

Jack pushed out his bottom lip, and hurried off to his bedroom in a sulk, Hazel could see that something was bothering Aaron...had been since they had got back.

"so...whatsup'...you seem quiet...well, more quiet than normal"

Aaron looked up to her, face all serious, " who...Lee?"

To be honest...THAT did throw her! She flabbered about abit, " errrrrrrrm...errrrr...I see Jack's opened his mouth"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at her, " WHO...LEE?"

Hazel was shaking her head at him, trying to cushen the blow, " He's nobody love, he's just a friend of Jackson's...", but she didn't sound too convincing about that.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Jack said...Lee sleep here"

Hazel REALLY wasn't ready to explain all this, " Look...Jackson's been..."

She was saved from any further explanation, by little Jack running out from the bedroom in a mini track suit, the boy had finished with his sulking, and his smile was back, " Uncle Aaron...will you take me to my Judo tomorrow night...Nana Hazel keeps looking at my teacher with big eyes...and so does daddy", he moaned looking up at her.

Aaron swallowed, he wanted to...but he nodded, " no...can't"

Hazel smiled at him, " yes you can...it wouldn't hurt..."

Aaron was getting all agitated, " NO...I said NO...best not", he stooped and kissed the boys forehead, " have to go"

And with a glance up to Hazel, Aaron was gone and out the front door.

Jack looked up to her, " doesn't Uncle Aaron not love my daddy anymore, Nana Hazel...I want Uncle Aaron to live here again"

Hazel hugged the boy, " COURSE he loves him...but sometimes your father can act like a right narna...and gets himself into a right pickle with things..."

She had a tear in her eye as she looked at her grandson, " But I'm gonna tell you something my little darling, your dad and Uncle Aaron will be back together just in time for Christmas day...

...I promise you..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS A GOOD THING...AND AGAIN, THOSE WHO WANT HAPPIER TIMES...WATCH THIS SPACE... XX**


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**EARLY SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron Livesy came out of his bedroom and went down the stairs to have his breakfast.

Chas was already up and about, and turned to him as he came through the doorway, "morning love..."

Aaron grunted at her and sat down at the breakfast bar, Chas quickly made him a brew, "I spoke to Paddy earlier...he told me that fit cousin of his is gonna be hanging around abit longer..."

Aaron sprinkled some sugar over his cornflakes and pulled a face at her, " yeah...so"

Chas came and sat next to him at the breakfast bar, " I'm only saying...I told him last week that if he wanted to get out and about in town like, then YOU can show him"

Aaron knew what she was up to...she thought that now he and Jackson were finished, he was ready to move on with someone else...but he wasn't ...he didn't want anyone else...

Chas was beaming a smile at him, " so? are you gonna be up for that?"

Aaron shook his head at her, " he can...go...on own"

This wasn't what Chas was hoping for, " but love...he's been away for a good few years...it'll be nice for him to have a mate to go along with..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at her, " mate?"

Chas smiled cheekily, " well...put it THIS way kid...I WOULD...you know what I'm saying..."

Her teasing was wasted on him, he stood up and dumped his bowl into the sink and turned to her, "Mum...keep out...my life"

Chas was following him through to the bar, " but love...you MUST admit...he is easy on the eye..."

Aaron pulled open the door and frowned at her, " he okay...but not interested..."

"But..."

"too old!" Aaron snapped, and was off out the door, Chas shook her head to herself in disbelief...too old? Jason Kirk must only be about 30...maybe 35...

Whatever it was, he was fit...and Aaron needed some guidence...someone older and wiser than himself...

...and NOT Jackson...

Xxx

Aaron walked up main street in the warm mornings sunshine...he pulled out his mobile and scrolled down to Jackson's number...

He stopped dead and mulled over whether to phone him or not...

He tried it...but the call went straight over to voice mail, he was too shy to leave a message...so he hung up...he decided to try again later...

Because he wasn't looking ahead of him, he bumped straight into someone...as he looked up to have a right go at someone for not looking where THEY were going, Aaron realised it was Jason.

"Alright mate...sorry about that...", Jason was licking his fingers where his coffee from the cafe had spilt out of the carton over them.

Aaron nodded awkwardly, " yeah...sorry..."

Jason looked away...blimey Aaron Livesy was just a kid when he last saw him...something like 10 or 12, but now...

"Paddy tells me you work with Cain and Debbie over at the garage" said Jason...small talk was the hardest thing.

Aaron shook his head...he refused to have eye contact...Jason Kirk was fit, but he was never going to let on to his Mum that he...liked him.

And not wanted him!

"yeah..."

Jason walked with him towards the forecourt, " Paddy was just saying about your accident...it must have been a right nightmare!"

Aaron relaxed abit, " yeah...it was...lost...brain" he pulled a face at that...that made him sound like a right div!

Jason turned, " you lost your memories...harsh that...but you seem to be getting over it now..."

Aaron half smiled at him, " getting...there"

They both stood there, the silence between them soon making it awkward, Aaron checked his phone again, Jason smiled at him," you should talk to him...this Jackson lad...Paddy told me all about you too...blimey, and I thought MY life was full of complications..."

Aaron was feeling really relaxed now...Jason reminded him of someone...a mate he couldn't put a name or face to.

"he...not talk...to me"

Jason shrugged at that, " then go see him...find out where he's working and go see him face to face...least that way he can't ignore you mate..."

Aaron smiled at that...he was feeling better about things now...Jason was right, he DID need to see Jackson face to face...to talk about this Lee if nothing else...

Yes, Jackson had been with someone else...but what must the past year been like for him...he not being able to remember owt...not being able to speak...

It must've driven Jackson insane...

They NEEDED to talk...and then go from there...

Xxx

Jackson was in the kitchen to his flat, on his mobile, " thanks for that...you've been a great help love, cheers for that...you too, bye..."

He snapped shut the mobile and pocketed it, and looked up to see Hazel looking at him from the lounge.

Jackson turned away...he and her STILL weren't talking...but Hazel had had enough now.

She stood up and came forward, as Jackson busied himself with cleaning his work boots, "still not talking to me are yah...?"

Jackson briefly glanced up at her, " yep, clever that! you working that out all by yourself...", Hazel shook her head, " sweetheart, I SAID I was sorry...I shouldn't have let Aaron in...but...Jack was all excited about seeing him"

Jackson turned around and narrowed his eyes, " and THAT makes it alright does it? I TOLD YAH, HE and ME are finished...what part of severing the relationship do you not understand, a?", he pushed past her and started to pack up his works bag.

Hazel put her hands together, " but you never saw Jacks's little face...when he saw him"

Jackson swallowed, " NO I DIDN'T...but you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know what it was like...Mum..." he turned around for a moment, "...I don't want Jack anymore confused than he already is..."

Hazel raised her eyebrowes defiantly, " Oh!...and him seeing Lee walk around in nothing but his pants DIDN'T confused him I suppose!"

Jackson pulled on his hoodie, " I not discussing this with you now...anyway I've got to get to the council housing place before work...they might have somewhere for us...that were the woman on the phone just now..."

Jackson then grabbed up his bag and made for the door, Hazel rushed forward, " Jackson love, I'm sorry..."

Jackson opened the door and glanced at her, "YOU alway are!" and then with a slam of the door he was gone.

Hazel slowly sat down...so, he was still going on about severing the relationship...but had he seen his solicitor yet?

She just hoped that all this business about leaving the flat and moving had kept him too busy...HE loved Aaron...SHE knew her son MORE than he knew himself...

It could be the flat keeping him busy...but HE was stalling it...putting it off, going against his word...

Jackson wanting to sever all ties with Aaron?

She laughed it off as she thought about it over and over.

There was nothing more further than the truth...

Xxx

Jackson shovelled more sand into the cement mixer.

At last, things seemed to be going his way...that morning he had been to see the council about a small house that had come up...

Then he realised where it was...THAT part of Leeds where you would park your vehicle overnight...and wake up to see all your wheels had gone.

Maybe things WEREN'T going his way...how could he let Jack live in a place like that...then again, on the plus side...it did have a garden.

A garden for Jack...

He stared as the mixer went round and round... once upon a time...he was going to build a house for himself, Jack...and Aaron...near the village...somewhere healthy to bring up Jack...

That memory hurt like hell...WHY didn't things ever work out? Maybe you should NEVER plan ahead, not without planning for a big fall on the way anyhow.

A hand came down on tho his shoulder, forcing the builder to jump out of his thoughts.

"Someone to see you mate..."

"Who...?"

The other builder nodded his head to one side.

Jackson turned his attention from his mate to the direction he was looking in...to Aaron... standing at the edge of the construction site, looking directly back at him.

"...tell him I'm busy..." he said flippantly and sounding like he didn't care.

The other Builder laughed, " I DID! but he's insistant...says he won't go until he sees you..."

Jackson couldn't believe the nerve of it, " he SAID THAT, did he...?", he straighened his hard hat and turned toward the mixer, " take over here, this won't take long..."

As Jackson marched off, the other builder shrugged, " take your time..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at Aaron, as he came toward him, " What are YOU doing here?, this is a building site not a playground..."

Aaron bit his tongue, " I...I try call you..."

Jackson knew that...he was the one who had deleted them...he nodded his head, his facial expression telling him before he said it out loud, " yeah...I saw the missed calls...didn't you get the hint!"

Aaron swallowed...why was Jackson being like this for! Why didn't he want to talk...

"Please Jack-son...want...talk..."

The shakiness in Aaron's tone always melted the builders heart...but he HAD TO be strong...

"Well I DON'T!" he hissed, glancing away...because eye contact would betray how he was REALLY feeling.

Aaron's tone got higher...more of a pleading, " pleeease Jack-son"

Jackson swallowed hard...he was giving in...he ALWAYS gave in...even now...he gave in to his urge to look into Aaron's eyes...

"okay...seeing since you're here" he told gentley, removing his hardhat and bright yellow fluorescent vest, " I suppose at least I can do, is spare you 10 minutes...I'll buy you a coffee..."

Xxx

At a nearby Cafe, Aaron waited at the table as Jackson brought over two mugs of coffee, Aaron took his, as Jackson took a seat, " so...what it...?"

Aaron looked up at him, he came straight to the point, " I...remember stuff"

Jackson screwed his face up at him, " Oh yeah...WHAT do you remember exactly?"

Aaron couldn't believe the builder had to ask that, it was plain obvious what...he wouldn't be here otherwise.

"Us..." he murmured.

Jackson stared at him for a few moments...deep inside he was chuffed to bits to be hearing that, but things were different now, so he waved out his hand to him, " well, it's too late for all that now"

Aaron widened his eyes, WHAT? That wasn't what he was expecting!

"But..."

Jackson leaned forward and stopped him from carrying on, " Aaron...Mum told me...that you called around my place when I were working away...she told me you seemed to remember stuff...but...it makes no difference now...it's too late"

Aaron couldn't fathom out the reason as to WHY he was saying this to him.

"Why..." he asked.

Jackson leaned back and rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, "because...I'a...I've found somebody else...somebody new" he simply lied, as if he didn't care about Aaron's feelings, he knew he could be blunt at times but blimey this even surprized himself.

"Lee?" asked Aaron, because that name immediately popped up in his head.

Jackson had been warned that little Jack had let Lee's name slip out the other day so he shook his head, "No...no it's not Lee...Lee was just a mistake...no, I'a...met him when I were working away, I've moved on mate..."

Aaron stared into his mug of coffee...it just sat there untouched and going cold...just like how he was now feeling...

He finally lifted his eyes to Jackson, " I...thought...you be pleased...with me...I remember us"

Jackson smiled at him, " I am...I'm chuffed to bits for you mate, but you've got to get on with your life now...we're finished...I'm sor-ry...it's...just the way it HAS to be...", Aaron noticed how Jackson seemed to choke up, as the last of his words came out, as if he was desperately trying to get them out as best as he good...like every word was hurting him or going against his inner will.

Jackson had jumped out the seat and was heading to the exit, Aaron was hot in pursuit, "Jackson! Wait!" he called after him.

Jackson stopped in the street outside and slowly turned around to face him, "Aaron, PLEASE don't make this more harder than it has to be...to be honest I've seen my solicitor...I'm severing our relationship...I'VE MOVED ON...SO should you..."

Jackson turned and was marching up the street again, Aaron was chasing after him...he wasn't going to let it end like this.

So he sobbed out something that hoped would make him stop, " I love yah Jackson!"

Jackson stopped in his tracks again, and closed his eyes...there was a sad little smile...a smile he had to muster up all his strengh to turn into a not caring glare, he turned around for one final time, "well that's more the pity mate, because I don't love you..."

Aaron was opened mouthed...Jackson really ment that...he could see it in his eyes...they were cold to him...wanting him to just go and leave him alone...so he backed away...the tears now freely running down his cheeks because he was letting his emotions take hold.

He turned and ran up the street...he couldn't get away quick enough...what a pratt he had made of himself...well no more...that was it...

it was over...Jackson had moved on...so should he...and will...

Jackson watched Aaron disappear around the bend, he turned and headed up into the opposite direction...he felt so numb inside...he felt numb and empty.

As he came to the building site, instead of heading back inside, he jumped into his van, and sat there quietly for a while.

Those 4 words were still fresh in his mind, _"I love yah Jackson!"_

he sat back and closed his eyes to shut out the pain... once upon a time he had a boyfriend who he loved more than he had loved life...then there was the crash...and everything they stood for was no longer there...and never would be...

He never in his life thought Aaron would say those words to him again...and if things had been different...if HE had not done certain things that left him feeling like a right scumbag, then things could have been different...

He opened his eyes and sniffed back the tears as he pulled out his phone...the display held a picture of a smiling Aaron...

"I love you too..." he simply whispered...as a tear splashed against the screen.

Xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...ESPECIALLY NOW THAT WE ARE NOW SPEEDING ON TO THE CHRISTMAS FINALE...STILL PLENTY TO COME THOUGH, WITH BOTH AARON AND JACKSON HAVING TO MAKE THEIR OWN LIFE CHANGING DECISIONS...WILL I BE WRITING HAPPY CHAPTERS ANYTIME SOON? COURSE I WILL BE!XX**


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**EARLY SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Jason Kirk sat in the Woolpack, Marlon came over with a pie chips that he had ordered, "Cheers Marlon..."

Marlon watched as Paddy's cousin started to tuck into his chips, " Paddy said you were back...hanging around in the village for long are yah?"

Jason shrugged and looked up at him, "would it matter to you if it did...", Marlon waved a hand, " no...why should it..."

Marlon was about to head back to his kitchen, when Jason called after him, " I was sorry to hear about Tricia..."

Marlon nodded his head and disappeared back behind the bar, blimey...he had only been back a few weeks, and ghosts from his past had already started to remind him of his time here in the village, way back when.

Maybe he shouldn't of come back...well not here anyway.

He took a sup of his lager and saw Aaron come through the doors and head over to the bar, "pint please Mum..."

Chas served him, " come in for your lunch have yah, love?"

Aaron nodded his head at her, " No just that...thanks", as he took the pint, he turned around and saw Jason sitting on his own at one of the tables behind him, he brushed his hand over his stubble growth and decided to go over and say hello.

Jason looked up and gave him a friendly smile, "alright mate...hows it hanging"

Aaron pulled him a face..." not so bad..."

Jason nods to the spare seat, "join me if you like...saves me looking like billy no mates!"

Aaron obliged and sat down, Jason looked up, " so...how did the other day go...did you see him"

Aaron shrugged and looked into his pint...the face told it all.

"Didn't go well then..."

Aaron swallowed, " he ended it...finished us..."

Jason sat back and pushed aside his empty plate, " Well if it's any consilation to you...I know how you feel mate..."

Aaron pulled him a frown, so Jason carried on, " ...That's why i'm back from Spain...my relationship ended...came back to sort me head out...and WHO knows maybe meet someone new..." he said finishing off with a tease.

Aaron pulled another frown...did he mean him?

Jason was quick to see what Aaron was thinking, he laughed it off, " DON'T worry...I'm not interested in you...not that you're not hot of course, that Jackson must need his head testing for dumping you...but it does seem all abit harsh..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulder at him, it was all plain to him " he don't...love me"

Jason smiled at him, " HIS loss mate, not yours...you and me should go out into town later on and REALLY drown our sorrows like..."

Again Aaron wasn't sure how to play out all this...

"...as Mates like..." Jason reasured, still realising Aaron didn't know how to take him.

Aaron shook his head with a half smile, "okay...sound great that"

Jason stood and picked up his empty lager glass, he nodded his head towards Aaron's pint, "fancy another?"

Aaron nodded.

Jason stepped up to the bar and beamed a smile at Chas, " two pints please, Chas"

Chas grabbed a fresh glass and started to pull the first pint, she glanced over at Aaron," I see that YOU and MY Aaron have been as thick as thieves over there...anything I should know about" she teased.

Jason pulled her a face at her, " Course Not!...we're just mates...he's a nice kid"

Chas smiled back at him, " Yeah, I think so..."

"BUT...that's ALL he is to me Chas...a kid" Jason then empthasied.

Chas looked quite taken aback, " oh...errrrrm...I thought..."

Jason made her realise, putting her out her misery, " Paddy TOLD me...about you playing the matchmaker..."

Chas nearly choked on the spot...Paddy had a big mouth, " Bleeding cheek! I never said that...I..."

Jason stopped her from trying to explain herself...he already realised she was digging herself further in.

"You MENT well..." he said trying to make her feel better about it, " but he REALLY is hung up over this Jackson guy"

The disappointment about hearing that little gem was clearly showing up on her face, "THAT'S what i'm worried about..."

Jason had to ask...he was picking up really bad vibes here, " Why are you so dead against him?"

Chas sighed in dispair, " because he lets him down Jason, he ALWAYS lets him down...Aaron needs someone he can count on...and the way he's behaved this year, that's NOT him"

Jason raised his eyebrowes at her, " and it's not ME neither...not with my track record", he told as he took the drinks over to the table.

Chas watched him go...oh well, it was worth a try...poor Aaron...when was he going to find someone who he REALLY could rely on...someone who could love him and look after him...especially after all what he's gone through that year.

Maybe time would tell...

Xxx

Jackson stepped through the front door to Joe's house, " is it safe..."

Joe nodded, " it's alright, Rob's not here...he KNEW you were coming...", Jackson went to sit in the lounge.

Joe grabbed out two cans from the fridge, and joined him on the sofa, "so...what was this you were saying on the phone earlier...about Aaron" he asked.

Jackson took his can and immediately pulled the ring, " he came to see me..."

Joe was surprized to hear this, " HE came to see YOU?"

Jackson nodded as he stared ahead of him, " yep...he SAID he remembered stuff...you know, about me and him"

Joe smiled, this was good news, he rubbed his best mates upper arm, " that's great news!"

Jackson snapped his neck round and shook his head, knotting his eyebrowes together, " NO it's not! it couldn't of come at a more worse time"

The reaction completely baffled Joe, " what's that supposed to mean?"

Jackson took in a deep breath, still hearing those 4 words in his head, exhaling he said, "he told me...he loved me"

Joe couldn't see the problem there, " and you love him!"

Jackson shook his head, the expression telling Joe that THAT was plain obvious, " I know that! but...but...I...I told him I didn't love him"

Joe was really confused now, he leaned forward, " you lied! Why?...it's all that you wished for, wasn't it?"

Jackson sat back...he never felt as low as he did today, " with ALL my heart Joe...but things are different now...I'M different now" he turned to meet his mates gaze as he said it.

Joe chuckled, " but you look like the same old Jackson to me..."

Jackson shook his head, " I'm not though...sometimes I lie in me bed at night, and wonder who I really am...because I don't know anymore..."

Joe looked puzzled, Jackson was really acting totally weird now, " you've lost me"

Jackson went to explain...wondering what he was going to say to him, would change their friendship forever.

" I've done stuff...I've acted like an idiot...and I can't stop being an idiot..."

Joe was pulling a big smirk at his friend, " You've ALWAYS been an idiot, mate! "

Jackson closed his eyes, and then focused them on Joe, all deadly serious and nervous as hell, " I went cruising Joe...and..." he looked away because he felt like dirt.

"... and now, I can't stop"

Xxx

Jason Kirk looked into the lounge mirror at Smithy cottage, his hair wasn't quite sitting right but it'll have to do.

Paddy was not far away, in between faffing around with his accounts he was glancing up to his cousin watching him closely...he was burning to ask him, and when he couldn't keep it in an longer he looked up, " Blimey, you're really tarting yourself up, arn't yah... I'm choking on the fumes"

Jason flashed him a grin, as he was trying to see the back of his head in the mirror, " Well, I've got meself a hot date to impress, haven't I!"

Paddy frowned, it was the first time he had known about it...and Jason only had been back a few weeks, he scratched his head, " have yah?"

Jason could see the Paddy was fishing for information, so he thought abit of teasing wouldn't go amiss...Paddy was ALWAYS easy to completely wind up...he used to do that when he was about 5 or 6 and Paddy was a teenager...gullible!

"I'm going out with Aaron..." he said with a smile, watching carefully for his cousins reaction, he didn't have to wait long because Paddy was clearly processing the information, "But you can't...he's errrr...he's..."

"He's what Paddy?"

Paddy shrugged and scratched his head, " He's abit young for yah...he's just a kid...I mean...I SEE him as a kid..." he was getting all tongue tied, just like when they were kids.

Jason shook his head, Paddy realised now he was being wound up, " relax Pads I'm just messing with yah!"

Paddy came forward, " oooohhh...you ALWAYS do that to me! But seriously...he is abit young"

Jason picked up Paddy's car keys from the sideboard, " relax Paddy, me and him are just mates...we're just going for a curry, that's all...I know he's like a son to yah"

"yeah...but he doesn't always open up to me...you know with this Jackson thing going off in his head at the moment"

Jason laughed, " then maybe HE will open up to me...I maybe be older than him...but I'm not quite a total old woman like you!" he jested.

And after pulling on his leather jacket, he was out the door...Paddy hoped Aaron would open up to Jason...there was SO MUCH going on in that head of his...since the crash...and with all those memories coming back confusing him...

Aaron needed a mate at the moment...maybe Jason was the answer...

Xxx

Joe was opened mouthed, cruising was the last thing he thought he was going to hear, especially from Jackson Walsh of all people "w-what?"

Jackson could already see the shock and surprize in Joe's eyes as he stared back at him, " you heard! don't make me say it again, because you can't make me feel any more of a scumbag than I already do..."

Joe was still gobsmacked, he shook his head in total disbelief, " cruising? this is priceless...even for you...after all what YOU said about Rob..."

Jackson felt bad about that, he stared to the carpet, ashamed " I know..."

Joe was quickly putting two and two together, " so I get it...IS THIS why you won't get back with Aaron? I thought you loved him..."

Jackson jumped up from the sofa and turned back to him wide eyed, " I DO! THAT is why I can't get back with him...I LOVE HIM too much to go and cheat on him with doing that"

Joe was coming to realise something about himself in all this, " blimey! that's told me"

Jackson necked down his beer, and turned around , " what? Hows this all about you all of a sudden?"

Joe couldn't quite believe Jackson had just asked that, " me and Rob you pratt...you just said you love Aaron TOO MUCH to go cheat on him...what does that say about me and Rob...?"

Jackson slumped into the arm chair opposite the sofa, " all I know is...that I feel such a scumbag..." he looked up to Joe, and ment what he said"...JUST LIKE ROB..."

Joe swallowed, he was starting to realise that for himself now...weeks and weeks of burying his head in the sand and doing nothing about it was eating him up inside...

And now with Jackson saying all this to him...it sure was a reality check, if nothing else.

"yeah...I know that now..." he sat back and sighed, "...Aaron's lucky...and he doesn't even know it"

Jackson lifted his gaze, " I'm gonna be divorcing him"

Joe was opened mouthed, " what! But that's NOT what you want...I KNOW you!"

Jackson smiled sadly, Joe knew him too well sometimes, " I have no choice Joe, if I am to get on with my life...IF Aaron can get on with his...then this is the only way forward, for both of us..."

Joe could see the builder was totally gutted at his own decision.

"are you REALLY sure, mate?"

Jackson brushed a tear out of his eye, " MY heart is saying no...but it always does with Aaron...but my head knows best...it's over Joe...and this time I really mean it..."

Xxx

At the indian restraurant, the waiter served the drinks, Jason smiled up at him, " cheers for the beers..."

He then turned his attention to Aaron sat opposite him, " So...this is nice...I didn't know about this place, great choice...I take it you've been here before?"

Aaron nodded his head, as he looked around him, " yeah...with Jack-son"

Jason could still see the hurt in Aaron's eyes everytime the lad mentioned his name, "He's a right Pratt him...HOW miserable as has he made you!"

Aaron sighed at him, " I get over it" he said simply, Jason took a sip of his Cobra beer, " as if you haven't had enough to get over..."

Aaron had to smirk at that...it slowly spread across the lads face.

"What's that for?" Jason asked, stopping in mid sip.

"You! you are starting to sound like Paddy"

Jason nearly spat out his next sip, " hey cheeky! don't be telling me that! I mean, I know him and him are cousins, but cut me some slack hey" he laughed.

Aaron watched Jason as he put down his glass, and poured more of his beer into it, " I glad you stay...good mate to me"

Jason looked up to him feeling bad, " thanks for that...but I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be sticking around for, mate"

This was news to Aaron, "what?"

Jason leaned forward, " I've had me ex on the phone...says he wants to sort a few things out in Spain...i'm gonna have to fly back mate"

Aaron looked really disappointed, " when...leave?"

Jason tried to cushion the blow, " not until next week...depends what flight I can get"

Aaron sighed and resorted to staring into his half empty glass, " I wish...I leave village..." he mumbled quietly.

Jason raised his eyebrowes, " Wanting a fresh start do yah? Don't blame yah...being the only gay in that village can do your head in...I should know, I've got the T shirt mate"

Aaron shrugged...it wasn't if he had anywhere else to go anyway, " no choice...no where to go" he told.

Jason brushed his cheek in thought for a minute, then smiled at him, " I know this mate in Sheffield...he's ALWAYS looking for Mechanics him...do you want me to have a word for yah...?"

Aaron wasn't sure...and it was painted all over his face.

"Well, if it's a fresh start you want...it's a good as place as any...even if it is only Sheffield"

Apart of Aaron wanted to do it...a chance of a new 'life' would do him some good...start afresh without folk knowing all about him...like him and Jackson...and the crash...

The waiter was then there with the starters and placed the food down in front of them, when he was gone Aaron tucked in to his onion barjee, Jason smiled at him,

"Look, believe me...sometimes a change is as good as a rest...when I was last in that village I fell in love with this lad...Joe Fisher was his name and he was an Ozzie!"

Aaron was impressed.

"What...happened...?" the machanic was interested.

Jason smiled, " He was blond...fit bod...the real McCoy...but he was gonna be kicked out the country...so he had to get married to stay like...", he trailed off remembering.

Aaron was lost, " married?...to you"

Jason shook his head, " nahh...us gays couldn't get married back then...no he had to marry a girl...and it all got abit messy actually...", he looked up from his food, " it were Marlon's girlfriend he married, Tricia her name was"

Aaron was open mouthed, " Cousin Marlon!"

Jason laughed, " yep the one and the same...you were only about 10 at the time..."

Aaron shrugged, he really couldn't remember anyway...he proberly wasn't even there anyway...Gordon hated the Dingles.

Something clicked in him...Gordon!... he remembered his dads name...some how the name was just there in his mind.

Jason looked up again, " what I'm trying to say is...if you WANT to go...YOU GO...don't just stick around to keep everybody happy...because it's not fair on you...you shouldn't have to live your life like that...if you decide to go...i'd back yah..."

Aaron leaned back...maybe it was a good idea...a fresh start, somewhere new...even if it was only for a little while...

It was worth thinking about...

Even though he dreaded to think what reaction he was gonna get...

Xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...I FELT THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LIGHTER, WASN'T IT? LOTS ARE YOU A RIGHT THOUGH, THERE IS SOMETHING BIG ON THE HORIZON THAT FORCES THEM BACK TOGETHER...**


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Why couldn't she understand?

It was difficult enough having to explain to her in words, then thinking about how he was going to say it.

He was moving to Sheffield...

He certainly hadn't taken the decision lightly...he gave himself chance to think about it...a week infact.

Jason Kirk had been to Spain and back in that time to sort things out with his Ex...

It was long enough...and that's what he tried to get through to her.

Her being his Mum.

Chas had been opened mouthed when he told her this morning...she didn't want to hear it but he made her...all tried to make her...

She never finished her breakfast, she just stomped off into the bar having none of it...

He had to give her some space...and he did...

And now he stood here...in the middle of a ploughed field staring at the spot...the place he had crashed the car that night.

He came here a lot now...he found it helped him clear his head abit...but also it brought those nightmares back...back in that hospital lying there like some dribbling child...who knew no one and do nothing for himself.

He wanted to forget all that...and staying here...it was unhealthy for him, wasn't it...?

He dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and turned around, the wind was strong and blowing the leaves from the trees around him...

...and he seemed to notice it for the first time...the old house further up the road...it was clapped out and fallen down...the garden was overgrown and the brick walls were fallen in.

That place needed a bloody good builder, he thought...

And the thought of builders always made him think of Jackson...another reason why he needed to move away.

He stepped out the field, and strolled up the road...he needed to get back, he needed to make his Mum see WHY he wanted to move away...HAD to move away...

He had to make her realise the reasons why he couldn't STAY.

Xxx

When Aaron got back to the pub, Chas had been around to see Paddy...she was determined to make him stay, and now she had ammunition with her...someone else to guilt trip him into staying.

No sooner was he in the lounge unzipping his hoodie, was Chas flapping all over him, "heeyyyy...where have you got to all morning...we've been worried about you..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders at her, " No need..."

Paddy was sitting on the sofa...he knew why he was there...he knew why Chas had called him there, so he was prepared for it.

The vet turned his head to him, " your Mum's been saying that you are planning to move away from the village mate..."

Aaron shook his head...he wanted to make it look as he was sure as he could be, " yeah...I am"

"WHAT!" Chas spat...she stood at the counter, it was silly...but she just thought...no hoped...that Aaron would of changed his mind after his walk, and now seeing Paddy sitting there too.

Paddy was alarmed by the harsh tone in Chas's voice...it made her look like she was angry at her son...and that was wrong.

"YOU just heard him Chas...he wants to move away..." he reasoned.

Chas was holding up the hand with an 'as if' approach, " over MY dead body is he going any where..."

Aaron stepped forward, eyes all pleading at her, wanting her to understand," pleeasse Mum...I KNOW what I want"

Chas was still shaking her head, refusing to listen to this nonsense, " whos put you up to this? Because I KNOW somebody has!"

Aaron was tapping his own chest now...he was getting frustrated at her, " MY DECISION" he snapped at her.

Chas didn't look at him, blotting him out, "No...I'm not having it"

Aaron was really ready for a heated row...but Chas had stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

Paddy bit his lip, and turned his head to look at Aaron from where he sat, " hey...she'll be okay...she's just worried about you, that's all...and SO am I"

Aaron looked disappointed in him, surely he could understand, Paddy stood up," I'm JUST being honest with you, Aaron...this has all come out of the blue, afterall"

Aaron shook his head at him, he was going to make sure HE was going to understand, " IT'S NOT...I think about it...long time...and it's what I want...need to move on Paddy..." he told staring sadly to the floor.

Paddy shook his head, " I can understand that...ALL what you've been through..."

Aaron glared to the closed door...the one Chas had slammed shut on the way out, " SHE NOT...UNDERSTAND"

Paddy came forward and smiled reasuringly at him, " I'll talk to her..."

Aaron blew out a sigh...he'll be lucky if SHE would listen, " good luck..." he told and was about to leave through the door when Paddy stopped him, " Aaron...can I ask you something? Jason hasn't put you up to this has he?"

Nice try Paddy...Aaron shook his head, " No...MY decision...only" and then he was gone and up the stairs, Paddy felt bad for asking...but he just wanted to make sure.

Xxx

Paddy came through to the bar area and saw Chas stocking up, he could see she was seething with anger.

" He WILL be alright, you know Chas" he told her with his soothing stance.

Chas placed the crate of beers down onto the bartop and looked at him, " but Sheffield Paddy...it's just SO far away" she whined.

Paddy felt sorry for her...she was just being over protective of him, that was her only crime here, " YOU have to let him go Chas...he'll end up resenting you otherwise, you know what he's like"

Chas knew that...but didn't want to admit to it..." but WE are all here...his family, his friends"

"AND he knows where we are!" he boomed, a big silly smile on his face, " he'll come back if things don't work out...WE'LL always be there for him, whereever he is..."

Chas scratched the back of her head, she still wasn't totally convinced, " ooooooh, I don't know Paddy"

"trust me...Aaron knows his own mind...and THAT'S a good thing!...whens he EVER been so sure about anything since the accident...this shows, if anything, that he's looking forward...planning ahead..."

Chas smiled sadly, " yeah I know that...but it still worries me...I am his Mum, after all..."

Paddy went to go, " which is WHY you have to be on HIS side...he'll GO anyway Chas, don't fall out over it...it'll just undo everything YOU two have built up since he came out of hospital...it'll be a shame that..."

Chas watched Paddy disappear out the exit doors, maybe he WAS right...maybe it was just her not wanting to let go...

It could be worse though...at least he wasn't going anywhere with Jackson...and if nothing else...it was THAT which made her smile.

Xxx

Later, Jason Kirk followed Aaron down the steps into Bar West. The place was alive and buzzing...it was a sweaty friday night, afterall.

Jason looked about him as they approached the bar, he removed his leather jacket because he was feeling hot already.

"Blimey! THIS place doesn't change much, does it?"

Aaron frowned as he leaned his elbows on the bar top waiting to be served...it was always the same to him...as far as he he could remember anyway.

Jason laughed, " the name's changed though...it were called the Pink Flamingo in my time"

Aaron pulled a face...WHAT kind of dodgy name was that!..."Good it not now" he said feeling glad about that, imagine telling your mates that you were off out to the Pink Flamingo...he'd never live it down.

After getting served they made their way through the crowds of clubbers to a free table. As they sat down, Jason took a much needed sip of his pint, and looked up to younger man, "so...am I gonna be needing to contact me mate in Sheffield, or not?"

Aaron went to pick up his pint but stopped...he was dreading that question, but what choice did he have? His life was over here now...he NEEDED this fresh start or he would go completely mad, so he shook his head, " yeah...do it...wanna go"

Jason could tell by the look on Aaron's face that he was abit conflicted about it, " ARE you sure about that?" raising his voice over the loud dance music.

Aaron was put on the spot...he hated that, so he shook his head, farrowing his eyebrowes, "I JUST SAID...DIDN'T I!"

Jason nods with a smile, " okay, just making sure...I'll call him tomorrow for yah..."

Xxx

Not far away, Chris was leading the way down the steps into the club, he was followed by Joe, Jackson and Scott.

The group mate their way to the bar, " WE should be celebrating...he's been a right scumbag to you..." told Chris pulling out his wallet.

Joe wasn't so sure as he stood beside him at the bar...two nights ago he had ended his marriage to Rob...he had to...he couldn't put up with it any longer.

The late nights...the working lates...the i'm just staying the night with a mate...excuses to do what he wanted.

Sometimes Rob might've been telling him the truth...but it out weighed what he really was up to...he had HAD enough...and called time on their relationship.

"don't think I feel like celebrating, though..." Joe said, " I still feel sad"

Scott was bundling inbetween the pair, he put an arm around him, " COURSE you should! Best thing you ever did...he were a right knobhead him!"

Joe shook his head, " you didn't know him, like I did"

Scott laughed out loud, " I DIDN'T! but I am sure that others DID! you know what I am talking about Chris! Rob'll put himself about anywhere him! int that right Jacko?"

Jackson was gazing into the dance crowd not really listening to the banter, he turned his head slightly, realising he was being addressed " what...?"

"ROB you div! We were saying he puts himself about!" Chris told.

Jackson managed to raise a small smile, "yeah...MUST be feeling a right scumbag, him!" He was smiling at himself too...there was definately a double meaning in that.

And Joe was instantly knowing that he was talking about himself,if nobody else did, "what are yah drinking, Jacko?"

Jackson came forward pulling out his wallet, " put it away, I'll get 'em"

Scott looked at Jackson, the builder had been uncharacteristicly quiet...he was alway first with all the banter...but tonight...or even most nights now, he seemed to close off into himself.

He nudged Joe away, and nodded his head to the builder, " HE'S quiet...what's with the face?"

Joe pulled him a face, " do you HAVE to ask that?...look just don't go mentioning the A word and he'll be fine...lets just say, he's not been himself lately..."

Before Scott could ask anymore, Joe changed the subject, " so where's Camp Dave tonight?"

Scott shook his head, " oh don't ask! He's got man flu!"

Joe laughed, as Jackson handed him his pint, " and you left him on his own in bed!"

Scott took his pint from Jackson as he was passing them round, " i've been waiting-on hand and foot for him all bloody week...I deserve a break me...anyway I chucked him a hot water bottle before I came out..."

Chris had caught the end of the conversation, "blimey! and you call that love do yah?"

Scott pouted his lips to him, " when you've been together as long as we've have darling...love can mean anything..."

Joe shrugged, as he took a sip of his pint, " well...at least I won't have that trouble now will I?"

Jackson was thinking the same thing at the same time...even though he hated to think about it at all.

"Hey IS THAT your Aaron?"

Jackson's eyes lifted at Chris's call, he was pointing across the club, and as Jackson followed his finger, he sighted Aaron sitting with someother bloke in a booth.

The older bloke was laughing...and he was making HIS Aaron smile, LAUGH even...the builder gripped tighter on his pint glass...and he breathed in heavily, trying to keep the jealousy at bay.

Joe was at his side, " do you know him?" he asked, he didn't know what else to say to his mate...it was abit awkward.

Jackson snapped his head round, " do I look as if I care who he is? COME ON lets go get us a game of pool in yeah...", Jackson then turned his back and swiftly headed into the direction of the pool table.

Joe glanced at Aaron and Jason, before slowly following his best friend.

Xxx

"So...you don't dance then?" Jason said teasing Aaron...Aaron was smiling...but he was getting all shy.

Jason nods his head to the dance floor, " go on...give it a go...YOU KNOW you want to!"

Aaron looked at the clubbers dancing to the beat, he was never going to be able to do that in a million years...well, not without showing himself up like a first prize div anyhow.

Jason could see that Aaron was still abit indecisive, " look...some of that lot there now can't dance to say their lives...you're be fine mate..."

Aaron leaned back as Jason stood up and held out his hand, " come on...last chance or i'll be dancing all on me lonesome"

Aaron shook his head, he REALLY couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Jason took his hand and lead him down the 3 steps to the dancefloor...Aaron started to move his body, but compared to Jason he looked like a sack of spuds that had been dumped in the way, but Jason was still edging him on...Aaron tried harder and moved his hips abit...at least no one was staring at him...but he still felt stupid...

...one tune...that was ALL he was going to be dancing to, whether Jason liked it or not!

Xxx

Aaron's dancing hadn't gone unoticed by Jackson...after pocketing a ball, he looked up to see the big smile on the lads face...

The builder shook his head and turned to Joe, " WHY couldn't he of danced for ME...WHAT has THAT...BLOKE got what I haven't..."

Joe leaned on his cue stick, " don't take no notice, lets get on with the game yeah...you're winning"

Jackson screwed his face up at him, " Joe mate, I ALWAYS WIN...anyway I'm getting bored with this now, I wanna another beer..."

Joe watched on, as Jackson dumped his cue across the pool table and head on towards the bar, making sure he could get a closer look at Aaron and that guy on route.

Joe followed him...hoping his mate wouldn't be making a pratt of himself.

Xxx

As the tune came to it's end, so did Aaron's dancing...he ment it...he was ONLY DANCING TO THE ONE.

After nodding his head telling Jason that he was off to the bar, he bumped into a lad smiling at him.

"Alright Aaron...long time no see!"

Aaron frowned at him...did he know this guy?

The lad was student like and dressed like one too...he was looking at him strangely, "Aaron...it's me...it's Greg, don't you recognise me or something"

Aaron shook his head, he had never seen him before in his life...but maybe in the 'old' life...

Obvious for one reason or another this Greg didn't know about the accident...so he nodded toward a table so they could sit down...

"So..." asked Greg settling into the seat, " how've you been..."

Aaron sighed...where did he begin!

Xxx

Jason watched Aaron and Greg talking, then turned his head to see Jackson...Aaron had already spotted him earlier and told him that he was his Ex.

Jason KNEW that Aaron wasn't ready to just up sticks and go...Jackson was always on his mind and he needed to resolve that first, or it never will be.

He stepped off the dance floor and approached Jackson at the bar...he stood beside him...both of them looking up ahead, but clocking eachother in the mirror fixed to the wall behind the spirit optics.

"Can I bye you that?" Jason asked turning to him...

Jackson glanced at him briefly, " errrrrr why would you be wanting to do that for?"

Jason raised his eyebrowes, he could already detect some hostility in Jackson's tone of voice, " just being friendly...anyway, I wanna talk to you about Aaron"

Jason watched Jackson's reaction carefully, he could clearly see that the builder was dying to know who he was but had put up his guard, instead he glared back at him, "and WHY would you wanna be doing that...?" Jackson suddenly came to realise, " ohhhhhhhh I get it! you've come UP HERE to ask MY permission to go sniffing round him have yah?" his voice was slightly raising, and the tone was not far off sarcastic.

"No, I wasn't actually...I'm not sniffing round him...me and him are mates that's all" explained Jason, although part of him felt like that he shouldn't need too.

Jackson turned around and glared right at him, " so is that why you are leering at him like some desperate old has been!"

Jason didn't rise to it, " WE are mates that's all..." he held out his hand to him, " I'm Jason...I'm Paddy's cousin..."

Jackson was shaking his head at him, " don't care WHO you are mate...and WHY would I want to shake your hand for...you're NO mate of mine!"

Jason's arm flopped to his side, " fair enough mate... I get it...you think I'm coming on to him...but I can ASSURE you that's NEVER gonna happen"

Jackson sneered at him, " You can take him home and shag in every which way if you like, tell somebody who's interested..."

Jason could smell the jealousy, " well I would do...but seeing since he's moving away, I'll never get the chance..."

This had grabbed Jackson's attention...he looked up to him...the colour running from his face, " what...going away?"

Jason went to leave, " I've got to get back"

Jackson grabbed his arm, " he's leaving?...Where, when..." his voice was abit clingy now.

Jason shook him off, " AS I SAID...I've got to get back..."

Jason stuck his back to him, job done...all he needed to do his hope nature would take it's course...

If these guys loved eachother like Paddy had said they did...then time would tell...

Xxx

Jackson didn't bother to tell Joe or the others that he was going...he couldn't stay there...he wasn't in the mood for laughing and joking about.

Aaron was leaving...why was he leaving...why couldn't he get on with his life in the village...where he knew where he was.

Taking his van, he set off up the motorway...he thought about this Jason guy...was he really Aaron's mate, or did he want him for himself...

Older guy...wiser...man of the world...Aaron might like that...

Jackson gripped the steering wheel tighter as he came to the layby...he felt like crap...he was a scumbag and this is where scumbags came to to get their kicks.

He parked up behind the other vehicles like he usually did, and undid his seatbelt...he was about to grab the door handle when his phone vibrated on the dashboard, he went to answer it and on the screen Mum was flashing up...

...he stared at it until it went to voicemail, he'll get back to her later...he had all the time in the world to speak to her.

And then there was the screensaver...Aaron smiling back at him.

He half smiled...and looked up...to the dark and quiet outside...why was he here...WHY was he doing this?

He threw the phone back on to the dash and clipped the seatbelt back in...then started the engine.

He was going back to the club...he needed to speak to Aaron...

As he went to pull out, the blue lights flashed and he saw the copper car in his rear view mirror...

He screwed his face up, " ohhh Bollocks!"

He stopped the van and waited...winding down his window he turned his head to see the police officer approach the window.

"Sir, do you mind stepping out the vehicle please..."

Xxx

Back at the club, it wasn't just Joe and his mates that didn't know where Jackson had gone to...Aaron had noticed him gone too.

He stood there holding his pint...the music so loud and all around him.

The laughter...the chatter...the banter...

Jason was off chatting up some other guy at the bar...and Greg had GONE to the bar about an hour ago and had never come back.

A place full of people...lots of them...all around him.

And he stood there in the middle of the dance floor holding his pint...

And of how much he really HATED himself for feeling so weak...thinking this...

He only wanted one person. ** ARTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...FOR SOME OF YOU I BET CHRISTMAS CAN'T COME SOON ENOUGH!**


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

**Jakson call me plise A x**

That was what he had typed into his phone, he wondered whether Jackson even was bothered that he was leaving.

He hadn't got back to him at all...and over the last day or so it had been the 4th text...

and as yet...no reply.

Aaron had his thumb over the send icon and bit his lip...pondering whether it was even worth sending him another text, maybe it was better to just call him.

"OI YOU! stop yah texting and get back working...this may be yah last day sunshine, but that's no excuse for yah to go slacking..."

It was Cain who was yelling at him...he was pointing a monkey wrench at him, all fired up, as Aaron pressed send and pocketed the mobile in his overalls to get back to it, Debbie was coming out from inside the garage at that moment, " Oh chill out Dad!" she cried and went to Aaron's side at the motor he was working on, "who were you texting anyway..."

Aaron looked at her and pulled a face, " no one", he wasn't going to tell her that he was trying to contact Jackson.

Debbie sighed and watched as Aaron set back to work on the engine, "look...seeing your Mum's organising this going away party for yah in the pub tonight, you can finish early..."

Cain snapped his head up...screwing up his face, "YOU WHAT! he gives one days notice and he gets to go early!"

Debbie sighed at him, " DAD! Chill out yeah"

Aaron smiled at his cousin, and put his spanner down, " I'll go make us brew, yeah...", Debbie nodded with a smile and watched him disappear inside the garage to put the kettle on.

She turned to her dad, " why are you so narky for?"

Cain looked abit uncomfortable about her asking that, he shrugged it off, " I'm not..."

Debbie put her hands on her hips, " I think you are..."

Cain knew he had been beaten...she could always get it out of him, " Ohhhhhh...it's him! I'm gonna miss the waste of space that's all..." he hissed, then he pointed his finger at her, " but don't you EVER go telling him that or else!"

Debbie laughs, " don't worry Dad, your secrets safe with me..." she promised.

Xxx

Later on, Aaron had gone to the pub and sat in the back room to eat his bacon butties, as he sat there in the armchair he pulled his mobile out from within his overalls and checked his messages...he had recieved a big fat zero.

He had had enough of this...Jason had mentioned to him that he had tipped off Jackson the other night that he was leaving the village. Aaron was angry at first, because he didn't like no one interfering in his life...but he was sort of glad...well was...because after all what had been said between him and Jackson...he was sure he would have called him...

But there was still nothing...

He huffed and put the phone to his ear...Jackson's number was ringing...

"Come on...come on..." he whispered under his breath. It went to voicemail...he wondered if Jackson was doing this deliberately, but he left a message anyway...the one and only message because he wasn't going to bother trying again.

"look...if you get this...call me...you KNOW why...call me..."

Chas was then coming in through the door, at the corner of her eye she could see that Aaron was pocketing the phone and was getting back to chomping at his bacon butty.

" who was that you were calling love...?" she asked looking at him with a big grin on her face. Aaron frowned at her and held up an arm, " no one..."

Chas had an incline of the who...but she didn't want to row with him...not on his last day, she folded her arms, " so...you all packed then...?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he chewed his sarnie, " not much to pack...just holdall..." he answered with his mouth full.

Chas laughed, clapping her hands together, " travelling light? always a good thing kiddo...makes it easier for yah if you decide to come back..." she realised by the look on Aaron's face that she was digging her self a hole and was quick to correct herself, "...not that you are coming back here...you are gonna have yourself a great time in Sheffield"

Aaron looked at her, unsure how to take her exceptance of moving away. Chas realised this and came to sit next to him, " look son...I AM okay with this now, I know I went mad at yah at first, but IF THIS is what it takes for you to make you happy...then I'm all for it kiddo"

Even though his mother was grining at him, Aaron was still abit skeptical, he raised his eyebrowes at her, licking the tomato sauce off his fingers one by one, " really...?"

Chas was shaking her head at him now, "yep...I am...anyway I wouldn't be organising tonight for yah, would I?"

Aaron nods, maybe at long last mum was coming to his way of thinking, " thanks Mum..."

Chas held out her arms to him, " hug please!"

Aaron rolls his eyes but lets her embrace him tightly, " I love yah son..."

Aaron rested his chin on his Mums shoulder and rubbed her back, " I love you to..."

Xxx

Later on, Aaron sat on his bed and checked his mobile, no messages recieved...no response from Jackson...

He sighed and stood up, catching his reflection in the mirror...he looked at himself then took in a deep breath...because they were all waiting for him downstairs in the bar...the family his friends...the ones stopping by to use it as an excuse to get a free drink.

It was time to make his entrance...even though it was the last thing he wanted...he had to go now...he would look a right div if he changed his mind now.

No...it would have to take something REALLY big to make him stay now...

Xxx

Aaron came down the stairs and went through into the bar, he decided on a pair of smart jeans and his favourite black sweater to see himself off in.

Adam was first to spot him coming through the door, " alright mate? Thought you weren't gonna show for your own party just then!"

Aaron pulled a face, " free beer...as if!"

Adam patted his mate on the back, " well...when you get yourself sorted in Sheffield give me a call...I've always fancied seeing Sheffield me..."

Jason who had come to stand between then at the bar scrunched up his face at the farmer, "WHAT! what would you do when you got there...milk the nearest cow?"

"yeah...Bet they are looking for lots of farmers round there!"

Aaron and Jason looked at eachother and laughed at him...Adam pulled a face...were they laughing at him?

Xxx

A little further away, Paddy picked up his pint and took a sip, he nodded his head toward the lads, " so...hows he been?"

Chas leaned on the bar looking as the lad were laughing again, " he's been fine...lets just say we cleared the air...I've finally excepted that this is what he wants..."

Paddy was pleased, even though deep down he didn't want Aaron to leave the village, past experience ALWAYS showed it was a big mistake to go against him...he just dug his heels in further and made matters worse...for everyone.

"Yeah it is...he'll be fine Chas, I promise"

Rhona looked up to them and smiled, " you never know...but this could be the making of him"

Chas agreed, and with a cheeky glance over to her son she said, " and he might well meet some hunky fit new man!"

Rhona gasped, " REALLY? pack MY bag now if that's the case I'm gonna be going with him!" she told playfully, Paddy nudged her in the arm, " oi you, who needs hunky machanics from Sheffield when you've got me!"

Rhona smiled as she glanced at Chas, " ohhhhhh arn't I the lucky one!"

Xxx

Aaron sat down as Zac and Lisa came over, " well...we just want to wish you all the luck in the world love...you look after yourself" told Lisa with a warm smile.

Zac agreed, " yep you do that son...don't worry about her...we'll look after her..." the older Dingle briefly glanced toward Chas behind the bar, Aaron nodded with a grateful smile, "thanks Uncle Zac..."

As he watched Zac and Lisa go, he snatched up his mobile from the table and checked it...his eyes nearly betrayed his disappointment.

Jason stepped over with his pint, " has he called?" he wasn't daft...he KNEW what Aaron was doing.

Aaron sighed and shook his head, Jason came and sat beside him, " I wish I never told yah I told him your plans...I just thought it would help that's all"

Aaron picked up his pint and looked at him, " his...loss...I have better life..."

Jason raised his own pint, " I'll drink to that mate..."

Xxx

Frank Harrington came into the pub and went to the bar, he had heard there was some leaving do going on, and was pleased it was a Dingle.

"So...the village is going to be one Dingle lighter is it?" Harrington said to Chas, he looked all pleased with himself.

"Pint is it?" she asked, biting her tongue.

"thanks...well just to let you know I won't be missing him...pity all YOU LOT don't go with him"

Chas really wanted to throw the beer in his face, but thought against it...this man owned most of the empty houses around the village...had a high standing...and friends in high places.

"I just drink up my pint and let you get on with it shall I..." he told with a wink of the eye and went to sit down...glancing across to Aaron as he did so.

Cain was staring at him as he approached his nephew, " I'm sure he's bent him...you'd know if you had what they call it...Gaydar..."

Jason shrugged glancing towards Harrington but not making it obvious as he did so, "nope...can't say I've seen him before anywhere..."

Cain glared at Jason, " do you mind..."

Jason instantly realised that this ment Cain wanted a private word with his nephew, after vacating the seat...Cain was plonking himself down in it, " so...this is it then..."

Aaron shook his head, licking his lips, " yeah...suppose"

Cain laughed at him, he was sad he was going...but he wasn't going to let him know that, "well...just tell them where you learned all your skills from, a.."

Aaron was cheeky, " from college?"

Cain opened his mouth at him, " yeah right! I've taught you MORE than any dumbass college tutor could show yah...just go remembering that!" Cain was then searching the inside pocket of his jacket, " here...take it..."

Aaron's eyes widened at the wad of rolled notes in his uncles grasp, " but..."

"take it...it'll set yah up for a while...finding digs don't come cheap, do you get me"

Aaron hesitated, but then took the roll and stuffed it in his jeans pocket, " thanks Cain..."

"DON'T get all soppy...just look after yahself kiddo..." and with that Cain was up and gone.

Aaron felt sad and lonely...it was getting all too real now...he could handle it, he would have to...once he had settled in Sheffield and doing his new job...making new friends...he would be fine...it was just the thought of doing it...

He found himself looking towards the exit doors everytime it swung open...but he was never there to see him off.

Jason turned from the bar and noticed that Cain was gone and Aaron was all alone now, so he came back to him, " I'll get us another round in, shall I?"

Aaron nodded at him, forcing on a smile, " yeah..."

Just as Jason turned back to the bar and Aaron was about to go to the gents, the doors swung in and Joe was coming into the pub.

Aaron stood open mouthed...why was Joe here? That could only mean one thing! Was Jackson with him? Had he come to see him off...or even stop him from going...

Joe's eyes darted around him, taking in all the faces...then clocked Aaron...the lad had seen him too.

"Aaron...!" he called.

Aaron came forward...he looked puzzled, " what...what are YOU doing here...?"

Joe swallowed...how could he tell him...just blurt it out? " Aaron...you have to come back with me, I need your help..."

Aaron shrugged at him, "why?"

Joe's voice became hushed, " it's Jackson..." he started, realising that Aaron was now looking over his shoulder for the builder to walk into the pub.

"He...he here?"

Joe shook his head, " no he's not...he's..."

Aaron dismissed him with a wave of the arm, " he don't care...wants to end it...got what he wants! Me move away!"

Joe was following him back to the table, Chas was collecting glasses nearby and looked up, Joe was causing quite a commotion now, " what's going on here then " she asked out right.

Joe ignored her...and focused on Aaron, " Aaron please listen to me...I can't cope with him on my own..."

Chas stepped forward, Aaron was being hassled, " WHAT'S going on"

Aaron sat down, " he's just leaving..."

Joe shook her head, " NO Aaron...please come with me..."

Cain was then approaching, " is HE causing trouble?"

Joe bravely ignored him too, " Aaron you really have to come with me..." he told firmly.

Aaron jumped up...he was mad now..." WHY? WHAT FOR?...it's over..."

Joe swallowed the lump down that was starting to rise in his throat, " it's his Mum...she's...

..." he swallowed again, "...Hazel's died..."

** ARTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron Livesy laid on the sofa...

He was determined not to sleep, but he had done...because the light was starting to show itself through the thick curtains.

He heard a noise and tried to round his head...his neck bones cracked as he did so...he was going to pay for sleeping awkwardly.

Little Jack was then scraping a kitchen chair across the tiled floor and positioned it next to the counter...he then climbed up onto it and tried to reach the top kitchen cupboard.

The boy was on tiptoes now, danger signs were flashing before Aaron's eyes now and he leapt up from the sofa, and crashed into the kitchen, " Hey! what yah doing?"

Jack turned his head, " yeaahhhhhhh Uncle Aaron...", the boys eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

Aaron grabbed Jack and put him back down onto the floor, " you not do that" he said trying for an authortive tone, " could fall...break neck" he tried not to scold.

Jack was hugging his waist tightly, " have you moved back Uncle Aaron? Do you love daddy again?"

Aaron didn't want to answer that...all he knew...is that Joe had come for him the night before...and told him that Hazel had died.

He didn't know much about her death, just that it happened in the costcutters groceries around the corner the night before last.

Jackson had been in a right state...Aaron had only just stepped over the doormat when Jackson was yelling at him to go...he was mad as a hatter...not crying...just angry...and drinking...

WHY did he drink so much, when things got tough...yes his Mum had just died...but what about Jack...it was a good job the lad had been over at his mates for the evening.

Once they let Jackson drink himself into a stupor, he and Joe got him up on the bed where he could sleep it off.

Then as Joe and Aaron took stock of the situation there was a knock at the door, some woman Aaron didn't know was bringing Jack back. Aaron had stayed out of sight...he just wanted the lad to go to bed and if he had spotted him he would have been up all night.

Jack was tired and went straight to bed...the little lad knew nothing of what happened, everytime he asked for Nana Hazel all day yesterday...Jackson told him she was poorly.

Aaron pulled out a box of cornflakes and sprinkled them into a bowl for Jack, then once the boy was sat down he put them in front of him with a beaker of orange juice.

"are you back now?" the lad asked...eyes big and round...he was still dying to know why Aaron had suddenly appeared out from nowhere.

Aaron pointed to the breakfast bowl, " eat your breakfast..."

As the boy did so, Aaron went to the bedroom, the door was open on ajar and he could see Jackson still lying flat out on the bed snoring, he thinned his lips and turned back toward the kitchen...there was just no way Jackson was going to be able to look after Jack right now...he would have to call Sarah...as how much he would hate that...it would be best for the boy, for aleast until Jackson had sorted himself out, anyway.

When he looked around again, he saw that Jack was grabbing the remote control and pointing it toward the TV...the volume was far to high, " Jack! turn down" warned Aaron, gesturing his hand downward.

But it was too late...there was movement from the bedroom...Aaron swallowed nervously...Jackson was up.

Aaron hurried over to Jack, " get school bag"

Jack swung his head round, " but Uncle Aaron, it's too early..."

Aaron was not asking him, he was telling him, " just DO it...", the lad stomped off to his bedroom in a sulk.

Jackson was dragging his feet toward, he was rubbing his eyes and scratching the back of his head...yawned and sighted Aaron.

"YOU STILL HERE!" he barked.

Aaron nods his head toward Jack's bedroom, " help out...with lad"

Jackson sniffed, his head was banging, " ...and did I ASK for your help? Well...did I?"

Aaron shook his head, no he hadn't...but Joe HAD done, so he was here now.

Jackson shrugged him off and went to sit at the kitchen table...he was still fully dressed from the night before, " well...IF you wanna help out so much...you can GO and fetch me a couple of cans from the fridge..." he told.

Aaron came to sit at the table with him, " No..."

Jackson frowned at him, "WHY?"

Aaron swallowed, " because...you...had enough"

Jackson blew out a laugh, his eyes all glazed " NO I haven't...I haven't had MORE than enough..."

Jack was then at the table with his school bag in his grasp, " are you taking me to school Uncle Aaron...?"

There was a rap at the door at that instant before Aaron could answer his question...he got up and went to open it, Joe was standing there on the doormat, " is he ready?"

Aaron shook his head and ushered Jack out the door, " Yeah..."

Joe smiled at the lad and looked up to Aaron, " does he need picking up later?"

Jack was busy looking over the belcony, Aaron stepped nearer to Joe, " No...I ring Sarah...she do it..."

Joe agreed with him, " wise..." he tried to look beyond Aaron's shoulder, " hows he doing?"

Aaron shrugged, " not cry...same"

"That'll be the shock mate...just stay with him, and DON'T let him out your sight...he'll be in that fridge soon as your backs turned..."

Coming to that conclusion himself, he let Joe take Jack to school and closed the door to get back to him.

"Call me...if you need owt" Joe had said to him.

Aaron saw that Jackson was now sitting in the lounge on the sofa...can in hand...but the ring wasn't pulled. Aaron went over and took it off him...the builder let him. As he sat next to him he had the urge to drink it himself...this was way over his head.

He licked his lips...waiting for Jackson to have a go at him, " you...you have to tell Jack...what happened" he said, Jackson was turning his gaze to him...his expression telling him that THAT was a stupid thing to say.

"Oh right...AS IF I didn't actually know THAT! So brightspark how am I gonna be doing that a? Oh Jack you can't see you Nana Hazel anymore because SHE IS DEAD...IS that how?"

Aaron could see the builder was getting all riled up again, " Jackson..."

Jackson snapped his neck round looking at Aaron like he was something he had just stepped in " YOU can GO now! "

Aaron looked at him in surprize, " But..."

Jackson jumped up to his feet and looked down at him...he was all fired up now, " HAVEN'T YOU got anything BETTER to do?"

Aaron didn't...after all he had quit his job in the village...and hadn't bothered turning up to the new one in Sheffield...how could he go to that now...

"No...No job" he simply shrugged at him from where he sat.

Jackson sneered at him, " MORE THE FOOL YOU THEN, for not going off to Sheffield with your new mate!"

Aaron could see Jackson was putting two and two together and coming up with five, " Jason and me...we NOT...like that!"

Jackson stared at him...he slowly shook his head and flapped out his arm at him, "whatever...because I REALLY don't give a toss"

The builder had plonked his bum down onto the sofa again...head held in his hands...of hangover rather than in dispair.

Aaron buttoned his lip...letting the weird silence evade between them for a while, he looked around the room...at the furniture...at the photos...at the shoes in the corner...at the coats hung up on the door peg...Hazel's being one of them.

A copy of last weeks 'take a break' on the coffee table...reminders of her not being here anymore...

And turning his head slightly, he could see Jackson staring blankly at the magazine too...the builder suddenly blew out a laugh, but it wasn't one born out of amusement, " You know what? She only popped out to get a tin of baked beans for Jack...the shopkeeper found her slumped over the frozen veg..."

Aaron swallowed...licking his bottom lip...but before he could utter anything, Jackson was pursing his lips together and looking at him questioningly, " WHY was that do you think? What was she doing near the frozen veg for?... The tinned food is on the other side of the shop..."

Aaron looked back at him...was he expecting some kind of answer to that...he hoped not because he couldn't think of one. But luckily he didn't need to because Jackson was jumping up to him feet again.

"I need to go out..."

Aaron looked up to him. Why did Jackson want to go out for? To do what? Get more beer in...there was no way he was going to let him drink himself to death today...he had to sort his head out...and quickly...face up to...and be a man...over what has happened.

"Why?"

"I need to go see me Dad..." answered Jackson...sounding irritated that he had to explain himself to him.

"I'll go with you" Aaron told standing to his feet.

Jackson's face was telling him he was going to have none of that, " YOU can 'go' and get outta me face"

Aaron was not having it, he stood his ground to him, " I GO...WITH YOU" he said raising his voice to him, hoping at the same time this wouldn't completely make Jackson tip over the edge.

But Jackson's hardened stance loosened a tad...he waved an arm out to him flippantly with a sigh, " Whatever...Do what you like then...because YOU always do...just don't be getting yourself in the way, that's all"

Xxx

As Jackson slammed the flat door shut, Aaron followed him up the walkway to the stairwells, the builder talked as he walked, " i'll tell you what though...you wouldn't be anywhere near me if you KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN UP TO"

They stood at the lift, Jackson had his hands in his pockets looking at him sharply, Aaron stood there trying to look not bothered by the builders attitude.

"I know..." he said, not looking at him...looking at anyone and anything BUT him.

Jackson screwed his face up...he knew? He wondered WHAT he knew. "What?"

Aaron finally made eye contact and shrugged at him, " I know...JOE tell me"

Jackson was getting abit uncomfortable with this, he waved his hand out to him, " tell you what exactly? WHAT'S he said to yah?"

The lift doors pinged open, and Aaron lead the way into the piss stinking lift, " ALL of it..."

Jackson watched the doors start to slide shut, so Aaron stuck his foot in the way to stop them, the builder looked up to him quite surprised, " ...and YOU are still here?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes to him...Jackson came in and the doors shut...and in total silence...the lift desended to the ground floor.

Xxx

It was a drizzley morning as they both stepped out of the van. The wind was gusty and it was whipping the leaves up all around them.

Jackson stood there on the wet grass nodding his head toward the row of houses, "Never brought you here, did I? THAT'S where I grew up..."

Pulling his hood up, Aaron stared over to the houses and nods. Jackson sucks his cheeks in, "Oh well better get this over and done with, I suppose"

Aaron went to lead the way, but Jackson grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, " Not you...you'll just rile him" he told looking straight to the house, and not at him.

Aaron pulled a face, " I not scared"

Jackson met his gaze...although he didn't hold it, " I am...for YOU that is..."

Aaron was insistant again...standing his ground, " I SAID...I go with you"

Jackson knew that Aaron wasn't going to listen to him anyway, so he started to lead the way towards the house with the blue door, " COME ON...if you must..."

Jackson stepped up to the door and pushed the doorbell, they wanted a few seconds and then it was pulled open by a mousey haired woman...she recognised Jackson straight away.

"Alright Eileen!" sung Jackson...why was he being so happy? thought Aaron.

Eileen looked up and down at the builder, " oh, it's you is it"

Jackson gave her a silly grin, " afraid so love...IS ME dad in?"

Eileen wasn't sure if Jerry would want to see Jackson...not with their history...it wasn't good for both of them.

But Jerry must have heard the voices because he was coming up the hall to stand behind her, "who is it?" he asked gruffly.

Eileen backed away from the doorway, " It's errrrr..."

Jerry focused on his estranged son, " oh...it's you...WHAT the hell are you doing stood there?" Aaron could see the older man wasn't best pleased to see his son.

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip before he spoke, " I've stopped by to tell yah sommit...can i come in?"

Jerry frowned at him, and shook his head firmly, " NO you can't...Josh is playing inside...I don't want YOU anyway near him..."

Jackson could see that Jerry really wasn't impressed about seeing him on the doorstep unannounced, so he told it straight, " That's okay...we'll just do this on the doorstep then...Mums dead...see yah"

Jackson turned on his heel and was back down the path in an instant, Aaron close behind him, Jerry was just processing what he had said to him.

"What!...Jackson...wait...you can't just shower me with that...and go"

Jackson really wasn't bothered, " watch me..."

Aaron could see the change in Jerry's face...he looked shocked...and by the way Jackson's face was...he really didn't care a toss about him.

"Jackson..." Aaron said grabbing his shoulder to stop him, Jackson shoved him off, " I said DON'T be getting in the way" he snapped.

Jerry was running up the path pulling a big green rain jacket around himself, "Jackson wait!"

Aaron turned his head to see the older man couldn't keep up with them, "Jackson...he's your Dad"

Jackson looked at him pulling a face, " Blimey! You're quick"

Both of them jumped into the van and Jackson was already starting the engine when Jerry was banging on the window, " Jackson! Wait Son!"

Jackson wound down his window and pulled the nastiest glare he could muster up, " I'm NO son of yours...your words not mine...now MOVE, or I'll run you over"

Jerry was shaking his head stepping away from the van as the engine reved up, "Jackson!...PLEASE SON...don't be like this..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " don't be like what exactly?...that I don't give a stuff? Well, you're be right there dad...I'll stick an obituary in the free ads for yah, with the date of the funeral..." and with that said, Jerry was nearly knocked flying as Jackson floored the gas pedal and the van sped off with a screech of the tyres.

Aaron looked at him...Jackson was facing the traffic up ahead grinning like a loon...Aaron was worried about him...why wasn't he grieving properly...this wasn't normal, was it?

Xxx

When they got back to the flat, Jackson was fretting about picking up Jack from school.

The builder pulled on his jacket, but Aaron stopped him, " I NEED to pick up my Son!"

Aaron shook his head at him, " No...Sarah done it" he told.

Jasckson looked at him, it looked like he was about to explode at him, "What..."

Aaron swallowed, " I call her...it's best...for Jack" Jackson was then pointing a finger into his chest, " don't be telling ME what's best for me son...alright!"

Aaron shook his head and stepped back alarmed at his firey mood. But Jackson did that, he would just flare up at the drop of a hat.

But the builder sat on the sofa, and shook his head, calming down, " ohhhhh maybe you are right..."

Aaron sat down in the arm chair and watched him closely, the builder looked up and smiled at him, " did you see the look on me dads face when I told him Mum had died...HE deserved that!" he sneered.

Aaron bit his lip, then noticed the small card lying on the doormat...he went over and picked it up. It was from the undertakers.

"Jackson..." he held up the card for him to see.

"I'll do that tomorrow, can't get me head around it today..."

Aaron shook his head, " okay...", Jackson leaned back on the sofa and looked at Aaron closely, the way the younger lad was viewing him.

"YOU think i've lost it, don't yah? But I can assure you mate, I've still got all me marbles, thanks"

Aaron focused on the carpet turning the Undertakers calling card in his fingers, "yeah...I know"

All of a sudden, Jackson leaned foward clapping his hands together, " I'm hungry"

Aaron stood up...he could do with getting out the flat fot a bit...on his own, " I can get something...from Chippy"

Jackson shrugged at him, " if you like"

Aaron watched as Jackson looked away, then pulled out the roll of banknotes from his pocket that Cain had given him, and slipped out a tenner, " I won't be long..."

Aaron was opening the front door when Jackson rolled his head around to face him, "Aaron...I'm...I'm glad you are here..."

Aaron half smiled at him, and was off out the door. Jackson turned to look at the floor...just a hint of a pleased smile was evident on his face...until he looked up into the direction of his mothers room.

He stood up, and went into the bedroom. He gazed around the room. The floral bed. Her dressing gown hanging up behind the door. Allsorts of momentos from faraway places scattered about the room including a cuddly lion fron South Africa.

He sat on the bed, his hands in between his legs, and looked up to the photo on the bedside unit next to the lamp. It was of him and his Mum in Whitby. He was only about 14 in it. A kid and his Mum.

The lump was rising up in his throat and he swallowed it down...but his eyes were watering up too...and as much as he forced them not to...a tear ran down his cheek.

"Mum..." he whispered. Then buried his face into his Mums pillow and cried...cried in pain. Because it hurt inside so much... Why now...why take her from him now...

First Aaron...HIS Aaron the old Aaron...

and now Mum...

He sniffed back his tears and sat back up again...seeing for the first time the two things shining at him on the side...

...two rings...two wedding bands...and he recognised them at an instant, because HE had been the one who had bought them...

the rings were his and Aaron's.

** ARTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...HAD ABIT OF TIME TODAY SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE APPRECIATED...COULD GOOD COME OUT OF HAZELS DEATH?...I THINK SO.**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE- SEPTEMBER 2013**

Xxx

The waiting area was quiet as well as it was stuffy.

If it wasn't for the muffled noise of the constant traffic outside on the Hotten high street, you would be able to hear a pin drop.

If it wasn't for the thick carpet.

Aaron sat on the plush velvet seat, the carrier bag swinging loosely between his legs. Jackson was sitting in the chair next to him. What was it about Funeral Directors and thick velvet curtains? They were draped all over the shot, making it a more of a depressing visit then it had to be.

Jackson sat back and had his fingers up to his tie, he wanted to loosen it, but he couldn't...not yet...it wasn't right just yet.

Aaron sniffed and turned to him, " are you okay...?" he whispered...he didn't why know why he was keeping his voice so low, but it seemed that you had to here...the surroundings gave you that impression.

Jackson was shaking his head, not totally convinced he was okay, "yeah...I think so"

Aaron was now focusing onto the curtain that the undertaker had disappeared behind not more than 10 minutes ago, " Do you want me...to go in...with yah?"

Jackson swallowed and shook his head at him smiling sadly, " no...I need to do this one on me own...but thanks for offering mate" their eyes met and there was an awkward lingering gaze.

Until it was rudely cut dead, as both turned their heads to see the Undertaker come striding back through the curtain. Hands together and smiling warmly as he addressed Jackson.

"Mr. Walsh, Mum is ready now...can I take you through now, or do you need to take a few moments longer?"

Jackson was up on his feet, " errr no...no...I wanna do this now...or i'll bottle it completely, and SHE'LL haunt me forever if I did that!" he told laughing out nervously.

Aaron smirked at that comment...and because the Undertakers face was so all deadpan, when Jackson turned his head back to him, Aaron nods his head toward the Undertaker...Jackson smirks too.

"This way" the funeral man told him, ushering a hand.

The velvet curtain was swept aside and Jackson followed the man through a long narrow passage to a dark wood door with a brass cross on it.

"She's in here...please do take as LONG as you need" told the Undertaker.

Jackson pushed open the door and saw the coffin ahead of him...he entered the room and the door was closed after him to give him some privacy.

He swallowed down, cleared his throat and went up to the coffin. He was now loosening his tie because he felt really cloisterphobic.

"So...I'm here...you look nice...glad I decided to bury yah in that outfit...I always liked you in it...even though I told yah you looked fat in it...but you knew that I never ment it...not really...it was just us, wasn't it?...always bantering..."

He looked at her face...she looked like she was made of wax...her face was too shiny.

"...Aaron's outside...he looks really hot in his suit...it's the suit we got married in...the sexy tight one that's show off his...what am I like..." he had to stop himself from smiling, surely you weren't allowed to smile in a chapel of rest...didn't seem right.

He took in a deep breath stopping himself, " ...sorry Mum, I'm giving you earache here...then again it makes a change for it to be the other way round a?...bet you just want some peace and quiet now, don't yah?" he began to get upset, it started off as fits and sobs.

"I really miss yah...it feels like you've just away...on your travels like...but you are not, are yah? you're lying dead in this box..." he wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hands and tried to pull himself together.

"I am sorry I was narky with yah...I hate meself for that..." he was running out of stuff to say, "little Jack's gonna miss yah...he asks after you ALL the time...he's not coming today...he's staying in with Sarah and Mike, it'll just be too upsetting and confusing for him...I'll bring him to see you after, in a few days...just me and him..."

He glanced at his watch, " blimey...I'm gonna have to shift...it's your big moment in a bit..." Jackson stuck his hand into his inside pocket and pulled out some photos, " here...memories of me and you..."

He gentley placed them into his mothers hand...her skin was cold and it left a lump in his throat. He then kissed her forehead and went to leave the chapel until he had another thought, " oh...thanks for finding the rings...that means alot to me...when I chucked them, only you could of knew how I almost regretted it straight away after doing it..."

Jackson pulled open the door...the Undertaker was waiting in the dark shadows of the passage...this place gave him the creeps.

"have you finished? if you have...do I have your permission to fasten down the coffin lid"

Jackson looked at him and was about to nod his head when he suddenly realised one more important thing, he held his finger up at him" ...errr...just a minute pal..." he looked down the passage toward the waiting area, " AARON!...have you got them roses...the funeral bloke wants to slam her shut!" he called.

The undertaker looked at him in distaste over the raised voice, but as a man of decorum he smiled warmly at the builder, " Roses? that's very thoughtful...were they her favourite flower?"

Jackson pulled a face at him as Aaron was noisely coming up the passage with the plastic carrier bag making a din, " no she hated flowers...sea of cement in all her gardens...I should know, I was always the one doing it...but... SHE loved her sweets..." and he pulled out the box of cadburys Roses from the carrier bag Aaron handed over to him, he grinned at the Undertaker, "trouble with Mum is...turn your back for 5 minutes and she would have scoffed the lot!"

The undertaker forced on a smile, " yes...quite"

Jackson was in and out the chapel like a shot, " NOW she's ready..."

Xxx

As they stepped back through the curtain to the waiting area the female receptionist was present to show them out.

Aaron sighed as he turned around to look at Jackson, " you...ready for this?"

Jackson looked back at him, but his eyes were mostly on the carpet, " as ready as I'm ever gonna be..."

Aaron hesitated at first...but he nudged his hand towards Jacksons hand...and briefly they entwined fingers.

The waiting receptionist smiled at them, " awwwww...you two make a lovely couple"

"errrrrm" Aaron quickly let go of Jackson's hand...his faced flushed red.

Jackson shook his head at her, " we're not...we're just..." he faces Aaron, both of them searched eachothers gaze, "...the very best of mates"

Aaron opened the door and the waiting area was invaded by the unwelcome noise of the traffic, "Thanks again" told Jackson and he followed Aaron out, closing the door behind him.

Xxx

At Noon, the Hearse pulled up outside the Crematorium, the single Limousine stopped behind it.

Chas and Paddy waited with gathering group of mourners. Chas was still very much worried about her son's involvement with looking after Jackson...and it was Paddy's ears that she was attacking with her concerns.

"...he's taken on too much Paddy...If it wasn't for her dropping dead, HE'D be living in Sheffield by now" she hissed.

Paddy looked at her, that was abit wierd coming from her, " but it was YOU who didn't want him to even go there in the first place..."

Chas shuddered as the tail gate of the Hearse was pulled up, " yes I know that Paddy...but now I realise it would have been the best thing for him...anyway, it still could"

Paddy looked at her, what was she planning now? " what do you mean by that?" Chas waved her hand out to hush him, because it looked like the Vicar wanted to get started, " ohhhh I'll tell you later..." she hissed.

Bob was then upon them after making a quick dash across the carpark from a taxi, out of breath, he laid a hand on Paddy's shoulder, " phew! I thought I was going to be too late...the twins were playing up and I couldn't get anyone to look after the cafe..." he put his hands together, " have I missed much?"

Chas shook her head, she was dying to see her son come out from the back of the limo " no love...they are just about to wheel her in now..."

Xxx

In the back of the black limousine Jackson was sitting there...he was in a trance...staring right out in front of him.

From the tinted window Aaron could see that everyone was getting restless outside, he turned to the builder, "Jackson they are waiting...for you...are you ready?"

Jackson was staring at the coffin in the back of the Hearse, he didn't return a look back at the mechanic, but he had heard him, " errrr...just a minute..." he takes in a deep breath.

Aaron placed a hand onto the builders sleeve, " Jackson?"

Jackson was shaking his head, " I'll be fine...I'll be fine...I'll be fine..." and making Aaron jolt, the builder jumped out the vehicle.

Aaron did the same. Jackson immediately saw his best mate Joe come standing out from the group, the builder hugged him and patted his friends back, "Thanks for coming mate..."

Joe kissed his mate on the forehead, as he pulled away from their embrace, " stay strong..."

Jackson nods and as he went to turn his attention to the coffin, he caught glimpse of his Dad and Eileen at the back of the group. The Vicar was then beside him, " are you ready for us to start?"

Jackson turned to the coffin. The pall Bearers had pulled it out from the Hearse. Jackson placed his hand up flat onto the side of the coffin, then shook his head at the Vicar, "yeah...now would be good"

Now holding back the tears Jackson followed the coffin into the Crematorium chapel leading the way for his mothers last journey.

Xxx

Jackson sobbed in the front seat of the chapel after the last song played out. A classic piece by Russell Watson, and then the sheer silence that followed, everyone had been lead outside to look at the flowers.

At the open doorway his dad peered his head around and saw him sitting there, Eileen on the other hand was pulling at his sleeve, " Jerry...the last person HE wants to bleed his heart out is to you"

Jerry turned to her, "but he's crying his eyes out in there like a baby...someone needs a word"

"and tell him WHAT exactly? he needs to grow up and take it like a man? I'm sure THAT will go down really well, don't you?" there was sarcasm in her tone. The last thing she wanted was Jerry causing a scene.

Aaron stood there gazing at the letters that spelt out Hazel...a nicely made floral tribute that someone had sent. He took his hands out of his trouser pockets and looked around him for Jackson. There was still no sign.

Chas came up to him, " ohhhhhh look at you all done up like a dogs dinner! I'm really proud of you giving him ALL your support...but I were just thinking..." he could see she was nodding her head into the direction of Jerry and Eileen, " maybe you should let them lot take care of him now...you've done your bit love"

Aaron shook his head at her, he really couldn't believe she was still being like this over Jackson...her and him will never be friends now. But couldn't she even keep her gob shut for one day...for Hazel's day.

Jackson stepped out of the Crematorium chapel he had composed himself to face others. Bob was the first to spot him, slaying out his hands toward the flowers, " Jackson come and look at the flowers...come and read some of the cards"

Bob was being Bob, he could see Jackson was feeling like crap and wanted to say something and make it better for him. As Hazel's friend he thought it was his duty.

"Thanks Bob, but all the same I'll soon as take the cards home with me later to read" he told forcing on a smile.

"It'll be a comfort for you if nothing else..." rattled on Bob. Jackson could see there was a que of mourners lining up to no doubt give their sincere condolences...well some of them, because he didn't know for the life of him why Betty and Edna had turned up, Mum hadn't lived in the village for years.

Before Bob could say anymore, Jackson halted him by shaking his hand, " THANKS for coming Bob, I appreciate it..."

Bob knew he had 'out stayed his welcome' and moved on, " I just wanted to be here for yah mate"

Paddy was next. He was smiling and in a fluster as usual.

"Sorry for you know...about Hazel...she being..."

"Dead Paddy I know...but thanks for coming..." grinned Jackson, ohhhh Paddy was easy to wind up.

"I wanted to say there could only be ONE Hazel..." told Paddy remembering what he wanted to say.

Jackson shook his hand, " yep...a complete ONE OFF was me Mum...

Chas was far from smiling standing beside the vet. She stuck her tongue in her teeth and managed to muster up, " Well errr...I'm sorry for your loss...even though she was a bit of an interfering old cow at times...I'll miss her"

Jackson didn't know what to say about that...different came to mind...

"Errr...THANKS for that" he said smiling at her.

Chas shook her head at him," well SHE wouldn't be thanking ME love...", and with that she moved on and out the way.

Chas made her way back to the car where Paddy was waiting for her inside, he wound down the window, " all set?" he asked.

She looked around her, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes, " just waiting for my Aaron...can't see him"

Paddy could, he nodded his head, " he's over there...with Jackson"

Chas sighed, she was really wanting to get back to the pub now, " what STILL! ohhhhh Paddy this is all too much for him...it's just not fair...I'm gonna go over and have a word"

"Chas!" Paddy called out after her, but before he could climb out of the vehicle she was hurrying across the grass toward the pair.

Chas could see that Aaron was helping Jackson remove the cards off from the floral tributes. She coughed out loud to make herself know, " Aaron love...we're off...we need to get back to open the pub"

Aaron looked up to her and shrugged, " So?"

Chas laughed at him, " what do you mean so! WHAT are yah like a? You are coming back with us remember..."

She avoided eye contact with Jackson, although she knew that he was looking at her. Aaron shook his head, glancing to Jackson, " No...I stay"

Chas tried to be as understanding as possible, but at the same time didn't want to take no as an answer, " Love...i'm not being funny...but there is NOTHING more you can do now..." she now DID look at Jackson, " ...IS there?"

Jackson could see Chas was only wanting one answer...and he knew he had to push it that way with Aaron.

"No...you go with your Mum and Paddy...you've done MORE than enough for me today, mate"

Aaron looked at Jackson sadly, "you be...alone" he said.

Before Jackson could answer, the three of them all turned to see Jerry march up to them with Eileen in tow.

"Jackson...I was just saying to Eileen...why not come back to ours for a drink, son" the older man was clearly making an effort with a smile. Jackson pulled a face at him, " why? just so you can clear your conscious and feel better about yourself?"

Jerry nodded at him, " no...course not...I'm just ASKING you over for a drink, that's all...anyway...maybe it's about time you met that little brother of yours...Josh'll love to see you..."

Jackson raised his eyes skeptically, " really? Does he even KNOW who I am?"

Jerry smiled, " course he does...come round...even if it's just for a little while...it's about time WE talked, isn't it?"

Jackson looked to the pavement, if he was truely honest with himself he was dreading going back to the empty flat on his own. He looked up at him, " Okay...but only for a little while"

Chas was grabbing Aaron's arm and grinned, " well that's settled then...come on Aaron time to go love"

He stopped himself being dragged off by shaking her hand off, " Mum...want to talk...to Jackson...alone"

Chas and Jerry glanced at eachother, but surprizingly it was Jerry who spoke up for them, "Shall we give the lads a minute..."

But before Chas could even start to protest, Jerry was practically dragging her up the carpark.

Aaron and Jackson looked at eachother. The builder flashing a brave grin at him, " oh well...Dads saved the day...didn't think I was EVER gonna be saying that!"

Aaron looked pretty much glum now. Jackson took both of Aaron's hands into his and they stood facing eachother, " Aaron...THANK YOU for today...especially for this morning at the chapel...you were great...I don't think I could have gone there without you..."

Aaron knew what was coming...

"...I want you to go back with your Mum and Paddy now...shes right see...there is nothing more you can do for me...I'm just gonna have to learn to get on with it now"

"But..."

Jackson let go of one of Aaron's hands and then brushed the lads chin, " You've got to go to Sheffield and go to that new job of yours...get on with your own life..."

Aaron swallowed...the lump was getting bigger in his throat...and so was Jackson's.

"So...lets part now...on GOOD terms yeah...because we can still be mates us...really GOOD mates..."

He glanced up to see Chas looking impatient next to paddy's car, " look you better go, your Mum looks as if she wants to stake me through the heart..."

Aaron backed away and turned to approach the car...the tears were starting to spill and he didn't want Jackson to see...but Jackson KNEW how much Aaron was hurting. Because it mirrored his own pain.

"Aaron!" he called out.

Aaron wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and turned himself around...Jackson just stood there at first with his hands in his trouser pockets...but then he was approaching him, his face all scrunched up as if he was about to sob his heart out.

Aaron approached him and before they both even realised it, they were hugging each other tightly, a chin resting on each shoulder.

Aaron felt Jackson's head turn and felt the breath on his on his neck at first...and then to his ear, "I lied...I said I didn't love yah...but I do...I will always love yah" and with that he kissed him on the neck and Jackson pulled away. Aaron watched as Jackson slowly walked away towards his father and Eileen.

Chas was then pulling on Aaron's arm, " come on love..."

Aaron let himself be pulled to the car and he automatically went and sat in the back. He turned his head and saw Jackson disappear into the back of his fathers car. Chas then distracted him by a, " Come on Paddy lets go...we need to get back"

Aaron faced front...the pain he was feeling inside...he had never had felt anything like it...he felt like that his heart was breaking...

His mother's hand clasped his own, " don't worry kid...as soon as you're in Sheffield leaving all this behind yah...you'll forget about all this...I promise yah"

A promise he didn't want her to keep...he loved Jackson Walsh...yes, the bloke was a complete fool...but they had been happy once...and it didn't matter how much 'he' wanted him to move on with his life without him, he wasn't going to let it happen...

Somehow, and he didn't know the 'how' yet, he was going to find the road back for them...

Because they belonged together.

If folk liked it all not.

** ARTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	40. Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**EARLY- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

SHEFFIELD

It was Aaron's turn to nip to the nearby cafe for the cake run. As big Jim watched the lad leave the garage and cross the busy road at the traffic lights, he turned to Paul who had his head stuck in a car bonnet.

"Where did he come from again?"

Paul looked up, his face covered in engine oil, " what?"

Big Jim nods his head into the direction of the cafe, " him...Aaron what's his face"

Paul shrugged, " he worked at some village garage some place...can't remember where though, why?"

Big Jim laughed, " nothing, just that some of the other lads were asking me, that's all" He followed Paul through into the small office where the younger man started to look through a clip board of MOTs.

"...so he's a mate of that bender friend of yours, Jason?". Paul absolutely hated it when the lads would talk about it that way, but no one here was particularly very PC on any subject, whether it been creed, race or gender.

"Yeah...he is" answered Paul, not looking up at him. Big Jim rubbed his beard, " well it's not because he's G.A.Y that's the problem actually...it's the way he talks..."

Paul pulled a face, " he's FAR from effeminate!"

Big Jim waved his hand, " No, No...not that...he's sounds...backward...that he's a sandwich short of a picnic..."

Paul sighed, he knew the lads would have picked up on that. They always did this...find something that would impede him from joining in their gang...there was always someone to take the mickey out of...and at the moment it was Aaron.

"look...he had an accident some time last year...he was in a coma and everything...but when he woke up, he didn't know ANYONE...he had to learn everything from scratch"

Big Jim felt bad...for 5 minutes...so what? the lad had been in a car crash, didn't make him any more special than the rest of them.

"Poor lad...but you DO KNOW the lads are taking the piss out of him already don't you..."

Paul headed back to the car he was working on, " well try to stop them then...last thing I need his HIM finding out...I promised Jason that I'd look out for him here..."

Big Jim was already walking away, " well, you shouldn't makes promises you can't keep, should yah?"

Xxx

Back in the village, Bob was taking a coffee and a sticky bun over to Jackson, who was slumped on one of the sofas with his son Jack.

"...so, not much luck then?" he asked, putting the coffee onto the table. Jackson leaned forward to take a sip, " no mate...I over estimated the prices of the land around here...there's just NO WAY i'm gonna be able to afford it"

Bob displayed a sympathetic gaze for him, " how much did yah dad borrow you exactly?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " 20 grand...and it looks as if i'm just gonna have to hand it back to him..."

That wouldn't be a bad thing though...Jackson had felt weird borrowing money from his estranged father anyway...but then again...the man DID offer.

Bob flipped a tea towel over his shoulder, " it's a shame for you, I know you had yah heart set on it mate, when did you have to leave the flat by?"

Jackson laughed, " we moved out last friday, me and the little man are in Joe's spare room at the minute..."

Little Jack was chomping his way through the sticky bun, when he looked up to the cafe owner, " can I use your bog?"

Jackson nearly choked on a mouthful of coffee, he glanced at his son with a, " what's he like!"

"you know where it is mate" Bob replied, and watched as the little boy got up from the sofa and hop towards the toilet. When he had gone inside Bob nodded his head to the toilet door,

"Hows things been...for him since the funeral?"

Jackson looked up at him, open mouthed, " With Jack? I said to him about scattering Mums ashes in Whitby, she used to love it there...he says he's looking forward to throwing nana to the wind..."

Bob laughed, " just make SURE the winds blowing in the right direction mind, otherwise she'll be right in your face!"

Jackson laughed back at him, " well NO change there then!"

The builder stopped laughing when he turned to see Chas enter the cafe, and totted up to the counter where Bob was ready to serve her.

"Two Lattes please Bob..." She turned her face and looked down at Jackson, " oh it's you...no luck with the land then?"

Jackson briefly glanced up at her nodding his head, "No..."

Chas made it look like as if she cared, " awwwwww, pity...Maybe it's just fate, love...like you are just not MENT to live around here..."

Jackson shook his head, he had to bite his tongue too...but she wasn't going to get his goat up, however much determined she was.

Chas changed the subject, " Oooo...Aren't you NOT gonna ask after about my Aaron? I spoke to him last night...he's having himself a great time in Sheffield!" she sounded all hyper and excited about it...but Jackson knew it was all tarted up. She didn't want Aaron to go to Sheffield just as much as he didn't.

Jackson rolled his tongue, and made eye contact with her, " oh yeah?"

Chas started to reel off with her fingers, "yeaaaahh...he's got himself a great flat, a great job, some great new mates..." She deliberately left the last bit to last, "...and it wouldn't surprize me if he'll be getting himself a great new fella too!"

Jackson shrugged off the comment as best as he could, " Well, I'm happy for him"

Chas smiled in glee looking back to Bob as he was about to hand over the two lattes, she loved sticking the boot in "you look like it, love"

Bob looked up to her, " there you go..."

"nice one Bob, well be seeing yah Jackson...or NOT by the look of things..." she told and trotted off all pleased with herself.

Bob pulled a frown as the door closed, and turned his attention to Jackson who was staring into his empty coffee cup, " hey, don't take no notice..."

Jackson raised his eyes up to look at him, " she's right, through...WHY would he want to come back here for?"

Bob sat down in the sofa opposite him, " funny you say that...but between you and me, he's coming back at the weekend..."

Jackson's eyes lit up, " who Aaron...?"

Bob nodded, knowing he had made the builders day, " yep...only for a visit like...I overheard Chas bragging on about it to Brenda in here yesterday...maybe you and him can have a catch up..." he trailed off.

Jackson was looking away with a pleased smile, shaking his head, " yeah...that sounds good...because we are still mates him and me...and Jack'll love to see him..."

Jack then came out the toilet looking all sheepish. Jackson turned around and frowned at his boy, "what's up"

"I did a big poo and it won't flush..."

Jackson looked up to Bob, " is it all right to leave that one with Brenda? Me and the little man have to shoot" he said quickly getting up.

Bob stuttered but before he could even answer, Jackson and his boy were making a clean gettaway out the door.

Xxx

In Sheffield, Aaron was getting changed out of his greasy overalls. Paul was responsible for closing up and came into the small locker room, " Alright mate, hows it going..."

Aaron closed his locker and changed into a clean sweater, " top..."

Paul was pleased to hear that. If the lad thought it 'top' then he obviously hadn't heard the talking behind his back.

Paul wanted to try his best to nip it in the bud as soon as possible, " hey...some of us lads are heading for a drink after work, do you wanna come, mate?"

Aaron wasn't sure about that, he had only been working here for two whole weeks, and he felt that some of the lads weren't happy about him hanging around them, so he shook his head and snapped up his rucksack.

"why not...Aaron you've got to make an effort mate...they're a right laugh when you get to know them"

Aaron bit his lip, he wanted to go out, the thought about another night in in his damp bedsit really was not boding well on him. He nodded his head with a half smile, " alright...I'll meet you there...in say 10 minutes?

Paul nodded and watched Aaron leave the locker room, " good...you know where it is, the Kings head on the corner...we always go there..."

Xxx

Aaron quickly went to get some leccy for the meter and went home to put the key in, after quickly throwing on a new top and put gel in his hair, he was off and out the door. The king's head pub was a short five minute walk down the street, and he could see the lads from the garage going inside, they didn't see him.

He crossed the road and went through the swinging doors to see the lads standing up at the bar waiting to get served by some big busted bar maid.

He was about to join them when he heard one of them ask, " Aaron? Why the hell did you invite that prick for? I'm sure he's staring at me when I were leaning in a motor... he's a right perv him!"

Aaron backed away, but also heard, " it's not just that...it's the way he is...he sounds like a right retard...stutters in all the wrong places...amagine him with yah when you are chatting some bird up...doesn't look good, does it...sorry love but me mates abit backward, excuse him"

Aaron shook his head, but was MORE disappointed in Paul's comment, " look, Jason's a mate of mine...and I owned him...I couldn't say no, could I? How was I supposed to know what he'd be like...I felt sorry for him..."

Aaron bolted out the door...he paused on the street outside and tried to take it all in...they all hated him...how was he ever going to be happy here? He told his mum that he was...but how long could ge lie for?

Because he hated it and just wanted to go home.

Xxx

In Hotten, Jackson and little Jack walk into Burger King and sat down at one of the tables, "right little man are YOU sure you want this? A double whopper? We don't want to being seeing a double whopper in Joe's toilet do we..."

Jack looked up at him, " but i'm hungry!" he whined. Jackson pulled out his wallet and went to the counter to order the food.

Xxx

Aaron stomped into the laundrette with his great big bag of washing. He went to a machine and started to load the thing. Once everything was in the machine, he slammed it shut and poured in the washing powder and sofener in the drawer, he then slotted in his pound coin and set it to wash.

He sat on the nearby bench staring at the machine...but thinking about all those scumbags he worked with...some mates they were going to turn out to be...

Well he did as Mum wanted...he had gone away...tried to make a fresh start...and it wasn't going well...in fact he was miseable.

He pulled out his mobile phone and looked at Jackson's face on the display...

Xxx

In burger King, Jackson watched as Jack woofed down his double whopper, the builder took a sip of his coke the icey cold making his teeth chatter. He had been thinking about Jack's birthday.

"So...what do you want to do for your birthday then...? Wanna see a film do yah...go bowling, I might let you thrash me this time" he said laughing.

Jack put his elbows up onto the table, " can we go camping and fishing"

Jackson gasped...that was unexpected, " what? Bit cold for October to do that mate..."

"Pleaasssee, Dean did at school" he said.

Jackson nodded, " yeah he did, but THAT were in the summer holidays...it's practically winter now"

Jack was pulling his botton lip out, " but it is MY birthday..."

Jackson knew he wasn't going to hear the last of it, " alright, I'll see if Joe's still got thoses thick tents of his...and we can borrow some fishing rods from me dad I suppose..."

Jack had cheered up already, with wide eyes he smiled at his dad, " Can I have an ice cream now?"

Xxx

Aaron was bad tempered. The machine in the laundrette was spilling out foam everywhere...and when he had pulled out his whites, they had somehow turned pink...he had had a go at the attendant, before scooping up his soaking wet washing and lobbed all of it in the nearest dustbin.

He got himself some fish and chips, and went back to his bedsit. The room was damp and cold and there was mold growing on the walls. Cain's money didn't go far, not after paying the deposit and first months rent in advance.

He sat on his bed and pulled out his mobile again. Jackson's face smiling back at him, he was heading home on Friday night...spending the weekend in the village.

Him and Jackson were still good mates, weren't they...so it wouldn't hurt just to let him know that he was back.

He texted a message to him...

**bak in vilage satiday nite...wont 2 meat up?**

He bit his tongue after typing it. What if Jackson was busy and didn't want to meet up.

He could hear the TV on in the next room. He had to get away from here, he couldn't remember when he last had a good nights sleep.

sod it...he pressed send...if he was going to get back on with Jackson, they had to talk again...and with a bit of luck, talk long enough and come up with some reason, however lame, to why he could never return back to this dump!"

Xxx

Jackson watched his son finish his ice cream, " all done?" he sighed.

"I feel sick now" Jack moaned.

Jackson looked at him, " well I did say you've got eyes TOO BIG for you belly, didn't I"

Jackson's mobile went off and he quickly pulled it out to see who it was from.

He smiled...eyes lighting up...it was a text from Aaron.

"Guess whos coming to us this weekend?" he said with a big grin at Jack.

Jack thought about it, " ohhhhh nooooo NOT nana Sheila, she makes me eat runner beans!"

Jackson shrugged that off, " No NOT HER...I'll tell you what, I'll do yah an impression...", and with that Jackson stood up tried to give Jack the most meanest of looks he could muster up, and with a deep voice, barked, " DO ONE!"

Jack shrilled, "Uncle Aaron! Is he coming to see me for my birthday...Can he come camping and fishing with us Daddy"

Jackson sat back down and gathered up all the rubbish onto the tray, " I'll tell you what...he might say no if I ask, but...YOU could ask him..."

Jackson smiled, all they needed was some family time together...just a normal birthday weekend for Jack, like they used to...

But his smile did fade abit, because he was thinking about something else now.

What if Aaron enjoyed his new life more than spending time with them?

...and refuse them.

**AUTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	41. Chapter 41

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**EARLY- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

"What do you MEAN you are NOT going back to Sheffield!"

Aaron was lying back on his bed at the Woolpack and turned to face his mother with a shrug, "you heard..."

Although Chas was gobsmacked by this news, she did have some kind of incline the evening before, when Aaron had come back. He had brought home all his stuff, or most of it anyhow. But she had shrugged it off, Aaron had only said to her a few evenings before that he was having a good laugh in Sheffield with his new flat and with his new mates.

Obvious that HADN'T been the case...and she was damned sure she was going to get to the bottom of it...because SOMETHING must of happened.

"...But...what about your new job? Your new mates? Surely you can't just up and leave them in the lurch just like that!"

Aaron rolled his eyes at her, why did she want to do this now for? Couldn't she see he just wanted to be left on his own for a while.

"It were rubbish...so I come back..." he looked at her, " do you want me to go?"

Chas shook her head at him, " no, no of COURSE NOT! I'm not saying that I don't want you here love, it's just...oh never mind, it'll wait..."

Aaron was intrigued, " just what?"

Chas waved her hand at him, " it's nothing love...well...it's just that I THOUGHT everything was going great for you, that's all"

Aaron knew she wanted the best for him...but running away to Sheffield had been a bad idea right from the start...because that's all he was doing...running away. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning back on the bed...resting his head on his forearms.

"Changed me mind"

Chas leaned on the doorframe, " you DO KNOW that our Cain's found somebody new at the garage since you've been away...there's no job for you there love"

Aaron opened one eye and looked at her with a quick shrug of the shoulder, " more jobs...in Hotten"

"Hotten!" cried Chas. But before she could ask anymore, Aaron rolled off the bed and was pushing past her to the landing.

"Where are you going now? Aaron! " she followed him up the landing, " can I make you owt?"

Aaron opened the bathroom door and turned to her, " no! I just want to go and have a shit in peace!" and then he slammed and locked the door.

Chas sighed out in dispair...what the hell was wrong with him?

Inside the bathroom, Aaron listened at the door and heard his Mum go down the stairs, he then pulled out his mobile and began to text someone...

Xxx

Chas went into the bar to relieve Moira, so she could go on her break.

Paddy was then entering the pub and headed straight to the bar, " hiya...I thought I'll stop by and catch up with Aaron before he goes back to Sheffield..."

Chas came over to him, she didn't look happy, " he's NOT going back to Sheffield...so you've got all the time in the world to catch up with him"

The news came as a big surprize to him, "w-what? Not going back? Why?"

"Well if i had a crystal ball Paddy, i'd tell yah! You know what he's like...he just clams all up"

Paddy leaned on the bar puzzled, " but you were only just saying the other night that he was having a great time..."

Chas pulled a pint for him, and looked up at the vet, " then obviously I got it wrong Paddy...but WITH HIM I always do, don't I"

Paddy tried to find reason for it, " Maybe he went to Sheffield too soon...you know so soon after Hazel's funeral...he did think a lot of her you know"

Chas really didn't care, " yes Paddy! I KNOW THAT! The woman made sure to remind ME of that every time I saw her...GOING to Sheffield was ment to help him move on quicker...not dwell on it!"

Paddy could see she was worried about it, " look...just maybe he'll change his mind again...you know how undesisive he can be..."

Chas nodded, " that's what worries me at the moment...that's what REALLY worries me at the moment..."

Xxx

During the evening, Aaron went out into the bar to have a quick pint. As he sat and nursed it at the bar, he turned his head to see Adam come though the doors, the farmer was pleased to see him sitting there...he had heard something about him coming for a visit, but he didn't know that it was this weekend.

"Alright Mate! hows it going? I didn't know you were back this weekend? flying visit is it?"

Adam came to stand next to him at the bar, Aaron took a sip of his beer and nodded, "nah..."

Adam could tell that something was wrong, " why...what'sup?". Aaron shrugged at him, " I quit" he answered quickly.

Adam was shocked, " YOU QUIT? WHY?...Your Mum was saying you were loving it!"

Aaron wasn't going to discuss what happened in Sheffield with him, he would never live it down...he had felt homesick...and lonely...Adam would have had a right laugh at him if he knew that, even though it would only be born out of banter.

So he shrugged his shoulders at him, and Adam took the hint.

"so what are yah plans now then? Are you gonna be staying round here? Not that I want you to go, I missed yah...but I think Cain's taken on someone new over at the garage..."

Aaron didn't know. All he knew was...

...that he was glad to be back here in the village...

...back home, even if it did mean sleeping under the same roof as his interfering mother.

He jumped up out of the bar stool as he received a text on his mobile, Adam sipped his pint and was looking on as Aaron read it quickly, " whose that from?" he asked.

Aaron pocketed the phone and shook his head and pointed to Adam's sinking pint, "No one...want another?"

Adam sunk the dregs and placed the empty glass onto the bar, " yeah, I'll get these..."

As he tried to get Moira's attention, he turned to see Frank Harrington come through the doors and steps up to the bar beating him to it, " pint please Moira..."

Moira glared at the nicely dressed man and...she really wanted to refuse him, but Chas had moaned at her before about being rude to him.

"Coming up..." she murmured not making eye contact.

Frank watched her pull the pint, and as he fished out his wallet from his back pocket of his neatly pressed jean's, he seemed to notice Aaron's presence for the first time.

"Ohhh...You're back then?"

Aaron pulled him a big frown...Why did he acknowledge him for? Usually the bloke did anything he could do to wind up a Dingle, especially Cain.

Frank raised his eybrowes, " you're like a little stray kitten coming back to the homestead after being shoved out to the cold"

Aaron turns his head to ignore him...he wasn't going to rise to it. Instead Adam bought in the pints, and led the way to a nearby table. As they both sat down, Adam nods his head toward Frank, "He's been a right pain him...he tried to get me Dad to sell the farm...flaming cheek!...as if he doesn't own enough property around the village as it is!". Adam sounded right narked off by the richer man's presence in the bar.

Aaron found himself turning his head to meet Frank's gaze...the bloke winked at him and raised his beer glass...Aaron turned away...

"...And he's been sniffing round your Mum..." told the farmer.

Aaron snapped his head round, " you what!"

Xxx

Later on, Adam came up to the bar to buy another round in, Chas was already taking an empty glass off him, " so...has he said owt to you?"

Adam leaned on the bar looking up to her puzzled, " about what?"

Chas felt like slapping him, why else had she called him to say that Aaron was back in the village... because he usually told him more than he did her...

"About WHY he left Sheffield!" she hissed at him.

Adam knew she was fishing, " Chas...it's his business...you know how he can get..."

Chas sighed, " there must be SOME reason why he's come back...why doesn't he EVER open up to us, a?"

As his Mum kept Adam busy at the bar, Aaron got a phone call, he stood up and answered it, "..I'm on me way" he hissed. He quickly pulled on his jacket and made for the exit.

Chas happened to look up as he was about to pull on the door to leave, she called out to him, "Now where's he going? AARON!"

But the door swung back behind him. Adam turned around to her.

"Maybe he's just gone out for a smoke..."

Chas blew out a sigh, " If only..."

Xxx

No sooner had Aaron stepped foot out of the pub, he could already see Jackson's blue van parked outside Bob's Cafe. Pulling his jacket around him because it had started to rain, he hurried up to the cafes entrance. He paused at the doorway, letting his mind catch up with him...and then pushed open the door.

Xxx

Inside the warmth of the cafe, Jackson and Little Jack were sitting in on of the sofas. Jackson felt his heart beat fast inside his chest, no sooner had they arrived in the village, he had given Aaron a call. By the sound of it, Aaron had been in the pub, so he knew that he would be stepping in through the door at the blink of the eye.

And he was. Jackson turned his head to see the machanic come in through the door, the builder turned back to his son, " I'll told you he wouldn't be long, didn't I?"

Jack jumped off the sofa and went running into him, " He's HERE! Uncle Aaron!"

Aaron was generally pleased to see Jack and smiled down at him, " hiya mate"

Jackson watched them for a few seconds as Jack was rabbiting on about his up coming birthday, then he slowly stood up forcing his hands into his pockets and eyes lighting up, "Alright mate...it's good to see yah"

Aaron turned his attention from Jack to Jackson, he smiled at the builder, " so have you...missed me?"

Jackson pulled a face at him, " not at all! It's been a nice change not to see your ugly mug about the place...how about you? Have you really missed me?" his voice was all playfull so Aaron knew that the banter had already kicked off between them...that felt good.

"Like a hole...in the head" he shot back at him with a smirk.

Jackson laughed back at him, and with his arm, gestured toward the sofa, " COME ON! don't just stand there, sit yah bum down I'll buy you a coffee..."

As Aaron sat with Jack, Jackson went up to the counter with a fiver, " Two coffees and a hot Chocolate with extra cream on top please Brenda..."

Brenda smiled back at him as she wiped the counter top down with a tee cloth, " I'm bring them over to you love..."

Jackson turned on his heel and went and sat back down, " Sooooo...how've you been? I thought it best to meet up in here...saves your Mum giving me the evil eye..."

Aaron nodded, he could understand that...she really did have a downer on Jackson at the minute.

"So is Sheffield all as it's cracked up to be? Your Mum says you're enjoying it...but you could have gone to Beiruit and she'd said the same!"

Brenda brought over the tray of coffees and hot chocolate, " this isn't a waitress service you know...I DO have other customers to see to..."

Jackson looked around the place, " WE'RE the only ones in here! Anyway it took you long enough to make it"

Brenda smiled, " well don't go blaming me...it's that flaming coffee machine, it's playing up...and I don't know WHERE the life of me, where the instructions have got to..."

Jackson looked up at her as she craddled the tray to her chest, " Riviting as it is Brenda love, but I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Jack was getting impatient, he was wriggling his bum on the sofa and leaning forward to be noticed, " It's my birthday next week Uncle Aaron! Daddy's taking me camping and fishing!" he told all over excited.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes to the lad, " Are yah? sounds top that"

"yeah...Daddy wants you to come with us!"

Jackson nearly spat out his latte, " ...Errrrrrrr...don't YOU mean you did! What's he like,a?" he said, nodding his head towards his son with an awkward frown.

Jack swung his head round to look up at his dad, " but you did daddy, because we were in burger king and..." Jackson planted his hand over his son's mouth to gag him.

"IGNORE THAT! WHAT he MENT to say was...he'd love it if you could come with us...but...well, i'd expect you'll be back in Sheffield by then anyway...Jack's birthday being on a weekday and all that..."

Aaron detected the deflated tone in the last bit. He leaned back on the sofa and shook his head, 'no'

Jackson shrugged at him, the disappointment plain obvious upon BOTH Jackson and Jack's faces.

Aaron shook his head again, they were getting it all wrong, he leaned forward, " No...I mean No...not go back to Sheffield..."

Jackson's eyes looked up him, immediately lighting up, " Seriously?"

Aaron nodded his head, he was so pleased to see Jackson smile at him, and by the look on his face, he was clearly pleased to hear it too.

"I quit...I come back..."

Xxx

Over in the Woolpack, Chas was justing finishing serving Betty when Brenda was coming in asking for a favour.

"what can I do for yah, love" asked Chas.

Brenda had a bunch of twenty pound notes in her grasp, " any chance for any change, we've completely run out over the road"

Chas raised her eyebrowes at her, " this is getting abit of a habit this...Bob should start organising himself better"

"Well he's had alot on bless him with the twins and that..."

Chas went to take the notes from Brenda's grasp, " hey, you haven't seen my Aaron around on your travels, have yah? I thought he would have been back by now"

Brenda smiled at her, " yes I have actually, he's over the road in the cafe...having a nice catch up with Jackson and that sweet little boy of his...mind you, he wasn't so sweet when he blocked up the toilet with..."

Chas was not listening to her, she was coming out from behind the bar, " I KNEW IT! I KNEW there HAD to be a reason why he's stopping back here!"

Brenda turned to her, " but what about my change?"

"Moira will see to yah!" called out Chas, as she disappeared through the pubs exit doors, and nearly sent Alan Turner flying in the process.

Xxx

Back in the cafe, Aaron took a sip of his coffee, and looked across at little Jack, " So...you wanna go fishing eh?"

Jack nodded his little head, " Dean and his daddy went fishing in the holidays...they had a great time! Pllleeesseee come Uncle Aaron!"

Aaron bit his lip...the little lads eyes were all bambi like, just willing him to say 'yes'.

Then the machanic looked at Jackson, his eyes were on him too, waiting for him to say yes, "go on then" he muttered with a half smile.

Even though he was well overjoyed that he had been asked, he was careful to hide it.

Jackson leaned forward, " I hope you know what you've let yourself in for, mind, Middle of October...we'll be freezing our balls off if it rains..."

Jack interrupted him, "We won't get cold daddy, Uncle Aaron can snuggle up to us and keep us warm!"

Both Aaron and Jackson swung their heads to face the boy...a cheeky look giving the game away...

But nothing more could be said about that...because Chas was then flying in through the door.

"well...I should have known YOUR game, shouldn't I?" she sneered at Jackson.

Aaron looked up to her, " MUM! we just talk..."

Chas was pointing the finger now, " Ahhh No...it's NOT just that...HE'S been planning this ALL along behind me back...pretending to look for land around here to build a house, YOU KNEW he was coming back...and 'WORM' YOURSELF BACK INSIDE!"

Jackson was annoyed with that, and covered his sons ears, to empthasise the fact more, "DO YOU MIND!"

Aaron sighed heavily and stood up, " Mum...you course scene...do one...NOW!"

Chas was generally shocked at that, she tapped her own chest, " what? ME go!"

Jackson shook his head and stood up as well. He was standing next to Aaron, and after a glare from Chas, he turned to Aaron's ear, " go with yah Mum...I'll text yah about the fishing trip"

Chas was bearing forward, " WHAT fishing trip?...you two are not going to be having any 'brokeback mountain' trips away...anyway I NEED you at the pub, seeing you've got no job, you can help me out!"

Jackson stepped forward, " so he's not even allowed to talk to me now? I'm his husband for gods sake"

Chas stared right into him, " you're NOTHING to him love...IT'S ME whose looking out for him..." she grabbed Aaron's elbow, he shook her off and made for the door, he defiantly smiled back at Jackson, " Call me..." and was out the door, Chas shook her head in disbelief that he wasn't listening to her..

"Don't you get it? HE NEEDS looking after...by folk who don't let him come to any harm..." she was sobbing as she said it...she REALLY did hate him.

Jackson stepped forward, " I'm looking after him...as a mate"

"No you not love...you're the one who let him drive off into the night and nearly get himself killed! CALL THAT looking after him...you and him? it's never gonna happen! And I'll get the WHOLE family on board to make sure of it, if I have to" and with that made clear to him, she was out the door.

After ALL this time, she was still blaming him...and it was still raw inside.

Little Jack took his Dads hand, " is Uncle Aaron not going to come now...?" his tone all miserable, and his bottom lip pushed out.

Jackson stooped down and placed his hands onto his son's shoulders firmly, " Me and Aaron are mates...really good mates...and NOTHING is gonna spoil that AND your birthday...I don't care what she says...this fishing trips going ahead...

...whether SHE likes it or not!"

**AUTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**INPUT/OPINIONS/OAR IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**puts tin hat on for more Chas bashing****

**Maybe it's Jackson and CHAS that need to talk?**


	42. Chapter 42

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

Chas heaved up the crate of beers up on to the bar top, and turned to see Aaron come through from the back room, she could already see the big holdal in his grasp, and rucksack over his shoulder.

"So...after ALL what I said to yah, you're going then?" she asked with a disappointing under current to her tone.

Aaron briefly looked at her with a nod, " yeah..."

Part of him DID feel bad, she had gone out of her way to stress to him how worried she was about him...that she was desperate for him not to come to any harm, and he could understand that...she was his Mum, and she just wanted to protect him. But this was starting to become a problem now...she was treating like a kid.

Chas sighed at him, " look, I know I go on at yah...but it's only because I care..." she told, seeing that he was going to GO, however much she could protest.

Aaron perched his bum down on the edge of a bar stool and glanced at his mobile, " I know..." he murmured.

Chas came out from behind the bar and pulled her hair back, " you...you and HIM...you're not right for eachother...you're a disaster waiting to happen...hasn't the crash told you anything?"

WHY did she have to bring the crash up at EVERY opportunity to make him feel bad for her!

YES she had been through the mill...but so had Jackson...even though he went a funny way about it.

He had forgiven him...why couldn't she?

"I GO!" he barked at her, throwing her a shooting glare to make sure she got the message.

Chas looked upset, like she was the one losing again, " but..."

Aaron wasn't stupid, he could see she was upset that he wasn't staying in with her, and PART of him just wanted to keep the peace...so that's why he said it:

"We just mates..."

Chas shook her head, and perched her backside down on the very next stool, "...but for how long? That's what i'm saying to yah...YOUS TWO can NEVER be mates, can yah?"

Aaron twisted around and reached for the handles to his holdal bag, and stood up, "WE CAN BE" he empthasied to her, and made for the exit...

Xxx

Outside the Pub, Jackson's van pulled up and parked nearby, Chas was chasing Aaron down the outside steps of the pub, " look, Aaron...Babe...just, be careful, yeah..."

Aaron turned around and nodded his head at her, then hurried across the road to the van.

Jackson stuck his head out the vans open window and looked at Chas, she glared back at him, "YOU look after him!"

Jackson could clearly see that she was still not happy at Aaron spending time with him and little Jack, " I will...he's me mate" he told.

"JUST BE SURE YOU DO!" she warned, " ...OR YOU'LL KNOW ABOUT IT!"

Jackson swallowed...that was him told!...he turned his head and watched Aaron settle in next to Jack, and with a final fleeting glance toward Chas, he put his foot down and drove out of the village to begin their camping weekend.

Xxx

As Jackson negotiated the bends through the country lanes, Aaron turned his head to face him, " so...what's plan?"

Jackson glanced at him briefly with a grin, " there's this lake me Dad used to take me to...he reminded me of it when I went to borrow the fishing rods off him"

Aaron responded with brief nod, " sounds top..."

Jackson smirked as he turned the van into the next lane, " Just one problem mind..."

Aaron snapped his head round, " what?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " There's a hole in one of the tents", just as he said it he hoped that Aaron hadn't thought he had put a hole in it on purpose so's they would have to share a tent.

But he was saved by Little Jack unplugging himself from his DS game, he looked straight up to Aaron, " Uncle Aaron! Have you got me a present?"

Jackson snapped his head round to him as they pulled up at a T junction, " Jack! What did I say? YOU DON'T be asking for your presents..."

Jack screwed up his face, " but I want them nowwwwwwww" he whined. Jackson turned right at the junction, " no...they are round your Mums...you can open them up when you get back..."

Jack pushed his bottom lip out in a sulk, " not fair!" he moaned.

Aaron bent down and pulled up his rucksack that lay at his feet, once it was on his lap he snaked a hand inside, and pulled out a little something for Jack, he held it up to him.

Jack's brown eyes popped out on stalks when he realised it was for him, and snatched the bag off him and pulled out the DVD like box.

Aaron watched him with a half smile, " you still play, do yah?"

Jack was getting all excited, he looked up to his dad at the wheel, " LOOK at what me Uncle Aaron's got me!...Extreme racing cars 4"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes and looked across to Aaron, " that's good of yah...but you shouldn't of done that...it's TOO much"

Aaron shrugged as he returned his rucksack to his feet, " wanted to..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " But you've got no job mate..."

Aaron looked back at him rather sheepish, " I'a...I saved...", he just had to remember to put back the money he had borrowed from the pubs till when he got back.

Jackson pulled the van onto the motor way and looked into his rearview, " well...it's good of yah...Jack! WHAT DO YOU SAY to your Uncle Aaron..."

Eyeballs still glued to his game, he sung a: "Thank you for me game Uncle Aaron...nice one mate!"

Xxx

After about another hours drive, they travelled through a few muddy lanes and came to a campsite area near a big lake.

As Jackson parked up the van, he looked around him, " Being October there shouldn't be many other folk about..."

Aaron shrugged at him...apart from their van there was no other vehicle in sight.

"...infact, by the looks of it, we might BE the only ones...we've got the lake to ourselves" Jackson said correcting himself.

Aaron shrugged again as he reached down for his rucksack, " more fish for us, then" he said.

Jackson jumped out and unlocked the rear of the van to unload their gear. Jack came to his side and was squeezing his head inbetween his dad and Aaron, Jackson handed him a small rucksack and a carrier bag of food stuff, " Jack, carry your own stuff please...Aaron give us a hand with this..."

Aaron came forward and helped Jackson drag out the tent lining, pegs and rods...it was man-handling the gas stove that their hands touched as they tried to grab hold of the same spot...it was like a spark off between them both...both of them instantly pulling away and looking up at each others gaze...it was abit awkward to be honest.

Jack interrupted them by jumping up and down, " come on Daddy! Them fish will be waiting!"

Jackson shut up the van and helped Aaron with the stuff that was now littering about the ground, glancing again at each other, they gathered as much stuff up as they could manage, and headed down the path towards the lake area.

Xxx

It was midday when they had set up their tents...Aaron banged his pegs into the ground with his wood mallett, and looked up to Jackson who was approaching from the other tent he had just errected.

"I'll take torn one" Aaron told him, glancing to the rip on the side. Jackson shook his head about to protest, but the machanic stopped him, " YOU keep Jack warm...it's cold"

Jackson nods at him. Both stand their looking at eachother 'till the builder points back towards Jack at the lake edge, " we've just been setting up the rods...come and join us...JACK bring the bait!"

Jack wriggled into the other tent and pulled out a tapperware container of fish bait. Jackson grinned and slapped his hands together looking at them both, " right let's get this show on the road, shall we...lets see if them fish are gonna bite!"

Xxx

An hour or so later, it had started to drizzle abit. Jack was sat there in his parker coat, his hood up and zip done up to the neck, he tried to turn his head, " this is BORING!" he whinged.

Jackson sat next to him taking out a lunchbox of sandwiches, " oh come on little man, you've gotta wait for them fish to bite..."

Jack stood up and pointed to the lake, " but they are not biting daddy! it's boring!"

Jackson could see that Aaron was looking over at them from where he sat quietly, " JACK! behave yourself please!"

Aaron smirked then turned his head to see one of the rods moving, he jumped up and pointed at it, " look!"

Jackson glanced up to see the rod move as well, he came forward slapping his hands together in anticipation, " Weyhey!" he sung, " looks like we've got one!"

Jackson struggled with the rod and frantically was reeling in the cord, Jack was over his boredom now, and was jumping up and down looking on in sheer excitement, " is it gonna be a big shark!"

Jackson pulled him a face as he continued to reel the cog, " don't be silly Jack, the way this is fighting me back, I think it might be a whale!" he teased. Aaron came forward and stood behind the builder and helped him flip the rod to the ground behind them...all eyes were onto the wriggling beauty that was attached to the end of the rod.

"Well...it looks like we've gone and got ourselves a trout for our teas tonight... for a minute there, I thought we were gonna be chewing on some old tyre"

Jack was already there, and bending down to it " It's a big one!"

Aaron was already pulling out his penknife from his keyring, " I'll gut it..."

Jackson came forward, " will both of yahs hang on please...the poor things not even off the hook yet!"

Jack and Aaron stood on, and watched as Jackson unhook the fish and place it on a bit of spreadout tin foil, " let it die...and THEN you can gut it, if you like..." he told Aaron.

The builder then went over to light up the gas stove...the cannister all ready and connected.

He then knelt down and pulled out a frying pan from a rucksack and wiped it out with a tea cloth, " right...what shall we have with this fish then...any ideas?"

Xxx

After cooking and eating up their fish supper, Jack went off to play beside the lake, Jackson watched him like a hawk, " careful Jack, don't get too close please, don't let me have to be repeating meself!" he warned.

Jackson looked up to the sky, " that's the trouble with this time of year...it gets dark too early"

Aaron yawned as he sat near the fire, " Jacks getting tired..."

"He's not the only one I see...but, he's had a great time, hasn't he?"

Aaron shook his head at him. Jackson came to sit beside him, his combat trousers covered in mud, "I hope he has...I want him to get out and about abit more in the fresh air...instead of brooding indoors...I know he's still sad about Mum Passing..."

Aaron shook his head, then looked up at him, " you too?"

Jackson sadly smiled back at him, " yeah, me in all...I still cry sometimes...when I'm in me bed thinking about her..."

Aaron could see the sadness in Jackson's eyes...he knew that the builder was thinking about her now, at this minute, so he decided to change the subject, this was ment to be a happy weekend for Jack.

" Me Mum...says you look for land..." the Machanic started. Jackson smiled at him, " oh she did, did she...yeah I was...Me dad did a lend of some of his money to me...but the prices are too high...there's no way I'm gonna be able to afford it...not with actually building the house as well...with what I need...the materials and that..." he breathed out a deep sigh, "...it's just not gonna happen..."

Aaron bit his lip, and watched as Jackson stoked up the fire with a stick he found next to him, "what about...house" he asked.

Jackson looked back at him, it was dark enough now for both of their faces to be aluminated by the fire, " Houses are MORE expensive...especially around YOUR way...it's a real shame, though, Jack loves it around there..."

Aaron nods his head, and watched the builder sneek out some chocolate from his coat pocket, he offered Aaron some, but the machanic shook his head, " not for me..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " more for me and Jack then..."

Aaron had an idea coming to mind, that's why he wasn't bothered about the chocolate, normally he would have bit his hand off, " what about...ruin" he asked, looking up from the fire to him.

Jackson pulled a puzzled frown at him, as he swallowed some of the chocolate, " ruin?"

Aaron shook his head with a shrug, " yeah...house...falling down...you can repair" he still found it hard to always find the words, but his sentences were getting better all the time.

Jackson opened his mouth, now coming to realise what Aaron was getting at, " ohhhhh, you mean a renovation jobby..." he shook his head, thinking, "...I don't know of a place around there"

Aaron looked up to him, with a half smile, the fires flicking reflection in the lads eyes, "I do..."

Jackson pulled a face, " seriously?...". Aaron nodded. Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "well...I'll have to see it first...it could cost me more to do it up, then buying the land itself!"

Aaron leaned forward, now breaking abit of the chocolate off for himself, " I know bloke who owns it...Harrington...I go see him for you" he told.

Jackson held up his hand to him, " Look...let's not be running away with ourselves here...show it to me first...then, IF I decide I CAN to owt with it...then go see him...is that'll deal?"

Aaron smiles and nods his head.

"thanks Aaron..." Jackson said getting up on his feet to find Jack.

Aaron looked up at him, " we mates..."

Jackson smiled down back at him, " yeah, and us mates need to look out for eachother, a..?

Aaron shook his head, and watched as Jackson collared his son at the lake side, and told him it was time for bed.

Aaron stared back right into the dancing flames of the fire, " yeah...mates..." he whispered.

Xxx

As darkness took hold, Jack had been asleep for a couple of hours in the tent, Jackson and Aaron talked about general things at the camps fireside.

"Right...I'm knackered" announced Jackson with a big yawn, " i'm gonna turn in..."

Aaron was already up...he had cramp in his leg where he had been sat in one position for too long.

Jackson paused at the tent flap, " I'll see you at sunrise...up with the lark when you go camping, mate" he told.

Aaron didn't like the sound of that...he just wanted to be snuggled in his sleeping bag having a nice lay in...but just this once.

Just as Aaron was about to get into his tent, Jack was whining away to his dad.

" I'm coooolllddd!"

He could hear Jackson reply back at him from inside the canvass: " I told you, you would be, didn't I?"

Aaron came out of his tent and saw Jackson coming out of his, " what's up" he asked.

Jackson was pulling out some blankets from his holdall bag, " he's freezing in there..."

Aaron rubbed his hands together, " it IS cold" he could see the cloud of breath escape from his mouth.

Little Jack was then poking his head out from inside of the tent flap, " can Uncle Aaron come in with us..."

Jackson looked embarrassed...as did Aaron...quickly Jackson snapped his head round to his son, " Jack I now your game mate...we've talked about this..."

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, " but he can keep me warm!" he whined.

Jackson stood up and pulled a sigh at him...then looked straight at Aaron, " I suppose...BUT...THAT'S IF Aaron doesn't mind..."

Aaron bit his lip. Then nodded his head, "I'll get in me stuff..."

Xxx

A few minutes later, Aaron was settling down in his sleeping bag, little Jack was snuggling up beside him and Jackson was on the opposite side of Jack.

"Are you warm enough now?" asked Jackson.

"Yeaahhh" told Jack with a big smile.

Aaron looked up at the canvass ceiling of the tent, Jackson was doing the same, while Jack was settling down into a sleep.

Aaron looked towards Jackson through the corner of his eye...Jackson did the same...both smiling in the darkness

The burning question on each of their lips...two mates together?

Xxx

**AUTHURS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOVE IT? HATE IT? MORE?...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER FIC TOO...I SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON...HOPE YOU LIKED THE MORE CHEEREY TONE IN THIS CHAPTER...xx **


	43. Chapter 43

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**MID- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

"Stop van..."

Aaron was pointing across the road as Jackson was putting his foot on the breaks. Jackson's eyes were in the field opposite them, he throw a frown back at Aaron.

"But this is the exact spot you crashed..."

Aaron was shaking his head in disbelief, he knew that! but he didn't mean that, Jackson was looking in the wrong side of the road.

" No...there!" Aaron pointed again.

Jackson slowly turned his head, his eyes widening somewhat at the sight that he just could make out hiding behind the trees.

"What? That bomb site?" he asked open mouthed.

Aaron rolled his eyeballs and tapped the builders arm as he jumped out the van, " come on...I'll show you"

Jackson took the keys out of the ignition and joined Aaron on the other side of the road, it was quite gusty and the leaves were being whipped up all around them, as Aaron led the way through the undergrowth to a low wood gate that had seen much better days.

Jackson looked around him and then saw the shape of the stone walled house through the trees ahead of him, taking a hand out of his pocket, he waved it about him.

"Aaron, it's overgrown with allsorts...there's just no way I can begin to imagine..."

Aaron was shaking his head again and stormed on forward, a branch whacking Jackson in the face in the process, "look!" the Machanic was calling back to him pointing again. Jackson went and joined him in a slight clearing and got a better view of the whole house...the side he couldn't see before, but could see now was intact.

Jackson shook his head as he mulled over ideas in his mind, " well...I suppose it's just the one side of the house that's fallen in...my guess it's because of all these roots from them trees..." he generally waved a hand toward them.

Aaron stuck is hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie and looked at Jackson carefully, the builders big brown eyes were still gathering in ideas of the hows and wheres to make a start on the place.

"you fix?"

Jackson sucked his cheeks in, and dug his own hands into his combat trousers and focused on him, " I'd have to do a full estimate...AND get a few mates I know to do the same...see if we all come up with roughly the same price...but it's gonna be steep..."

Aaron frowned at him and nods his head toward the place, " cheaper than land?"

Jackson smiled at him, poor Aaron was desperate to please him, "Maybe..." he told.

Aaron had an idea spring into mind, he tapped Jackson's arm and made forward to the property, " wanna look...inside?"

Jackson could guess what Aaron was planning, he hurried after him and grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop him from going any further, " We better not..we're trespassing as it is mate"

Aaron looked at him, and pulled a face...then grabbed hold of the builders hand and smiled at him, " come on...you'll be safe with me..." he teased.

Aaron dragged him up to a side door and then letting go of Jackson's hand, he picked up a brick and broke a pain of glass in the door and then pulled away the wood that had been nailed behind it.

Jackson stood and watched him, and at the same time looking about him fearing they were going to be caught in the act of breaking and entering.

Aaron pushed open the door and was plastering on a cheap cheesy grin for Jackson.

"Aaron...YOU are so bad!..." he said teasing him.

Aaron shrugged him off, " then slap my arse..." he said.

Jackson grinned at him, eyes all friendly, " are you asking?"

Aaron shook his head with a smirk and was squeezing himself inside the partially open door because something was in the way stopping it from opening any wider.

An old cooker.

Jackson waited a few minutes. The wind was really nosey through the trees and the crows were screaming around him, " come on..." Aaron hissed, poking his head out.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes...and stepping in through the door himself.

Xxx

Jackson looked around him...he looked pleased, " Do you know what? I think I MIGHT be able to do something here...the kitchen and bathroom upstairs are intact...so it'll mean all the plumbing-in should be okayeee..ish"

Aaron was already poking his head about the rooms...it was dark and dank with most of the windows boarded up but Jackson could tell that it was a 'happy' Aaron.

"You can do?" the Machanic asked as he peered into the gloom up the stair case.

Jackson rubbed his stubble, " possibly...won't commit to it mind, but...it looks like it's just the dining area and maybe the back bedroom area that's in disrepair..." he trailed off gazing up at the ceiling.

"good place...to live..." Aaron coaxed, trying to sway things to the 'can do' approach.

Jackson was smiling, " why's that? will you be staying here often then?"

Aaron didn't look at him, because he didn't want the builder to see his own smile, " only if i'm invited..."

Jackson glanced at him...he managed to temper his silly grin and ask, " So'a...how much is this Harrington bloke asking for?"

Aaron came to his side and shrugged, " dunno...but i'll find out...for yah"

Jackson nods his head. Then turned to him, " GO ON THEN...ask him, and then depending WHAT he's asking for...we'll go from there..."

Xxx

Paddy Kirk walked into the cafe to see Jackson sitting on one of the sofas blowing in to a hot chocolate.

"alright mate..." the vet soothed with his big familiar smile. Jackson looked up and nods at him, " paddy..."

Paddy came forward and smiled again, " so...are you, ermmm..."

Jackson shook his head before the vet could finish, " ...sitting here having a hot chocolate, if THAT'S allowed?" he asked raising his eyebrowes open mouthed.

Paddy sensed that the builder thought he was having a dig at him, remeding that, he shook his head waving out his hands, " no no...I'm not having a go...it's aermm...how was the errmm..."

"...the camping trip? yeah, we had a GREAT time,...it were good of Aaron to come with us..."

Paddy laughed and sat down opposite him, " I bet you had to ask Chas's permission of course?" he teased.

Jackson knotted his browe, " don't Paddy! She REALLY hates me...she STILL blames me for the accident, doesn't she?

Paddy was sort of put on the spot there, " Oh...errrrr..."

Jackson leaned forward, he could smell the hesitantcy in the vets tone, " DOESN'T SHE?...I'm NOT stupid Paddy!"

Paddy screwed up his face, thinking about HOW he was going to answer, " ...well she does, but...YOU KNOW how she is...she's just abit over-protective of him, that's all" he finally told him, trying to make reason for her recent behaviour...

Jackson blew out a laugh, " What! in case I might actually be responsible for killing him the next time?"

Paddy could see by the look on the builders face that he felt hurt that anyone could even think that he would allow any harm to come to Aaron.

"it's good that you and him are mates, though..." he piped up, trying to lift the mood.

Jackson looked back at him, then slumped back into the sofa, " is THAT all we'll ever be, though?"

Paddy was flustering, why did people have to ask HIM that.

But he was saved, Jackson leaned forward again and waved him an arm, " ohhh don't bother answering that ,Paddy, because the way SHE is with me...mates is ALL we'll ever be..."

Xxx

Meanwhile over at the Home farm office, Nicola was flapping about with some files, "So you want me to send out all these eviction notices out...?"

Frank Harrington was swinging around in his big comfy padded chair, " yes...If these peasants can't pay their rent then they're out...that's the trouble with this village, it's full of morons"

He was happening to look at her when he said it, "errrr, excuse me, ARE YOU calling ME a moron..." asked Nicola raising her tone a tad, and shocked as if anyone could think such a thing of her.

Frank shook his head, " oh just get them sent out, will you..."

Nicola was about to sit, but lowered her glasses at him, " oh...That Aaron thug is here to see you...he rang up earlier asking about that dump on the hotten road..."

Frank smiled to himself and stood up, " so where is he now?"

Nicola waved a hand to the direction of the door, " waiting outside, don't worry I DID SAY TO HIM that you were too busy..."

Frank stared at her in disbelief, " excuse me, but WHO is the one in charge around here?"

"You are..." began Nicola and jumped in before he could react, " ...BUT you did say you have NO TIME for the Dingles...HE is a Dingle the last time I looked...a brain damaged one, I give you, but then again with THAT family, sometimes it's hard to tell..."

Frank sighed at her, " ohhhh, JUST go and get him..." this woman drove him to dispair.

Nicola tutted and got up and opened the door poking her head out, " he'll see you now...and count yourself lucky I'm not showing you the door"

Aaron stepped into the office, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, Nicola looked up to Frank, "shall I make a coffee or tea or something..."

Harrington shook his head as he had a good perve at Aaron's backside, "that won't be necessary Nicola, actually this young lad might like a can of beer..."

Aaron realised that Frank was now looking at him, waiting for an answer, " errrrrrr" he shrugged.

Frank laughed and led the way, " come through into the house lad, Nicola take my calls..."

Xxx

Aaron followed Frank through into the main house and walked along the corridor to the kitchen, Frank was snatching up two cans from the fridge.

"see...I can slump it sometimes..." he told with a smile handing one over to the Machanic.

"ta..." said Aaron pulling the ring and taking a sip.

Frank opened his own can and stood there watching Aaron for a few seconds, then, realising Aaron was looking back at him funny, he cut to the chase.

"so...Nicola tells me you want to talk about bleak cottage..."

Aaron pulled a face, and Frank had to smile...dumb but sexy.

"Sorry, it's an in joke...The cottage on the Hotten stretch..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, he just wanted to get out of there now, " are you selling?"

Frank sighed and sat on one of his breakfast bar stools," well...it MAY well be a ruin young Aaron, but it will be STILL past anything YOU would be able to afford" he told.

Aaron ignored that, " are you selling?" he asked again more firmly.

Harrington shrugged his shoulder and took another sip of his beer, " for the right price I will..."

At last, thought Aaron, an answer. He rubbed his cheek, now for the damage, " so what are you asking for it...?"

Frank rolled his eyes and patted the next stool at the breakfast bar, " ohhhh Aaron! All this business talk...come here and sit down that cute backside of yours..."

Aaron was taken abit off guard by THAT comment, he stummered his words, " y-you w-what..." his eyes all unsure.

Frank looked back at him as if he was stupid, " you heard...YOU DO want that ruin, don't you?"

Aaron was shaking his head, this guy was a right dick. "look...it's NOT for me right..." he said, beginning to explain.

Frank leaned on his elbow, " oh I see...you are here on behalf of somebody else are you? Anyone I know?"

Aaron waved out a hand in front of him...he was getting annoyed now, " LOOK ARE YOU SELLING OR NOT!"

Frank shook his head, if the lad was going to like that, then so be it...he could take it with both barrels.

"60 grand..." he snapped.

The colour drained away in Aaron's face...60 grand! How the hell was Jackson ever going to afford that...20 from his dad he had...but the rest? Where was THAT going to come from.

Frank could read the Machanic's face like an open book, he stood up and tossed his can into the bin, " what's up? MORE than you expected was it? As I said to you, it may be just a ruin, but I got to make selling it worth while, haven't I?"

Aaron screwed his can up and and tossed it onto the side in temper, "TOO MUCH!" he barked and stormed off into the hallway. Frank jumped forward, " Not so fast...I haven't finished..."

Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. Frank came forward his hands casually in his jeans pockets.

"I said to you 60 grand...but...being NICE to me may help me to reduce the price...CONSIDERABLY...

...do you understand me...?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOVE IT? HATE IT? MORE?... **


	44. Chapter 44

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron waved out a hand in front of him...he was getting annoyed now, " LOOK ARE YOU SELLING OR NOT!"

Frank shook his head, if the lad was going to like that, then so be it...he could take it with both barrels.

"60 grand..." he snapped.

The colour drained away in Aaron's face...60 grand! How the hell was Jackson ever going to afford that...20 from his dad he had...but the rest? Where was THAT going to come from.

Frank could read the Machanic's face like an open book, he stood up and tossed his can into the bin, " what's up? MORE than you expected was it? As I said to you, it may be just a ruin, but I've got to make selling it worth while, haven't I?"

Aaron screwed his can up and and tossed it onto the side in temper, "TOO MUCH!" he barked and stormed off into the hallway. Frank jumped forward, " Not so fast...I haven't finished..."

Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. Frank came forward his hands casually in his jeans pockets.

"I said to you 60 grand...but...being NICE to me may help me to reduce the price...CONSIDERABLY...do you understand me...?"

Aaron only took a few seconds to think about it...he knew exactly what Frank had in mind. With a smile starting to spread across his face, the machanic came up to the other man and snaked his arms around the others neck.

This took Frank awaress...he wasn't expecting Aaron to be THIS full on.

"like this..." Aaron said edging his lips very close to Franks...Frank even could feel Aaron's breath on his face.

Frank cleared his throat, " erm, yeah...but...not here...you know that I am M..."

The businessman couldn't quite finish off his sentence because Aaron's knee cap was slamming up to his balls at some force, it made him stoop down clutching them.

"Fucking hell! What are you doing? YOU FUCKING LITTLE THUG, AAARRGH!""

Aaron still had a smile on his face, but this time it was a smile of satisfaction, " THE PRICE...IS TOO HIGH!" he hissed.

And as he quickly made his way up the hallway, he glanced back briefly, satisfied of what he had done...and was quick out the front door.

Frank was holding on to the counter trying to get his breath back. Aaron had crippled him. The pain making me want to be sick.

It was then someone was coming in through the back door, " right that's all the shopping in...blimey Frank what's up with you sweatheart."

Frank looked up to his wife and moved his hand to his stomach, " just stomach cramps Linda, must've been that fish you cooked up last night!"

Linda was shaking her head, " Ohhhh...Is that all? come on, come and help me in with the rest of the shopping...then you can go and pour me a large one"

Xxx

Jackson meanwhile was still sitting in the cafe waiting for Aaron. Brenda came over and wiped the table opposite him, then was coming up to his, " Are you gonna be buying another hot drink?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at her, " when I ready..."

Brenda picked up the mug, " but you've finished this one about an hour ago..." she told.

Jackson looked up to her as if she was demented, " what?...AM I on some kind of timer now?"

He quickly ignored her when he turned his head to see Aaron coming in through the door.

"Aaron..." he waved, holding a hand up for him. Aaron pushed past Brenda and sat down next to him as the builder shifted across to make room.

"So...what's the verdict? Did you get to see him?" Jackson asked, he was eager to know what the younger lad was going to say.

Aaron breathed out a deep sigh and looked at him, " yeah..."

Jackson shook his head...was that it? he leaned forward, " and...?"

Aaron bit his lip, he thought about telling Jackson exactly what Harrington was offering...but thought against it...it would've been his word against his anyway.

"Nahhh...won't sell" he finally said leaning back and looking away. He felt bad...he wanted that house so badly for Jackson...now he was going to disappoint him.

Jackson leaned back too. He pulled a sigh...he was gutted. He bit his lip and turned his head round to the younger man, " Oh well...that's a shame...I were just going over in me head about what I was gonna do to the place..."

Aaron felt even worse now, " sorry..." his eyes looked all sad back at him.

But Jackson was smiling at him, trying to make him feel better, " YOU DON'T have to apologise mate, you did all you could...but cheers for your help...AND the thought...it were good of yah, can I buy you a coffee?...or a sticky bun" he said the last bit trailing to a more playful stance of tone.

Aaron stood up and looked down at him, " pint...in pub"

Jackson met his gaze, " Aaron, I'm barred from there...". This was the first Aaron had heard of it, but with his Mum, why was he so surprized.

"Mums not barred yah?"

Jackson sighed as he stood up, " she's as good as...do you REALLY THINK it's a good idea?"

Aaron DID think it was a good idea, Mum would just have to get used to seeing them together MORE often...if they were going to be really good mates.

"Pub now!" he made it sound like an order.

Jackson was right behind him out the door, he was certainly not going to argue with that!

Xxx

As they made their way across the road to the Woolie, a cab was pulling up and came to stop at their side. Aaron stooped down abit to see Jason stick his head out of the window, " alright mate!"

Aaron smiled back at him,generally pleased to see Paddy's cousin, " hiya..."

"I've just got back from London...Paddy told me that things didn't work out in Sheffield?"

Aaron wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Jason about how divvy his mate was...and the company he kept, so he just shrugged it all off with a wave of the hand.

"It just never worked out..."

Jason seemed to notice Jackson for the first time, the builder was stood there hands in pockets and pretending to not be bothered by him, and looking the other way.

"Alright Jackson?"

Jackson shot him a glance with a: " yeah I am thanks..." and with a glance to Aaron, he asked, "ARE WE going into this pub or what?"

Aaron could sense the tension in the builder, he really didn't like Jason...he had to smile though...Jason reminded him of Tom and Jackson never really took to Tom. A recent memory that had come back to him.

"yeah..." he nodded, and turned back to the cab, " I'll catch you later mate" he told him.

"Nice one..." replied Jason, and told the cabby to drive on towards Smithy Cottage.

Aaron smiled and lead the way up to the entrance steps to the pub, Jackson touched the machanic's shoulder before they had the chance to go inside.

"Nowt for me to worry about there...is there?" he said in a jokey kind of way.

Aaron laughed as he looked up to see the cab was already parked outside Paddy's.

"Why would you be worried...we're just mates remember?" he looked at the builder closely as he said it.

Jackson pursed his lips together and shrugs, " yeah I know that...I'm just messing with yah, arn't I...", and led the way in, hoping that all evidence that made him look like a complete div just then, had been safely swept under the carpet.

Xxx

Inside, Paddy sat up at the bar and was pulling out his mobile from his coat pocket, "that's me...that's Jason, he's just got back from London..." he knocked back his drink, "...I better get over there and let him in..."

Chas took his glass from him with a sad sigh, " ohhhhh...It's a shame him and Aaron couldn't get it on..."

Paddy done up his coat and shook his head at her firmly, " Aaron's just NOT Jason's type...you can't MAKE people like each other..."

Chas knew that, more was the pity. She looked up to see Aaron and Jackson enter through the doors.

Paddy glanced back at her because he knew what her reaction would be, " play nice..." he cooed.

Chas stuck her tongue in her cheek and watched them approach the bar, Aaron was digging out his wallet.

" two pints..." he said not looking up at her, just getting a fiver out of his wallet.

Chas looked at Jackson who stared back at her defiantly. She pouted and turned to her son, "I'll being then over..."

Aaron tapped Jackson's arm and led him over to a table in the corner near the gents. As Jackson removed his jacket he was already noticing the FACE on her.

"there you are...she's already giving me the evil eye..."

Aaron rolled her eyes as he sat down himself, " just don't look at her then..."

Jackson was changing seats, " i'll tell you what, I'll just sit with me back to her..." Aaron shook his head in dispair when the builder was up again, talk about fidgety, "...infact, I'm just gonna pay a visit to the little lads room..."

As Jackson pushed his way into the nearby gents, Chas was bringing the pints over on a tray.

"There you go..." she placed both glasses on the table and cradled the tray to her chest and looked at her son, " so...camping one weekend...going out for a quiet drink the next...STILL mates is it?" she was staring at him sharply.

Aaron screwed his face up to her, " yeah!" he cried as if she was accusing him of some crime.

Chas held a hand up to him, " alright love, I'm ONLY asking...don't have to get all funny over it"

Jackson then comes back from his visit to the gents and sits next to Aaron, he looked up to her, " alright Chas?"

Chas managed to muster up a fake grin for him, " yes love, I AM" and then she walked off to do some glass collecting before she went back behind the bar, plus it gave her a better view of them, in case they were being more than mates.

Jackson watched her for a while then taking a sip of his pint he nods his head to her, "Blimey, she cracked a smile at me...maybe the ice queen's starting to melt"

Aaron wasn't so sure, but agreed with him anyway...

"maybe..."

Xxx

Later on, Aaron followed Jackson out of the pub and they both stood in the fading light, Jackson nods towards his van, " best be off...I'll text yah...maybe we could go out for a drink next week or something...us be good mates like..."

Aaron broke eye contact, and looked to his feet, " mates..." he agreed.

Jackson was shaking his head, just making sure it was clear in their heads for both of them, "two mates having a laugh together...a bit like me and Joe..." he pushed out his bottom lip mulling that bit over, " ...better be careful mind, Joe'll get jealous if his best mate status is knocked down a peg or two"

Aaron didn't think of that, he shrugged, " yeah...forgot that...awkward"

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes...both of them not quite knowing what else to say, both seeing the Merc pull up and park behind Jackson's van.

Jackson bit his lip, then nods to the van again, " right HAVE to go"

Aaron nods again...and this time their eyes met again...Jackson took the plunge and went to meet Aaron's lips as he started to come forward, but Aaron broke away just as both of them could feel eachothers breath on their faces.

Aaron's attention was on Harrington and his wife as they got out of their black Mercedes.

Jackson had his back to them, as the 'lord and lady' of the manor strolled past them to the pubs entrance...Frank smiled at Aaron as their gaze met for a split second.

"Aaron..." he acknowledged with a nod, before him and his wife disappeared into the warmth of the pub.

Jackson's eyes flickered to them just catching a glimpse, " who were that?" he asked.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " THAT were him...that were Harrington..."

Jackson was thinking about something...he was actually trying to wrack his brains for something.

With a quick tap of the arm to Aaron he headed back to the pubs entrance, " won't be a mo...I wanna check something"

Xxx

Inside the pub, Frank and Linda Harrington were stood at the bar as Chas was serving them, they were all smiles.

Jackson was smiling too, as he poked his head around the doorway unseen...his smile was of recognition...so THAT was Harrington was it?

Xxx

Jackson shot out the pub and was hurrying towards his van, Aaron was in pursuit, "Jackson...?"

"I'll call yah for that drink mate, but I have to go..."

Aaron stopped still in his tracks and watched Jackson jump into the drivers seat of his van and wound down the window, " don't be giving up on that house yet..." he told cryptically.

Aaron was frowning, what the hell had got into Jackson.

The builder gave him a farewell wink and pulled away onto the road. Aaron could only stand and watch him drive away, completely baffled what Jackson was playing at.

Jackson on the other hand was grinning like a loom as he drove, the start of a plan already forming in his mind, and the very next day he was going to kick it off by ringing Nicola.

...to make an appointment to see Frank Harrington...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOVE IT? HATE IT? MORE?... **


	45. Chapter 45

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron looked up to the cold cloudy sky, as he walked up Main Street with Jason Kirk.

"So, I was thinking about going out tonight...but don't fancy it by meself..." he turned to face Aaron, "...so was wondering if...do you wanna come?"

Aaron shrugged back at him as they reached the postoffice shop, " eerrr...maybe...I've got no plans, so..."

Jason smiled at him, " great...". Just then, both of them turned their heads to see the blue builders van pull up along side them, Jackson was sticking his head out of the open window.

Aaron stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged at him, " what are you doing here...?"

Jackson was all mysterious with him, " Ooooooo...just abit of business..." the builder could see that Aaron was abit disappointed that he had not come to see him, so he shook his head and smiled at him, "...AND to see you..."

Aaron looked up to him, lights lighting up " me?"

Jackson nods and rolled his tongue along the inside of his botton lip, " yeah...can we have a chat, in say..." he glanced at his watch, "...in say, in a couple of hours at the pub...?"

Aaron shakes his head, " yeah...ought up?"

Jackson wasn't about to broadcast it now, " nah...should there be? Look, lets just say I'm a man with a plan...I'll see you inna bit..." and after throwing a glare towards Jason, Jackson pulled away.

Jason shook his head watching the van as it disappeared down the road, " HE really doesn't like me..."

Aaron found it abit amusing as he led the way on up the street, " Jackson NEVER likes my mates..."

In a funny way Jason felt abit better about knowing that, " Oh...well that's okay then..." He then stopped and turned, " look I've gotta shoot, I'll text yah about tonight, yeah?"

Aaron watched him go with a nod, but at the same time was wondering what Jackson was up to...man with a plan...Jackson?

He couldn't wait to learn what that was all about.

Xxx

Over at Home Farm, Nicola was coming in through the office door. Frank Harrington had just finished a business call and looked up to her, " what?"

Nicola nods toward the open doorway, " your first appointment is here to see you..."

Frank laughed and sat up in his seat, " ohhhh, yes, the other enquiry about bleak cottage...it's like buses, isn't it?, no one for weeks, then two come along at once..."

Nicola was abit too snooty for that, " ahhhhh, I don't DO buses me, so I wouldn't know...shall I show him in...or the door?"

Frank stood up from his seat and perched his backside onto the edge of his desk, "yes...please do..."

As Nicola approached the door to show him in, Jackson had already heard him, and was coming in all cockily anyway, he was holding a hand out to Frank as soon as he clapped eyes on him, "alright Frank!" he said, his tone of voice too over familiar.

Frank swallowed, did he know this guy? He looked like a builder type...Had he hired him to do some work for him at some point? Frank shook his hand anyway, but at the same time asked him, " do I know you?"

Jackson's gaze bore straight into Franks, the silly grin on his face, " YOU MIGHT SAY THAT..." he told cryptically.

Nicola could see not all was quite right with Harrington...the look on his face was one of uncertainty...she wasn't used to seeing him like that.

She came forward, shooting one of her cut down glares at Jackson, " Do you want me to SHOW HIM the door?"

Frank looked abit uncomfortable, he nodded his head still staring at the builders silly grin, "errrrr..."

Jackson tilted his head as he buried his hands into the pockets of his combats, " Are you STILL thinking about WHERE you've seen me before, are yah?"

Frank said nothing.

Jackson stepped forward and leaned into him, the silly grin being instantly replaced by a sneery grin, " ...What about me giving you a little memory jogger, a?...LAYBY..."

Frank nearly fell to the floor, he turned his head toward his secretary, " errrrrr Nicola, can you leave us..." he said shakily.

Nicola was then pointing towards all the files that littered her desk, " but I've got ALL THIS to do!"

Frank was losing his patience. And at the same time wasn't taking his eyes off Jackson, who just stood there all casual.

"Just GO for an early lunch..."

"But it's only 10 oClock..." she pointed out.

"THEN GO FOR A VERY EARLY LUNCH THEN!" he snapped at her with some force, that rocked her.

Instantly she grabbed up her back and mobile and was slipping out the door. Frank watched for the door to close shut behind her, then turned to the builder, " CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT COMMENT?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and perched his bum cheeks down onto the edge of the desk, and folded his arms looking up at him, " DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YAH? Couple of weeks back...I were pulled up...being somewhere I shouldn't of been...a few of us were...", He raised his eyebrowes knowingly at Frank as he finished, "...YOU in your nice flash shiney Merc, one of them..."

Frank was starting to realise now. He dug his hands into his pockets and paced about the office, "Ohhh" his only response being.

Jackson tilted his head with a shrug, " yes, Ohh...", He stood up straight and came to stand directly at Frank's shoulder...Frank was abit taller than him, so he was litually looking up, with a frown, "Now..., I MIGHT be persuaded to forget about ALL THAT..." he started with a wave of the hand, "...If you give me a good FAIR price for that house on the Hotten Road...What do you say?"

Frank was beginning to understand all this now, he turned his head to face him, clearly showing the surprize and disgust he felt, " Are YOU trying to blackmail me?"

Jackson pulled a playful 'I'm shocked' look, " Blackmail!...Never crossed me mind mate...anyway, me late Mum used to call that a dirty word...call THIS an act of self preservation..."

The builder held out his hand to him, " Now...Mr Harrington, do me and you have a deal?"

Xxx

In the Woolie, Aaron stood propping up the bar. He turned to see his mate Adam come back from his visit to the gents, a hand came to rest on the Machanic's shoulder as the farmer knocked back the last of his pint, "...So are you up for it? Bonfire night at ours..."

Aaron shook his head to him, " sounds top that"

Adam zipped up his jacket as he readied himself to get back to work, " it should be...just as long as nobody goes and sets fire to the bales of hay, a?"

Aaron had to smirk at that comment, " spoil sport..." he told, drinking a swig of his pint. Adam was about to go, when he turned almost forgetting to say something, " hey, bring Jay along if you want..."

Aaron frowned and looked at him, " who?, Jackson?"

Adam shook his head at him, " No...I was meaning Jason...top bloke him...look i've gotta go mate dad's waiting for me, but I'll catch yah later, yeah?"

Adam nodded his head in acknowledgement on the way out, as he passed Jackson coming in.

The builder could see Aaron standing up at the bar, and went to join him at his side, placing a hand gently on the machanic's upper back as he did so.

"Sorry i'm abit late mate..." he apologised. Aaron shrugged it off and turned to face him elbow leaning onto the bar top, " So...what did you wanna see me for?"

Jackson was bursting to tell him...but it deserved a bigger better celebration than being stuck in here, instead he shrugged, " it'll keep...look, I were wondering, or hoping, that you'll be free tonight"

Aaron was put on the spot, he could feel his phone vibrate just then in his pocket and knew that would be Jason about arrangements for tonight, " arrrrr...why?"

Jackson leaned his back to the bar, and stuck a hand into his pocket, " It's just that Sarah's having this Halloween party tonight...I were wondering if you wanted to go, with me like"

Aaron pulled out his mobile from his pocket, and quickly read the text, he glanced up to see that the builder was clearly interested to know who the text was from.

"It's from Jason...", Aaron enlightened.

Jackson's face fell. " oh yeah" he muttered with dis-interest, not looking at him, but instead to his muddy boot.

Aaron nodded, as he sat the phone onto the bar next to his pint, " yeah, he wants me to go out with him tonight..."

Jackson took that as his answer, and went to make for the door seething with jealously, "then you're be busy then, you should've just said, see yah around..."

Aaron turned and watched him disappear out of the pub doors, he blows out a deep sigh, grabs his mobile and gives chase.

Xxx

Outside Aaron came out of the pub to see Jackson hurry up to his van, " Jackson wait up!" he called over.

Jackson turned around and waved a hand at him, " hey Aaron, I'm sorry about that...YOU HAVE other mates...I understand that..." his gaze hit the road, his face still showing how gutted he felt.

Aaron was torn. He really didn't want to jeopardise their new found friendship, he looked up and with a sigh said, " I'll come..."

Jackson met his gaze, " what?"

Aaron wasn't going to say it again, " you heard..." he said with a smirk.

Jackson smiled at him, he was pleased as punch that Jason was the one being blown out, not that he cared, but he had to make it like look he did, " Seriously? What about Jason and his night out..."

Aaron felt bad about that, but had already thought of a solution...not that he was going to mention it just yet, " he'll understand..." he told with a shrug.

Jackson climbed into the van and pulled the door shut, then he popped his head out the window as he fired up the engine, " well...it's for 8...so, do you want me to pick you up?"

please say yes...

Aaron nodded as he backed away from the van, " yeah...i'll be waiting"

Jackson was beaming like a cheshire cat, " then it's 'a date' ...well you know what i mean..." and with that he drove off.

Aaron smiled as he made his way back to the pub, "yeah...I do..."

Xxx

Later on, Aaron had showered and tarted himself up in his bedroom. He gelled up his hair and sprayed after shave-all over himself. Jackson's favourite.

Aaron then paniked and shook his head in dispair...he was looking straight at the tin after nearly choking on the fumes. Fly spray?Where the hell had that popped up from?

He glanced at his bedside clock, there was no time to get another shower now. Fly sprayolette it had to be.

He quickly made his way down the stairs. Not noticing Chas coming out of her bedroom sniffing around with a frown starting to form on her face.

Xxx

Aaron waited outside in the dark for Jackson to come and pick him up, he raised his head with a nod at Jason as he came over to him, " soz about messing you around" told Aaron coming over as all apologetic to his mate.

Jason was shaking his head, because he understood, " it's alright mate...it's all in a good cause..."

Aaron snapped his neck round, and blew out a laugh, " what, me and Jackson? we mates..." he told.

Jason's gaze widened, " really?"

Aaron was too quick to answer to make it sound convincing to him, " yeah!"

Jason laughed it off, even he could sense that Aaron was trying to convince himself of that, "keep telling yourself that mate...and talk of the devil..." he trailed off.

Aaron looked around to see Jackson pulling up in the van. Jackson leaned over in the seat and opened the door, Aaron jumped in and as he belted up he looked at Jason standing there outside, so was Jackson who shot a glance at him, " He's like a stray dog him! Hasn't he got any other mates?"

Aaron shook his head, " he's been away...you know what it's like..."

"you have a good time!" Jason called to them, Jackson leaned over and to make a point, "WE will!"

Aaron looked around to see Jackson put the van in gear to go. He was feeling bad about just dumping Jason like a drop of a hat...he had been a good mate to him.

"Can...Can he come with us..." the Machanic quickly asked.

Jackson snapped his neck round widening his eye at him, " what?"

Aaron glanced back at Jason, " I did blow him out...now he's got know where to go..."

Jackson wasn't happy about it. And he tried to make the point known.

"HE won't know anyone!"

Aaron reasoned it, " He knows, us...AND he's easy going, he'll talk to anyone..."

Jackson was going to argue it further, but looking at Aaron's little face he shook his head, "DOES it really MEAN that much to yah?"

Aaron smiled back at him.

Jackson relented,and swung his head round to face front, " GO ON THEM!" he looked back at a smiling Aaron, "...but HE can ride in the back with the rest of the tools!"

Aaron nodded to Jason and he let himself into the rear of the van. Aaron then quickly kissed Jackson on the cheek, " nice one!" he said, and as Jackson started to pull away, a smile spread across the builders face.

Xxx

The Halloween party was in full swing at Sarah's house, as she welcomed them all through the front door, " glad you made it..." she sung.

Jackson nodded his head towards the stranger, " this is Jason...mate of Aaron's, you don't mind do you..."

Jason came forward with a winning smile, " don't worry, I am house trained"

Sarah shook his hand, " hey, it's a party, the more the merrier!"

A little voice then rushed up the hallway and headed straight to Aaron, " Uncle Aaron, you made it!"

Aaron laughed at the lad. He was all done up in fancy dress.

"Look at you! What have you come as?"

Little Jack looked up at him as if he was stupid and should know, "Drrrrrr! I'm PUNK Dracula..."

Aaron liked his style, " Nice one kid" he said being careful not to ruin the lads gelled back hair.

Mike was then upon them with the ringlet of cans in his grasp, " Beer boys?"

Jackson was happy enough to be taking a can off him, " nice one mate...so'a..." he pulled the ring, " ...is Sheila not around?"

Mike passed a couple of cans at Jackson and Jason, " she's upstairs cleaning her broomstick..."

Both of them laugh and then little Jack pulls Aaron away into the lounge to show him the cauldron. With Mike gone too, it was just Jason and Jackson alone with their cans in the hall.

Jason looked at the builder...the builder was looking the other way, " errrr, look...Jackson...I know you don't trust me around Aaron, but..."

Jackson was quick to interrupt him, " I never SAID that!" he protested. Jason shrugged at him, " yeah I know, but I sense something here...YOU don't particularly like me,do yah?"

Jackson felt bad now, he bit his lip and faced him, " sorry...it's just I..." he shook his head looking away, " ...it doesn't matter"

Jason could clearly see that it was jealously...but he always knew that the builder wouldn't admit to that, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So...did your mate not get an invite..?" Jason asked. Jackson frowned at him, " who?"

Jason laughed at him, " your mate...the one I saw you with at Bar west with..."

Jackson pulled a face at him. Joe?, " you erm...you like my mate Joe do yah?" the builder asked beginning to grin at him.

"is that a problem?" asked Jason. But he somehow knew it wasn't...especially by the relief on Jackson's face.

"No mate...not at all!" he replied, and playfully slapped him on the arm.

Xxx

Later, the lounge was a hive of activity, as a session of serious apple bobbing was taking place. Jackson, Aaron and Mike had their heads stuck in the cauldron with their hands behind their backs.

Little Jack and some of his little mates from school were jumping up and down in excitment, but it was Aaron who was first to rise his head...a green apple in his mouth and shooting both arms in the air in triamph.

Jackson stood up frowning at him, his face dripping wet, " show off!" he shot at him.

Aaron opened his mouth and caught the apple in his grasp, " just 'cos you couldn't do it!" laughed back Aaron, all happy that he had beaten him. Jackson was usually the show off.

Jackson shook his head at him, " I can!"

Aaron was laughing harder now, " no you can't!"

But before the builder could protest further, that he was better than Aaron at apple bobbing, little Jack was pulling on Aaron's sleeve.

"Uncle Aaron's the best! Uncle Aaron's the best!" he sung at his dad. Jackson opened his mouth up wide, playfully showing that he was shocked at that.

"Ohhhhh, I seeeee, YOU'RE on HIS side now, are yah? You little squirt!...just be remembering who feeds yah!" he pointed out in jest. But the boy was quick with his smart arse answer.

"Mum does..."

Jackson frowned at his son, " Now you are just trying to be clever!" he said, wiping his face dry with a towel.

Aaron laughed and went over to get himself another beer, Jackson was quickly beside him, "Are you glad you came?" the builder asked him, hoping the answer was going to be a yes and it was, with a nod.

But Aaron was quick to change the subject, he looked up as he took a big swig from the can, "So...what this you said about...earlier...in pub"

Jackson smirked and smiled at him with his eyes, " Ohhhh...that..." he trailed off wanting Aaron to ask more...and he did.

"What...?"

Jackson looked up to him and stuck a hand in his pocket, " I MIGHT have got us...that house..."

Aaron pulled a face...the only house he could think what he ment was...

"What? Harrington's ruin?"

Jackson shook his head back at him, looking all pleased with himself, " that's right!"

Aaron was shaking his head and looking away...thinking...thinking WHAT Harrington had offered him.

"but he..." he started to say, when he returned back to look at him.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " did what? Come on to yah?" he asked out right, "because THAT wouldn't surprize me...good looking lad like you" he told with a wink.

Aaron still couldn't fathom out how Jackson had got the deal and not him, " but...but how...you didn't?"

Jackson was quite taken aback by that, " blimey no! I wouldn't touch him with someones elses barge pole me! No...I sealed the deal mate. That's all you need to know...just trust me..."

Aaron smiled back at him, " I do..." and, although he was smiling, he was being deadly serious with it. He did trust Jackson.

Jackson and Aaron held their gaze...and somehow, and both couldn't actually remember how they came to be...but they were holding hands with each other.

Jackson was quick to let go, and shake off this wave of 'unmatie-ness' and awkwardly changed the subject, "errrrrr, did I tell yah about that mate of yours fancying my Joe"

But Aaron was NOT listening to him, he was looking directly over his shoulder, because something else had got his attention.

Jackson turned around to see what it was. And his mouth was agape. It was HIM

...back in their lives.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOVE IT? HATE IT? MORE?... **


	46. Chapter 46

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

**LATE- OCTOBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron still couldn't fathom out how Jackson had got the deal and not him, " but...but how...you didn't?"

Jackson was quite taken aback by that, " blimey no! I wouldn't touch him with someones elses barge pole me! No...I sealed the deal mate. That's all you need to know...just trust me..."

Aaron smiled back at him, " I do..." and, although he was smiling, he was being deadly serious with it. He did trust Jackson.

Jackson and Aaron held their gaze...and somehow, and both couldn't actually remember how they came to be...but they were holding hands with each other.

Jackson was quick to let go, and shake off this wave of 'unmatie-ness' and awkwardly changed the subject, "errrrrr, did I tell yah about that mate of yours fancying my Joe"

But Aaron was NOT listening to him, he was looking directly over his shoulder, because something else had got his attention.

Jackson turned around to see what it was. And his mouth was agape. It was HIM...back in their lives.

Aaron continued to stare at the lad in the doorway talking away to Sarah and Mike.

"I know him..." he breathed.

Jackson wondered what exactly was going through Aaron's brain at the minute, but the machanic was obviously expecting a response from him, " errrr...yeah he's erm...Sarah's brother..."

Jackson closely watched Aaron's reaction to that bit of news. He was still staring towards Craig...and he was now starting to shake his head, " yeah...that's it"

Jackson swallowed. He really didn't know what to do at this moment, apart from the obvious...

"do you want me to introduce yah?" he glanced up, but could see he wouldn't have to, "...too late, he's spotted us"

Craig sported a great big smile across his face. And took Jackson's arm, " alright Jackson!...and Aaron" that was more of a second thought, because Aaron was the last person he expected to see here. Afterall, the last time he was in town, for his sisters wedding, the builder and Aaron were well and truely over.

"Glad to see you looking so well, mate...long time no see and all that" he told the Machanic. But Aaron just nods.

Jackson cut in inbetween the two of them, " so'a. Your job going aright is it?" he asked, and at the same time could see Aaron looking as he was trying to remember something.

Craig laughed at him, " it's going sweet man...best thing I ever did was get away from this dump. No offense to yous who still live here mind..." he said in jest.

Aaron clearly wasn't right...infact he felt abit sick. He glanced to Jackson briefly as he headed out to the hallway, " I'm going to the bog"

Jackson stepped forward to go after him, but Craig stopped him with a hand upon his shoulder. He nods to the hallway, " So...is it 'back on' between yous two then?"

Jackson knotted his eyebrowes at him, " No it's not!"

Craig was surprized at hear that, "Have you even tried to bed him? It doesn't usually take you this long!"

Jackson's response to that was a widening of his brown eyes at him, " ...and WHAT'S that supposed to me!"

Craig gave him a knowing smirk, " I could answer that by saying you and me...but I were thinking more of a certain hotel Barman...goes by the name of Lee"

Jackson swept that aside with a wave of the arm, "THAT was a mistake!"

Craig could really sense the tension between them now. It was always like this, maybe it was because he was Jackson's first shag. But whatever the case, there was some unfinished business here.

"So you say..." he finally responded, taking a swig from his can.

Jackson bit his lip. He looked at Craig closely as he watched the guests around them.

"Look..." , the builder started, "...can you do me a favour, mate?"

Craig was 'all ears'.

"...Stay away from Aaron...the LAST thing he needs, is for you to go confusing the issue..."

This was news to Craig. He looked at him somewhat baffled by that remark, with a shake of the head to clarify his confusion, he asked, "...WHAT ISSUE?"

Jackson turns to the nearby table and pulls another can off from the plastic ring, "you KNOW what I mean...so don't go giving me the 'I don't know what the hell you are talking about look', mate...because you do!"

Before Craig could leap and put his oar in to that, Sarah was mingling inbetween them both, a glass of white wine in her grasp.

"You two okay? I'm just 'doing the rounds', are you having a nice time...having plenty to drink?"

Jackson's face was like that one of chewing a wasp, " yeah great thanks" he said flippantly, and looking at nobody in particular.

Craig's attitude to his sister was alittle softer, " Cheers for asking Sis...but yeah" he placed an arm around Jackson's waist, "...we're having a great time"

Sarah was pleased to hear it, " well good...anyway, Mike's just brought in some more crates of beer...so there's plenty to go around..."

Craig watched his sister go. Then turning around he pulled a questoning look at Jackson, " So come on then...WHAT issue?"

Jackson drained his can and looked up to him burping, " THAT night..." he stuttered, " the night it happened..."

Craig shook his head. This annoyed him, " well...it seems to ME that its's YOU who can't say it!"

Jason came in and could hear that Craig's voice was raised a tad...and it wasn't because of the music, the blokes face was clearly showing that he was peeved about something. He crossed over to them both.

"Hey...everything alright Jackson?" he asked.

Jackson forced a glare right at him, " STAY OUT OF IT!"

Xxx

In the bathroom the music seemed muffled as Aaron was at the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror. He turns his head to one side and could clearly see his operation scar through his short haircut.

And he was finally beginning to make a start of putting all the pieces together...in the right order:

.****..._Aaron and Jackson stepped in from the cold, and sat down in their favourite indian restraurant, as usual the waiter was upon them taking their drinks order. Once he had gone Aaron looked up to the builder, " So what's all this in aid of...taking me out?"_

_Jackson shrugged, " Just thought we needed to talk...away from the flat, that's all"_

_The waiter then brought their beers over, and asked whether they were ready to order their food, Jackson held his hand up, " not at the minute pal, can you come back in a bit?"_

_Aaron watched as the waiter nodded and left them alone, he picked up his menu,opened it and looked up at Jackson, " So WHAT do you want to talk about?"_

_Jackson blew out a laugh, " "ABOUT IS...and how it's be between us for the last few days"_

_Aaron glanced up at him, " well YOU started it...by having a go at me"_

_Jackson nodded his head, " WITH good reason! For putting me son at risk...those flaming brakes on that death trap of yours...and by the way HAVE you fixed them yet?...NO!"_

_Aaron did feel bad about that, " I haven't had the time...besides I'm not using it at the minute. am I?"_

_Jackson waved an arm out to him, " NO you've not...and why not?...BECAUSE i'm ferrying you to and from the village every flaming day, arn't I?"_

_Aaron shook his head at him, " I said I'll do it...I said _ just HAVEN'T had the time"

_"BONE FLAMING IDLE!" hissed Jackson, " there's NO excuse...Just scrap the flaming thing!"_

_Aaron got abit flustered, " Paddy bought me that car...it means alot to me, that..."_

_Jackson shrugged, " who cares...you'll get over it"_

_Aaron felt like walking out...but he held back...as both of them sat staring at their menus in silence._

_The waiter strolled over to them._

_Jackson held his hand up, "NOT yet pal!"_

_The waiter walked off, as Jackson looked up to Aaron, " anyway...lets not argue AGAIN...it's getting boring now, since that's all we DO now!"_

_Aaron leaned forward, " Jackson i've said i'm sorry...WHAT more do you want from me?"_

_Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I don't want anything FROM you...just space...and i'm getting that when I'm off on Joe's stag weekend this Friday...can't tell you how much I am looking forward to that!"_

_Aaron flipped...it was all too much, "good...if you want space that much, then I'll GIVE you space!"_

_Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " oh here we go...POOR old Aaron!"_

_Aaron stood up and pointed his finger at him, his eyes welling up, " You are acting like a right pratt...tell me one thing...are you being like this on purpose?"_

_Jackson pulled a face, " Like WHAT?"_

_Aaron held out his hand to him, "like this...did you want this reaction, so it would make it easier for yah?"_

_Jackson looked around them, they were drawing attention to themselves, "Aaron just sit down will yah"_

_Aaron was defiant and shook his head at him, instead he started to pull on his jacket, "I'm going...you can do WHAT you want to do..."_

_Jackson was annoyed now, " WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

_"you heard...I saw it in yah works bag...your little visit to the STI clinic"_

_Jackson swallowed down, he didn't know WHAT was worse, Aaron accusing him of allsorts, or HIM rooting through his things...AGAIN._

_"Have you been going through my stuff?" he cried._

_Aaron wanted to explode...he could feel it in him...the tension...he had spent 3 days sitting on this, waiting for the right moment to tackle it...thinking WHAT Jackson could be up to..._

_Instead of an outburst...he did on...and walked out of the restraurant._

_He could hear Jackson calling him, but the closing door shut him out.****._

Aaron sat on the rim of the bath, and held his head in his hands...

Xxx

Craig stormed down the hallway after Jackson who stopped at the foot of the stairs, " IT seems to me, that you're blaming ME for what happened...when the point of the matter is, that YOU TWO had a row and your hot head hubby sped away in a car with dodgy breaks!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Face all red.

Mike was instantly at the doorway of the lounge flapping, and smiling at the same time trying to put at ease the other guests, "everything alright here, boys?"

Jackson glared at the pratt, " DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?" a hint of sarcasm in his reply. Mike was holding up his hands and backing away as the builder came forward...Jackson looked mean and moody, he had never seen him like that before.

"...erm...I were only ASKING mate!" he told.

Jackson ignored him and snapped his neck back round to Craig, and shot him a firey glare, "SO YOU ARE BLAMING AARON?"

Craig wasn't backing down either, " HE KNEW THAT HIS BREAKS WERE DODGY! YOU SAID IT YAHSELF! THAT BOY'S ACCIDENT WAS ONE OF HIS OWN MAKING, MATE...IT'S NOUGHT TO DO WITH ME!"

Jackson and Craig were now facing eachother up front. A full blown fight was brewing.

"YOU SAY THAT! EVEN WITH WHAT YOU TOLD HIM?"

Craig sneered at him, " I TOLD HIM NOUGHT...AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Jackson's eyes were all wild with anger...and he was right IN Craig's face now, "YOU DIDN'T MAYBE...BUT THAT KYLE DID...ALL LIES!"

Craig clenched his fists together, " AHHH...BUT NOT ALL OF IT! NOT THE BIT ABOUT 'WAY BACK WHEN'...WHEN YOU WERE SHAGGING ME PRACTICALLY ALL THE WAY THROUGH WHEN SARAH WAS CARRYING JACK!"

Both turned around. There was quite an audience now, and it was the look on Sarah's face that both caught the first sight of from the 'crowd'.

Craig's face was one of shock. Jackson shook his head and glared at him, " nice one Craig, AS IF it couldn't GET any worse! "

Craig took a step towards his sister, " Sis I..."

Sarah held a finger up to his face to stop him, " SAFE IT!" she then turned on her heel and marched off to the kitchen.

Craig goes to follow but Mike steps in front of him, " I don't think so, do you? I think you've done enough damage..."

Xxx

Aaron sat on the rim of the bath. He was totally wrapped up in his own thoughts to have any awaress of what had just accurred downstairs.

He placed his hands to his mouth and focused on what he remembered:

_****Aaron crossed the road and saw Bar West on the corner, he hadn't actually finished his drink at the restraurant so he thought 'sod it' he'll just go and have a pint now...BOY he needed it._

_As he entered the club, and went down the stairs, the music hit his ears, he felt the buz in him...the tension litfing away._

_But he felt wrong...he had stormed out and had left Jackson to it...why did he always feel so bad._

_He was about to turn around to head straight back out, when a face caught his attention over at the busy bar...it was Sarah's brother...Craig._

_The guy that had been Jackson's first...the one he had been going out on all these runs with in the park._

_He approached him with a smile, but realised that Craig was with someone else...some dark haired guy, he hadn't realised that Craig was with anyone...Jackson hadn't said ought...and things looked pretty heated between them._

_Aaron didn't like to get involved with other couples domestics, so he started to backtrack away._

_And as he turned he bumped straight into Jackson, "Aaron" he said._

_Aaron looked into the builders eyes,"I thought you'd come here...look...come home please..." _

_But he trailed off, as he saw Craig at the bar...and Craig saw him...Jackson could tell by the look upon his face._

_The other bloke turned and faced him too...Jackson knew almost immediately who it was...it was Kyle._

_That scumbag who messed Craig around...Jackson pushed passed Aaron and stormed up to him, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM...he doesn't NEED YOU in his face again!"_

_Craig shook his head, " Jackson don't...you'll make things a whole lot worse!"_

_Kyle laughed at them, "HOW CAN IT!...with you two playing around!"_

_Aaron was standing behind them...he was curious about all the bad feeling going about between them._

_Jackson blew out a laugh, and narrowed his eyes, " YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YAHSELF MATE...DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GIVEN HIM!"_

_Kyle raised his eyebrowes at him, "Yeah I do...YOU SHOULD GET YOURSELF TESTED TOO, BY ALL ACCOUNTS.."_

_Aaron looked up, why was he telling Jackson that for...he stepped forward, "what's going on?"_

_He was looking directly at Jackson._

_Jackson was shaking his head, "don't listen to him..."_

_Kyle turned...this Aaron was certainly a head turner, "So..." he teased, and who might you be?"_

_Aaron looked up to Kyle unsurely, "I'm HIS partner..." he answered with a nod to Jackson, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU?"_

_Kyle turned back to Craig, "so you are the sandwich between them are yah...DIDN'T know you were into couples..."_

_Aaron didn't like this...and Jackson could tell, he placed an arm around him, "look, why don't you get us a drink in..."_

_Kyle had worked it out, he stepped forward smiling, " "OH I GET IT...you are in the dark about this just as much as I was...about THESE two!"_

_Aaron could see Jackson's eyes flicker to the floor...Craig started to look uncomfortable, "THEY'VE been SEEING eachother mate..."_

_Aaron swallowed, "No...I mean, I know they've got history...they..."_

_Kyle shook his head, "Yeah...THEY HAVE HISTORY ALLRIGHT, he was shagging Craig ALL the way through Sarah's nine months...do you know about that?"_

_Aaron was glancing from both Craig and Jackson, " YOU and HIM...you said it were just a one night stand like...but..."_

_he realised how deep it went...then thought about them TWO running together in the park...and the STI leaflet in Jackson's holdall._

_He pointed a finger at Jackson...his face so angry...his eyes fit to burst, "HOW COULD YOU...TO ME...TO JACK! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"_

_And Aaron bolted away*****._

Sat on the bath, Aaron wiped away in the tears in his eyes.

Xxx

Sarah was leaning into the kitchen sink. She debated whether it was a good idea to start to wash up the millions of glasses that littered the draining board.

Jackson was then stood at the doorway. Hands in his pockets, and looking all sorry about what had just happened.

"Sarah...I'm sorry...I don't know where to begin?"

Sarah didn't looked at him as she started to wash up the glasses, " So...it WASN'T just the one night then?"

Jackson swallowed nervously, even though they were talking about 8 years ago it still felt like yesterday sometimes.

"No...it wasn't just the one night...I can't be denying it now if I wanted to, can I?". Sarah placed down a glass and looked up to him...she smiled sadly at him.

"I know..." she breathed...barely a whisper. Jackson pulled a face, he stepped forward and placed his hand onto the counter looking at her in total surprize, " w-what?" he asked.

Sarah smiled again, " I know Jackson...I wasn't silly...I suspected something was going on between you two...I just didn't want to believe it, that's all"

The news rocked Jackson. He turned away looking to the floor, " you knew all along..." he repeated again, trying to get his head around it.

Sarah dried her hands quickly, and poured herself another glass of wine, boy she needed it now, " Why do you think I was so desperate to cling on to yah? MY own brother was stealing MY boyfriend, the father of my baby...I didn't want to face up to the fact that HE was turing you gay!"

Jackson placed a hand gently over her hand on the counter, " Your brother never turned me gay...Deep down you knew that...I was anyway, this was all about ME, not you..."

Sarah withdrew her hand and looked up to him, pulling herself out from the ghosts of the past, " It's along time ago...AND I don't regret it...because you and me made Jack..." she smiled at him.

Jackson smiled at the mention of their son, " made in me Mums art room back at home...us lying there asking each other if I was in deep enough or not..." he remembered with a grin.

Sarah laughed, "and I was thinking the reason you kept losing your hard-on, was because of all those dreadful pieces your Mum had painted sprewed around us was putting you off..."

They bothed laughed at that. And Jackson felt sad to remembering his Mum.

She didn't know why she said it now, but somehow it felt right...even though she regretted after she said it: " Have...have you thought about if we had another Jack...?"

The question caught Jackson on the hop, " errr...what?" he asked blowing out a laugh.

Sarah shook her head, and shrugged it off to get back to the washing up, "doesn't matter...just me getting all emotional...right i've got this to do...we're running out of glasses out there..."

Xxx

Aaron stood up from the bath and rinsed his face with cold water in the sink because he felt hot remembering it:

_*****Aaron was in the flat._

_He went into the bedroom and pulled out a big holdall from the top of the wardrobe. He then angrily started to shove his shirts in...next his jeans and his trakkie bottoms, he looked up to hear the front door slam shut...and a:_

_"Aaron!"_

_Aaron didn't answer him, he went over to the bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer, then started tossing boxer shorts into the open holdall._

_Jackson watched him from the doorway...at first he stood there mouth agape...not knowing how to stop this..._

_"Aaron...what are you doing...?"_

_Aaron was silent at first...he just continued to sort through the T shirts, Jackson came forward, "Hey...DID you hear what I just SAID!"_

_Aaron looked up and nodded, he then said very matter of factly, " Yeah...I HEARD what you said"_

_Jackson stared at the holdall, "is THIS what i THINK it is..."_

_Aaron looked up at him, " I am leaving yah...end of", he then pushed past Jackson and went into the lounge, Jackson shook his head in disbelief and followed him, "So you are LEAVING ME...THANKS FOR THAT!...just because of what Kyle said to yah!"_

_Aaron was going through the CDs in the rack and turned to him, "so ARE you saying he's lying? IS HE JACKSON?"_

_There was a little hope in Aaron's tone...he was WILLING Jackson to tell him that EVERYTHING was a nasty lie...but Jackson remained silent...he didn't know what to say._

_So Aaron carried on with his sorting._

_Jackson sat in the arm chair watching him, at first he thought about how to explain, but he knew he was running out of time the rate Aaron was packing, so he spoke up, "It's true..."he said quietly._

_Aaron nearly dropped the CDs as he was about to stand up, "What's true..."he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was._

_Jackson met Aaron's gaze, "me and him...Craig I mean...we were seeing each other before...in the PAST...while Sarah was pregnant with Jack...it was...MORE than a one off...I'm sorry, I should have told yah, I know that now..."_

_Jackson sounded SO sorry...Aaron was torn, he looked into the bedroom at the open holdall with his cloths thrown in, then back at Jackson still perched on the arm of the chair._

_But one thing DIDN'T add up...the STI info sheet in Jackson's works bag._

_Aaron swallowed and asked him out right, "and now...WERE you seeing him? WERE you Jackson?"_

_Jackson shook his head at him, "HOW can you ask me that?HOW Aaron?"_

_Aaron was seeing the light...he smiled sadly, " There's you with Sarah...and seeing her brother behind her back...once a cheat always a cheat...that's what they say...you and Craig...you and Rhys..."_

_Jackson snapped his head up and pulled a face, waving an arm out to him, " WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH IT?"_

_Aaron shrugged as he bit his lip, "don't know...YOU I suppose...that you don't change...you cheated on Sarah...and you cheated on ME!"_

_Jackson jumped up, " WHAT...so you think I'm cheating on you with Craig NOW? DO YAH?...and this is all to the massive evidence of an STI information leaflet in my bag...CLEVER BOY!" he said sarcastically._

_BAD MOVE!_

_Aaron stormed off back to the bedroom, Jackson hurried after him, "alright Aaron...I'LL TELL YOU WHY I had that in me bag shall I, it were Craig...Kyle's giving him HIV...and he had to be tested...HAPPY NOW ARE YAH?"_

_Aaron swallowed, "so you and him...never..."he trailed off..._

_Jackson shook his head, "YOU really think that I have been shagging him every morning don't you...thanks for your trust Aaron..." he was beginning to well up, " I'VE NEVER been untrue to you since we made our committment to eachother...I'M TOO FRIGHTENED TO!IN CASE I LOSE YAH!"_

_Aaron stepped forward, he was fighting back the tears as well now._

_"Jackson I..."_

_Jackson held up his hands to barr him, "No...I've been a RIGHT tosser to you lately, I know I have, but I'd never to that to yah...NEVER!"_

_Aaron could see that Jackson was really upset, " Jackson please...lets..."_

_Jackson was defiant...he turned and started throwing in more and more stuff into the holdall, "Lets help you pack, shall I"_

_Aaron put his hands to his head, watching as Jackson shoved things into the bag, he then zipped it up and smiled through the tears, "THERE ALL DONE!...now you can DO ONE!"_

_Aaron was shaking...Jackson was a pratt...but he loved that pratt SO much...why did he doubt him._

_His thoughts were broken as Jackson slung him out on the landing...the bag was tossed at someforce behind him, " JUST GET OUTTA ME SIGHT, WILL YAH!" his eyes were full of tears and the door was slammed shut...*****_

Aaron pulled out his mobile from his pocket and stared at it:

_****As he drove down the dark country lanes...the phone jingled from where it lay on the passenger seat..._

_He knew that was going to be Jackson...maybe he was gonna be sorry...they both were, weren't they?_

_He went to pull on the brakes...but they were not working...he saw the tree...and he crashed into it before the last thing he saw was the darkness swirl around him *****_

_Aaron was crying into the sink...his head was fit to burst...he just wanted to get out of here!_

Xxx

Jason headed up the stairs to knock for Aaron, he had been locked in the bathroom for ages. But as he came to the top step, the bathroom door was opening up.

"Aaron! Are you alright mate...Jackson and that Craig lad were having a right ol' barney just then..." Jason told.

Aaron looked up to his mate, he could trust Jason, " Take me home...?"

Jason looked back at him as they came down the stairs, " what? but..."

Aaron's tone was even more forceful, " I WANNA GO HOME!"

Jason realised that Aaron was deadly serious, " alright mate...course I will..."

Xxx

Jason snapped his mobile away and came into the lounge to find Jackson. The builder was sitting on the sofa telling Jack that he had more then enough shandys for one night.

"Jackson...I've just called a cab...I'm taking Aaron home...", he felt really awkward telling him that.

Jackson stood up and looked shaken, " home? Why?"

Jason was abit hesitate...just for the fact because he didn't actually know that reason himself, "I don't know...he says he wants to..."

Jackson was pushing past him to get to the hall, " is THIS over me and Craig having that bust up?"

In the hall Aaron was sitting down pulling on his trainers, Jackson stood over him, "Aaron, hey mate...I'll take you home if you want me to..."

Aaron looked up to him. His face showed no emotion...it was just calm, " No..." he simply answered.

Jackson swallowed, "but..."

Aaron stood up and his face cracked abit, " NO!" he snapped.

Jackson was taken aback, everything was going great between them before...they were mates but...it was more than that...

"Aaron..." Jackson was letting his emotions get in the way now, " what is is? what's changed?"

Aaron turned his head slowly looking at him...his tongue at the corner of his mouth.."I remember it..." he told.

Jackson knew the answer...but he asked the question anyway, " re...erm...remember what?"

Aaron was in his face now, " THAT NIGHT...I REMEMBER ALL OF IT...

...NOT JUST A VERSION...OR OTHER PEOPLES VERSIONS...OR MEMORIES THAT ARE ALL MIXED UP...I REMEMBER IT ALL...

...IN EVERY DETAIL..."

Xxxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...SORRY IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE AN UPDATE...HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... **


	47. Chapter 47

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

PART 47 of 51

**EARLY-NOVEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Aaron sat up at the bar in the woolpack. Chas was bottling up and talking to him at the same time, as he just sat there with a long face on the bar stool.

"Didn't I tell yah, a? I did tell yah, didn't I?"

Aaron could detect the slight smugness in her tone, the 'I told you so' tone. So he looked up and nodded at her, "yeah..."

Chas was pulling out the colourful assortment of alcho-pops from the crate and into the open fridge behind the bar, " I said it'll all end in tears, and it has done...see I do talk sense sometimes, even though folk don't always think so..."

Aaron rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands, he REALLY had to hold his tongue, "If you say so"

Chas closed up the fridge and dumped the empty crate to one side with a crash. She stood up and beamed a smile across to him, " yeah but...I WAS RIGHT, WASN'T I?"

Aaron really wanted to shut her up, give her a piece of his mind, but what would that achieve now. He remembered that night now for himself. No longer did he have to put up with second hand versions or somebodys own opinion of it. He knew.

"Yeah you were..." he said looking up to her. Chas could see that she may well be pushing her limits with him, so she sighed and leaned on the bar top facing him, "Now you can make that fresh start...a nice clean slate, a?...he's gone, she's dead...and that little lad, as sweet as he is...is NOT yours, so let that be an end of it...draw a line under it, dot comm!"

He was in no mood for that kind of talk...it was just plain irritating, he kicked back the stool and headed out the exit doors, Chas called after him before he could actually leave through them, " HEY BABE!...where are you going?"

Aaron pulled a face at her, as if she was stupid, " to work you silly mare, where else..."

Chas shook her head and pointed to a pile of crates full of bottled beer next to the cellar door, "but I thought you were gonna help me fetch this lot over to the Barton's, ready for tonight"

It was bonfire night. He kept forgetting. He shook his head at her, " I'll stop by and do it later..." he told, and was out the doors.

Xxx

Aaron rubbed his hands together in the freezing cold air, winter was definately on the way. He crossed the road to the garage and went to pull on his blue overalls over his thick grey hoodie.

He turned his head to see Adam pull up on his quad bike as he was passing through, he cut the engine and jumped off, " Hey mate! Still up for tonight, are yah? Fireworks at ours?" asked the farm boy.

Aaron picked up his monkey wrench, and started work on the engine of a ford, " yeah..."

Adam was all excited about it, " should be a well good night man, AND I've got us in a couple of biggens!...they should blew a few windows out!" he laughed.

Aaron didn't laugh, but he managed a smirk at him, " yeah, but not as big as my one last year...Betty's windows were smashed beyond repair..." he told.

"You wish...If you remember that happening, then you must have somebody else's memory mate!"

Aaron shrugged and got on with his work, Adam sat back onto his quad bike and turned, "Still, it should be a top night, though..."

Aaron nodded, he was looking forward to it...it just wasn't going to be the same without...

Adam interrupted his thoughts, " Is Jason still coming?"

Aaron looked up, somehow in that split second he had managed to smear engine oil on his face, "yeah, he is..."

Adam was about to fire up the engine, when he thought that he should better mention it, " I saw Jackson earlier...he's started work on that old house he bought off that Harrington bloke, got a whole bunch of builders with him...I said about the fireworks and that...I said he could come if he likes...it that's all right?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders at him. He had just thought about it being strange with out him. Now it seemed he might be there anyway.

"yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he answered.

There was a rush of noise, as Adam fired up the engine, "Well I'll catch you up there...and it's good of yah Mum to be supplying the beers...cheers for that...I know it were your doing..."

Aaron gave him a put on smile for effect, "Well with me smiling her like this...she'll can't do enough for me at the minute, can she?"

Adam laughed and zoomed off. Aaron's smiled faded as he thought about Jackson. The builder had been texting and calling him all week...but he hadn't called or texted back.

He just didn't know what to say...he felt awkward for remembering. For all this time he had wished for that moment...for his memory to come back about that night...because there were so many myths surrounding it now.

but it had just came down to a case of,'careful what you wish for'...

Xxx

Adam had been right, there was certainly a hive of activity going on at the delapitated house on the Hotten scretch. Aaron walked along the road edge and stopped a few hundred yards away to take note what was going on.

The wall that had fallen in near the road was completely trashed now and alot of the bushes had been pulled up to get a digger in, and Jacksons' wasn't the only van parked up near the house...there were two others as well.

At first he could see workmen to and fro, there were laughs and cries and lots of banter going on, your typical building site 'goings on'.

Then he saw him. Jackson. He had some plans in his hand and was waving his hand over them and pointing up to the house, a builder friend of his was nodding his head. Jackson had alot to do. It was plain obvious just by looking at it, so Aaron turned to walk back down the road to the village.

Jackson at that very moment had patted the back to his mate and turned around to catch sight of the machanic walking away. Almost immediately, Jackson was hurrying on through the grounds to the road to catch up with him, he tossed his hard hat aside and did a sprint.

"Aaron!...wait up!"

Aaron had his hands in his pockets because he felt so cold. The plooms of his breath escaped his warm mouth.

Jackson came to a few yards behind him and was gasping for breath, he was really unfit due to the lack of runs he had been out on. Which was virtually nil during the summer months.

Aaron paused in the middle of the road and turned around, Jackson was gasping in the cold air, he had a stitch in his side.

"you're knackered...best start back on the running again..." he commented.

Jackson smiled and got his breath back, " well you do walk fast when you want to..."

Aaron shrugged at him, " I'm hungrey, I always walk fast when I'm hungrey...", Jackson laughed, " If one thing ever stayed intact in that brain of yours was your food...you always love your food..."

Aaron shrugged again, " yeah, I do...", Jackson thumbed back towards the house, "My lunchbox is in the van...I'll let you share half of my sandwich, if you like..."

Aaron turned his nose up at his offer of a free lunch, " nah...you are alright thanks..."

Both of them stood on the road looking about them. Aaron was beginning to turn to walk away, but Jackson stopped him, " So...How've you been?...I've tried calling you all week..."

Aaron was well aware of that, he had deleted all the calls, " I know..."

Jackson stepped forward a tad, " So why didn't you pick up?"

Aaron didn't know how to answer that, just that the awkwardness of a bunch of memories had come back to him. But they were important memories. They filled in a lot of blanks. Answered aload of question's he had been asking himself for months.

"I dunno..." he finally grunted.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " We need to talk...about stuff"

Aaron didn't feel comfortable about that...not here standing on some road, he shook his head,"No we don't...", then quickly decided to change the subject before the builder could jump back in.

"It looks different already...with all them trees down and crap pulled away..." he was setting his gaze back down the road to the house.

Jackson nods, " yeah, we've made a start...it'll be just me for most of the time, but some of me mates have come along today to help clear the crap..." he told.

Aaron looked at him, " good of them"

Jackson knew what Aaron was doing...he was side lining what was really on both of their minds...so he swung back in: " I'm sorry about what you remember"

Aaron was having none of it, he set back to walking again, face clearly showing his discomfort, "I SAID I don't wanna talk about it..."

"But..."

Aaron turned around and changed the subject again, this for the last time, " Adam told me he said he asked you up to the farm tonight...for the fireworks..."

Jackson sighed and nodded, " he mentioned it, yeah...what about it?", the builder looked pretty much peeved now.

Aaron hinted a smile for him, " Do you wanna come?...with me like..."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, his hands jungling with his van keys in his trakkie bottoms, "Seriously?"

Aaron nods his head, "yeah...we're still mates aren't we?"

Jackson managed to hint a smile back for him, it was far from what he wanted...but it was WHAT Aaron wanted, and to him that was all that mattered right now.

"yeah...always"

Aaron turned on his heel and continued on down the road, with a backward wave, "See you up there then..."

Jackson watched him for a few moments, then set off up the road back towards the house.

Aaron paused again and looked behind him...watching Jackson walk away, then he turned his head and faced 'that field'. The field he had crashed in.

Hands dug in his hoodie pockets and his hood up over his head, he crossed the road and stepped into the muddy field, although the mud was rock hard with the frost.

As he stood there listening to the crows and the cold whistle of the wind through the bare trees, he remembered what his Mum had said to him that morning in the bar.

_"...draw a line under it, dot comm..."_

He hinted a little smile to himself and then set off back up the road towards the village.

Xxx

Later that evening, after dark, the fireworks party up at the Barton's was in full swing. Aaron stood there in the freezing night air with Adam, Alex and Jason drinking from their cans. Alex pulled a ring on his and smiled at the boys, " should be a grand night this!"

Adam laughed at him as he sat down on a bale of hay that was in the doorway to the barn that was colourfully lit up with fairy lights.

"So are you still in the dog house then...for cheating on Victoria?"

Alex laughed it off, he really wasn't that bothered by it, " she'll get over it..."

Jason turned his head, " are you mad? there's nothing like a woman scorned!", he turned to Aaron who was stood next to him, " ...hey? Are you alright? "

Aaron pulled a face as he screwed up his can and bent down to get another one, he could see that Pa Barton was getting the bonfire started in the field opposite them, " yeah...Why wouldn't I be!"

Aaron then looked back to the dirt track that lead up to the barn from the narrow road, Jason followed his gaze, " he still might show up you know"

Aaron snapped his head round to him, " who?" he asked quickly...with a flash of embarrassment that his longing for Jackson was being noticed by everybody.

"Jackson..."

Aaron was about to protest but decided against it...he had only known Jason for a couple of months but they were pals now and he, like Paddy, started to know him too well.

"How did you know i'd go see him?" Aaron asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders at him drinking from his can, " I didn't, I just took a lucky guess...but mind you, if he does come, I hope he brings that fit mate of his..." he teased.

They were both them blinded by a pair of headlights as Paddy and Chas pulled up in Paddy's car.

Chas jumped out and was all over excited, " don't be paniking everyone, the beers are here..."

Adam was already coming over to lift a crate from Paddy, " nice one...could do with a decent lager me!"

Moira was over at the BBQ and pointed a pair of tongs at him, " don't you be drinking TOO MUCH young man...I'm doing the food now...hot dogs, burgers...jackets"

Chas was rubbed her hands together and sinking herself into her furr coat, " Ooooooo that sounds just the job Moira, non of our lot have bothered having their tea's...not when there's free food going begging..."

Alex was already bagging the best bits of burger in a bun, " no worries Moira, I can eat a scabby horse me!"

Victoria and Amy were in listening distance, " YOU ARE a scabby horse!"

Amy was pulling her friend away as she was beginning to glare right at him, " oh ignore him Vic, he's a right loser him!"

Jason was then helping himself to a jacket potato and gave Alex a little playfull wink, as they watched Victoria and Amy walk towards the crowd standing at the bonfire.

"told yah...the knifes are out for you mate..."

Alex stuffed his face with burger, " tell somebody who cares..."

Jason smiled at him, trying to open up his jacket potato, " you do..."

Alex glared at him, " I'd rather kiss you!"

Jason smiled back at him, " careful what you wish for..." he joked, playing with him.

Aaron was then behind him joining in with the banter, then turned his head as went to take a hot dog off Moira.

Jackson was walking up the dirt track...his leather jacket down up tight around him, and a beany hat pulled right over his head.

Aaron and Jason glanced at eachother, then the machanic went over and took a can Adam was about to open up for himself and went over to meet Jackson half way.

He handed the can to him and said, " you came then..."

Jackson took the can and looked at it, " If I am really honest with yah...I wasn't. I can't get it outta me head now, how I treated you so badly"

Aaron shook his head, why was he saying that for?, " You don't..."

Jackson sadly smiled, still not opening the beer, " things are different now, you remember things...how it were...how I WAS with yah, that night"

Aaron knew that he couldn't let Jackson take the can for this, it just wasn't fair...there had been so much blame pointed in the builders direction since the crash...it seemed easier to believe it...his Mum, Chas, being one of them.

"It's not JUST your fault...Since it's come back to me, I've been figuring that it's my fault too...", told Aaron.

Jackson stepped forward, there was NO WAY he was going to let Aaron take any blame for this, " No you weren't ..." he began.

Aaron cut him off, " I WAS! I should have got them brakes fixed on me car...everyone were going on at me about it...but I didn't listen...I was stupid", he then went over and sat down on a bale of hay. Jackson followed him and sat down next to him.

"I was...hard on yah...saying you were putting Jack at risk and that...I wasn't only just worried about him...I was worried about you too...", he could see himself now sitting in that restraurant in his night.

Jackson turned his head and looked at Aaron who was staring into space, " ...and boy I WAS a hard on yah...but I paid for it, didn't I...sometimes I look back at it and think...maybe that was my punishment...that AND me Mum dying on me...maybe I am always going to pay for it..."

Aaron still didn't look at him, but he did respond with a shrug, " don't be too harsh on yahself...you weren't THAT hard on me...", and there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Jackson bit his lip, " you'a...you DO KNOW I was never 'at it' with Craig, don't yah? I've done things since...things that I hate meself for, and you know about...but I never did Craig..."

Aaron was looking away to the barn as he nods, " I know..." he trailed off.

Jackson wanted to make sure he knew...that it was drummed into him, he touched the Machanics arm, " Do you though?"

Aaron looked down to the hand grasped on his arm and shook his head alittle more confidently, " I do now..." he smirked.

Just then the fireworks display started, and the night sky over the Barton's farmstead was lit up with allsorts of colours.

Jackson stared upward and couldn't help but smile to himself, " Do you remember last year...?"

Aaron was looking up to the noisy display as well, " Not much...but I DO remember you and that dodgy one that didn't light..."

Jackson was cold, he shivered where he sat, the frost getting into his boots, " I wish it was like that now..."

Aaron was cold too, and was starting to shiver, " yeah...so do I"

Jackson closed his eyes for the next question...they had come through so much lately...got on so well, even though they were pretenting to be mates...because that's what is was...all pretence, " Will it be, though?"

Deep down he wanted...no...needed Aaron's reassurance.

"I want it be be..." Aaron replied.

"After ALL what's happened...?"

Aaron's reply was abit choked, "yeah..."

Jackson opened his eyes and looked at him, " I love you..." he said, finally getting the words out...

Aaron met his eyes and smiled, " I know you do...and I know how hard it's been on yah...this whole year...and I feel bad because I just wanted to make sense of things...get things straight in me head..."

Jackson swallowed down nervously, almost afraid to ask him, "...and now?"

Aaron nodded as his watery eyes stared deep into Jackson's, " I...want us to...just be us..."

Jackson gasped...he was hoping he ment what he thought he ment, " I know how I was with yah after the crash...when I tried to pick things up where we left off...it was selfish of me because I just wanted the old you...but you were there all the time...just different...and I know that now...I should have never made you do something you thought you had too...getting back with me"

Aaron nodded...he did feel like that before...when they got back together...he just thought it was the right thing to do...the right thing for Jackson...the right thing for Jack.

But at the time...it wasn't the right thing for him...how getting to know him again over these last few weeks had changed things.

"I don't think that now..." he said. He stood up and watched on as a second wave of fireworks hit the night sky.

Jackson stood up and stood beside him also looking on, " so...what are you saying...is it still just mates for us...or..."

please let it be the or...

Aaron raised his eyebrowes as he still watched the display above, " as I said...I just want us to be us..."

They stood side by side as the second wave of fireworks burst into a bigger better third onslaught...and as Jackson edged his hand to nudge Aaron's fingers...he responded, and they held hands...

Each not noticing the other smiling like a loom, as they watched the fireworks carry on into the night...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... **


	48. Chapter 48

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

PART 48 of 51

**MID-NOVEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Chas watched on, as Aaron took in the delivery of bottled beer and crisps for the pub. Once through the doors, he rounded the trolley toward the cellar area and started to shift the crates into piles, the glass bottles rattling against eachother as he did so.

Chas put her hands together proudly at him, " Awwwww, thanks for doing this babe, but I can't help wondering back there, WHY you are being all nice to me all of a sudden..."

Aaron threw the boxes of assorted crisps into a heap in the corner and shrugged at her, "Have I?"

Chas nods her head, clutching the delivery order sheet, " you've been all smilely...babe, you DON'T DO smilely..."

Aaron straighted up his cap and plastered a smile on his face as he spoke, " I DO NOW..."

Chas was well aware of that, that's why she had said...there was something up...mean and moody, THAT was Aaron...not this...unless...she managed a smile for herself as she started to come to her own conclusions.

"...and why is that then...?" she hinted him a smile.

Aaron smiled back at her, but his mouth was buttoned.

Chas's smile became an all knowing grin, " You've gone and got yourself a new fella, haven't yah?"

Aaron's smile became abit ' oh god, don't ask me' , "...errr...well.."

Chas put her hands together, " I KNEW IT!" she blurted out, " ...you've been going out a lot this last couple of weeks...I should have know, shouldn't I? GOOD ON YOU BABE! It's about time...so..." she began, all playful and wanting ALL the gossip, " what's his name then..?"

He blurted it out to her, he had too, although he didn't like her knowing all about his business, it was a good case of...you'll find out sooner or later, might as well be now...

"It's Jackson!"...Aaron's stance became one of 'problem with that?'

Chas swallowed...why wasn't she so surprized, but as it turned out to be, she was...they were just mates...that was what Aaron had been banging on to her everytime she dared to ask him before.

"What...? What did you say...Is this some kind of wind up, because if it is...you are REALLY doing a good job!"

Aaron leaned against the cellar doorway and pulled a sigh, he knew she would be like this...that's why he didn't say ought.

"no...it's NOT a wind up, Mum...me and Jackson..." he took in a deep breath and rolled his head to her, "...we're back together..."

Chas wasn't smiling. Infact her face told him nothing but disappointment...because she was...this was NOT what she wanted...and at times in the past, was never too shy to make it well and truely known to him...and others...namely Jackson.

She pouted her lips, " after ALL what happened? JUST like that?"

Aaron shook his head and his gaze hit the floor, " I knew you wouldn't understand...that's why I never said ought to yah..."

Chas was REALLY pissed off now, she flapped her hands to her sides, and wobbled her head in sarcasm, " SO!...AM I the FIRST to hear about this!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at her, "you ARE actually...sinced you've asked", he realised that everything from the delivery was in, and his work was done, he went to go through to the bar, Chas followed him, " where are you off to now?"

Aaron turned his head as he reached the doors, " I'm off to work,arn't I? Mum...BE HAPPY for me...THAT 'S ALL I ask of yah...is it TOO MUCH TO ASK..." he was then out the door.

Chas blew out a huge sigh and leaned her back against the wall...she WANTED to be happy for him...she did...it'll just be a long time before she would be happy about him being back with HIM...

Xxxx

Chas had thought about it all morning. If Aaron was going to make a go of his relationship with Jackson again...then SHE had to be sure that the builder wasn't going to go mess up again...

Aaron wouldn't thank her for this...she knew that much...but she had to do it...for him.

She walked up the icy road towards the house. It could clearly be seen from the road now, before it had been hidden behind a whole bunch of trees and bushes, she raised her eyebrowes at the sight, wrapping her black fur coat around her, the icy wind making her cheeks flushed.

Jackson was shoving sand into the mixer, he was on his own today and he had his work cut out to patch up the great big whole that gaped through the houses western flank.

After filling up the mixer, he turned around and as he put down the shovel and turned his head, he spotted the pub land lady come walking up the cracked pathway.

The builder swallowed...SHE was the very last person he thought he would get a visit from...or not at all.

She nods towards the house no sooner as she realises he had seen her, " Sooo...THIS is coming along I see..." she sang...all fake smiles.

Jackson zipped up his fleese, and removed his work gloves, why was she so interested?

"It's gonna take some time...A WHOLE LOT of time, but...I'll get there, eventually...besides me mate lent me his campervan to sleep in...so I'm practically on site giving it some early starts" he told.

Chas was more interested in his sleeping arrangements rather than progress on the house. A camper van...

"Must be a bit cramped for yah...?" she pushed...she was losing that smile.

Jackson laughed, he was chuffed that she was taking a keen interest, " cramped? It's TINY! but it's only temporary, and when Jack's here he sees it as an adventure..."

Chas laughed, "how cosy!..." then the tone changed and Jackson was instantly picking up a bad vibe, " ...especially for YOU when your son isn't there!"

Jackson's brown eyes widened a tad...what was SHE on about now...and then with a sigh, he realised...

"...oh...you know, do yah?"

Chas was shaking her head as he was asking it, " I know...and whether YOU like it or not, I'm going to be sticking me oar in!"

Jackson tried to do abit of reasuring, " look, Chas, we haven't taken this decision lightly you know...we are gonna be taking it slow..."

Chas shrugged it off...she was still not that confident that the relationship would stand up on it's own, " do you really think it'll work...YOU and HIM, after last time...?"

"it's NOTHING LIKE last time...it's different now...we...we just know it'll work" The builder told her.

Chas was resigned to it, she had no choice...but she still was going to be vocal over it...just to make it clear, pointing her finger at his chest she warned him: " I don't like it...you know that, so I won't go bothering to hide it...but...IF IT MAKES MY AARON HAPPY...it'll just have to do for me...but..." he made sure she was right in his face, "...IF you break his heart...then there's going to be a body beneath the patio here, IS THAT clearer enough for yah...?" her eyes were raised and waiting for an answer.

"Crystal..." managed Jackson.

Chas smiled at him and backed off...then giving the house a general once over, she looked at him, " good...I've leave you to it...but if you ask me you've taken on MORE than you can chew here, good luck with that..." and then she was back down the cracked path., leaving Jackson to get on with his work.

Xxxx

At the village, Jason and Aaron sat in the cafe stuffing their gobs with bacon butties.

"So'a...he's gonna be bringing that fit mate with him, is he?" asked Jason as he was licking the brown sauce off his fingers.

Aaron was slouched back in the sofa and nodding away as he chewed, " yeah...but go easy, yeah...he's not long broke up with some bloke..."

Jason leaned foward and grabbed his coffee, " scumbag was he?"

Aaron started to lick clean his fingers, as he glanced up at him, " something like that..."

Jason was eager to know how 'things' were going along with him and Jackson.

"So...how's it been going then...between you and Jackson...have you and him..." he trailed off...a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

Aaron was quick to jump in and answer, and acting like it was still all top secret, " NO! AND I wouldn't tell you if I had, end of!"

Jason laughed, he knew he was going to get that reaction before the Machanic actually had said it, "point taken..." he said with a smile.

Aaron licked his lips and grabbed his coffee from the table, " Mum know's...she's NOT happy"

"but you knew that would be the case, though..."

Aaron nods at him, that was true...his Mum was never going to just except it lying down, but he made reason of it, he had to, " she just cares, that's all...I know that much...but I WISH she would let me make my own mistakes..."

Jason didn't like the sound of that, " so...you and the builder could be a big mistake then?"

Aaron shook his head staring into his coffee, " I don't want us to be...anyway...it's early days, all we can do is try our best to make it work" he then stood up and zipped up his hoodie, "anyway I've gotta shoot...I'll catch you later about tonight"

Jason watched him go, " nice one..."

Xxxx

As Aaron made his way up main street toward the garage, he saw Paddy outside the vets in the boot of his car.

The vet looked up as he snatched his case and smiled at him, " alright mate...hows things...haven't seen you around much lately..."

Aaron pulled his hood up to shield him from the icy blasts of wind, " can't complain..."

Paddy slammed shut the car boot and turned to him...he was in a bit of a quandry...and Aaron knew the signs...with a sigh he said, " OUT with it paddy..."

"What...OH...I'a...just gave your Mum a lift home just now...she was making her way back from the Hotten stretch..." he told.

Aaron was already guessing where SHE had gone, " was she now..."

Paddy looked abit awkward, as Aaron followed him towards the doorway to the vets, "She'a...told me...about you and Jackson...that you and him are back on..."

Aaron rolled his eyes at him...he was just waiting for it now, sticking his hands into the waistband of his trakkies he said, " did she now...so, come on then...stick yah beak in...SHE has!"

Paddy was trying to open the door, because his hands were full, " I'm NOT having a go...I'm not even going to start to tell you how to run your life...just as long as he makes you happy, that's all..."

Aaron smirked at him and taking a hand out from his waistband, he opened the door for him, "thanks Pads...but she..." he just had a thought, " ...I wonder what SHE has said to him...flaming cheeky mare of ALL what I said to her!"

Paddy looked up to see Aaron sprint up the road...he just wanted Aaron to be happy and if that was with Jackson...as far as he was concerned, then that was fair enough...

Xxxx

Jackson was sitting on the tree stump with a hand poised over his bag of greasy chips he had bought and got.

Debating whether he should pack up for the day, because he was frozen to the core, he looked up as he stood, and caught sight of Aaron head up the path towards him.

Jackson pulled a face, " I didn't think I'd see you today...I thought we were meeting up tonight?"

Aaron swept the hood down from his head and looked at him, coming straight to the point, "I wasn't...HAS SHE been here?"

Jackson screwed up the bag of chips and wiped his mouth with his hand, he knew who he ment, " afraid so...she's said her bit...i'll give her that"

Aaron was disgusted as he looked away, " the CHEEK of her!"

Jackson tried to stand up for her, because he really didn't want Aaron to go back and have a right go at her. It would solve nothing.

He thinned his lip, " she just cares, that's all"

Aaron could tell he was standing up for her, he raised his browe at him, " interfering more like!" he hissed.

Jackson came foward to calm him, " ...but she meant well...", and before Aaron had the chance to respond, Jackson turned to the house, "...what do you think?"

Aaron looked up at the house, he shook his head with a shrug, " yeah...it's getting along"

Jackson cracked a grin and lead him around to the side of the house, " I've got me own little pad out the back, look..."

Aaron smirked at the sight of the lemon coloured camper van, " yeah so I see..." and he turned to him, "...but IF you think i'm gonna be stopping over in that..." he trailed off realising what he had said.

Too late. Jackson raised his eyebrowes and nods over to the camper, " So, you've thought about it then?"

Aaron was squirming his way out of it, " YOU KNOW what I mean!"

Jackson could tell that Aaron still wasn't ready to take their relationship to another plain just now...but he was worth the wait...he was all he ever wanted.

"I only messing with yah mate, I can wait, me...just as long as you need..."

Aaron swallowed and was looking at everything around him, but Jackson, "So'a...Have you thought about what you are gonna be calling this place then?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jackson rolled his tongue, as his gaze set to meet his, " I have actually...", Aaron then watched as the builder crossed over to his van and pulled out something from the drivers seat.

Hurrying back over to him, Jackson hands Aaron over a piece of carved wood.

Aaron read the letters of the carving, " Hazel's house"

Jackson frowned at him, watching carefully for Aaron's reaction, " do you think it's abit naff?"

Aaron shrugs at him, as he turns over the carving in his hands, " it's your house mate"

Jackson shook his head, " yeah I know...but...I just wanted her to be apart of it, that's all" he said with a faraway stare.

Aaron could understand that, he smiled at him as he handed it back to it, " then I think it's a great idea..."

Jackson's reaction was to smile, and turned the carving his own hands, " I'a...carved this meself you know"

Aaron looked up at him as he kicked a piece of dead twig around, " is there anything you CAN'T do..." he teased him.

Jackson placed a hand onto Aaron's shoulder gently, " only time travel..." he said softly, their gaze held.

Aaron swallowed and broke it, looking to the debris on the ground around them, " so...is Joe still coming out tonight...?"

Jackson sat back down onto the tree stump and looked up at him, he pulled the beany hand further over his head, " yeah he is...but do you really think this is a good idea?"

Aaron found it amusing, " what? setting up Jason and Joe...I think it's gonna be a right laugh!"

Jackson wasn't so sure, " ...I'm glad YOU have all sussed...they'll be like chalk and cheese them!"

Aaron smirked back at him, "...just like us then"

Jackson finally smiled again...there was that...maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Aaron turned to go, " I better head back me...Cain'll be doing his nut...me and Jason'll be at Bar West for 9, yeah..."

Jackson stood up and began to gather up his tools and stuff, "can't wait...see you tonight..."

As Aaron walked up the path, he turned his head with a smile and watched Jackson pack up his stuff.

As Jackson closed up his van he turned around and watched Aaron walk up the road...tonight couldn't come round soon enough...for both of them.

Xxxx

Later, at the Pub, Jason turned his head from the bar to see Aaron step through announcing, "cabs here..."

"nice one!" he necked the rest of his pint and grabbed his jacket off the bar stool, "right lets shoot..."

As Aaron looked across to his mum, he pulled her a smile, " DON'T wait up" he told her and walked out.

Cain was then coming out from the gents and leaned up at the bar to get served, Chas came over to him, " So...you heard then?"

Cain frowned at his sister, all he wanted was a pint, " heard what?" he barked, eyes wide open.

Chas pulled her brother his pint and placed it onto the barmat in front of him, " Aaron and Jackson...BACK ON" she scaved, tongue in her cheek.

Cain took a much needed sup of his pint, " yeah? and..."

Chas placed a hand onto her lip, " i'm just saying..."

Cain really didn't care, it was nowt to do with him, " GO and tell someone who gives a toss...BUT JUST DO HIM A FAVOUR, YEAH...let him get on with it...it's his life"  
>Chas was just about to serve Betty and turned, " yeah I am...AND I've excepted it...if this makes my Aaron happy...I can be too..." she gave the sweet sherry to Betty with a smile.<p>

Cain smirked, he knew her too well, " when hell freezes over, you mean"  
>Chas came over and pulled a face, " I NEVER said that! I was GONNA say eventually you cheeky git!..." she picked up his empty glass, "Another?"<p>

Xxxx

Aaron wasn't impressed with the style of music being hammered out of the speakers at Bar West.

As he and Jason stood at the bar he pulled a face, "WHAT sorta music do you call this?" he shouted over the blare.

"90s...JUST my thing!" grinned Jason as he held out a tenner to get served. Aaron nodded his head in a cheeky way back at him, " well...I suppose it is WITH you being so old!" he smirked.

Jason looked at him through the corner of his eye, " don't be cheeky"

The bar man was busy, and he finally came forward, " What can I get yah? Two pints is it?"

Jason nodded and watched as the Barman reached for a couple of beer glasses from the washer, Aaron could see that he was having a right old perv...

Aaron nudged his arm, there was no point setting him up with Joe if he was going to sniff after the Barman.

"hey mate...you can do alot better then him..." the machanic made him realise.

Jason smirked at him, " yeah I know, but it doesn't hurt to have a cheeky flirt, does it?"

Aaron smiled as he reached for his pint, " anyway...Jackson's bringing that mate of his remember, the ONE you've been sniffing after since you saw him..." he took a sup and turned, "...are you nervous..."

Jason gave him an 'as if' look, " what-me-nervous...am i 'eck!"

Aaron laughed and they bothed turned around to face the dance floor, the machanic nods towards the clubs exit stairs, Jackson and Joe were just arriving, " too late if you are"

The builder and his mate joined them at the bar, Jason was in there holding out his hand, before Joe could even order a drink, " you must be Joe...I'm Jason, a mate of Aaron's..."

Joe looked back at him, and looking at Jackson at the same time with afrown, " that's nice of yah..."

Jason knew that it wasn't a good start, "look...LET ME buy you that drink...", Joe shook his head and turned to see Jackson and Aaron trying to look like they didn't know what was going on.

"THIS is a wind up...right?"

Jackson went to open his mouth but he didn't know what to say, instead he turned to Aaron and gave him a knowing look, " I TOLD YOU this was a bad idea, didn't I..."

Jason tried to save as much as his dignity as he could and went to move on, but Joe stopped him, " look..." he looked at the dance floor, " ...do you dance?"

Jason beamed a smile, dignity intact, " I DO actually..."

Joe smiled at him and nods to the busy bar, " well fight your way through that lot, buy me a drink and I MIGHT let you dance with me..."

Joe nipped off to the gents as Jason went off to fight through the horde at the bar. Jackson and Aaron stood, both looking the other way, Jackson finally faced him frowning, "come on then...say it"

Aaron bit his lip and met his gaze, " say what?"

Jackson gave him a playfull glare, " you KNOW what...the 'I told you so'..."

Aaron smirked as he watched the clubbers around him, " didn't cross me mind!"

Jackson opened his mouth in shock, " you SO expect ME to believe that?"

Aaron shrugged it off and nods to the bar, " stop yah moaning you! Do you want that drink or not?

Jackson looked at him with a hint of a smirk, " I would rather be having a shag!"

Aaron blushed, but was still quick off the mark, "Well It's a shame if you are, because it's only a pint I'm offering at the minute"

Feeling cheeky, Jackson nods to the bar, " then you best go fetch me one then!"

Xxxx

As the night wore on it seems that their match making had paid off, Joe and Jason were still dancing with eachother and having a right laugh.

Jackson returned from the gents and was pleased to see it. He put an arm around Aaron as he came to stand at his side, " you were right...they did hit it off...and I haven't seen a smile like that on Joe's face since he split up with Rob..."

Aaron turned to him, " you took your time..."

Jackson looked at Joe and Jason dancing and smiled, " I bumped into Scott and camp Dave, you remember them, don't yah?"

Aaron pulled a face, Camp Dave? "should I?"

Jackson looked down to see Aaron's glass empty and reached for it, "So'a...do you want another...?"

Aaron's tongue was at the side of his mouth...he looked at Jackson, his eyes set serious "did you do what I asked of yah...?"

Jackson looked up at him, he knew exactly what he was asking, " got meself checked out? Yah...I did"

Aaron nods.

Jackson put on a toothy grin, " I'm a clean boy me..." he said playfully.

Aaron looked away to the dance floor as the music had slowed up, as a cheesy Sclub7 number turned to Whitney Houstons 'all the man that I need'

"well that's alright then..."

Jackson watched on as loving couples started dancing with each other. He looked at Aaron through the corner of his eye. He just sat there. The builder plucked up the courage, "come and dance with me..."

Aaron pulled an 'as if' glare at him.

Jackson wasn't going to give up, " I know you don't dance...but...you did with Jason that time...please...for me..." he pushed his bottom lip out...

Aaron shook his head with a sigh and stood up, " ohhhhh Come on then...", Jackson grabbed his hand and they went and joined the crowd on the dance floor.

Aaron placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders and after glaring at some couple who got in the way, he shyly looked up to meet Jackson's gaze.

The music started to build and they danced. Jackson managed to catch Aaron's gaze again...and this time let it hold out longer...Aaron was so unsure.

"I wanna kiss you..." Jackson said swallowing down as they danced.

Aaron's managed a nervous smile, " then what's stopping yah..."

Jackson stopped their dancing and pulled Aaron closer to him and started to kiss him on the lips...soft wet kisses at first before he pressed harder...

The kiss lingered on, as Jackson cupped Aaron's cheek, and Aaron's hand was on the builders backside, as the other couples danced on around them...and the music started to fade...

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...A FOLLOW UP? I'LL NEVER SAY NEVER!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... **


	49. Chapter 49

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**AUTHORS NOTE: CHAPTER 47; HAND HOLDING...CHAPTER 48; A DANCE AND A KISS...CHAPTER 49; READ IT AND FIND OUT! **

Xxx

PART 49 of 51

**EARLY- DECEMBER 2013**

Xxx

Little Jack ran up the enclosed street of Hotten's shopping mall. His MacDonalds coke still in his grasp as he put the straw to his mouth a few times, as he looked over the railing to the malls ground floor where Father Christamas' Grotto lay.

Aaron was then behind him, " Jack what have I said to yah? Stop running off or i'll end up losing yah!"

Jack wasn't listening, he was too busy pointing to the grotto, " Can I SEE Father Christmas Uncle Aaron, Pleeaaaassse!"

Aaron looked down at the grotto and the huge line of people snaking from it, " If we do that then we'll be standing there all day, Jack...it's TOO busy mate, maybe later yeah?", he suggested non-committingly.

Jack was already pulling off a sulk, bottom lip pushed out. Aaron felt bad, but there was so much to do...he had to buy christmas presents for Jackson, his Mum and Paddy, and he had NO idea of what they would like.

Aaron had already be through primark to find something for Paddy, but they had somehow run out of extra large shirts. All what the shop girl told him, in between the her flirting, was 'well it is christmas'

They came down the ecscalator and walked passed the grotto, Jack's head was on a swival as he saw the grottos entry doors, " ohhhhhh, it wasn't THIS busy yesterday!" he moaned and stamping his foot. Aaron stopped and frowned at him, " yesterday? You mean YOU saw Father Christmas yesterday?"

Jack shook his head, " Mum and Uncle Mike took me...but I ALWAYS see Father Christmas twice, don't I...daddy took me last year when you were dead...and I were missing yah"

A year ago tomorrow. That was was the first anniversary of his accident. What must of christmas been like for him...him being there one minute, and gone from his life the next.

This year had to be special, to make up for the nightmare of last year. Aaron smiled at the lad, "look, i'll tell you what we'll do mate, lets go see if we can buy some of this naff aftershave yah dad loves so much...and then if the ques gone down...you can see Father Christmas...is that'a deal?"

Jack held out his hand, " put it there, and it's a deal cocker..."

Aaron pulled a smirk at him, and after both realising that the prefume shop was on the top floor and they really couldn't be arsed to go up there, they settled for Superdrug instead to go get the aftershave.

Xxxx

As Aaron and Jack were in the warmth of the shopping mall, Jackson was freezing his balls off grafting on 'Hazel's house'. What made it worse too, was that as he was shifting more crap out into the field beyond, it started to sleet heavily and the frozen ground soon became pools of thick mud he was treading all over the place.

Yes, he was freezing...but at times he was hot to, no thanks to wearing about 6 layers underneath his thick hoodie.

Chas pulled her hair back as she came up the cracked path toward him...she was giving the place the usual once over, " well...bit by bit you are getting there...when is it you said you will be moving in?"

Jackson was in no mood for her wise cracks, he furrowed his browe at her, " Just leave it out being 'funny' because you are not, alright?"

Chas couldn't blame Jackson being on his guard with her, she did give that impression that he had alot of making up to do...and he still had alot to make up for in her eyes...but he WAS trying.

She held out a flask, " I've made yah some hot soup..."

Jackson pulled off his work gloves and took the flask from her, he swallowed down because he was alittle surprized by this.

"you shouldn't of gone to all this trouble for me" he said, abit unsure of her motive.

Chas was rubbing her hands to get warm, " I haven't love, it's just a pack of cuppa soup and added hot water...no trouble spared..." she hinted a smile.

Jackson managed to hint a smile back at her, and unscrewed the top and poured some of the soup into the cup, " well...it's kind of yah..."

Chas smiled too, "I CAN DO kind... and I figured you needed looking after...you know, with your Mum being..."

"dead?" he said, finishing off her sentence. He smiled, " so you're saying you want to be my Mother now?"

Chas blew out a laugh, " I woundn't go THAT far!"

As they stood there in the cold, they were lost for words. Jackson nods to the field on the opposite side of the road, " it's been a year, you know?"

Chas shook her head. She did know.

"Look...I'm gonna be doing Christmas in the pub this year, I was last year, but...anyway you and your son are welcome to join us, because I know Aaron'll want yous two there..."

Jackson drank some more of the soup, it was warming him up slowly,he smiled at her, " We would love to come...but I best check it out with Sarah first on the Jack front, but even so...I'll be there"

Chas pulled him a smile and nods to the house, " best let you crack on, then..."

And with that the builder watched Chas walk away...with some hope now, that things were gradually starting to come good again.

Xxxx

Aaron and Jack got off the bus and headed to the Woolpack, each had a couple of bags in their tight grasp.

When they entered the pub, Chas was looking across from the bar, " Well, somebodys been busy with the Christmas shopping...anything for ME in there!" she teased.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at her, keeping the bags close to him, " There MIGHT be, you'll just have to wait and see, won't yah!"

He sat down at a table in the corner, and Jack was guard dog to the bags as Aaron went up to the bar to get a pint, and a lemonade for Jack.

As Chas pulled the pint she looked up, " So, did you and that kid of his, have a good time then, in town?"

Aaron leaned on the bar and frowned, " HE has got a name you know...it's Jackson"

Chas placed the pint on the beer mat in front of him, " I know that, love...anyways, I popped up to see him earlier..."

Aaron felt like putting his head to his hands in dispair...that was ALL he needed for arguements between the pair. " Ohhhh YOU DIDN'T, DID YAH? What have you said THIS time!"

"Nothing!" protested Chas, " I just went up there to give him a flask of soup, that's all...IS THAT OK BY YOU, or SHOULD I ask next time?"

This was a nice surprize for him, usually she and Jackson were either NOT talking or there was some snide remark, usually from his Mum.

" Really? So what's the catch? Why are you being so nice to him, you hate him" he said trying to read his Mums face.

Chas sighed, " ohhhh Love, I'm not gonna go denying it, but me and him have a long way to go to becoming bezzy mates...but...if he makes YOU happy...then I'm...I'M MAKING the effort"

Jackson was then in through the doors and was approaching the bar with a smile, Aaron turned, " Blimey you look done in!"

The builder watched as Chas pulled him a pint, " I am...put in a whole solid 12 hours today and if I play me cards right...WE SHOULD be able to live in the good part of the house in the New Year..."

Aaron detected the confidence in his tone...it would be good for all of them to be together again.

Jackson nods toward Jack in the corner, " has he been good? Or has be run you ragged at the Mall..."

Aaron smirked, " well..."

The builder jumped in as he pulled up the bar stool, "... He dragged you into letting him see Father Christmas...he does this every year, HAS to go twice"

Aaron didn't mind, he leaned his back on the bar and turned to him, " He's alright...he's just excited that's all, I can't even remember going to see Father Christmas when I was small..." he glanced over at his Mum as he said it, but she hadn't heard him.

"So what's the plan then? You and Jack going back to the camper?"

Jackson pulled out his wallet and asked for a packet of crisps for Jack, " No, I'm taking him over to Sarah's, then I'm gonna go to Joe's and get a bath, and then I thought I'd..." he turned to his head to meet Aaron's gaze, "...I thought you could meet me over at the camper for about 10ish"

Aaron smirked as he supped his beer, " You did, did yah? Well come back at 10 and if I'm there...I'm there..." he teased.

Xxxx

"So, what did Father Christmas give you this time?" asked Sarah as little Jack held up his present, " a toy police car...it's boring! It's got no batteries!"

Jackson laughed, as Mike led the boy off into the lounge, Sarah turned to the builder, " you look knackered! Are you sure that house is worth all this stress?"

Jackson nodded as he followed her into the kitchen, " yeah it is...That house is our future. Me and Aaron's"

Sarah smiled at him as she boiled up the kettle, " I'm glad you two are getting along again, I know Jack's happy about it"

Jackson rolled his tongue in his cheek, " What about you? Have you..." he trailed off.

Sarah shook her head, " Mike is infertile...the consultant said that it's up to us in the end, but IVF would be of no use...it's not gonna happen..." She stared to the floor, she desperately wanted another baby.

Jackson felt sorry for her, but he tried to look on the brighter side, " It's not the end though, you and Mike could adopt or something..."

Sarah shook her head, Mike had said the very same thing himself. But she wanted to have another baby, she bit her lip...should she ask him?

Jackson decided to make a move. He went into the hallway to put on his boots, " Jack I'm going now, mate" he called out.

Sarah followed him, she glanced into the lounge to see Jack still on the X BOX, she then faced the builder as he pulled on his jacket, " It's a shame for Jack to be on his own...no one to play with and all that" she started.

Jackson hadn't really thought about it, he shrugged at her, " He's alright...Anyway Aaron's a big kid when he wants to be!" he joked.

Sarah nodded, " yes but...it's not the same is it? Jack should be able to have someone to play with his own age, shouldn't he...?"

Jackson didn't know what she was getting at, " He's got his mates...That Dean and the other one, Ben or Barry..." he couldn't remember all of his son's school friends.

Seeing that his son was completely engrossed with the X BOX now, Jackson was about to go into the lounge to say ta-ra to him, when Sarah grabbed his arm, " Wouldn't it be nice if Jack could have a little bro-" she was cut off by Jack running to them, " are you going now Dad?"

"Yeah I am son, I'll pick you up tomorrow night...be good for your Mum, yeah..."

"I'm ALWAYS good!" Jack cried.

Jackson then turned his attention back to Sarah, " What was it you were just saying just now?"

Sarah quickly shook her head with a wave of the hand, " Ohhhh nothing...something for another time perhaps..."

Jackson shrugged and opened the front door, " alright then, see you in a bit" and he was gone, leaving Sarah to wonder if the time would ever be right to ask him...

Xxxx

By the time Jackson had got back to the campervan, Aaron was already waiting for him inside. He was watching the portible TV. He glanced at his watch.

Jackson jumped out of his van, and hurried round to the back of the house to where the campervan was situated in the back garden. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the flickering light of the TV through the campers curtains.

He was all clean and fresh after grabbing a bath at Joes. He had to grin at that thought too. Jason has been there...and it seems he may of even stayed the night.

Aaron turned his head as the rush of icy wind hit his neck. Jackson came through the slidey door and he slammed it shut after him, " Nice of you to warm the place up for me!" the builder said with a sexy grin for him.

Aaron turned his head around from the TV; " I thought you said 10...it's past 11!", the builder could detect a shadow of annoyance in his tone.

Jackson plonked himself next him on the small bunk, he frowned at bit, " I got alittle held up at Joe's...Jason were there I think you were right about them too...", he trailed off as he realised Aaron had turned back to the TV screen, but at the same time the machanic was far from watching the images...his mind was wandering elsewhere.

Jackson leaned back realising something, " blimey! You think I've stopped off at the layby, don't yah?...WELL don't yah?" he said raising his voice a tad to get Aaron's attention. Aaron felt bad...he didn't want to think that Jackson had been out cruising...but it did cross his mind...he had to admit that if not to him, but to himself.

"don't be soft" he said, barely audible.

Jackson wasn't going to leave it. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, Aaron pulled a face of 'what did you do that for?' but realised by the look on Jackson's mug, he wanted to discuss it further.

"Don't you trust me?" asked the builder staring at him.

Aaron's eyes watered up abit. He WANTED to trust him, so he nodded his head slowly in response, " yeah, course I do..."

There was still an unsure hampering in the tone.

Jackson put his head in his hands for a few moments, then looked up at him, " I did all that...I had sex in me van and in the bushes and in other peoples cars and down allyways...even in parks...but it was JUST SEX...and i've told you ALL about it...I even did what you wanted and got meself checked out..."

Aaron swallowed down, and looked up at him, " I want to...I want to trust you..." he whispered.

Jackson held his gaze longer, " YOU CAN...I was at Sarah's abit longer than expected...and then when I got me bath at Joe's, him and Jason kept me talking...you know what Joe can be like..."

Aaron knew that their relationship would be over before it got even started if he couldn't trust him. Why would Jackson lie? Would he...to HIM?

Aaron searched Jackson's gaze before the builder lowered his to the floor...his face told it all...and he could see him well up...a tear came down his cheek and the builder wiped it away with the back of his hand. He then realised Aaron was watching him and looked up, "You must think I'm a right scumbag, don't yah?"

Aaron didn't. He shifted his backside closer to the builder and held his cheeks, " I don't! Ben were scum...Matt were Scum...but you...you're decent..." he swallowed down again, "It's gonna take time...we both knew that...but WE will get there..."

Jackson tried to smile through his tears, " will we?"

Aaron smiled at him, " yeah...yeah we will...in the end, because WE always do...not many couples can say that..."

That was true...they had been through such alot since they got together and always they had found their way back...even now against all the odds after the crash...it had taken a year, but they were clawing their relationship back...it was simple to answer if anyone asked why...

Because they loved eachother.

"and there's your Mum too...she hates me...the only reason she's putting up with me now, is for you..." told Jackson pulling himself together.

Aaron moved himself around, so he was snug under Jackson's arm...the builder rested his hand on the machanics chest and kissed the top of his head.

"That's just her!" Aaron cried, " she's NEVER had this...she's NEVER been in love I like have...she..." sad as the case, "...she doesn't understand how deep our feeling go..."

"You know I love you, don't yah?"

Aaron smiled, " yeah I do...and I love you...which is why..." he trailed off. Jackson watched as Aaron sat up and turned his head...Jackson then looked down to see Aaron starting to undo his belt, Jackson placed a hand over to stop him, " Seriously? here now?"

Aaron smirked and nodded, " why not? We're alone, aren't we?"

Jackson nodded, " I know that...BUT...don't you want me to take you somewhere special? hotel? somewhere..." he was at the same time, looking distastefully around their surroundings, before setting his gaze back at him, "...some where better than here"

Aaron finished undoing Jackson's belt, the builder just watched on, swallowing...then looked on saying nothing, as Aaron unbuttomed the jeans and put his hand down into the builders boxers...that's when he gasped.

It had been so long...infact he couldn't remember the last time Aaron had touched his cock...and it felt like heaven...he was hard in an instant.

This pleased Aaron, he grinned as Jackson lifted his backside up from the bunk to let Aaron pull off the jeans. The machanic slung them to one side. Jackson was now sitting there with just a shirt and boxers on...and very conscious of his cock trying to escape the confines of the shorts.

"Wait a sec...there's a condom in me wallet..." the builder began to say, as he reached across to his jeans...but Aaron stopped him, he was shaking his head, " It doesn't matter..."

As Jackson sat back, Aaron came forward and their lips met...their kisses always light and slow...just the hint of the tongue, but not too much...Aaron loved the feel of Jackson's lips on his own.

Then after pulling away Jackson was staring back at him...he wanted Aaron to take the lead, because he had to be sure if this was WHAT Aaron wanted. It wouldn't feel right otherwise.

Aaron stood up and pulled off his black sweater, he then unzipped his jeans and pulled them off before slipping off his boxers. He then got under the blanket on the opposite bunk. Jackson took in a few breathes before unbuttoning his shirt, then once standing, slipping down his shorts as well. He then climbed over Aaron and sqeezed up against the camper's wall. He pulled the blanket over him as well. They both laid in the same direction Jackson held Aaron close to him.

"Put it in..." Aaron said swallowing.

Jackson's hand disappeared beneath the blanket to make sure he was in the 'right' position and then pushing, Aaron gasped...but just for a second...because it felt so good to have Jackson back in him.

"Are you alright" whispered Jackson gentley.

Aaron nodded, " do me..."

Aaron then closed his eyes as Jackson started to thrust...it wasn't the most comfortable of places to have sex, but the machanic could imagine them elsewhere doing it...and at this very moment he could visualise them in Lanzerotte...when they used to do it in the sea.

Aaron could feel the hot rush through him as he started to work on himself. But Jackson had stopped, Aaron turned his head, " why have you stopped...?"

Jackson looked abit sheepish as he pulled away abit, " I've cum...I'm sorry it's just that...I've waited so long for you to be ready...I sorta got carried away...are you mad?"

Aaron shook his head at him, " No...not mad...just feeling abit all worked up and unfinished..."

Jackson could remedy that, he moved away slightly and let Aaron lie on his back. The machanic looked up at Jackson, the builders brown eyes were all loving and wanting Aaron to be satisfied too, " Close them...your eyes"

Aaron did, as Jackson took hold of Aaron's cock and started to wank it off very slowly...he then spat on it, and started to quicken the pace making Aaron breathe faster.

Jackson licked on Aaron's nipples as the pace was as quick as he could get it...Aaron jerked up slightly as his body shook and he started to cum all over the builders hand and arm...the great big grin on Jackson's face told Aaron that the builder was pleased...and so was he...it was good to cum again with someone...not anyone...but Jackson...it was good to come with Jackson.

The builder playfully held his hand up to Aaron's mouth, " do you want to lick yahself off me"

Aaron pulled a face, " No ta..." and he reached for the builders shirt, " just wipe yourself on that..."

Jackson frowned, that was clean on! But even so, he wiped his hands and up his arm and Aaron's belly as well before chucking the shirt back to the floor.

Jackson and Aaron's gaze met, " It'll be better next time...I'll make sure of it...big bed and everything" promised Jackson.

Aaron put his finger to the builders lips to shut him up, " Doesn't matter...as long as we are alone I don't care where we do it..."

Jackson shuffled up to let Aaron sit up next to him, they sat quietly for a few moments before Jackson turned his head, " So...DO YOU trust me...really?"

Aaron rested his head onto the builders shoulder, " Would I let you do me without a condom with I didn't..."

Jackson hinted a smile, " yes but...I don't wanna let yah down again...like I did before...I started to take you for granted...I know that now..."

Aaron smirked, " Oh yeah? And you only realised this when I was half dead, did yah?"

Jackson shook his head, trying to get that image of Aaron in a hospital bed out of his mind, "Don't...I feel bad about that as it is..."

Aaron lifted his head from Jackson's shoulder and looked at him as the builder stared off to no where in particular, " I were gonna come back you know...I were only gonna be staying at Me Mums or paddy's for the night...I would've come back to yah..." he told.

Jackson swallowed down, " it's a...year tomorrow..." he began.

Aaron knew that, " yeah..."

Jackson finally turned his head, " this is gonna sound abit odd, but...DO YOU wanna mark it with anything? It's just a thought...and maybe i'm just talking out of me..."

Aaron burst out laughing, " What do you mean! Go to where I crashed and pray or somemit?"

Jackson laughed with him, " Well...then again it's not us is it? Praying and and that...I prey for fellas not for god..." he teased.

Aaron shook his head...his jokes were SO bad, " Funny..." he said of it.

Jackson pulled Aaron closer to him and breathed a sigh, " But are WE alright? Do you wanna give our marriage another go? I mean properly...as slow as you want it to be"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " I thought we had made a start with that, anyway...but yeah...I wanna give us a go..."

Jackson bit his lip, then, as Aaron pulled a face because Jackson was letting in the cold air under the blanket, as he reached into the built-in side cupboard he pulled put a small box. Once back under the blanket he pulled the machanic a smile, " close your eyes then..."

"What? Again!"

Jackson laughed as Aaron did as he was told, and Jackson opened the box to reveal their wedding rings that Hazel had rescued months before.

The builder took Aaron's hand, and put the ring on him...and then as Aaron was opening his eyes to look, Jackson put his own on his finger.

"To new Starts then...?" told Jackson seriously.

Aaron shook his head and kissed the builders lips, " To new starts..." he said back...

Xxxxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...I HOPE YOU LIKED...EVEN IF THE END IS NIGH! **

**DOOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...! I MIGHT UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKER. **


	50. Chapter 50

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

PART 50 of 51

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2013**

Xxx

Bar West was a hive of activity. The music was loud, the crowds were heaving and the cheer of christmas was in the air.

Aaron was all smiles. He had to be, even if he didn't want to be, because this time last year he was dribbling like a baby in a hospital bed waiting for his Mum to come and feed him.

But this year he was having himself a good time. Out with the party goers. Out with his man Jackson.

Aaron stood at the bar with the builder. Jackson nods to the dancing, " are you SURE I can't even tempt yah?"

Aaron shook his head with a smirk, " No way...Once in a blue moon me...that's all yah getting"

Jackson smiled back at him and their lips met for a brief kiss before the barman interrupted them, " So what can I get yah?"

Jackson handed the barman a tenner, " another couple of pints please, pal" and after that the builder was looking back at Aaron and Aaron was looking back at him...it was like they couldn't keep their eyes off eachother.

After getting their pints they headed towards the pool table, but bumped into Rob and a fella he was with. Some skinny guy with long spikey hair and chains.

"Alright Jackson, Joe was telling me that you and Aaron are giving it another go..." Rob told with a smile. It was far from a geniuine smile though.

Jackson shook his head, " yeah WE are...and it's your business because...?"

Rob raised his eyebrowes and snaked an arm around 'spikey hair with chains' " I'm just pleased for yahs, that's all...it's allowed, isn't it?" he then focused his gaze onto Aaron, who stood beside Jackson all quiet.

"Alright Aaron...me and you never did meet properly...on the account of my time with Joe accurring at the time of your crash...and losing that mind of yours after..."

Aaron pulled a face, and narrowed his eyes at him, " ARE YOU trying to be funny!"

Rob laughed at him, " No love...I'm not...anyway can't stand here gassing to yous two...I see you around Aaron..." he trailed off and then was looking at Jackson, " Maybe I'll see you at the layby..." he said and then he sloped off with 'spikey'.

Jackson was annoyed. How dare Rob bring that up in front of Aaron. he looked round at the machanic, the lad looked all uncomfortable.

"He's just winding you up...YOU know I don't do that now, don't yah?"

Aaron glanced at him briefly, but clearly didn't want to talk about it, " I know...look..." he nods across the crowds, " ...Pool tables free"

Jackson could see it was, but stopped Aaron as he was about to make his way over, "Aaron...WE are okay, aren't we?"

Aaron bit his lip. He didn't look at Jackson. But he could detect that the builder was feeling worried about 'them' after Rob's little wind up. He turned around and kissed Jackson on the lips and grabbed his hand, " I said it's okay, now will you stop yah blabbing, and lets play a couple of games, yeah?"

Jackson was pleased to see a smile back on Aaron's face. And as he followed the lad to the pool table, he couldn't help but look in the direction of Rob, who stood up at the bar raising his bottle of beer to him and a cheap smug grin plastered across his mug.

Xxxx

Later, Aaron came out of the gents and looking where he had last seen Jackson, the builder was no where in sight. Joe and Jason were kissing in one of the booths. The machanic made a beeline and pulled a face at them, " GET A ROOM!" he spat.

Joe looked up, "If you're looking for Jacko he just said he was getting abit of fresh air..."

Jason looked round, " are you alright...?"

Aaron nodded and looked across at Rob and the wierdo he was with, " HE'S been winding him up..."

Joe shook his head dismissing Rob altogether, " JUST ignore him...he was round us earlier sticking the knife in...just because he's not happy with his life, he thinks NO ONE else deserves to be either..."

Aaron nods, " but he keeps saying about Jackson going to to the..."

Joe could guess what trouble Rob was trying to plant between the pair, he leaned forward, "don't take no notice...it's HIM who gets up to all that when they're in a relationship...NOT Jackson...he wouldn't DO THAT to you..."

Aaron knew that. But it didn't help not wanting to go over to Rob and smash his face in...but that would land him into all sorts of bother and he wasn't going to start that.

Instead he nods to the exit, " I'm gonna go find him..."

Xxxx

Band aid's 'FEED THE WORLD' faded out as Aaron stepped out of Bar West and looked up and down the street. Jackson was alittle way up the pavement staring at a christmas nativity scene in a decorated shop window.

Aaron made his way to his side and smiles as he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, " I was wondering where you got to..."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders as he stared into the shop window, " I needed some air...and to get outta there..."

Aaron glanced at the nativity scene and then back at Jackson, " Are you alright?"

Jackson hinted a smile now, " I were just thinking back to when I was about 5 or 6...I was in the nativity play at school...I were Joseph"

Aaron pulled a face, " I were in it too..." he frowned as he thought back not really sure it was a real memory, " I think I played a sheep"

Jackson grinned as he turned to look at him, " you're a div, do you know that"

Aaron nodded as he pulled a smirk, " Not a big of as a div like you, though"

They both laughed and sat on a nearby wall together in the cold, "...I was just tinking about Mum...It's funny...it's not that she was here last Christmas because she was touring Africa...but it's just gonna feel pretty weird, you know?"

Aaron shook his head, " It's gonna hit yah tomorrow, I know that...But..." he faced him, " You have got ME and you've got Jack..."

Jackson smiled at him and although it was in the Hotten high street, they briefly kissed on the lips.

Jackson jumped off the wall, " COME ON...lets get back yeah? You can help me wrap up Jacks's christmas present if you like..."

Aaron jumped off the wall and joined his side, and nods to Bar West, " Are we not gonna go back inside to say Ta-ra to Joe and Jason"

Jackson shook his head and took his hand to lead him towards the Taxi Rank, " What do you think..."

Xxxx

In the back of the cab, Jackson was playing silly beggars...he had a mischievous look on his face and kept trying to stick his hand down Aaron's open fly, " Shall I do it?" he teased with a flash of a grin.

Aaron looked up, the cab driver kept looking into the rear view mirror at them, but trouble with these country lanes it was too dark to see in the back.

Aaron smirked and turned to the builder, " Are you asking me to dare yah?"

Jackson shook his head...and Aaron never one to shy away from a dare, sat back and casually pulled out his cock...Jackson stook it in his hand and began to stroke it slowly, Aaron closed his eyes.

"Everything alright back there gents?" called out the cab driver.

Jackson grinned at the driver, " who us? yes pal, we're just peachy, us..."

Aaron turned his head and raised his eyebrowes at builder, "come on then...you too..."

Jackson glanced at the driver, then, after a little zip noise, the builder pulled out his own cock and Aaron, with a glance up to the driver to make sure he wasn't looking, began to fondle Jackson's cock.

Xxxx

As the cab pulled up outside 'Hazels house' Jackson and Aaron, both with boners in their pants, paid the driver and jumped out of the taxi. Then hand in hand they hurried around to the back of the house to the campervan. Aaron's lips were already on Jackson's as they slid the door shut and collapsed to the bunk.

Aaron undid the buttons to Jackson's shirt, and the builder was already trying to get his hand down the back of Aaron's jeans to get to that cute little backside.

Aaron was then pulling his mouth away from Jackson's with a frown.

"What?" asked the builder.

"THIS better NOT BE my christmas box..."

Jackson grinned as he started to resume the kissing, " well...you're just have to wait and see won't yah?"

And as things got hotter in the camper and the windows began to steam up, the Snow started to fall heavily outside.

Xxxx

**CHRISTMAS DAY 2013**

xxx

Jackson stuck his head out of the sliding door to see the whole garden blanketed with a thick covering of snow. Aaron yawned his head off and pulled the warm blanket further up himself, " LEAVE OFF Jackson...you're letting the cold air in!" he whined. Aaron and early mornings never went together and it was only 7.

Jackson slid the door shut with a slam and turned his head to him, " We need to be up and about if we're gonna get anywhere today...and tell me something...ARE YOU good with a shovel?"

Xxxx

After digging the van out and pushing it onto the road, Jackson drove them both into Hotten to Sarah and Mike's place. As they parked up on to the curb, Jack's little face was at the lounges' bay window looking out.

"Dad's here, Dads here!" came the muffed cry from inside the house. Mike was opening up the front door and after stamping the snow and ice off their boots on the doormat, the boys entered the house.

Jack was still in his pyjamas. He hurried out into the hall to greet them. Aaron's stomach was rumbling like mad as he got a whiff of the turkey cooking in the kitchen.

"Where's my present?" cried Jack jumping up and down in front of them. Sarah glanced up at the builder knowingly, and they both looked at their son.

"Well...seeing you are now 8...me and your Mum have decided that we'd buy you this..."

Aaron held up the great big bag that had been hidden behind his back since coming inside. Jack's eyes were on stalks. He dragged the back into the lounge and was ripping away the christmas paper in an excited frenzy because he knew what it was.

Jack held up the small laptop, " it's ALL mine?"

Sarah came forward, " It's for school use too...because I had a letter the other day and they said it would become useful in a year or so...plus you can look up stuff on the internet when you do your homework..."

Jack had a cheeky grin, " and Face book!"

Jackson shook his head all fatherlike, " we'll SEE..", He glanced up to Sarah, " Aaron said he'll set up all the parental controls and that so he can't be looking at anything dodgy or racking up your bill"

Aaron was all smug. He was a bit of a whizz on the computer...better than Jackson AND this Mike pratt.

As Mike started to gather up the christams paper and Aaron helped Jack to charge up the laptops battery, Jackson followed Sarah into the kitchen, he stuck his hands in his pockets and sniffed the air, " THAT smells good!"

Sarah smiled as she opened up the oven door to prod and poke it before closing it up again, "it's a biggen, so if you and Aaron wanna stay I can make it stretch..."

Jackson pulled a face, " Me and YOUR mother on the same table, no thanks..." he said quickly.

Sarah laughed and grabbed a couple of cans from the fridge, " you'll stay for a can, though? Jack will only moan if you go too early"

Jackson took a can and pulled the ring and took one sip, " I'll give this to Aaron, Just a orange juice for me...I'm driving"

Sarah wanted to ask him. When would there be a good time? She closed the kitchen door and turned to the builder, " I want a baby..." she simply said staring at him.

Jackson's face was a picture he nervously looked about the room, and then to her and blew out a laugh, " you what?"

"I WANT a baby..." Sarah said again, eyes all hungry for one.

Jackson swallowed down, as he stared a back at her, " yeah...I THOUGHT you said that..."

"Me and Mike have discussed it...he doesn't mind if we use your sperm"

Now Jackson really felt cornered, Sarah's hand was leaning on the wall, Jackson stooped under it and made for the door, " errrm...I think me and Aaron should be going now..." he stammered, he was quite thrown by this revelation.

Sarah stopped him by grabbing his arm, " You wouldn't have to do anything...just cum in a pot and give it to me...", she could kick herself...this was not how she had rehearsed it.

Jackson's brown eye's widened at her, " BLIMEY! and they say romance is dead!" he said rather on the sarcastic side.

Sarah slapped her forehead with her hand, " god! now I feel like a right idiot...just forget I said that..."

Jackson wished it was THAT easy. He glanced into the hall then looked back at her, " hang on a minute...WAS THIS what you were gonna ask me a couple of weeks back?"

Sarah shook her head, " I was scared...because...well because...incase you said no"

"I AM saying no!" he said quickly wanting this nipped in the bud right away.

Sarah looked up at him, " but what about Jack? Don't you want him to have a little brother or a sister to play with...?"

A part of Jackson thought 'yes' of course he did...but...being an ONLY child himself never did him any harm, did it? Besides...the age gap was too much now.

He shook his head being as honest as he could, " Jack'll get jealous...all attention would be taken off him because of the new baby...I can't STOP you going elsewhere for the sperm...but...I'm just asking of yah...think about it..."

Wanting to hear NO MORE about it he went off into the lounge...Sarah wanted to cry...she was so desperate for a baby it hurt...the brooding just wouldn't go away.

She hoped...even though Jackson had SAID he wanted no more said about it...that he would stop and think about it some more...

She went into the lounge and watched the three grown men gather around Jack's laptop...there was STILL time...and as she looked at Aaron, she smiled...if anyone could talk Jackson round, Aaron could...he loved Jack...because he was Jackson's kid...wouldn't he love another of Jackson's kids to love...

Xxxx

Next on the agenda was Jackson's dad.

Jerry opened the door and greeted Jackson with a hug and a pat on the back. Aaron sat in the van, he had refused to move. There was no way he was going to speak to Jerry. Not after what he did to Jackson all those years ago. In that very house.

As Jackson gave his dad his gift, Jerry nods to the living rooms bay window, " Is he ever gonna make the effort for you?"

Jackson shrugged, " Leave off him will yah dad, Aaron'll come around when he's ready too...maybe next Christmas, a?"

"Eileen's got plenty in...the turkey's as big as this house!" he joked with a chuckle.

Jackson patted his fathers arm, he had to go, " Oh...there's a little sommit for Joshie in there...see that he gets it, won't yah Dad?"

Jerry shook his head, " Yeah course...look ARE YOU SURE you and, you know, Aaron won't stay for lunch...?"

"You know how much he likes to wind you up...I was hoping for a happier Christmas this year...I'll call yah, maybe you would like to come and see how I'm doing with the house in the New Year?"

"Yeah...I'd like that"

"Nice one...have a good one Dad..."

Just as Jackson stepped out into the hall Jerry called out, " Jackson...have a drink for..."

Jackson was way ahead of him, " for Mum? Yeah...I am...see yah..."

Xxxx

Later on, the woolpack bar was set for Christmas Lunch. Everyone was loving and being merry as the Christmas songs churned out from the Duke Box.

Aaron watched as everyone was pulling crackers and that. But he couldn't see Jackson. He pushed the door and went outside to see Jackson sitting on the snow covered bench with a drink.

He turned his head, and Aaron could see his tears, " Sorry mate...just having a drink for Mum..."

Aaron came and sat beside him...then gentley pulled Jackson's head to his chest.

"I'm sorry...bet your Mums waiting to carve the turkey...?" sobbed Jackson, but he tried to smile.

Aaron smirked, " Don't worry...by the look of it...she'll need a chainsaw to slice through that thing..."

Jackson chuckled, as he pulled himself together, " Burnt it has she...?"

"CREMATED IT!"

"Stay out here for a while yeah...?"

"Yeah..."

Jackson suddenly turned, " Hang on...I got you all those lovely new clothes for christmas...I've just hadda thought...what have you got me?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, as if Jackson should know...the builder frowned.

"Something you never had LAST year you knobhead...ME!"

And they kissed.

**AUTHORS NOTE: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE...THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE...AND HOPE THIS IS NOT TOO DISAPPOINTING, LET ME KNOW. xx **


	51. Chapter 51

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

FINAL CHAPTER

**NEW YEARS EVE 2013**

Xxx

In the Woolie, Chas was having a coffee out the back. Her phone was stuck inbetween her shoulder and her ear, and she was smiling like a cheshire cat as she filled up the kettle, "Ohhh, you are naughty...like 'talking dirty' do yah?...OHHHH I BET YOU DO..."

Aaron was then coming in and sitting down to put on his trainers, Chas immediately raised her voice, "...Okay then, that's fine...i'll get back to you with that order, bye for now...", she snapped shut her phone and grinned at her son, " That were just a sales rep for...errrr...NEW ALE..."

Aaron pulled a 'i'm not bothered shrug', " yeah...whatever..."

"anyway...SOOOOO..." she quickly perched her bum down on the arm of the opposite chair, "...are you coming in tonight, seeing the New Year in with us...?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulder, as he slouched back in the chair and crossed his foot over his knee, " donno...Jackson might have plans for us"

Chas frowned at him, she was a little bit disappointed, " Ohhhhhh...PLEASE SAY YOU'LL COME...you know how crap it was last year..."

Aaron felt bad now, this time last year he was stuck in a hospital bed with her seeing him having his arse wiped by some health worker, because he couldn't do anything for himself because of the accident.

He leaned forward, " I''ll see what I can do...but I'm NOT promising you owt..." he then stood and left the room, Chas smiled to herself, then she recieved a text. Chas looked at her phone and giggled to herself. Unbeknown to her, Aaron was in the hallway listening with a big fat smirk on his face...

DID SHE THINK HE WAS STUPID OR SOMMIT...SHE HAD A NEW FELLA IN HER LIFE...and was trying to keep it quiet from him.

Sales rep? Pull the other one!

Xxxx

Even though the snow lay thick around 'Hazels house', Jackson had been up at the crack of dawn plastering the inside walls of the building's good section. The builder was clinging on to hope that he, Aaron and maybe Jack, could move into this section within the next couple of weeks...but due to all this cold winter weather, it was slowing things down to no end.

He pulled a sigh as he reached for his flask, then whilst unscrewing the lid, he saw that it was drained empty, he pulled a frown.

He snapped his neck round when he heard the door open, and Aaron came in from the cold, "Alright?" the machanic asked, his greeting more of a mumble.

Jackson smiled at him and nods, " yeah...you?"

Aaron nods, his eyes glancing up and down at Jackson's handy work, he shrugs," This is looking well smart this, Can I do abit...you know...to help, like...?"

Jackson knotted his browe, " Hinder more like!" he told, but seeing Aaron looked abit hurt and looking down, the builder smiled at him, "...COME ON...you have to be honest...you're rubbish at this sorta thing"

Aaron agreed, he was actually, he couldn't deny it...but he felt like he was just spectating...and not putting anything IN for their future together. Jackson dumped his trough on the side and came forward grabbing each of Aaron's arms, then with his fingers lifted his chin, " If you wanna do something, you can get the teas in if you want...I'm gagging for a brew, me!"

Aaron smiled, and from within the lining of his jacket, he pulled out a flask, " I'm one step ahead of yah mate"

Jackson laughed and took the flask from him, " I was just gonna ask yah what the hell you were hiding in that jacket of yours"

He and Aaron shared the flaskcup and stood there admiring the work. Aaron turned his head as Jackson took his mouthful of the luke warm coffee, " Mums gotta new fella..."

Jackson nearly spat out the coffee and grinned, " oh yeah...does he know what he's let himself in for?"

Aaron frowned at him, so Jackson playfully punched him on the arm, " I'm messing with yah! Good for her...she's been on her own for a while..." he tried to work out by the look on Aaron's face how HE felt about it, he sniffed and asked him outright, "So...are you alright with it!"

Aaron shrugged at him and stuck his hands into the front of his trakkies to keep them warm, "Dunno...suppose it's alright...as long as he's not a knobhead like Carl was...or me dad"

Jackson picked up the trough and started back to work, he climbed a step ladder and made a start on the ceiling...he spoke as he did so, " Not seen him yet then?"

Aaron blew out a laugh, " You're joking, aren't yah? She doesn't EVEN KNOW that I KNOW!"

"Well I'm sure shes old and big enough to make her own mistakes, mate...anyway..." he stepped back down the ladder and looked at him, " So was it just the coffee you came to give me, or was there sommit else, it's just that..." he trailed off.

Aaron knew. Jackson wanted to get on, so he nodded, "oh yeah...I wanted to ask about tonight..."

Jackson screwed up his face, " Yeah...it's New years yah div!"

"I know THAT! It's just...me mum said about seeing it in at the pub...", he made a face, the last bit came out like 'we should, but what do you think'

Jackson's eyes widened, and his mouth became all agape, "REALLY!...but I've gone and told Scott and Camp Dave that we'll meet them now..."

Aaron looked disappointed, and nodded 'ok' as his eyes hit the floor .

"I'm MESSING with yah...Pubs fine...anyway, Sarah's dropping by later to drop Jack off, she's gonna have a little nosey over this place as well"

Aaron turned to go, " Good for her...call me when Jacks's here and SHE'S gone..."

Jackson nodded with a smile, then just before Aaron had chance to leave, he called out after him, " Hey Aaron...how would you feel if say...there were two Jack's?"

Aaron pulled a face...the question was completely lost on him, " but...there's only one Jack"

Jackson smiled...he was amused as well, because the question was lost on him, "...look, forget I said it...it's NOT gonna happen, so it doesn't matter anyway...I'll see text yah later..."

Xxxx

The Woolie was all gearing it's self up for the New Years celebrations. There was a banner, balloons and Chas had laid on some trays of Champers...cheap Champers, but Champers all the same.

Moira stood behind the bar as Chas was busy texting on her mobile...a big grin kept on showing up upon her face. Moira was dying to know, and Chas was dying to tell...you could tell by just looking at her, that she was fit to burst.

"So...who is it them" asked the farmers wife, " You've been grinning like a wee cheshire cat all morning..."

Chas looked up at her as she stocked up the lager, "have I?"

"Yes you have...ESPECIALLY when you get a text...that could only mean one thing..."

Chas stood up and closed the fridge and leaned on the bar top, " Ohhhh...I've gone and bagged meself a new man, haven't I" she informed with another all excited grin.

Moira rose her eyebrowes and smiled at her, " Oh? Who is he? Anybody I know?"

Chas nodded, " yeah you know him...everybody knows him, it's just that..." she did that thing with your mouth as to say 'oh god' , " It's just that...he's leaving his wife..."

Moira's jaw dropped, " He's MARRIED!"

Chas shoke her head and rose her hand, " I know I know...but he was gonna leave her anyway...he's been trying to pick the right moment, that's all"

Moira polished down the bar, " whens that ever gonna be?"

Chas looked up at her and frowned, she got the discinct feeling that Moira didn't approve, "What's THAT supposed to mean..." Moira was quiet, " COME ON MOIRA...if you've got something to say"

Moira looked up at her, " Ok!...It's just I hate to see you get hurt that's all...what IF HE doesn't leave his wife...?"

"He will! He's promised me...anyway...once that's all done I can finally tell my Aaron...I hate to think how he's gonna react to all this..."

"React to what?" came her son's voice as he strolled in casually from out the back.

Chas glanced at Moira and shrugged it off with a wave of the hand, " Nothing FOR YOU to worry about, love"

Aaron just shrugged, he knew what was going on, but he was going to continue to play dumb...so he can say 'I KNOW' to her when she finally DID tell him...that'll shock her.

Xxxx

Sarah glanced round the room as she entered 'Hazel's house'. Jackson had managed to plaster everything and he was starting to call it a day.

"Well, what can I say...impressive. I wish Mike could so things like this"

Jackson was sweeping some crap across the floor, then scooped it up and binned it, " I'm sure he can learn...it's not exactly rocket science is it?"

Little Jack was looking all sheepish and shy, Jackson looked at him, " What have you done?" he asked, because he knew that face.

Sarah turned around and pushed the boy forward, " Your father asked you a..." she spotted the plaster all over the boys hand, he had hidden behind his back, " Ohhhhh JACK! What did I SAY!" cried the builder when he also noticed.

Sarah looked up, " Ohhhh Jackson, he didn't mean to...he's just bored, that's all...it's not like he's got a brother or sister to play with, is he?"

Jackson dumped the dustpan and gave Sarah an old rag so she could wipe the plaster off Jacks' hand. He could now see the Jack sized hand indention on the wall behind the lad.

"Not THIS again...Sarah, I've said! There is going to be NO baby...not from me anyway!" he told with authority.

Jack's little ears pricked up, " Baby? Is there going to be a baby?" his eyes were all wide and equizative with them both now.

"Now look what you've started...", the builder told, nodding his head towards his son as he said it, Sarah shrugged, " I'm sorry...it's me again...I'm just all broody at the moment"

"Well go and be broody somewhere else...and not around me" told Jackson pulling his eyebrowes together.

Sarah sighed and turned, putting her hands together, " Right...I best be going, I..."

Jackson's phone rang, the builder dropped what he was doing and pulled this mobile out from his overalls, he glanced at the display and answered it, " Hello...yeah...look i've already said I've got the money...I'll sort it...alright...I'll call yah, not today though...ok, if you don't like it you can take a run and jump..." he pocketed the phone.

Sarah raised her eyebrowes at him, but didn't say anything, Jackson nods to the door, "are you still here?"

Sarah smiled, " So...who was that?"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " Nobody...just some guy I owe some money to...Aaron knows, so there's no big secrets..."

Sarah frowned at him, " But I thought you said you borrowed a shed load of money from your dad to get started on this place..."

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah I did...but it wasn't enough...now...YOU were going" he told nodding to the door. Sarah took the hint, " I'll call Jack tomorrow...make sure he doesn't drink TOO MUCH beer tonight..." she said with a knowing smile.

Jackson smiled back at her, " I won't...have a nice time...", Sarah said goodbye to Jack and was gone, Jackson went up to his son and smiled at him, " Right you...lets get you in that camper and you can watch TV while I finish up, alright?"

Jack shook his head and followed his dad out of the door. Both unawares that some body was watching them from behind the trees...

Xxxx

Later on, the New Years festivities were well under way at the Woolie. Chas looked up from the bar to see Aaron, Jackson and Jack enter through the doors, she greeted them with a smile, " YOU CAME! I thought by the way the looks you gave me, you were going to some club in town"

Aaron didn't want it to sound like he wanted to be here, so he nods to the boy who was climbing up onto the bar stool, " Well...we've got him, haven't we...so we had no choice" he told.

Chas started to pull them both a pint, " awwwww...well I'm glad you here..." she looked up as she placed the first pint onto the mat in front of them, " ...because it looks like the WHOLE clans gonna be coming in tonight...back in a sec!"

Aaron shook his head and looked across at the Dingles that had grabbed a couple of tables for them selves, his Uncle Zac and Lisa at the helm, Charity was cackling like an old witch "Great..." he said, not really that bothered,Jackson placed his hand onto his partners shoulder, " So...what's this 'we've got him' thing...I thought you wanted to come here tonight?"

Aaron shrugged, "Yeah...but I don't want HER to know that, do I?"

Chas was coming back, " right..." she said, rounding herself behind the bar again, "what's the little fella having?"

Little Jack looked up, " pint please Chas..."

Jackson nods at his son, " Just a WEAK shandy for him please Chas..."

Aaron pulled off his jacket, and placed it over the top of the bar stool, then he tapped Jackson on the arm as he passed by, " Just going to the bog"

Chas watched as both Jackson and Jack picked up their drinks and drank a mouthful simultaneously, " Awwwwww two peas in a pod you two...have you ever thought about having anymore kids?"

Jackson nearly choked, blimey who had she been talking to, he shook his head,"Nahhh...just one little Jack's enough trouble for me..." he said ruffling his son's hair.

He then smiled to himself and gave Chas a knowing look, " so'a...Aaron tells me you've gotta new fella..." he teased.

Chas looked right shocked at that. She leaned forward, " What! But Aaron doesn't know...does he? What's he said?" she slapped her forehead, " OHHHHHH! He's not very happy about it, is he?"

Jackson shook his head and tried to reasure her, " Hey...He's okay about it...but you best not let on that I've told yah he knows...you know what he's like..."

Aaron was then back beside them, he had brought Adam in toe, " Room for a small one?" the farmer asked.

Jackson nods and moves his stool, Adam sat down and glanced at his watch, " Oh well...just 4 more hours to go and we're be there..."

Jackson took a sup of his pint, "yep...2014...I just hope it's gonna be a better year than what this year brought..." he said quietly as he looked at Aaron making a fuss of Jack, Adam slapped him on the back, " Blimey mate...cheer up, ANYTHINGS gotta be better than THIS year a?"

Xxxx

Chas went out the back because Moira said they were running low on crisps, as she grabbed a box, her phone jingled...it was a text:

**back door...after midnight**

Chas grinned widely and pocketed her phone.

Xxxx

Meanwhile at the darkness of 'Hazel house' someone was snooping around in the dark...first they tried to look in through the windows of the house, but then spotted the camper van. Treading across the snow and ice, the mystery visitor peered through the window and tried the sliding door...it was locked.

Xxxx

The hours flew by, and it wasn't long before the chimes of big ben evaded the ears of revellers in the pub.

Once the new year was 'bonged' in, everyone was shouting Happy New Year. Aaron and Jackson hugged eachother...wanting to be close because this time last year...

Of course Jack wanted in on the action he tried to squeeze in between them, but he was tired as well, he backtracked and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Looks like somebodys ready for bed" Moira said with a nod to him. Jackson turned and smiled at his son, " COME ON sleepy, lets get you back..."

His reply was just a massive yawn.

Aaron pulled on his jacket and was looking around the bar for his Mum to say ta ra to her...where the hell did she disappear off to?

He rounded to the back of the bar and went down the hall, Chas was on the back doorstep, she turned and on spotting her son, she closed the door, " Sorry love...just getting some air..."

Aaron just pulled a face, " Yeah? Whatever...look we're off now, I'll see yah tomorrow...BUT NOT too early"

Chas pulled her son into a awkward cuddle and she sqeezed him, " Happy New Year to yah kid!" Aaron managed to worm his way out of the cuddle, she looked at him, " We'll have a better year this year, yeah?"

Aaron nodded and half smiled, " Yeah..." he zipped up his jacket and kissed her on the cheek, "see yah in a bit" and he was off.

Once he was out of sight, Chas pulled open the back door again...her waiting fella was there...just like he said in his text earlier.

Frank Harrington came forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss in the darkness behind the beer barrells.

Xxxx

The road was dark and cold as they crunched through the snow. Jackson lead the way, carrying his sleepy son, Aaron followed on behind with his hands deep in his pockets.

"That were a good night..." commented Jackson.

Aaron just shrugged behind him," it were okay...better than being stuck in hospital I suppose...but we'll go to a club next year,a?"

Jackson smirked as they crossed into the next narrow lane...

Suddenly they were blinded by a pair of bright headlights. There was screach of the tyres as a car came only inches from them forcing Jackson and Aaron into the ditch. Jack woke up in a startle. Aaron was already running up the road in a yelling frenzy, " FUCKING WANKER!"

But the car was well out of sight...the tail lights disappearing from view.

Jackson, still carrying Jack came to his side, " Are you alright?"

Aaron placed his hand on his hips and turned, " Yeah...you?...HOWS Jack...?"

"We're fine...did you see the make of the car..."

Aaron shook his head, still feeling worked up, " Nah...it's too dark...lets just get home, yeah"

Xxxx

If nearly being knocked down by a car hadn't shaken them...then they were in for a much bigger shock.

Because as they carried on up the road...

...nothing would prepare them for what was to follow...

**BUT MAYBE THAT'S ANOTHER STORY.**

THE END

**AUTHORS NOTE: HAVE BEEN IN A CAN'T BE ARSED MOOD AT THE MINUTE, SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC, AND A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO'VE READ IT AND EXPRESSED THEIR VIEWS OF IT. YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS ALWAYS MAKE IT WORTHWHILE, AND I'M SURE I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHO IS AN AUTHOR ON HERE.**

**THANKS AGAIN, MARK xx **


End file.
